Renegade
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Sasuke diusir dari klannya karena menolak di jodohkan oleh kakeknya. Sakura mengalami pembantaian terrhadap keluarganya. Bisakah Sasuke bertahan ditengah negara aristokrat dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang renegade yang di pandang rendah. lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke . RnR please! /Lemon Content/ reupload chap 20-26
1. Renegade 1 Super Soldiers

**Disclaimer : ngutang sama Masashi senpai**

 **Warning : (Miss)Typo menjamur di mana-mana, EYD berantakan, AU, Ooc, Cerita sesuka gue, dan warning mengerikan lainnya.**

 **Ada Warning, silakan tinggalkan kalau nggak suka.**

 **Enjoy Read if you like it or you can push 'BACK' bottom**

 **Char : (Daftar Char yang dicantumkan adalah milik Masashi senpai)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Minatao Namikaze**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **SUPER SOLDIERS**

Konoha termasuk sebagai negara besar yang terdiri dari berbagai klan. Karena banyaknya klan inilah yang menyebabkan persaingan antar klan diberbagai sektor. Tidak sedikit klan yang menggunakan jalan kekerasan, demi memenuhi ambisi mereka.

Diantara berbagai klan itu bisa dikategorikan dalam berbagai golongan. Pengkategorian ini bisa ditinjau dari pelbagai aspek, mulai pengaruhnya, cara bernegoisasi, harta, kekuatan maupun pengaruh bisnis.

Ada klan golongan atas, umumnya merek adalah pebisnis, pemegang perusahaan raksasa, atau memang disegani, karena faktor lain seperti beraliansi dengan klan yang berpengaruh.

Ada golongan menengah, mereka terdiri dari klan pedagang besar.

Ada golongan bawah, mereka adalah klan yang beranggotakan yang mayoritas pedagang kecil, petani atau buruh.

Diluar itu ada yang tidak terikat dengan klan tertentu,dan jumlah populasinya cukup banyak, mereka biasanya berasal dari sisa-sisa klan yang hampir puna karena kalah bersaing atau karena memang pemusnahan yang dilakukan oleh klan lain.

Ada juga para _renegade,_ mereka adalah orang-orang yang diusir atau sengaja melarikan diri ataupun membelot dari klannya sehingga mereka bebas dan tidak terikat dengan klannya. Satu yang menjadi catatan, setiap anggota klan mempunyai pengenal berupa simbol klan yang mereka bawa kemana-mana sebagai anggota klan tertentu, bukan sebagai _Renegade_. Berbeda dengan para anggota yang masih terikat dengan klan masing-masing, para _Renegade_ tidak mempunyai tanda keanggotaan, dan setiap orang yang tidak memiliki tanda keanggotaan, maka ia akan di cap sebagai _Renegade_ dan seperti kesepakatan, para _Renegade_ tidak diberi hak apapun dalam negara.

Para _Renegade_ umumnya juga adalah pelaku kriminal di jalanan. Olehnya setiap negara memakai aturan yang tidak memberikan hak kepada para _Renegade._ Tapi banyak juga para Renegade yang hidup seperti menggelandang di tempat-tempat kumuh.

Semua negara memiliki atauran ini kecuali negara Iwa, makanya negara inilah yang terkenal sebagai negara paling sibuk mengatasi kekacauan, dibanding Konoha atau Suna. Karena negara ini adalah tempat pelarian para _Renegade._

Guna meningkatkan pengaruh klan, ada klan yang membangun kerjasama dengan klan lain, contohnya Uciha, membangun kerjasama dengan Senju dan Hyuga.

Uciha yang unggul dalam kemampuan fisik dan strategi, Senju yang unggul dalam segi finansial, klan hyuuga yang unggul dalam hal analisis. Dengan kemampuan fisik yang Uciha miliki memungkinkan Senju dan Hyuga aman dari tindakan kekerasan fisik dari para pesaing yang ingin menggunakan kekerasan, mereka adalah klan yang tidak takut akan kematian.

Setiap klan mempunyai cara dan aturan tersendiri untuk meningkatkan existensi mereka. Uciha misalnya, dari usia delapan tahun, waktu bermain dikurangi, mereka harus menjalani latihan fisik, serta harus mulai belajar dengan giat, hal ini berlangsung sampai berusia duapuluh tahun sebagai batas maksimal, lewat dari itu mereka akan menjalani tes dan jika tidak bisa lulus mereka akan dikembalikan pada keluarganya sebagai golongam bawah. Ada juga yang selesai menjalani pelatihan di akademi kurang dari dua puluh tahun.

Jadi jangan heran jika laki-laki remaja umumnya pacaran, justru laki-laki para uciha sibuk berlatih dan belajar, makanya sangat jarang terdengar seorang gadis remaja berpacaran dengan remaja dari klan uciha, apa lagi kasus kenakalan remaja misalnya menghamili diluar nikah, ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka melibatkan para Uchiha muda. Hal inilah yang membuat mereka kuat dan cerdas.

Setelah berusia dua puluh tahun setelah menjalani pengujian dan dinyatakan lulus, mereka baru bisa dikatakan memiliki waktu untuk sedikit bersantai. Dan banyak yang baru saja menikmati 'aroma kebebasan' mereka sudah dipertemukan dengan jodohnya.

Senju yang mempertahankan materialis mereka, tentu saja mereka menggembleng putra-putri mereka dalam hal bisnis. Sehinnga dalam bidang bisnis maupun industri, para senjulah rajanya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak ahli dalam bela diri, mereka juga diajari beladiri meski tidak sehebat para Uciha. Para Senju sadar mereka tidak selamnya bergantung kepada Uciha. Mengingat Jumlah Senju lebih banyak dari pada para Uciha.

Hyuga, sedari kecil, mereka harus belajar dan berkutat dengan buku tentang analitik, baik pemasaran, bisnis, maupun militer. Mereka memproduksi buku yang banyak untuk mereka pelajari, yang sebelumnya sudah mereka buktikan hasil akurasi analisisnya. Makanya, karena kehebatan mereka dalam menganalisis, mereka bisa dikatakan mampu memprediksi masa depan apa yang akan terjadi.

Ditempat latihan / Akademi Uciha.

Tampaklah seorang remaja berparas sangat tampan, berambut raven yang mencuat pada bagian belakang. Dengan mata onix tajam, khas mata para Uciha, sedang bersiap menjalani ujian terakhir dan syarat kelulusan.

Terlihat ada seseorang selain pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah alat. Di berbagai sudut ruang tersebut terdapat banyak alat seperti benda bermoncong meriam mengarah ke pemuda raven.

"Baiklah Sasuke, fokus dan siaplah menahan serangan yang akan datang" seru seseorang yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut. Dia terlihat agak mirip dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke, tapi memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dikucir. Kalau diperhatikan, terdapat semburat garis tipis disamping hidungnya seperti keriput, yang justru menambah ketampanannya dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Aku selalu siap, Itachi- _nii"_ ucap Sasuke kearah pria yang diluar ruangan.

"Sebagai peringatan, alat akan menembakan secara acak, jadi kalau kau tidak sigap dan tangkas dalam menangkis dan menghindar kemungkinan bola-bola yang terlontar kearahmu itu akan mengenai bagian-bagian vital tubuhmu. Dan satu lagi, bola keras itu tidak hanya satu yang terlontarkan kepadamu, bisa dua atau tiga, itu minimal, apa kau siap?".

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Oh, iya. Ada lagi yang kulupa, kecepatan bola yang kearahmu itu melebihi kecepatan suara lho, dan itu artinya tumbukan momentum yang dihasilkan semakin besar dan bisa jadi mengancam nyawamu, maka….." yang di panggil Itachi masih ingin memberikan kuliah singkatnya.

"Iya aku sudah tahu cepat mulai" potong Sasuke yang kini telah memegang dua senjata yang berbeda, ia memegang katana di tangan kanan, dan pistol di tangan kiri.

"Baiklah mesinnya kunyalakan," ia menanggapi perkataan Sasuke sambi tersenyum.

" mulai"

DARR,,,DARR….DARR.. suara dari tiga mesin pelontar bola secara hampir bersamaan..

DORRR..SLAP! DORR

Dengan cepat Sasuke, mengayunkan _katana_ untuk menghalau bola dan menembakan pistol kebola yang ditembakkan kearahnya, tujuannya adalah agar pengujian akurasi tembakannya tepat. Belum selesai sampai disitu, suara mesin kembali melontarkan peluru bolanya yang sebesar biji kelereng dan ada juga yang sebesar bola golf kearah Sasuke. Kali ini karena sangat banyak, ia dengan sigap melompat menghindar dari tempatnya.

Begitulah seterusnya, Sasuke melompat sambil mmengayunkan pedangnya, merebahkan diri sambil menembakkan pistolnya. Kombinasi gerakan tangan Sasuke sangat teratur dan seirama.

Kemanapun saat ia berlari atau menghindar selalu ada lontaran bola yang menujuh kearahnya, ternyata alat-alat itu dipasangi sensor agar selalu menembak kearah sasarannya, kelihatan seperti memiliki mata, seolah tak ada ruang untuk melarikan diri. Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian.

BUGH!

"Aakh…!"

Kali ini Sasuke terlambat menghindar atau menangkis dengan pedangnya, bisa jadi karena staminanya sudah terkuras dan konsentrasinya juga mulai menurun, sehingga satu peluru bola sebesar bola golf mengenai bahu kirinya.

BRANG…

Sasuke dengan cepat menggunakan katana untuk menangkis sebuah bola yang mengarah tepat kejantungnya.

TIIT… CKLIK!

Itachi mematikan mesin-mesin itu dengan pengontrol yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" ia berlari masuk keruangan menuju Sasuke, adiknya.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa bagaimana? Lihatlah bahumu sudah memar tahu," Itachi kesal melihat sikap adiknya yang ia anggap sok kuat.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, lagi pula cuma memar kok." Sasuke tetap bersikeras.

"Aaaaaakh… apa yang kau lakukan! dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, saat Itachi meremas bahunya.

"Makanya jangan sok!" Itachi membalas gertakan Sasuke."Tulang bahumu hampir mengalami keretakan, meski kemungkinan tidak parah tapi kau butuh istrahat untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Aku akan melaporkan hasil ujianmu pada kakek dan para tetua."

"Tsk"

"Ooooi… Temeeee… apa ujianmu sudah selesai?" Suara cempreng terdengar dari belakang mereka.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Di kediaman Minato

Seorang perempuan paruhbaya tapi masih kelihatan cantik, berambut merah bernama Kushina. Menghampiri pemuda pirang berambut jabrik, yang masih tidur dengan nyaman.

"Sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan disini Naruto? Sudah bodoh, pemalas pula" teriaknya pada pemuda pirang berambut jabrik.

BLETAK

Suara kepala kena jitakan dari Kushina.

 _"Ittaii.._ apa yang ibu lakukan?" Si pirang meringis sambil mengusap kealanya yang kena jitak.

BLETAK

Lagi-lagi Si Pirang yang di panggil Naruto kena jitakan dari wanita berambut merah yang dipanggilnya ibu.

"Jadi sekarang kamu berani meninggikan suaramu didepan ibu, hah?" ucapnya yang sempat melihat Naruto melotot kearahnya

"Ti..Ttidak, Bu" melihat tatapan sangar dari Sang Ibu, nyali Naruto menjadi ciut.

"Ooii Kushina, ada apa pagi-pagi begini ribut" seorang pria lain baru muncul didepan pintu kamar, Naruto. Pria yang baru muncul ini mirip dengan naruto hanya lebih tua. Dialah kepala keluarga, Minato.

"Apanya yang pagi-pagi, ini sudah jam sembilan! Dasar, ayah sama saja"

"kau tahu sifat pemalasmu yang menurun pada anak bodoh ini" tuding Kushina ke Naruto. "Heran kenapa Hinata yang dari keluarga elite Hyuuga mau dengan anak bodoh ini"

"Karena aku tampan, Bu!.. he…he.."

Cengiran yang membuat nyonya Namikaze tersebut makin jengkel. Dan.

BLETAK

BLETAK

Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat dobel jitakan tersebut. Sementara Minato hanya diam melihat menu pembukanya dipagi hari ini. Sudah biasa.

"Tadi Ibu bilang pukul berapa?"

"Sembilan"

"Eeh.. aku lupa" ia berlari dan menyambar baju ganti. Ia berencana ganti pakaian di mobil.

"Hei mau kemana, anak bodoh!" teriak Kushina.

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke menjalani ujian terakhirnya" teriak Naruto yang sudah menjauh.

Tinggallah Minato yang kini mendapat tatapan mata yang kesal dari sang isteri. Tidak ingin ia menjadi pelampiasan. Ia segera pamit buru-buru mandi.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Oh.. Naruto, sepertinya kau terlambat datang, baru saja selesai." Itachi kini menimpali, tetap dengan senyum khasnya.

"Haaa… Siaalll.. padahal aku ingin melihat ujian terakhir Sahabatku, yang konon mengancam nyawa itu."

"Cih…" decihan Sasuke terdengar.

"woi Temeee, ulangi lagi, aku ingin lihat." Rayu naruto sambil masang _puppy eyes-_ nya.

"Lainkali saja, Dobe, kau tidak lihat aku mengalami kecelakaan tadi" ketus Sasuke.

"Yaah.. baiklah lain kali ya, kau sudah berjanji" nada kekecewaan Naruto yang tidak jadi melihat Ujian terakhir sahabatnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan segera pergi dan melaporkan hasilmu" Itachi bersuara yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan. "Lain kali kita akan menggunakan peluru sungguhan, sesuai permintaanmu. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan kalian, _jaa ne"_ Ia belalu dari situ.

"Oi Teme, apa yang terjadi dengan bola-bola ini. Apa benar semua bola yang berserakan disini semuanya telah ditembakkan kepadamu dan kau berhasil menahan atau menghindarinya?" Naruto mengamati bola sebesar biji kelereng yang berserakan satu per satu.

"Hn"

"Dengan apa?"

"Dasar Dobe?" kesal karena menurutnya Naruto tak perlu lagi mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Aha..ha..ha..." Jawab naruto sambil cengir-cengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benar-benar reaksi yang sangat hebat" tambahnya.

"Bola-bola ini kan sangat keras, kok kacanya tidak pecah? Belum lagi kalau kena kan bisa sangat sakit?" bingung juga dia.

"Kaca itu anti peluru, bodoh" Sasuke mentautkan alisnya melihat kebodohan sahabatnya ini. "apa kau fikir ini tidak sakit bodoh" sambil memperlihatkan bahunya yang memar.

"Ck.. dasar teme,, lalu bagaimana dengan alat penembak itu, bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada pelurumu tadi yang nyasar dan mengenai alat itu, itu kan pasti rusak, dan kurasa ujianmu pasti gagal."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin memukul wajah pirang jabrik yang ada di depannya ini

"Dasar bodoh, alat-alat itu terbuat dari material khusus, jadi kalau cuma peluru pistol tidak akan rusak. Dan lagi pula tidak ada peluruku yang meleset"

"Benarkah." Naruto sarkastik

"kau lihat saja sendiri"

"Cara mengetahuinya gimana kalau, gak ada tembakanmu yang meleset?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

"Kau ini kapan pintarnya sih!" makin kesal." Kau bisa menghitung jumlah bola yang terkena peluru itu, dengan jumlah isi peluru magasin pistol ini. Jumlah isi per magasin ada 15, tadi aku ganti magasine sebanyak 10 kali, karena aku menghabiskan semua peluru jadi kau bisa hitung sendiri bola-bola yang terkena peluru pasti berjumlah…"

"150, iya kan?" Naruto memotong. "Akan ku hitung"

"149" jawab Sasuke.

"bwaha…ha..ha..ha.. Ternyata kau bodoh menghitung, Teme. Seharusnya 150, _baka…"_

DORR!

"Sisanya yang itu" kata Sasuke, tetap datar. Naruto mengejap-ngejapkan matanya kaget mendengar desingan peluru yang lewat disamping telinganya

"Brengsek kau, Temeee… Kalau kena gimana, bodoh?" jantungnya benar-benar serasa copot.

"Yang bergerak saja tidak meleset, bagaimana kalau melesetkan peluru?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan kalem.

"Oh, iya." Setelah sukses menenangkan dirinya. "Kalau latihannya cuma begini kan tinggal menghindar dan berpindah dari tempat semula kan?" Naruto mengamati sekitarnya.

Sasuke menggeram mendengar komentar sahabatnya yang terdengar seperti meremehkan. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tapi mengesalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh, alat itu dilengkapi dengan sensor pendeteksi, alat itu diprogram dengan menembak mengikuti kearah sasarannya kemanapun bergerak, yang sebelumnya para kader harus melewati scan dan pengkodean yang ada didepan pintu masuk, agar bisa sinkron dengan sensor pendeteksi." Sasuke menunjuk kedepan pintu.

"Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan suara. Lagi pula selalunya ada dua atau lebih alat yang menembak secara bersamaan secara acak. Kau kira bisa menghindar dengan mudah tanpa latihan panjang, kau benar-benar bodoh kalau kau bilang iya" Sasuke kembali menambahkan. Kesal.

"Apa memang bisa menghindar jika seperti itu" Naruto mulai mengerti.

"Aa, makanya inilah ujian terakhir uciha, dan yang terberat tentunya."

"Hmm, apakah dari para kader ini ada yang gagal?"

"Tentu saja banyak yang gagal diujian ini bahkan ada yang mengalami kamatian, karena organ vital mereka mengalami cedera terkena bola keras yang berkecepatan tinggi" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oooh, pantas saja populasi kaum Uciha tidak berkembang pesat seperti, Senju atau Hyuuga, rupanya mereka selesai disini. Lalu bagaimana dengan kader yang gagal tapi masih selamat itu, apa mereka dibuang, dan menjadi _renegade"_

"Tentu saja tidak, kami akan mengembalikan ke keluarga mereka, tapi dengan status golongan bawah" suara sasuke meninggi semakin jengkel. "biar bagaimana pun mereka adalah Uciha, mereka tetap bagian dari kami. Tapi tetap diberi pilihan, mau menjadi bagian kami, tapi menjadi golongan bawah, atau menjadi _Renegade"_

"Beruntunglah aku tidak terlahir sebagai Uciha, he…he..he.." menunjukan cengirannya "Ooh, lalu bagaimana denganmu, bukankah kau kena juga, apa kau bisa dikatakan gagal?"

"Disini hannya wajib bertahan lima menit, adapun aku tadi, aku terkena di menit 15, jadi secara aturan saya sudah lulus"

"Oooh.. oh ya, tadi apa maksud Itachi dengan latihan menggunakan peluru sungguhan? Jangan-jangan…. Kau akan…" Naruto membayangkan kejadian jika Sasuke melakukan tindakan nekat yang bisa di pastikan mencabut nyawanya.

"Hn!" jawaban singkat sebgai pembenaran atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Whatt… tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu, bodoh! Kan bisa fatal" Naruto kesal dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyamai atau melampaui Kakakku" ucap Sasuke agak perlahan.

Naruto yang memang mengenal sasuke, tentu tahu tentang sahabatnya ini. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sangat terobsesi kepada kakaknya, baginya, kakaknya adalah panutan yang harus di samai. Dia selalu menjadikan kakaknya sebagai standar kemampuannya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu. Hanya karena alasan yang baginya konyol, Sasuke rela mejalani latihan menentang maut. Tapi sebagai sahabat Sasuke, Naruto sudah tahu tentang Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah, Sasuke juga adalah lulusan terbaik Uchiha. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang ia dapat dari Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Naruto mempercayai hal itu. Dan hanya itu yang Naruto bisa lakukan, setidaknya Itachi juga mendukung, itu artinya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto juga menyadari kalau sahabatnya ini telah terbentuk menjadi salah satu dari para Prajurit Super dari Uchiha.

"Rekor terlama yang mampu bertahan berapa lama?" anatara ingin mempercayai atau mungkin tidak mampu lagi membayangkan hal tadi, Naruto mengalihkan ketopik lain.

"Sejauh ini yang kutahu dari kakek dan ayah, baru dua orang. Itachi- _nii_ dan Sishui- _nii,_ sekitar 20 menit, kalau ayah dan paman Kagami hanya sekitar 10 dan 8 menit"

"Pantas" Naruto benar-benar mengerti dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Tapi bukankah kau sudah melewati ayahmu?"

"….."

Naruto merutuki dirinya, tentu saja ayahnya memang bukan prioritas Sasuke.

"ayo, kita keluar, jalan-jalan sudah lama kau sejak kau ikut 'wajib militer'mu ini, kau tidak pernah bersamaku dalam waktu yang lama" sahutnya kemudian dan menarik Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu" Sasuke tahu sifat buruk sahabatnya ini. Playboy payah yang gemar mencari 'lubang' dari para wanita klan minor atau klan golongan bawah atau dari para _renegade._

"Hey..dasar kau teme, ayolah, sangat mubazzir dengan ketampananmu yang selangit itu, jika kau tidak manfaatkan" teriaknya sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya

"Kubilang tidak, Naruto Dobe" meski Sasuke berusaha meronta, tapi pegangan Naruto masih kuat

Sepasang mata onix milik Itachi sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat adik dan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat jika adiknya itu akan 'menelurkan' banyak kosakata jika bersama pirang jabrik itu. Mengingat ia sangat kaku atau terkesan dingin pada orang lain termasuk kedua orangtua mereka. Kecuali dirinya sendiri dan si pirang itu.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Renegade 2 1St Experience and Regreting

**Warning: LEMON (Sasuke U x Karin U x InoY)**

 **Char :**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uchiha Itachi**

 **Uchiha Madara**

 **Uchiha Fugaku**

 **Uchiha Kagami**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **1ST EXPERIENCE AND REGRETING**

Di markas para Uciha

Tampak beberapa orang tua, sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran, merekalah para tetua uciha, ditenga-tengah mereka terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang dikucir, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi.

"Itachi, bagaimana hasil ujian terakhir adikmu itu" kata orang tua yang berada pas didepan Itachi. Pria tua berambut panjang berponi kesamping. Dia kelihatan cukup tampan pria yang terbilang kakek itu. Dialah Uchiha Madara pemimpin tertinggi para Uchiha.

"Kurasa Sasuke lulus dengan prestasi yang memuaskan. Bahkan kuakui dia lebih baik dari aku maupun Kak Sishui." Jawabnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hm, bagus sekali" ada tersirat rasa bangga saat mendengar laporan tentang cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" Suara lain muncul dari samping kanan Madara. Dia adalah Fugaku, seolah tidak terima kalau anak kesayangannya ini mengakui kehebatan adiknya sendiri. Yah kedua bersaudara itu adalah anak emas Uchiha, Itachi sabagai kakak adalah anak kesayangan dan kebanggaan sang ayah, sedangkan Sasuke Sang adik adalah cucu kesayangan tetua tertinggi, Madara.

"Begini Ayah, Kakek, Sasuke mampu bertahan dalam ruang _mental presure consent programs_ atau MPCP selama 15 menit."

"Tapi kau kan bertahan selama 20 menit, begitu juga Kakak sepupumu Sishui juga hampir sama" muncul rasa bangga dalam hati Fugaku, Ketika menyebutkan prestasi anak sulungnya itu.

"Benar, tapi aku dan Kak Sishui sempat latihan simulasi satu kali, sementara Sasuke langsung menjalani tes MPCP, padahal seharusnya para kader diharuskan melalui pelatihan simulasi dulu sebelum benar-benar menjalani tes" terang Itachi. "Tapi ia menolak"

"Itu sih, nekad namanya." Ketus suara Fugaku.

"Itu bukan nekad, Fugaku. Itulah tekad, yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh para Uchiha." Madara menyangkal ucapan anaknya.

"Tapi Ayah.." terhenti, sepertinya sadar bahwa ia tak boleh menentang ayah sekaligus ketua tertinggi Uchiha tersebut.

"Aha..ha..ha.. anak-anak Fugaku memang hebat" suara lain dari samping Madara terdengar. Dia adalah Uchiha Kagami ,"dulu Mikoto ngidam apa sehingga anak-anaknya menjadi hebat begini, ha..ha..ha.."

Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari Kagami, dia memang terkenal mampu mencairkan suasana dengan aksi konyolnya.

Mau tak mau Fugaku juga ikut tersenyum, yah, dalam hatinya memang bangga pada dua anaknya yang berbakat, dan memberi harapan.

"Baiklah Itachi, jemput adikmu dan ajak dia jalan-jalan, berikan dia liburan kalau perlu kasih dia 'lubang surga' ha..ha..ha.." perintah OOC Madara yang disambut dengan tawa garing oleh tetua yang lain. Itachi hanya bisa mendengus. Itachi juga sadar, jika menyangkut Sasuke, kakeknya memang sedikit keluar karakter yang biasa Madara tampakan. Dan ingatkan jika seandainya kakeknya ngomong seerti tadi didepan ibunya, sudah pasti ibunya akan mengamuk. Ibunya memang tak ingin jika ia mengetahui anak-anaknya 'bersarang' sembarangan. Apalagi Sasuke yang selalu dianggapnya anak kecil sehingga selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Sasu- _chan_ '.

Itachi tahu jika menyangkut tentang Sasuke, Kakeknya yang bertampang datar dan berharga diri tinggi itu, kadang membuat lelucon yang menurut Itachi sama sekali tidak lucu.

Itachi segera undur diri dengan mengabaikan tawa para tetua itu.

Sasuke memang banyak membuktikan kalau ia memang salah satu lulusan terbaik Uchiha. Ia banyak menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, Itachi dan Sishui yang biasa menjadi rekannya juga mengakui keahlian Sasuke. Terutama dalam refleknya.

Yang menjadi membuat Madara makin bangga adalah ketika Sasuke membelokan peluru, hanya dengan menggunakan pisau _komando,_ ketika orang suruhan dari saingan bisnisnya menembak dari jarak sepuluh meter.

Sasuke juga dengan cepat menyelidiki dan mengetahui siapa dalang di balik percobaan pembunuhan terhadap kakeknya itu. Ia pun dengan cepat mengambil tindakan terhadap orang yang menginginkan kematian kakeknya itu. Gelar cucu kesayangan pun makin melekat pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang dari tadi berjalan kaki saat keluar dari distrik Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih, Dobe!" Sasuke yang makin bosan dari tadi, tapi tanda-tanda Naruto akan berhenti tidak ada. Naruto memang mengajak Sasuke refreshing setelah pulang dari misi yang diberikan.

"Ck.. Sabarlah sedikit, Teme. Sebentar lagi" jawab naruto

"Cih, yah sudah, aku pulang saja. Sela.." Sasuke yang mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan, terpotong oleh tarikan Naruto.

"Nah, itu dia" tetap memegang tangan dan menarik paksa Sasuke.

Mereka masuk kesebuah kafe yang kelihatan berkelas. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh gadis-gadis cantik, dengan tatapan menggoda kearah mereka. Terutama kepada Sasuke para gadis itu menjilat-jilat bibir sensual mereka sendiri. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli, meski tidak dipungkiri, darahnya sendiri seperti mendidih menyaksikan hal tersebut. Tentu saja karena Sasuke sangat muda dan ia juga pria normal.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menuju meja dan bartender berambut merah yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Hei, Karin apa kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Naruto kebartender berambut merah yang tampak selasai melayani tamu.

Yang dipanggil Karin menoleh kearah Naruto. "Yah, sama seperti kemarin" jawabnya datar.

"Maukah kau memberi pengalaman kepada kawanku ini?"

Karin menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu? Dan seperti apa dia" Tanyanya

"Lihat saja yang ini" sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang dari tadi membelakangi mereka dan mengarahkan pandangannya kebeberapa tamu yang didepannya.

"Woi, Sasuke" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ck.. sudah kubilang Naruto Dobe, aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini, sudahlah, habiskan minumanmu, dan kita pulang" jawabnya menatap tajam Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Karin.

"Woow, so seksi" karin memuji takjub ke Sasuke dengan suara desahannya. Karin sepertinya terhipnotis dengan pesona Sasuke, ia tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Mendengar suara desahan dan tatapan menggoda dari Karin kembali kelakian Sasuke terpanggil. Sasuke diam menatap Karin yang mulai bergerak kesamping Sasuke.

"Apa kau punya banyak waktu untuk ku tampan?." Masih memperdengarkan suara desahannya. "aku punya banyak sekali waktu untukmu, Tampanku, sayangku." Ia mulai menari-narikan jari lentiknya diwajah dan dada Sasuke. Sasuke makin memerah dengan perlakuan Karin. Topeng stoic yang selama ini ia gunakan, hilang entah kemana. Degup jantungnya juga ikutan semakin berpacu.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ini memang kali pertamanya ia mendapat perlakuan dari lawan jenisnya seperti ini. Mengingat masa _teens_ nya habis untuk menjalani pelatihan fisik dan belajar.

 _Oh God! aku benar-benar menyukai pria ini_ batin karin. Ia segera menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan,

Cup!

Ciuman sekilas itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat keterkejutan Sasuke. _Dasar uciha,_ ia yang juga berumur belia seperti Sasuke, tapi ia sudah banyak merasai vagina, tapi si Uchiha ini, bahkan ciuman pun ia yakin baru kali ini. ' _Beruntung sekali kau Karin'._

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ciuman, huh!" tanya karin yang melihat reaksi Sasuke tampak kaku.

"Dari umur tujuh tahun aku di akademi, interaksi dengan lawan jenisku nyaris tidak ada" jawab Sasuke.

"Pantas! Jangan-jangan kau Gay" tatapan Karin menajam.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan menjijikan seperti itu".

"Sukurlah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu".

Kembali Karin menyerang Sasuke dengan ciuman panasnya. Bahkan ia, memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya, dan menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Merasakan getaran nikmat yang bersumber dari mulutnya, Sasuke membalas 'silat lidah' perlakuan Karin.

Ternyata karin benar-benar ingin 'mengajari' Sasuke, iapun langsung menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sasuke.

"akh!" Karin terlonjak kaget, mendapati batangan daging keras yang membesar didalam sana. Ia yang selama bekerja di bar tersebut sudah sering memegang benda seperti itu, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya mendapati yang berukuran seprti itu, " _this is amazing",_ desahnya ke Sasuke. Naruto sempat melirik kearah pegangan Karin, ia tersontak kaget juga iri dengan batangan Sasuke. Naruto yang selalu membangga-banggakan miliknya dengan pelanggannya, kini harus mengaku kalah. ' _Dasar kau Teme, aku sepertinya nggak pernah unggul darimu._ _Double lagi keberuntunganmu Karin'._

Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia segera meremas, gundukan yang ada pada dada Karin. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu awam soal beginian, ia hanya miskin pengalaman, tapi soal pengetahuan, ia sudah sering baca dari buku _Icha-icha Paradise_ nya Kakasih Hatake, sepupu jauhnya, yang sering ia baca, ketika ia istrahat dari pelatihan fisik, atau ia jadikan samaran sebagai alasan pembelajaran nya.

"Ssshh… aaah" cuma itu desisan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Saat merasai apa yang dilakukan oleh oleh masing-masing pihak. Karin melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang sayu. Ia menarik batangan Sasuke dengan isyarat agar mengikutinya.

Naruto makin cengo dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Karena ia makin uring-uringan menahan sesuatu yang ingin segera ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya, ia menatap sekeliling mencari mangsa, dan _lucky_ , dapat juga.

.

.

.

Karin membuka pintu kamar pribadinya, ia langsung berjongkok didepan Sasuke. Ia melorotkan celana Sasuke, lalu ia memegang, memijat, dan mengocok dengan perlahan 'adik' Sasuke dengan 10 jari-jari lentiknya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati dan mebiarkan Karin meperlakukan, penisnya sesuka hati.

"Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu." Penasaran apa yang dilakukan Karin dengan meteran itu.

"Hanya iseng. Aku ingin mengukur senjata mu ini sayang" senyumnya sungguh menggoda. "kau tahu, aku suka iseng mengukur milik para pelanggan ku, ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh benda dengan ukuranmu ini, sayang" Karin mendesah, sekaligus mengobati penasarannya.

Sasuke kembali membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Karin.

"Woow.. ini benar-benar gila sayang, aku yakin akan pingsan karena kenikmatan sebentar lagi" Karin dengan desahan, menggoda Sasuke."hey shahyaang, apa kau menginflan 'meriam'mu ini dengan 'meriam' kuda, heh? Hi..hi…hi.." Lanjutnya menggoda Sasuke, ' _tambah lagi nih daftar ukuran favoritku'_

Sasuke kembali mengingat adegan yang pernah ia baca, dari buku 'laknat' yang selalu Kakasih bawah. Saatnya untuk mencoba adegan demi adegan yang diwacanakan dalam buku 'laknat' itu. Ia lalu berinisiatif membaringkan Karin diatas ranjang King Size, milik Karin. Ia mulai mengulum bibir sensual Karin.

"Hngg..hhhh.." Karin hanya bisa melenguh tertahan saat Sasuke mengusap dan meremas lembut bukit kembarnya.

"Ahssss…saahhh, shit.. Siapa namamu sayang? Biarkan aku desahkan namamu, ohhssss.. ssiahhsss.. pleas…shh … shi..apha.. nnaa..mma..mu syhaa..hyaang.. ohngg" rintih Karin makin tak tahan tak saat Sasuke makin gencar mengerjai bukit kembarnya, bahkan tangannya sudah menelusup masuk kedalam celananya dan menggosok klitorisnya.

Sasuke membuat garis vertikal degan lidahnya secara perlahan dari dadanya menurun sampai ke bawah mengecup area kenikmatan Karin. Disitu sesaat ia berhenti, memainkan lidahnya disekitar kewanitaan Karin.

"Oha.. _shitt, fuck you, ohh shit_ " karin makin meracau seiring dengan perbuatan sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya, dengan menjilati bagian paha dalam Karin, menuju area betis, secara bergantian antara kaki kiri dan kanan. Membuat Karin makin menggelinjang hebat.

Sasuke kembali menyapukan lidahnya secara perlahan mulai dari dari lutut, melalui gundukan vagina perlahan terus sampai leher dan akhirnya melumat bibir Karin. Sambil 'bersilat lidah' dengan Karin. Tangannya kembali beraksi ke vagina Karin. Menggosok organ itu secara perlahan naik turun, memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang intim Karin yang memang sedari tadi Sudah kebanjiran. Diringi erangan dan kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Karin dan desisan Sasuke, Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam lubang Karin sehingga pada akhirnya.

"ooohss..shit..sc..bitches ahnrrrr.." tubuh karin menngeras menikmati sensasi orgasmenya. Ia merasa lega atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Setelah Karin menikmati orgasmenya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia kembali mengulum gundukan payudara Karin. Membuat kembali Karin mendesah kenikmatan.

Karin mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan menatap tajam padanya," _fuck me now, son of a bitch!."_ Pintanya tajam. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan.

Sasuke menuruti, lalu mengarahkan 'senjatanya' ke lubang intim Karin. Tapi, ' _oh no!'_ bagaimana mungkin lubang yang sudah banjir ini masih kesusahan di masuki olehnya. Sasuke terus menekan paksa senjatanya masuk ke lubang intim milik Karin,

Sreekkk…

"Kyaaaaaaargghhhhh" jerit Karin, "oh, _shit.. fuck off.. fuck you… you're really son of a bitch.. oh shit_.. hngg hmmppmmm" racauan Karin dihentikan Sasuke dengan melumat bibirnya.

Sasuke tahu ini pasti sangat sakit mengingat ia tadi sangat kesusahan 'menyarungkan' senjatanya. Ia berhenti sejenak membiarkan vagina karin beradaptasi dengan penisnya. "Oh, shit", Sasuke mengeluh kenikmatan ketika ia merasakan denyutan vagina milik Karin. Setelah dirasa sudah beradaptasi, ia mendorong pinggulnya secara pelahan.

Awalnya Karin merasakan vaginanya sangat sakit dan perih, namun lama kelamaan, ia makin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan _in and out-_ nya secara terus menerus. Kombinasi antara dorongan cepat dan lambat membuat Karin makin menggila. Rintihan dan desahan terdengar secara bergantian dari mulut mereka hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dari dalam tubuhnya, rasa geli dan nikmat serasa kian mendekat dan terus bertambah dan sepertinya akan mencapai puncaknya ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan, _"aarghhh… hnggkk Shit..s.. it's fucking on bitch..oohh.."_ Sasuke yang terus menggoyangkan panggulnya sampai orgasmenya mereda dan merasakan perasaan lega, lelah bahkan lemas menyusul pasca orgasmenya. Sementara Karin sudah terkulai lemas, sudah tidak sanggup lagi, suaranya serak karena sejak awal permainan ia terus meracau.. di tambah lagi gelombang orgasme yang mendatanginya beberapa kali sampai Sasuke mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Karin lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping. Ia berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dari hati Sasuke, biar bagaimana pun ia ingin merasakan sex pertamanya dengan orang yang di cintainya, sementara Karin dia tidak punya rasa sama sekali, seperti perasaan yang dijabarkan dari buku yang pernah ia baca.

Sasuke menatap Karin yang memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafas. Kemudian ia bangun dan menatap tubuh Karin dari atas ke bawah dan….

"Oh, tidak". Ia berseru kaget ketika melihat selangkangan Karin. ' _Bercak darah? Jangan-jangan Karin masih…'_

"Ada apa sayang?" Karin bangun sambil meringis menahan rasa perih yang ada di pangkal pahanya.

"Kau.. ternyata masih…"

"Perawan?" lanjut Karin, "iya, aku memang masih perawan, memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Itu artinya aku harus bertnggung jawab kan? Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Tapi …" Sasuke benar-benar menunjukan kepolosannya tentang relasi dengan lawan jenis.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya , sayaang. Aku memang belum siap untuk berkomitmen membangun rumah tangga. Lagipula kamu masih terlalu muda untuk bertanggungjawab dan membangun rumah tangga. Dan mengenai keperawananku, tak masalah kok" seringai Karin menahan rasa perih pada selangkangnya."Lagi pula bukankah kau juga menyerahkan keperjakaanmu.. bahkan ciuman pertamamu juga, iya kan?"

"mengingat semua kata-katamu sebelumnya, kufikir kau adalah…"

"pelacur?.. katakan saja begitu, tapi aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seksual. Aku hanya melakukan _oral sex_ dan _hand job_ " terang Karin

"Tapi bagaiman jika kau hamil?" Sasuke measih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir aku belum mau direpotkan oleh bayi dan anak, jadi aku akan meminum obat pencegah kehamilan" meski Sasuke sedikit lega dengan penuturan Karin. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat menyesal.

Karin lalu memeluk badan langsing tapi dengan otot yang terbentuk milik Sasuke. "aku tidak akan menuntutmu dengan hal ini, dan satu lagi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan kejadian ini tapi sebaliknya aku bahagia"

 _'Aneh, konon katanya,kalau para gadis akan menangis jika keperwananya direnggut, dia malah senang, benar-benar aneh',_ batin Sasuke.

Karin kembali menggoda Sasuke dengan memegang dan memijit penisnya. Sasuke menggeram menahan rasa nikmat yang kembali menyerangnya. Penisnya kembali menggemuk.

"Maaf sayang, sepertinya aku tidak sanggup lagi, mengingat kau baru saja mengoyak vaginaku, tapi tenang saja akan kupanggilkan yang baru, aku jamin ia akan memuaskanmu, karena ia sudah berpengalaman."

"Halo, ino" Karin menelpon seseorang. "Iyaa,, segeralah ke kamarku aku menunggumu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. OK" Karin menutup teleponnya.

"Sabarlah sayang, ia akan segera datang." Karin kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, memijit dan mengusap perlahan penis Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tokk

"Masuklah, Ino"

"Mana sesuatu yang akan kau…." Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan poni ekor kuda, menghentikan ucapannya. Ia terpana melihat sosok pemuda belia yang ada dipannya ini.

"Karin, _you're bitches,_ darimana kau mendapatkan sosok yang indah ini, heh?" menatap tajam Karin.

"Aku juga baru mendapatkannya dari Naruto," Karin angkat bahu. "Kalau aku menemukannya dari dulu, sudah pasti jadi peliharaanku, bego!"

"Naruto?... woww." Ino terpekik, ketika mengarahkan pandangannya ketangan Karin yang dari tadi memainkan penis Sasuke.

"Waooww, kufikir selama ini gak ada lagi yang akan melampaui milik 'bocah rubah liar' itu, ternyata…" Ino beranjak kesamping Sasuke dan ikut memainkan penis Sasuke.

"Katakan Karin apakah kau baru saja menelan bulan, atau kau sudah memperbudak _Dewi Fortuna,_ heh? Jadi beruntung gini."

Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia meraih kepala Sasuke dan dan melumat biibir tipis itu.

Sementara Ino yang sudah merasakan vaginanya bedenyut dari tadi, terlihat sudah ikut telanjang bulat.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbaring pasrah, menerima serangan dari dua wanita liar diatasnya.

Desahan, desisan, erangan dan kata kotor kini terdengar mengalun dari kamar Karin.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya yang memang dari tadi tidak tidur, ia melirikkan matanya kearah dua wanita telanjang disampingnya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir tentang keliaran kedua wanita itu, setiap kali penisnya melemas pasca orgasme, mereka pasti akan kembali merangsang penisnya. Dan jadilah, setelah tiga jam bermain, kedua wanita cantik itu tumbang.

Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang sambil meremas rambutnya, ia frustrasi saat ini, ia benar-benar sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia merasakan kenikamatan seksual pertama kali dengan gadis yang dicintainya, bukan dengan mereka penjajah kenikmatan ini.

Bagaimana jika ibunya tahu hal ini, bisa-bisa disunat dua kali dia. _Ghrrrek!_ Ia hanya bisa menggeram. Ia lalu memakai pakaiannya hendak pergi. Sebelum keluar melangkah, ia menyempatkan diri melirik sekilas kearah dua gadis itu. Lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Woi.. Temee," terdengar suara cempreng Naruto dari arah samping. Ia menoleh melihat kearah Naruto yang ditemani dua gadis yang bermanja-manja.

"Brengsek kau, Naru Dobe! Ini semua gara-gara kau." Lalu ia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan tempat yang menjadikan ia sempat tak bisa berfikiran jernih. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kafe itu dengan sejuta penyesalan.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke yang justru marah padanya. Ia minta pamit dan menuju tempat yang ia yakini, Karin membawanya tadi.

Sesampainya dikamar Karin, ia tersenyum melihat hasil kerja sahabatnya itu, _dasar Teme.._ ia segera berlalu saat sempat dikagetkan dengan adanya bercak darah di sprei yang ia yakini milik Karin. Tentu saja karena Ino adalah salah satu langganannya, ia kaget juga ternyata Karin masih perawan dan mempersembahkan keperawanannya pada Sasuke. _Ternyata kau juga beruntung Teme._

Sasuke meninggalkan kafe tempat yang tadi ia dan Naruto datangi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, ia merasa sangat kesal kenapa ia sampai terjebak oleh godaan dan rayuan gadis bersurai merah tadi. Dan jangan lupa juga, ia bahkan sampai bermain bertiga dengan wanita blonde poni tail ala barbie, yang bernama Ino. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika tak jauh di hadapannya telah menghadang dua orang pria. Mereka berdua berbadan besar dengan rambut panjang kaku, sepintas keduanya mirip, cuma yang membedakan adalah warna mata dan rambut mereka yang berbeda.

Sasuke curiga, kedua pria itu pasti ingin cari gara-gara.

"Anjing kecil! Orang seperti kau berani mengganggu kekasih orang. Sungguh tak tahu malu!"  
Pada saat yang bersamaan dengan terkatupnya mulut pria berambut coklat kemerahan, melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam kelam beriris biru, mengikuti tindakan rekannya dengan sikap tak kalah garang. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang semula sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi, sekarang baru mengerti kalau pemuda-pemuda berpakaian biru itu marah-marah padanya.

" _Apakah perempuan berambut merah yang meraka maksudkan adalah kekasih mereka? Bila benar, kenapa mereka tidak mencegahku ketika Karin merayuku? Ataukah..., mereka telah salah paham dan salah mengenali orang?!"_ racau Sasuke dalam diam seraya tegak di tempatnya semula dengan pandangan tertuju kedua pria didepannya.

"Apa yang kalian maksudkan? Aku masih belum mengerti. Ataukah kailan telah salah mengenali orang," kata Sasuke, sekenanya.

"Kami tak salah paham apalagi sampai keliru mengenali orang. Jelas-jelas kami lihat kau telah berani bersikap kurang ajar pada Karin. Kekasih sekaligus calon istri Kakakku,Shaga" sahut pria berambut coklat kemerahan sambil menoleh ke pria berambut hitam di sampingnya.  
"Begitukah?" Sasuke yang mulai jengkel mendapat perlakukan tak sopan, memberikan tanggapan seenaknya. Nadanya pun, menantang, "Lalu..., kalian mau apa?"

Pria yang dipanggil Shaga mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya sehingga terdengar bunyi bergemeretakan nyaring. Dadanya pun dibusungkan ketika bicara.

"Hendak memberikan pelajaran kepadamu, Bocah Tak Tahu Diri! Agar lain kali kau tak mengulangi kekurangajaranmu"

Sasuke cengar-cengir seraya memandang sinis. "Orang-orang seperti kalian hendak memberikan pelajaran padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat dua pemuda berpakaian biru itu murka bukan kepalang.

"Shika, selesaikan saja dia!" perintah Shaga pada adiknya yang dipanggil Sika.

Mereka merasa diremehkan. Hampir berbareng keduanya meluruk ke arah Sasuke. Shaga dan adiknya telah mengirimkan serangan pada Sasuke Gerakan mereka cepat, kuat, dan teratur.  
Di samping itu pemuda-pemuda baju biru ini mampu melakukan kerja sama yang baik. Mereka tidak kompromi lagi sebelumnya. Tapi masing-masing pihak kirimkan serangan dengan sasaran yang berbeda.

Shaga melompat dan menerjang Sasuke laksana harimau menyambar mangsanya.  
Pemuda tinggi besar ini mengirimkan serangan berupa cengkeraman pada ubun-ubun dan pelipis Sasuke.

Sedangkan adik Shaga menggulingkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekati Sasuke. Ketika telah berada  
dekat si pemuda, dia bangkit seraya melancarkan tusukan jari tangan terbuka ke arah ulu hati dan pusar.  
Sasuke mendapat serangan berbarengan dari atas dan bawah. Tapi, Sasuke tak  
menjadi gugup karenanya. Dia melempar tubuh ke belakang dan bersalto beberapa kali untuk menjauhkan diri.

Sasuke berhasil memupuskan serangan lawan-lawannya. Hal ini membuat Shaga dan saudaranya semakin blingsatan. Kian kalap. Karena tak menyangka kalau lawan yang mereka serang, tak selemah seperti yang diperkirakan.

Walaupun begitu, Shaga dan adiknya, Sika tak menjadi putus asa. Malah sebaliknya, mereka semakin ganas menyerang. Dengan kerja sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun, hasil yang mereka peroleh tak beda jauh. Sasuke mampu mengandaskan serangan-serangan mereka tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.  
Pemuda binaan Akademi Uchiha memang bermaksud untuk melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya akibat perlakuan Shaga dan Sika itu. Maka, selama beberapa waktu lamanya, pemuda berambut emo itu tak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Dia mengelak ke sana kemari untuk mempermainkan lawan-lawannya.

Shaga dan Sika semakin kalap ketika serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan terus-menerus menghantam tempat kosong. Mereka seperti menyerang bayangan mereka sendiri. Kenyataan yang mereka terima ini, membuat dada mereka seperti hendak meledak. Mereka tersiksa bukan main oleh deraan amarah yang bergejolak di dalam dada. Amarah yang tak terlampiaskan, ditambah lagi dengan rasa tersinggung dan jengkel karena ketidakberhasilan menyarangkan serangan-serangan.

Amarah yang menggelegak di dalam dada Shaga dan Sika semakin merajalela ketika Sasuke masih sempat keluarkan ejekan-ejekan yang memanaskan hati dan telinga mereka. Itu dilakukan Sasuke sambil terus mengelak.

"Dengan kemampuan seperti ini kalian hendak memberikan pengajaran padaku? Seekor kecoa pun tak akan mampu kalian robohkan, apalagi seorang manusia. Ataukah..., kalian masih berbaik hati, tidak buru-buru memberikan hajaran padaku dulu? Mungkin menunggu saat yang tepat?"

"Kalau kau bukan seorang pengecut, bertarunglah secara benar. Ataukah kau hanya bisa mengelak ke sana kemari" sambut Shaga, keras.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian inginkan" timpal Sasuke.

Usai berkata demikian, pemuda berbaju luar biru, tegak di tempatnya. Berdiri diam. Padahal, saat itu dari kanan kirinya, lawan-lawannya lancarkan pukulan keras. Sasuke benar-benar buktikan ucapannya. Kali ini dia tidak mengelak. Ketika serangan-serangan lawan menyambar dekat, dia buka kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya. Dan,

Plak! Plak!

Dengan kecepatan gerakan yang sukar untuk diikuti mata Shaga dan Sika, pemuda beriris hitam itu, telah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kedua orang lawannya. Shaga dan Sika terperanjat bukan main melihat hasil serangan mereka.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

Bukk! Bukk!

Sasuke dengan cepat menghantamkan kakinya ke perut Shaga sehingga Shaga terjajar mundur sambil meringis memegangi perutnya.

Buagh!

Dess!

Sasuke belum selesai, ia mendaratkan pukulannya denga cepat di pelipis Sika dan di lanjutkan kembali denga tendangannya yang menghantam dada Shika

Sasuke ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan itu selekas mungkin, segera memburu lawan-lawannya dengan serangan ganasnya. Namun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, kedua kakak-beradik itu menghindar dengan melompat mundur.

Meski sempat bernafas lega karena berhasil menghindar, tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena pada saat itulah Sasuke mendaratkan serangannya di dada dan pelipis mereka.

Buagh! Bukk!

Keduanya kembali telempar dan jatuh akibat hantaman Sasuke. pada saat keduanya terjatuh dan bergulingan, Sasuke kembali mendaratkan sepakannya sehingga kedua bersaudara itu berhenti bergerak. Pingsan.

Sasuke tanpa peduli pada korbannya, ia melenggang pergi. Puas.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bacot from Authors:

Sorry bangat ya, ini benar-benar pic pertama eike (Banci salon Mode:on), sebenarnya pic ini mao (Banci salon mode : off.. Arab Bahlul mode : on) ane selesaiin pada pas ultahnya sasuke, tapi berhubung waktu itu pas Ramadhan, jadi tertunda… ramadhan gak boleh baca atau buat lemon [sambil bisik-bisik]

Lagian waktu itu ane pulang kampung sih, sementara draft yang ane buat, ada di laptop temen [Ketahuan benar-benar kere] yang juga pulang kampung, tenang draft ane udah chap 9 kok, [readers : gk penting…. Authors sweat drop]

Oh ya publishnya buru-buru nih, lagian, anime narutonya mau kelar kok.

yosh untuk yang berikutnya mungkin double publish lagi, biar Sakuranya cepat muncul.

satu lagi nih eemmm... entar deh bgasih tahunya di next Chapt

Hadeeew kok jadi begini sih, sengaja ane publish dua chapter, karena ane anggap chap satu adalah intro :D

Eh Arab Bahlul Mode-nya masih On ya.. Off-kan dulu deh :XD

Sankyu…

RnR please..

Eitss jangan ngeflame dulu yak… :XD

See you next chapt


	3. Renegade 3 Merry Her Or

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Fugaku Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Kagami Uchiha**

 **Shion**

 **Pain**

 **MERRY HER OR…**

Sasuke tiba dirumahnya menjelang tengah malam, dalam keadaan lesuh. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, saat ia melewati ruang tamu dan melihat keluarganya masih terjaga.

 _"Okaerii_ Sasu _-Chan_." Mikoto sang Ibu menyambut dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas dengan senyum tipis lalu meneruskan langkahnya kekamar.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu Itachi? Kenapa jadi lesuh begitu?" Mikoto memandang ke putra sulungnya. Itachi hanya menjawab dengan angkat bahu.

"Oh, mungkin mengikuti saran ayah, Mikoto. Apa kau sudah memberi tahu adikmu itu Itachi." Kagami langsung menimpali. Itachi melotot mendengar pamannya. Tak mungkin kan ia memberi tahu tentang saran Kakeknya kepada adiknya.

"Apa yang disarankan Ayah, Kagami- _kun_?" Mikoto kini bertanya.

"Ayah menyarankan agar Itachi mengajaknya mencari 'lubang surga' di luar sana, ha..ha..ha.."

Itachi tambah melotot mendengar perkataan pamannya, yang akan mengundang aura pembunuh dari Ibunya.

"Aah, sebenarnya seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak berpisah dari ruang MPCP. Err.. sebaiknya aku ingin menemui Sasuke dan membicarakan tentang rencana pertunangannya besok. Permisi." Itachi pamit, saat muncul aura lain dari Ibunya.

Meski Sasuke sudah dinyatakan lulus, tapi ia memang masih sering ke ruang MPCP, untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Tentu saja itachi, selalu menyertai dan mengawasi latihan Sasuke.

"Sasu- _chan_ ku tidak akan menjadi pria brengsek." Gumamnya Mikoto penuh penekanan.

Fugaku langsung mengunci mulut Kagami dan pura-pura menoleh kearah lain. Bicara sedikit lagi, ia pasti akan melihat amukan dari wanita paruh baya tapi masih kelihatan cantik itu.

..

..

"yoo, Sasuke, kemana saja kau hari ini? Kakek tadi datang kesini mencarimu."

Sasuke diam membeku menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi bersama Karin dan Ino. Saat ia melihat mata Ibunya tadi di ruang tamu, terbesit rasa malu dan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tidak punya muka sekarang. Meski orang lain tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Naruto, Sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Oi..oi Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hahhh," Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa Itachi, aku baik-baik saja." Tetap tenang berusaha melupakan beban fikirannya. "oh, ya ada apa kakek mencariku?"

"Membicarakan tentang rencana pertunanganmu. Bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau cepat pulang"

"Jadi tadi yang kau maksudkan acara keluarga, adalah membicarakan tentang pertunanganku? Dengan gadis yang tak pernah bertemu denganku, tidak saling mengenal, dan yang pasti tidak aku cintai? Tidak!" Sasuke mendesak Itachi kini.

Itachi mengerti tentang perasaan Sasuke saat ini, ia juga pernah mengalami menjadi korban aturan kolot seperti ini. Beruntunglah, ia sempat memergoki gadis yang akan jadi tunangannya itu, bersama pria lain. Sehingga ia jadikan alasan untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Kini adik kesayangannya itu yang mendapat giliran jadi tumbal kekolotan Uchiha.

"Kau tahu kan? Ucapan kakek adalah suatu keharusan. Kau tidak bisa lari dari keputusannya. Kecuali kau punya argumen yang kuat. Tapi, berargumen dengan kakek dan ayah, sama saja dengan menimbah dan memindahkan seluruh air dilautan, tidak akan ada habisnya"

"Tidak, ini gila Itachi- _nii,_ aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bicara dengan Ayah dan Ibu sekarang." Sasuke makin kalut. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, menatap punggung adiknya.

Sasuke berjalan ingin menemui orangtuanya diruang tamu, tapi tak ada siapa-siap disana. Sepertinya kedua orangtuanya telah pergi istirahat. _Sial._

..

..

..

"Nah, Sasuke, kakek rasa, Itachi sudah memberitahu tentang acara peresmian perjodohanmu, kan?" Madara membuka suara pertama kali didepan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke yang bersikap dingin didepan Madara, kakeknya itu. Madara memberi isyarat pada Fugaku agar membiarkan saja sikap cucunya itu.

"Baguslah segeralah bersiap-siap, kita akan menjemput calon isteri dan calon mertuamu." Madara melanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi, Kek." Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Nak?" Mikoto menimpali.

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian, tapi aku ingin agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Fugaku yang kini berbicara.

"Karena aku tidak mengenal dan mencintai gadis pilihan kalian."

"Dengarlah Cucuku." Madara melembut. "pilihan Kakek tidak pernah salah. Kakek yakin kau akan menyukainya, dia cantik, dia juga ramah. Kakek pernnah beberapa kali berjumpa dengannya."

"Berarti Kakeklah yang akan menyukainya, bukan aku" Sasuke berusaha menolak.

"Bukan begitu, iya, kakek memang menyukainya dan kuyakin kau juga akan menyukainya. Sebaiknya kau menemuinya terlebih dahulu" Madara masih tetap tenang menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ternyata aku merasa tidak cocok, saya ingin agar pejodohannya dibatalkan."

"Jadi kau memang menolak keputusanku.?" Suara Madara kini terasa ditekan menunjukan kalau ia menahan marahnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya menolak keinginannya, dan yang pasti ia akan memaksa Sasuke.

"Iya aku menolak" kali ini lebih tergas.

"Cukup dengan keangkuhanmu itu, Anak muda!" Kali ini fugaku membentak Sasuke yang berani menolak Tetua tertinggi para Uchiha yang paling dihormati itu. "Kau tahu! aku dan kakekmu sudah berbicara dengan calon mertuamu, dan kami telah sepakat. Kami memiliki Harga diri Sasuke. Para uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak menarik kata-kataku, aku tetap menolak." Sasuke balik menentang ayahnya.

"Jadi Kau ingin mempermalukan kami Uchiha Sasuke?" Kali ini Madara yang angkat bicara. "Keputusanku tidak akan ku ubah, kau harus tetap menikahi gadis pilihanku. Terlepas kau cinta atau tidak." Madara mentap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima pernikahan konyol ini."

"Cukup Sasu- _chan_ , turuti dan percayalah pada kakekmu." Mikoto mulai bicara saat aura panas mulai menguar disekitarnya. Ia tahu resiko apa yang akan terjadi jika menolak keinginan Suami dan mertuanya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan mertuanya yang seorang tetua ia bisa saja mengambil keputusan dengan mengusir Sasuke dari klan.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku tetap menolak rencana ini, aku tidak mau ibu."

"Tapi, Sasu…"

"Biarkan saja Mikoto. Sasuke, aku memberi kesempatan untukmu sampai besok, dan kau harus menerima, kalau tidak," Madara berhenti sejenak,"kau sudah tahu konsekwensinya." Ia berlalu sebelum melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Fugaku kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang." Tambah Madara saat didepan pintu. "Cari alasan, dan beritahu mereka tentang penundaan ini. Sampai besok."

"Aku mengerti, Ayah."

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" bentak Fugaku saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu keluar. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan ulah Sasuke. Menurutnya, gara-gara Sasuke, ia harus kembali menemui calon besannya dan bersusah payah untuk mencari alasan mengapa acara perjodohan itu ditundah. Sangat bukan Uchiha.

..

..

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil Sportnya, ia kesal karena ulah Ayah dan Kakeknya yang memaksa untuk menuruti perjdohan. Ia bisa saja percaya kalau gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya pasti cantik. Tapi masalahnya bukan pada kecantikannya, masalahnya adalah hati. Kalau hanya sekedar cantik, Karin juga cantik tapi ia tidak ada getaran cinta sama sekali. Kalau hanya sekedar cantik ia bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkan. Bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan rayuan gombal untuk menarik perhatian para gadis cantik, karena ia memang memilik pesona untuk menarik lawan jenisnya. Ia memang tipikal laki-laki yang tidak mudah tergoda oleh kecantikan.

Karena kekesalannya itu, rasa menyesal karena ia 'tidur' pertama kali dengan gadis yang bukan dicintainya, rasa malu untuk bertatap mata dengan Ibunya, meski tidak ketahuan, semuanya menguap hilang seketika.

Ia kembali ketempat karin berkerja, ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meniduri Karin. Entah mengapa ia menjadi ketagihan dengan sex sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa menyesal seperti kemarin.

Sesampainya ditempat Karin, ia tidak menjumpai Karin, menurut rekan kerjanya ia minta izin ada urusan, ia lalu menanyakan tentang Ino, dan lagi-lagi menurut rekan kerjanya itu, ia sedang ada tamu.

"Sial" umpatnya.

Ia kini makin uring-uringan, celananya makin sesak. Ia manatap sekeliling, ia memang banyak melihat wanita cantik disekitarnya tap ia tak ingin sembarangan 'bersarang' ia ingin yang seperti Karin atau Ino.

Sasuke kembali menatap wanita rekan karin yang ada didepannya. Sasuke meneliti dari atas kebawa gadis itu. Gadis didepannya adalah gadis cantik berambut blonde, _lumayan,mungkin bisa sama seperti Ino,_ pikirnya. Gadis itu menjadi serba salah begitu mendapat tatapan dari pria tampan didepannya. Bagi shion inilah pengunjung paling tampan yang ia temui.

"Oh… ha.. hay.. a…ada yang bisa saya bantu, mungkin mau pesan wisky, atau Sampagne?" wanita cantik berambut pirang itu makin gugup saat membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku tidak suka mabuk-mabukan, aku hanya ingin mencari Karin, tapi kata temanmu itu, dia tidak ada di sini"

"Kenalkan namaku Shion" melihat Sasuke merespon dirinya wanita yang mengaku bernama Shion ini membuat rasa gugupnya berkurang.

"Aa"

"A..apa kau pacarnya" menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke, Shion kembali gugup. Ia merasa tak yakin bisa menarik bagi Sasuke.

"Aku hanya partner sex nya, tapi ia tidak ada" jawaban fulgar Sasuke membuat Shion merona. "Kau mau menggantikannya?"

"Apa?" jantung Shion hampir saja melompat mendengar Sasuke yang terang-terangan.

"Kau tidak mau ya" Sasuke meoleh ke wanita lain, mencari partner yang cocok.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja.. aku harus menemukan rekanku yang bisa menggantikan tempatku. Tunggu sebentar" Shion beranjak dengan hati girang, kapan lagi ia menemukan pria setampan ini yang mau bermain. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Shion.

"Hei, ada apa kau menatap gadisku seperti itu, huh" seorang pria penuh tindikan datang dan menepuk bahunya dari samping.

"Apa maksudmu kalau dia gadismu?" Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah sering tidur dengannya, dia adalah pelayanku, berarti adalah milikku." Sahut si pria tadi.

"Memang kau mau jadi miliknya?" Sasuke kini mengalihkan pertanyaannya, ke gadis yang sudah berada kembali didepannya.

"Sebenarnya ituu…. Aku…aku..a.." jawab gadis itu jadi tergagap.

" Berarti bukan,hn" Sasuke mendengus menunjukkan seringai meremehkan.

"Jadi, rupanya kau meremehkanku, heh, bocah." Teriak pria bertindik. "Bangsat.."

"Kyaaaaaa"

Gadis di depan Sasuke berteriak saat pria bertindik itu langsung melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menahan pukulannya itu dengan telapak tangannya tanpa menoleh.

PLAKKK!

"Sial, rupanya kau berisi juga heh, bocah" Pria bertindik itu kaget tapi tidak ditunjukannya. "Anak-anak" seraya memberi kode pada beberapa orang yang berkumpul disatu meja.

"Hm!" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus. ' _Bagus ada yang bisa kujadikan tempat pelampaiasan kekesalanku sekarang'_. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan peristiwa perjodohannya.

Sasuke langsung mendorong pria bertindik lalu menendang perutnya, sementara yang lainnya datang menyerang Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan yang indah, Sasuke mengegoskan tubuhnya menghindari satu serangan yang mengarah ke ulu ati. Tidak sampai di situ saja, muncul lagi serangan lainnya juga ingin menghajar Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu dengan lincah berkelit kesana kemari menghindari serangan yang serentak itu. Tapi sayang, yang dihadapi kali ini adalah pemuda yang melewati latihan fisik dan keras selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk dapat melukainya.

Serangan-serangan anak buah pria bertindik yang berjumlah kurang lebih delapan itu, dapat dihadapi Sasuke dengan dengan mudah. Sampai sejauh ini, pemuda itu sama sekali belum balas menyerang. Dia masih saja mengelak kesana dan kemari untuk menghindari serangan lawannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para pengeroyoknya menjadi semakin marah, bahkan makin memperhebat serangan-serangannya.

Melihat kelincahan Sasuke, pria bertindik yang berdiri di luar arena menjadi geram sekali. Dengan satu teriakan nyaring, ia segera melayangkan serangan ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika ada serangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Sambil merundukkan tubuhnya, tangan Sasuke berbalik memapak serangan itu.

Plak!

Plak!

Terdengar suara ketika kedua pasang lengan pria bertindik bertemu telapak tangan Sasuke

"Gila! ternyata bocah ini sangat hebat!" dengus pria bertindik.

Mereka kini mengurung sasuke bersiap menyerang. Sasuke dengan tenangnya dapat mengelakkan semua serangan mereka. Betapa berangnya hati pria bertindik itu Sebab telah dikeroyok oleh delapan orang, tapi tak ada satu pukulan pun yang menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu.

"Baiklah giliranku!" Dengus Sasuke yang akhirnya mulai jengkel. Sehabis berkata demikian, tubuh Sasuke bergerak. Pemuda ini mulai balas menyerang. Kali ini Sasuke tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Dikeluarkannya semua kemampuan hasil latihannya bertahun-tahun sebagai Uchiha. Akibatnya hebat sekali.

Satu persatu tubuh para pengikut pria bertindik itu terlempar keluar arena. Tubuh mereka bergulingan di lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan, bahkan kelihatan ada yang patah tulang.

"Bocah sialan! Ayo lawan aku!" pria bertindik berteriak-teriak memaki lawannya.

"Ha ha ha... Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti harimau ompong. Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" Seru Sasuke sambil tertawa mengejek.

Dengan hati terbakar, pria bertindik melancarkan serangan secara beruntun. Kedua tangannya yang memukul itu bergerak teratur, ternyata ia sepertinya juga sudah terlatih.

Sasuke menggeser kaki kanannya membentuk setengah lingkaran. Kedua tangannya bergerak secara berlawanan, guna mematahkan serangan pria bertindik. Sasuke telah melepaskan tendangan kilat ke arah pelipis pria bertindik itu, ia tercekat melihat serangan yang tidak terduga itu, Dengan cepat segera dimiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

Desss!

Tubuh pria bertindik itu melintir bagaikan sebuah gasing ketika tendangan Sasuke itu menghantam bahu berniat mengirimkan kembali tendangannya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Bakghh!

Serangan terakhirnya membuat pria bertindik itu pingsan.

Sementara gadis rekan Karin dari tadi berteriak-teriak agar perkelahian dihentikan, kini berhenti seiring dengan berhentinya perkelahian. Sasuke hanya mengamati lawan-lawanya tadi yang semua sudah tumbang, lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia menjadi lupa tujuan awalnya ke sini.

..

..

"Kakek, ayah aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk menolak acara perjodohan ini." Sasuke langsung berbicara ketika ditanya tentang kesiapannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan adanyapenolakan, Sasuke. Menunda acara peresmianmu kemarin saja aku sudah sangat malu. Lalu bagaimana jika dibatalkan? Mau diletakkan dimana harga diri ini,sasuke? Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima." Madara memaksa.

"Aku tetap…."

"Apa kau mau membuat kita malu Sasuke?" potong Fugaku.

"Kenapa aku harus fikirkan rasa malu? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku? Hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, bodoh sekali kalau aku bilang iya."

"Kau memang bodoh Sasuke, alasan konyol yang kau fikir cinta. Kau yang selama ini dikarantina menjalani pelatihan, tak pernah pacaran. Apanya yang kau fikir tentang cinta" Fugaku tetap memaksa.

"Kubilang tidak, aku memilih pergi dari pada harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku."

"Bodoh kau Sasuke!" gertak Fugaku. "Apa kau tidak lihat aku dan ibumu tidak pernah berpacaran, tapi kami bisa hidup bersama tanpa perasaan konyol yang kau sebut cinta"

"Melalui ritual bodoh yang disebut perjodohan?" Sasuke menekan kata-katanya. "Lalu hidup tanpa perasaan cinta? Ha..ha..ha.. hidup bersama tanpa cinta? Apakah itu bisa? Kalau iya, kenapa saya jarang melihat senyum dirumah ini? Itu karena tidak ada cinta" kemudian menatap tajam Fugaku.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto mendesis. Memang benar Sasuke jarang melihat senyum di keluarganya ini. Fugaku terlalu sibuk, fugaku juga terlalu terkesan dingin pada anak-anak. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kesepian dan membentuk Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Yang membuat Sasuke selama ini bisa tersenyum adalah kakaknya. Tapi masa bermain mereka dulu, dikurangi dan dipisahkan oleh Itachi yang harus menjalani pelatihan di Akademi Uchiha. Saat Itachi lulus, giliran Sasuke lagi yang harus menjalani pelatihan di Akademi Uchiha. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke tidak ketahui, sebenarnya Fugaku adalah sosok yang hangat. Fugaku juga sangat perhatian, meski jarang ia tunjukan.

"Cukup Sasuke kebahagiaan adalah perasaan, bukan tawa riang. Orang bisa saja tertawa dalam kepedihan, itu adalah tawa bohong. Tertawa bukan berarti ia bahagia Sasuke…karena itu…." Madara tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bentakan Sasuke, "Tidak, kebaha.."

Buaghh!

Kalimat sasuke juga terpotong oleh satu pukulan dari Fugaku. Ia sangat tersinggung dengan ulah anaknya ini.

"Anak kurang ajar, apa kau mau mempermalukan kami hah!" ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Ingin kembali memukul Sasuke

"Cukup Fugaku!...cukup… hentikan tindakanmu..!" Mikoto segera malerai tindakan Suaminya.

"Kalau kau menolak, pergi saja dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin punya anak yang memalukan sepertimu!"

"Aku memang akan pergi" sahut Sassuke sambil melap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jangan Sasuke, jangan…" mikoto mulai menangis.

"Maaf, ibu. aku akan mencari sendiri kebahagiaanku diluar sana" ia berdiri sambil melangkah kearah pintu.

"Sasuke! Sekali kau melangkah keluar dari pintu itu, maka kau bukanlah bagian dari Uchiha." Seru Madara.

 _'Bukan bagian Uchiha? Itu artinya Renegade, jika seseorang sudah dicap sebagai Renegade, ia tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan keluarganya, jangan kan berhubungan, mendekat ke distric klan pun terlarang atau sama saja dengan mati'._ Menyadari hal ini Mikoto lari ke anak bungsunya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"jangan nak! Turuti saja kemauan kakek dan ayahmu, jangan kau tinggalkan ibu, nak!" Mikoto tersedu membayangkan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa anaknya jika menjadi seorang _Renegade._

"Maaf, Ibu" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya. Sementara Mikoto makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Mikoto hentikan itu, biarkan saja anak bodoh itu pergi." Fugaku menarik tangan isterinya. Mikoto tetap berusaha mengencangkan pelukannya tapi akhirnya lepas juga.

"Tunggu Sasuke! "seru Itachi yang dari tadi diam, lalu ia mengahadap ke kakek dan ayahnya. "biar aku yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke."

Semua kaget dengan mendengar keputusan Itachi.

"Cih, jangan bodoh Itachi, mau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu. Biarkan saja para orang tua kolot itu mendapat pelajaran, agar…" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Hentikan ucapanmu yang sok tahu itu. Pergi kau dari klan ini, buang nama Uchiha dari namamu. Terlepas Itachi yang jadi menggantikanmu atau tidak, kau tetap tak akan kumaafkan" rupanya Madara merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan tajam sambil mendengus. Ia berlari menjauh dari kediamannya, di iringi teriakan dan tangisan dari Sang Ibu.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	4. Renegade 4 Save Haru No Sakura

**Just Warning, soalnya sudah implisit ke arah yang 'itu'**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Kizashi Haruno**

 **Mebuki Haruno**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Fugaku Uchiha,**

 **SAVE HARU NO SAKURA**

Dikediaman Haruno

"Apa kamu sudah siap-siap Sakura?" Mebuki, ibunya Sakura bertanya.

" _Hai, okaa-san_ " jawab Sakura sambil memilih bebrapa gaun yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah ibu tunggu di ruang tamu bersama ayahmu. Sepertinya ayahmu juga sudah siap." Lanjut Mebuki dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya.

 _Menikah ya,_ satu kalimat yang melintas dikepala Sakura muncul. Sebenarnya ia menolak dengan acara pertunangan ini. Ia belum mau menikah sekarang di usianya yang menjelang delapanbelas tahun. Ia masaih belum siap menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. _Huuff!_ Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas membayangkan ia akan menjadi seorang isteri dari laki-laki yang ia belum kenal, apalagi ia cintai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua fikiran jeleknya. Biar bagaimana ia harus percaya pada pilihan orangtuanya. Meski hidup bersama laki-laki yang ia tidak cintai, tapi ia tetap harus menjadi isteri yang baik.

Di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Kizashi" Mebuki mendekati suaminya yang sedang kelihatan kurang tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja saya mempunyai perasaan tidak enak, aku merasa kalau aku telah menjual Sakura." Kizashi menatap isterinya di samping. "Aku mau memenuhi usul perjodohan ini, karena Madara- _sama_ mau membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, bukankah Madara- _sama_ tidak memaksa, dan jangan lupa siapa calon besan kita, mereka adalah sahabat kita. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Fugaku tanpa sengaja lewat didepan kediaman rumah sahabatnya Kizashi Haruno, ia langsung mengajak Madara untuk bertamu di rumah sahabatnya itu.

Fugaku dan Kizashi memang sudah bersahabat baik sejak mereka masih muda. Ketika menikah barulah mereka mengetahui kalau ternyata isteri masing-masing itu juga bersahabat baik. Madara pun bisa dikatakan sudah mengenal Kizashi Haruno.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu kizashi, kalau tahu aku bisa membantumu" Fugaku berbicara saat Kizashi menceritakan masalah utang perusahaannya.

"Tapi Fugaku, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu" sanggah Kizashi.

"Tapi Kizashi, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan sahabat lamaku kesusahan, sudahlah, soal masalah utang piutangmu biar aku yang urus, kau tenang saja, serahkan semuanya kepadaku"

" _Tadaimaa,_ " seorang gadis rambut bersurai merah muda muncul didepan pintu.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura- _chan._ " Mebuki menyahut pada gadis yang baru datang.

Dengan senyum cerianya, Sakura berjalan melewati para tamu, tap ketika ia lewat disamping Madara, "Kakek Madara? Selamat datang, sudah lama?" ia menyapa dengan hangat dan ramah tak lupa juga senyum ramahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Belum lama Sakura, kami juga baru datang." Sahut madara tenang.

"Lho! Kamu kenal dengan Madara _-sama,_ Sakura- _chan"._ Tanya mebuki heran dan penasaran.

"iya. Dia adalah salah satu siswa yang magang di salah satu yayasan kesehatanku, katanya dia ingin menjadi dokter, aku mengenal Sakura. Bahkan ia sudah banyak belajar, dari para dokter yang berada di yayasanku. ia adalah siswi yang pintar, juga ramah." Madara memberi keterangan, yang dijawab dengan 'oh' oleh orang tua Sakura.

Mendapat pujian dari Madara, Sakura jadi salah tingkah,"i…itu..nggak benar kok, saya biasa-biasa saja, Madara- _sama._ _Anoo,_ ayah, ibu, kakek Madara dan Paman. Saya permisi masih ada tugas yang harus segera kuselesaikan" lanjutnya berlalu, setelah mendapat anggukan dari keempat orang tua yang ada didepannya.

"Aku punya ide, agar tidak ada kecanggungan diantara kalian atas bantuan Fugaku, bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi satu keluarga saja" Madara menatap keluarga Haruno.

"Maksud Ayah?" fugaku menautkan alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau, Sakura dijodohkan dengan salah satu cucuku." Kali ini Fugaku mengerti, ia juga mengerti cucu yang mana yang dimakasud, dia tidak lain adala si bungsu dalam keluarganya.

"Kami merasa sangat terhormat,Madara- _sama_ tapi, mohon maaf hal ini harus tetap kami serahkan pada anak kami." Kizashi menjawab dengan takut-takut.

Dengan senyum wajar, Madara menjawab,"saya tidak menjadikan perjodohan ini sebagai persyaratan atas bantuan Fugaku, Haruno- _san_ , ini hanya saran saja, agar tidak ada kecanggungan diantara kalian."

"I..iya. terima kasih atas sarannya Madara- _sama_ " mebuki agak segan untuk menanggapi.

"Nah, bicarakanlah hal ini dengan putri kalian, silakan hubungi saya jika puteri kalian setuju, mengenai bantuan Fugaku yang tadi ia tawarkan, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Baiklah Madara- _sama"_

"Baiklah Kizashi, begini saja bicarakanlah tentang perjodohan ini dengan putrimu, jika seandainya putrimu setuju hubungi kami, dan mengenai bantuanku, terlepas putrimu setuju atau tidak kau harus tetap menghubungiku, karena aku akan tetap membantumu."

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Kizashi menghela nafasnya, "Sakura memang anak yang baik, aku tahu sebenarnya ia keberatan dengan rencana perjodohan ini, tapi ia tidak berani menentang orang tuanya."

"Orang tua mana yang tak ingin anaknya bahagia, sekarang mereka yang menawarkan bantuan pada kita, mereka meminang anak kita, dan kita juga sudah mengenal Fugaku- _san_ , aku yakin ia akan tetap membantu kita meski tanpa adanya acara perjodohan ini." Mebuki tetap berusaha menghilangkan kegalauan hati suaminya.

"iya,kau benar, aku memang sudah mengenal Fugaku orangnya seperti apa. Ketika ia tahu aku dalam masalah ia langsung menawarkan bantuannya. Sampai akhirnya muncul usul Madara- _sama_ menjodohkan puteri kita dengan salah satu cucunya"

"Tapi, perjodohan kan tidak masuk sebagai persyaratan, Fugaku membantu kita sebagai sahabatnya tanpa syarat kan? Lagi pula alasan Madara- _sama_ kan lebih masuk akal, untuk mempererat persahabatan kita" Mebuki menimpali. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mempercayakan putri kita pada calon suaminya, jika memang tidak saling mencintai, kuharap minimal ia tidak menyakiti Sakura."

Sesaat setelah mebuki menyeelesaikan ucapannya, pintu rumah mereka didobrak dan masuklah beberapa orang pengawal semuanya memakai seragam hitam. Dibelakang mereka muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah kecoklatan. Ia menatap sekeliling ia menatap sekeliling dan saat ia melihat foto Sakura ia menyeringai.

"Apa dia puterimu? Cantik juga." Tanyanya. "aku akan menghapus utangmu asal puterimu kujadikan isteriku."

Kizashi tentu saja tidak akan menyerahkan putrinya kepada bandot tua ini, lagi pula lamaran Madara disetujui oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak setuju Akuma, mengenai utangku bukankah aku berjanji akan membayarnya tiga hari lagi, dan lagipula kau sudah setuju untuk itu."

"Aku mau sekarang!" pria tua yang dipanggil Akuma membentak. "tidak ada yang bisa melarang keinginanku. Dan aku mau sekarang adalah putrimu. Anak-anak!" perintahnya pada beberapa pengawalnya.

"Cari gadis itu, geledah seluruh ruangan disini. Cepat!" perintahnya lagi

"Brengsek kau Akuma sialan!," Kizashi segera menghalangi. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku padamu, ia sudah menjadi calon Istrei dari salah satu Uchiha."

"Ayah" Suara teriakan Sakura meuncul tiba-tiba.

"Sakura- _chan_ , lari!" teriak Mebuki saat melihat gelagat yang membahayakan puterinya.

"Tapi, ibu, kenapa?" Sakura masih kebingungan.

Mebuki segera bertindak ia menarik tangan anaknya lalu berlari. Sambil berteriak agar berhenti, Akuma segera memerintah anak buahnya menangkap Sakura. Kizashi tidak tinggal diam, ia meraih salah satu vas bunga dan menghantam salah seorang anak buah Akuma didepannya. Setelah mengahantam pria itu, Kizashi mencoba menerjang Akuma, tapi ia digagalkan oleh anak buah Akuma yang lain. Ia terpelanting setelah mendapat pukulan dari anak buah Akuma.

Kizashi bangkit dengan kepala pusing. Ia berlari mengejar mereka yang memburu anak-isterinya itu.

Dorrr!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari belakang Sakura dan Mebuki. Saat menoleh, ibu dan anak itu melihat Kizashi telah bersimbah darah. Keduanya menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Mebuki sadar dengan cepat kalau Sakura masih terancam, dengan menahan seluruh perasaannya yang terpukul, ia menarik Sakura makin menjauh.

Tiba didepan pintu gerbang, Mebuki mendorong Sakura dan mengunci pintu gerbang dari dalam. Tak lupa juga ia melempar kunci pagar keluar.

"Sakura segeralah selamatkan dirimu, carilah Uch…..aaakkh," kalimat Mebuki terpotong oleh suara pistol dan jerit kesakitan Mebuki. Sakura hanya bisa histeris dengan keadaan ibunya lagi. "kau harus hidup anakku" kata terakhir yang Mebuki keluarkan dengan suara pelan.

Didepan Sakura kini muncul Akuma dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Sakura menata tajam pria tua brengsek itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia mencakar wajah pria yang telah merampas nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"He..he..he. sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku dan menjadi ratu di istanaku."

"Keparat kau" Sakura bangkit ingin menghajar Akuma, tapi sayangnya pintu gerbang sudah terkunci.

"Anak-anak tangkap gadis itu, aku ingin segera mencicipinya."

Sakura sangat jijik dengan pria didepannya ini. Tapi ia juga jadi takut ketika ia mendengar kata 'mencicipi' dari pria tua itu.

Kembali terngiang ucapan terakhir ibunya, ia mulai berfikir, jika ia tertangkap berhasil didapatkan oleh pria itu, jangan harap ia masih memiliki kehormatan. Bahkan jika ia mati pun, kemungkinan juga ia akan mati dalam keadaan terhina. Mati setelah diperkosa, bagaimana ia bertemu muka dengan kedua orangtuanya disana? Bukankah kedua orang tuanya mati demi dia?

Sakura memutar tubuh dan berlari ' _maaf ayah, ibu'_. Ia terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

Akuma sangat kesal mengetahui kalau ternyata pintu gerbang sudah terkunci dan tidak tahu dimana kuncinya. Dia sudah menggeledah mayat Mebuki tapi tidak menemukan kunci yang dicari. Mencari jalan lain? Rumah ini dikelilingi tembok yang tinggi. _Sial!_

..

..

..

Sasuke duduk di termenung didalam mobilnya. Ia kembali mengingat kembali pengusirannya dari klan, dan sekarang ia menjadi seorang _Renegade._ Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, ini semua gara-gara adat konyol itu.

Ketika sedang berfrustrasi ria ia di kagetkan oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda muncul didepan kaca mobilnya.

"Tolong aku tuan! Tolonglah" ia menoleh kebelakang, tampaklah pengawal Akuma mengejarnya, kini turun dari mobil sport warna hitam. Melihat hal ini Sakura makin panik. "tolong, kumohon tolonglah aku tuan! Mereka ingin berbuat jahat." Sakura mencoba terus meyakinkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mana peduli, ia sendiri dilanda stress gara-gara ia diusir dari klannya. Sasuke hanya terus mengamati Saskura yang ada di depannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil memohon agar Sasuke sudi menolongnya, ia membayangkan perlakuan yang akan didapatnya jika tertangkap. Pengorbanan orang tuanya agar ia selamat akan menjadi sia-sia. Sementara jika lari, selain terlambat ia juga sudah merasa tak punya tenaga untuk berlari.

Saat para pengejar mendekat Sakura hanya pasrah, sambil terus menangis memohon pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa kalian menangkapnya, heh?" Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil dan membentak kepada pengejar tadi. Melihat hal ini, secercah harapan Sakura akan selamat.

"Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur, gadis ini telah dibeli oleh Boss kami, dan ia melarikan diri."

"Cih. Lagi-lagi wanita murahan" dengus Sasuke.

"Tidak tuan, kumohon pecayalah padaku! Aku bukan wanita rendahan!" Sakura berteriak saat mulai diseret oleh para pengejarnya tadi.

"Tuan tolong!, mereka membunuh orang tu….hmmpppp" Sakura dibekap mulutnya, dan dipaksa masuk mobil. Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura sekilas lalu menoleh kearah lain.

….

Beberapa saat setelah mobil yang membawa Sasuke, menjadi bingung. Kenapa bayangan gadis cantik itu justru melintas dikepalanya. Saat gadis itu dengan expresi ketakutan minta tolong. Saat gadis itu berderai air mata. Dan yang terakhir adalah rambutnya yang unik senada dengan warna permen kapas. Tatapan matanya yang sendu memohon saat terakhir sebelum dipaksa masuk mobil.

 _Sial!_ Makinya dalam hati.

Tak mungkin ia menyukai wanita bayaran itu. Yah dia hanya kasihan, sebagai manusia ia juga punya rasa kasihan. Sasuke tetap menyangkal perasaan anehnya yang seperti membuat degup jantungnya berdebar.

Sasuke mulai memikirkan detil kejadian demi kejadian yang ia saksikan. Jika ia memang penjajah kenikmatan kenapa ia musti lari?. Kenapa juga harus takut? Kenapa dan kenapa? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Sasuke, dan yang terakhir yang membuat adalah perkataannya terakhir sebelum dipaksa masuk mobil, _mereka membunuh? Orang tu….?_ Mungkinkah gadis itu maksudnya membunuh orang tuanya? Yah itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke ingin menolong gadis itu.

Sasuke segera menyusul mobil yang membawa Sakura, beruntunglah karena mobil yang membawa Sakura tidak melaju terlalu kencang, hingga berapa saat kemudian Sasuke dapat melihat mobil itu dari jauh. Tapi, ada yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa segera menyusul mobil didepannya karena lalu lintas yang lumayan padat. Sasuke jadi panik ketika mobil itu membelok ke arah lain, sementara ia sendiri masih berada di jalur lalu lintas padat. _Sial!_ Ia mengumpat. ia tidak bisa berfikir lagi, satu yang ada dalam fikirannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan gadis itu. Saat melihat tempat parkir, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya lalu kembali kejalan. Ia lalu menghadang seorang pengendara motor.

"Kawan pinjamkan aku motormu, aku butuh untuk mengejar kawanku yang diculik."

"Tapi aku tidak…" terpotong oleh bentakan Sasuke.

"kau fikir aku menipumu, hah? Lihatlah." Sasuke menekan tombol alarm keamanan mobilnya. "itu mobilku, itu jaminannya bodoh."

Melihat amarah Sasuke, lelaki pengendara motor itu mengangguk takut.

Sasuke langsung mengendarai dan terus melaju bermanuver, melewati setiap kendaraan. Sasuke makin bingung ketika ia kehilangan buruannya.

….

Ditempat penyekapan Sakura.

Begitu anak buah Akuma datang, Akuma menyambut Sakura dengan tawanya, sementara Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menangis pasrah. Ia menarik Sakura dengan paksa. Akuma tanpa basa-basi merobek gaun yang dikenakan, hingga dalam waktu singkat semua pakaian luarnya lepas, menyisakan pakaian dalam, Sakura berusaha menutupi tubuh terbukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Akuma sendiri belum melepas satu pun pakaiannya. Sakura terus memohon, agar minta dilepaskan meski tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Akuma terus tertawa kegirangan melihat ketakutan Sakura, ia memerintahkan dua orang untuk memegang tangan Sakura. Akuma lalu merobek sisa pakaian yang tersisa, sehingga tampaklah seluruh kulit putih mulus dari Sakura.

Akuma kembali meminta agar melepaskan pegangan anakbuahnya terhadap Sakura. Rupanya ia ingin mempermainkan Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati tubuhnya. Tawa keras yang ramai dalam ruangan yang diiringi dengan ratapan Sakura.

Permainan Akuma dan anakbuahnya terus dilanjutkan, mereka mengelilingi Sakura, bergantian mencubit dan memplintir puting payudara sakura dengan, kadang menyentil klitoris Sakura sehingga Sakura menggelinjang kesakitan.

Setiap kali Sakura hendak melarikan diri ia ditahan dan didorong kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka. Disela perbuatan mereka itu, ratap pilu Sakura meminta agar dilepaskan bahkan minta dibunuh saja. Sakura kini benar-benar sepert tikus yang dipermainkan sekelompok kucing liar.

Pada acara puncak Akuma membuka satu persatu pakaiannya, tapi perlahan sehingga semakin membuat rasa takut Sakura makin meningkat. Akuma berjalan kearah Sakura yang kini duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Suaranya semakin serak karena dari tadi ia hanya menangis dan berteriak saat dipermainkan oleh Akuma.

Gluduk!

Saat Akuma berjongkok hendak menarik kaki Sakura, tiba-tiba dibelakang terdengar suara jatuh. Mereka semua menoleh dan tampaklah salah seorang yang disuruh menjaga diluar. Ia tergeletak dengan leher tergorok, bersimbah darah. Saat kekagetan mereka belum reda, muncullah Sasuke dan berdiri menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Rupanya kau, brengsek!" Salah seorang yang tadi menjemput Sakura rupanya masih ingat wajah Sasuke.

Dorrr!

Tringg

Suara tembakan dan peluru yang melesat berhasil dibelokkan Sasuke hanya dengan menggunakan pisau komando.

Semua yang ada disitu menyaksikan jadi terpana minus Sakura yang tampak menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk lututnya.

Sasuke melihat ada kesempatan saat semuanya terpana. Ia bergerak dengan cepat kearah laki-laki yang memegang pistol. Laki-laki itu cepat menyadari, ia bereaksi dengan mengacungkan kembali pistolnya tapi terlambat. Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menikam pisaunya dibawah ketiaknya sehingga tangan yang memegang pistol jadi terkulai lemas. Sasuke meraih pistol yang diegang laki-laki tadi.

Dorr..dor..dorrr

Terdengar beberapa kali tembakan membuat semua anak buah Akuma ambruk dan belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. Tinggallah Akuma seorang diri, kejadian yang sangat cepat terjadi depannya sehingga ia tidak sempat memakai pakaiannya.

"A..am..m..am..puni a..a..aku." Akuma sangat ketakutan melihat Sasuke bisa menghabisi seluruh anakbuahnya dengan cepat. "A..aku a..akan mebayarmu jika kau mau melepaskanku."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadisku itu, keparat!"

"k..ku m..mohon" gilirannya sekarang yang meratap. "Percayalah aku b..belum ."

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu" Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke. "tapi sebelumnya angkat tanganmu"

"Ta..tapi kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?" Akuma berharap.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mencabut nyawa busukmu." Bentak Sasuke. "Angkat saja tanganmu, cepat!"

Dengan takut-takut Akuma mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Ckrasshh….

Aaaaaarrrrrghhhh.

Akuma melolong sambil memegang selangkangnya , rupanya Sasuke telah memotong alat kelaminnya.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku tidak akan membunuhmu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia membiarkan Akuma menggelinjang, seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia terus berguling-guling sampai akhirnya terhenti.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. Sakura menjerit histeris saat Sasuke melampirkan jaket ditubuhnya. Rupanya ia sangat syok.

"Tenanglah! Aku datang menolongmu, kau sudah aman sekarang." Ia memeluk dan menenangkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak sambil meberontak, ingin melepaskan diri. Sasuke membisikan kata-kata lembut agar Sakura tenang, lama-kelamaan Sakura berhenti perlahan dan akhirnya diam. Ia pingsan.

..

..

..

"hnnggg…"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kyaaa… tidak!... lepaskan aku… toloooooong!"

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku bukan mereka, kau sekarang aman." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Sekarang kau tidak apa-apa, kau sudah aman, mereka belum menyentuhmu, percayalah!" Sasuke bingung bagaimana menenangkan Sakura yang tampak masih syok.

"K..kau?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk. "Maaf, telah mengabaikanmu"

Sakura terdiam, ia meneliti tubuhnya, ia bingung bagaimana ia berganti pakaian.

"Oh iya. Sepertinya pakaiannya terlalu besar ya."

"Ini…."

"Aku yang menggantinya…. Hei, tenanglah aku tidak mengambil kesempatan saat memakaikanmu pakaian itu! Percayalah". Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura, saat Sakura melotot kearahnya.

"Sa..sakiiit." Sakura meringis kesakitan karena Sasuke memegang bahunya terlalu keras.

"Maaf"

.

.

.

Sekian lama mereka saling mendiamkan, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara dengan bertanya, "rumahmu dimana, biar ku antar pulang, orang tuamu pasti menunggu." Ia malah mendapati Sakura justru menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar, Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis.

Plakk!

Sasuke menepuk jidadnya. Sasuke baru ingat kejadian yang lalu ketika Sakura ingin mengatakan kalau mereka telah membunuh orang tua gadis itu.

"Maaf"

Kembali mereka terdiam. Sasuke terus membawa Sakura bersamanya Sementara Sakura juga tidak menolak atau memberontak. Sakura merasa kalau ia tak punya tempat untuk pulang.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau atau kita ke rumahmu, bukankah kedua orang tuamu dibunuh, lalu siapa yang mengurus jenazah mereka?" Sasuke mengusulkan, saat Sakura telah menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa diri dan kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui usul Sasuke. melalui petunjuk Sakura, mereka meuju rumah Sakura. Tapi begitu mereka tiba di kediaman Haruno, antara kaget dan senang karena orang tua Sakura sudah selesai di urus oleh orang yang mereka tidak tahu siapa.

Sasuke hendak pamit dan meninggalkan Sakura, tapi sebelum Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Sasuke justru mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan yang kacau. Di mata Sasuke, tampak jelas kalau perasaan Sakura saat itu bercampuraduk, kesedihan dan duka beserta syok masih tergambar di wajah Sakura.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Entah kenapa pula, Sasuke tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura dalam kondisi yang terpuruk. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali melindungi gadis _bubble gum_ itu.

Sementara saat Sakura ditarik Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya, Sakura tidak menolak. Bahkan jika Sasuke mau memperhatikan, akan tampak sedikit wajah tenang Sakura. Dan bagi Sakura, ia menemukan sedikit rasa aman bersama pria menawan yang berwatak es itu.

TO BE CONTINUE

Bacot lagi dari author…

Yooo….. double chap lagi nih yang di publish, sengaja biar Sakuranya cepat muncul. Pengennya sih Sakura muncul di chap 2. Cuman, kalau begitu, satu chapternya jadi sekitar 7 ribu kata dong. Aduh bosen bacanya kalo terlalu panjang. makanya di pendekin, yah, antara 3 K sampai 4 K kata per chapter.

Yosh thx yang udah review, udah di bales kan.. :D


	5. Renegade 5 Stand By Me

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

 **STAND BY ME**

Setelah Sasuke menolong Sakura, ia segera mencari penginapan untuk mengistrahatkan Sakura.

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan sebuah penginapan. Karena melihat kondisi Sakura, Sasuke memesan satu kamar dengan mengaku bahwa Sakura adalah isterinya.

"Kau tetaplah disini, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Sasuke berdiri hendak pergi. Sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ia merasa ada yang menarik lengan bajunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat tangan Sakura telah menggenggam lengan bajunya dalam keadaan gemetaran. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon." Suara serak terdengar keluar dari kerongkongan Sakura. Sakura menundukan kepalanya, sambil menangis, sepertinya ia masih ketakutan.

"Ck, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini, aku tahu dari tadi kau sudah lapar, aku hanya mencari makanan."

"Tidak, aku takut, aku tidak lapar. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke tersentuh melihat keadaan gadis didepannya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia menatap kedua bola mata emerald itu untuk meyakinkan.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan pegangannya.

..

..

..

Setelah beberapa hari bersama Sakura sudah mulai berbicara dengan Sasuke, meski hanya sesekali. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka kemana-mana dengan gadis yang bahkan namanya pun tidak ia kenal.

"Dengar!, sepertinya kau harus aku tinggalkan di satu tempat yang aman. Kau sudah lihat kan? Selama beberapa hari bersamaku, kau selalu terancam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam setiap masalah saat bersamaku". Sasuke mengutarakan alasannya kenapa ia ingin meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura bingung apa yang bisa dikatakan. Memang ia tak bisa berharap agar terus menerus bersama Sasuke. Ia tahu kehidupan mereka yang selalu mengembara tak punya tempat tinggal adalah hidup yang penuh resiko. Ia hanya bisa menyetujui Sasuke sekarang.

"Tapi untuk sementara kau tetaplah bersamaku, sampai kita menemukan tempat yang aman untukmu".

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat menuju pinggiran negara konoha. Ia memilih pinggiran negara bahkan bisa dikatakan masih sebuah desa, menurutnya orang-orang desa masih banyak yang memegang azas kemanusiaan dibandingkan dengan kota yang penuh kemunafikan. Jika sakura berada di pedesaan, setidaknya ia masih bisa berada dalam suasana kebersamaan, sehingga lambat laun Sakura bisa sedikit melupakan tragedi yang baru dialaminya. Tempat yang Sasuke pastikan kalau Sakura bisa jauh dari keberingasan para _Renegade,_ maupun para klan penguasa yang sama busuknya.

Setibanya di pintu gerbang desa yang masih nampak asri, untuk negara sekaliber Konoha.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura berhenti disebuah kedai yang diurus oleh sepasang orang tua. Melihat dua orang yang baru datang itu sang pemilik kedai tahu bahwa sepasang anak muda itu pendatang dari jauh.

"Maaf anak muda, sepertinya kalian baru mengalami perjalanan jauh". Sasuke hanya menatap orang tua yang ada didepannya.

"Maaf, nama saya Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi". Pria mengaku Hiruzen Sarutobi, ini tersenyum ramah dan penuh kehangatan.

"Sasuke" jawabnya Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura?". Sasuke benar-benar bodoh, selama beberapa hari ini ia bersama Sakura dan ia tidak tahu namanya. Pantas, karena mereka memang jarang ngobrol, saat berada dalam satu kamar pun, mereka lebih banyak diam. Sasuke pun tidak pernah menanyakan namanya, karena menurut dia itu tidak penting, karena ia tidak suka membawa seorang gadis bersamanya.

Obrolan panjang penuh kehangatan itu terus berlangsung, meski obrolan itu di dominasi oleh Sarutobi dan isterinya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menanggapi sesekali. Melihat suasana desa itu, Sasuke bisa memastikan Sakura akan aman disini.

"Errmmm… begini Sarutobi- _san,_ apakah masih ada tempat yang kosong untuk bisa ditempati. Kami dari kota, dan kami sangat bising dengan kehidupan disana". Tanya Sasuke ditengah obrolan mereka. "tapi kemungkinan besar aku tidak tinggal disini, berhubung saya masih banyak pekerjaan".

"kalau Sakura _-san_ dan Sasuke- _san_ tidak keberatan, biarlah Sakura- _san_ tinggal bersama kami. Kami ini sudah tua, dan tidak punya anak. Akan menyenangkan jika Sakura- _san_ mau tinggal bersama kami, sebagai anak angkat kami". Isteri Sarutobi yang bernama Akane Sarutobi itu menimpali.

Sakura menunduk diam, entah mengapa ia sepertinya sangat berat berpisah dari Sasuke. Selama bersama Sasuke ia merasa perasaan aman dan nyaman. Tapi sekarang Sasuke akan pergi. ' _Apa Sasuke-kun punya perasaan yang sama denganku, yang selalu ingin bersama'._

Sasuke mengangguk tanda ia sangat menyetujui. Mengetahui hal itu, pasangan tua Sarutobi, sangat senang. Akhirnya keinginan punya anak tercapai juga, saking senangnya Akane langsung memeluk Sakura.

Besoknya pagi-pagi, Sasuke mohon pamit pada Sarutobi dan isterinya bersama Sakura yang resmi menjadi anak angkat pasangan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _san,_ errmm.. terima kasih sudah mau menolongku. Terimakasih juga telah banyak melidungiku. _Arigatou. Sayonara"._ Sebagai salam perpisahan dan ucapan terimakasih dari Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam. ' _Sayonara'_ dengan suara pelan.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang didalam hatinya, seakan-akan Sasuke pergi membawa sebagian hatinya. Ada rasa perih mengiris hatinya, ada rasa rindu menghujam dadanya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu hanya sefihak dan tidak akan terbalas. Ia hanya menghela dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, membuang beban perasaan yang kini menyelubunginya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jangan terlalu lama berdiri disana, Nak!" teriakan Ibu angkatnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya, ibu" sahutnya disertai senyum manisnya.

..

..

..

Sasuke kini berjalan kaki sendirian sementara mobil yang ia pakai selama ini ia jual ke tukang modif mobil. Ia merasa tidak membutuhkan sebuah mobil karena ia memang tidak memiliki tujuan. Sementara perlengkapannya apalagi kalau bukan senjata, ia simpan dan samarkan dalam bentuk sarung gitar.

' _Ffuuh! Nasib para Renegade, akan hidup sendiri dan mati membusuk juga sendiri'_ begitulah batin Sasuke _._

Selama berjalan sendiri sasuke terus terfikiran oleh Sakura, hari-harinya kini terasa kosong tanpa melihat Sakura disampingnya. Sejak pertama kali ia menolong memang telah muncul perasaan anehnya itu. ia ingin selalu bersama Sakura. Sassuke merasakan kerinduan pada gadis bermahkota senada dengan bunga musim semi di Jepang. Ia juga merindukan Sakura yang tersenyum ketika bersama orang tua angkatnya. ' _Haahhh! Terlalu dini jika ini adalah cinta'._

..

..

..

"Sakura _-chan,_ segeralah bersembunyi" Akane mendatangi Sakura, dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Ada apa ibu? aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus bersembunyi" Sakura bingung menatap ibu angkatnya.

"Nanti Saja kujelaskan, sekarang sembunyilah sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu".

Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura terpaksa mengikuti perintah ibu angkatnya itu.

"Woi,, Hiruzen. Dimana kau. Apa kau mau membiarkan kami kelaparan ha?" diluar tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Hiruzen dan isterinya segera menemui orang yang sedang ribut didepan kedainya. Diluar telah berdiri lima orang masing memegang sebuah pistol. Plus ada satu orang lagi yang memegang senjata laras panjang. Ia pria berambut pirang panjang dikucir kuda, berkulit pucat.

"Maaf, Jin- _sama._ Kami baru selesai beres-beres. Tunggulah dan kami akan sediakan, yang lain juga silakan duduk." Ucapnya kepada pria yang memegang senjata laras panjang yang tadi di panggil jin oleh Hiruzen.

"Jin- _san_ , bagaimana ini, pesanan tuan muda sampai sejauh ini kita belum menemukan kriteria yang dicari tuan muda". Kini giliran pria disamping jin angkat bicar itu.

"Kau benar Takeda, entahlah, padahal sangat banyak perempuan cantik yang ditawarkan padanya tapi tidak ada satupun yang ia minati. Dasar!" jin menanggapi.

…..

"Ibu sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan kenapa aku harus sembunyi?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka adalah gerombolan yang mencari gadis cantik untuk dijual lalu dijadikan pelacur. Terlebih dahulu para perempuan itu dinodai oleh bos mereka".

Mendengar hal itu Sakura menggigil ketakutan, ia ingat kembali peristiwa yang hampir saja merenggut harga dirinya. Hampir saja berteriak histeris kalau tidak cepat-cepat di tenangkan oleh Akane.

Akane tahu tentang trauma yang dialami oleh Sakura, karena malam ketika Sasuke menginap, Sasuke menceritakan siapa dirinya dan Sakura. Termasuk juga pengalaman yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura dengan lirih menyebut orang yang telah mengambil tempat dihatinya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Ibu ada disini untuk melindungimu"

…

"Woi Hiruzen lama sekali kau" suara jin terdengar mendekat keruang dapur.

Braak!

Tiba-tiba pintu digebrak dan rusak oleh tendangan jin.

"Ooh, rupanya kau menyimpan kelinci segar Hiruzen sialan" jin terkejut tapi senang ketika melihat Sakura dalam pelukan Akane.

"Anak-anak kita tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong!" teriak Jin kepada yang lain.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian membawa putriku brengsek!" teriak Hiruzen mengambil benda asal-asalan yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan membuat tubuh tua Hiruzen jatuh dan pingsan seketika. Sementara Akane bertahan memeluk Sakura yang kini benar-benar ketakutan. Dan lagi, sebuah tamparan memaksa pelukan Akane terlepas. Ia bangkit dan kembali meraih tangan Sakura. Tapi sebelum ia meraih tangan Sakura sebuah sepakan keras megenai pinggangnya, ia terjatuh dengan kepala membentur pinggiran meja. Darah mengucur dari kepala Akane. "Tolong jangan bawa anakku". Ia hanya bisa merintih menyebut nama Sakura. Dalam bentuk bayangan siluet ia masih sempat melihat Sakura memberontak minta tolong kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Pingsan.

Sementara orang-orang disekitarnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka sendiri sebenarnya ketakutan.

"Takeda-san, aku punya ide bagaimana kalau gadis ini langsung kita jual. Melihat gadis ini kurasa harganya sangat mahal" kata jin pada takeda, disampingnya yang sedang membopong Sakura. Entah bagaimana Sakura kini dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Tapi Jin- _san_ , bagaimana kalau tuan muda tahu"

"Ia akan tahu jika kamu memberitahunya. Apa kalian ingat berapa yang kalian dapat jika kalian membawa gadis ini kedepan tuan muda? Tidak sampai setengah harga, itupun harus bagi lima." Jin kesal.

"Benar jin- _san,_ dan kalau melihat gadis ini kurasa ia akan laku keras dan pasti mahal." Timpal yang lain.

"Nah yang lain pasti setuju kan?" yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ta.. tapi"

"Sudahlah, nanti kita carikan gadis yang lain. Yang pasti kita jarang menemukan gadis yang seperti ini" sentak Jin

"Yosh,, semua sepakat ayo bawa dia tempat pelacuran"

..

..

..

Sasuke kini berada dalam kedai, sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, kukira kau ada disana ikut mengantri membeli gadis cantik." Tiga orang di belakang Sasuke sedang ngobrol.

"Ah, uangku mana cukup untuk membeli gadis itu, gadis itu sangat mahal." Timpal yang ditanya pertama.

"Aku akan kesana membeli dan membayar berapapun harganya". Sahut pria gemuk yang daritadi diam.

"Isterimu kan sudah empat, Yori. Apa masih kurang? Dasar kau ini".

Pria gemuk yang di panggil yori hanya bisa terkekeh. "Tentu saja karena gadis itu sangat cantik, belum lagi warna rambutnya yang unik, berwarna merah muda".

Mendengar ciri-ciri gadis yang diucapkan oleh pria gemuk tadi, Sasuke jadi tersentak. ' _Rambut warna merah muda, jangan-jangan itu Sakura'._

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"kami berdua telah melihatnya kemarin." Orang kedua menambahkan, dan dijawab denagan 'oh' oleh orang pertama tadi.

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara terdengar seperti nada agak membentak. Tidak terima hal itu, sigemuk berdiri dan ingin membalas Sasuke. Tapi sebelum tercapai, sebuah mulut pistol telah menempal dikepalanya. Melihat ada ribut-ribut dan melihat ada yang menodongkan pistol, para pengunjung kedai yang bernyali cetek langsung kabur, sehingga yang tersisa hanya beberapa orang yang masih mempunyai keberanian.

"Sabar anak muda, kau tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan jika bertanya". Si gemuk berusaha tenang, tapi tak ayal juga ia sangat takut.

"Dimana dia!" Sasuke mengulangi dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Dia ada di depan rumah pelacuran, kau tinggal lurus saja mengikuti jalan itu". jawab si gemuk, sambil menunjuk keluar ke arah jalanan.

"Awas jika kau bohong". Tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke langsung lari keluar mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh si gemuk.

..

..

..

Suara tawa seorang pria berpakaian parlente, didepan sebuah rumah pelacuran. Ia sangat senang ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan Sakura dengan harga tinggi. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura yang kini tertunduk lemah, sia-sia ia memberontak dari tadi. Pria itu kian mendekat ke Sakura,berjongkok didepan dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Siapa namamu, Anak Manis?", Matanya melotot, meski sakura sudah tampak berantakan, namun ia dapat melihat kecantikan Sakura, ia sangat senang karena ia nerasa tidak percuma membayar Sakura dengan harga mahal.

Sementara Sakura hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Sakura

Doorrr!

Pria yang hendak mencium Sakura langsung ambruk dengan satu butir peluru melubangi pelipis bagian kiri. Sakura menoleh kearah suara datangnya bunyi pistol tadi, "Sasuke- _kun"._

Semua orang yang hadir disitu berhamburan ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan memakan korban. Dari jauh tampak Sasuke berlari sambil mengacungkan pistol ditangan kiri, sementara sebuah pedang ditangan kanan dan disilangkan di belakang leher.

Dorrr!

Dorrr!

Kembali Sasuke menembak dan melubangi kepala dari dua orang rekan Jin.

"Sial!" Jin mendengus tajam.

Dorrr! Dorrr!

Trekk! Trekk!

Dua kali suara tembakan keluar dari rekan Jin yang tersisa, dua kali pula suara benturan diantara ayunan pedang Sasuke dan lesatan peluru kearahnya.

Dorr! Dorr!

Saat kedua rekan Jin yang terakhir tumbang, saat itu pula Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan Jin dan mengarahkan pedang ke tenggorokannya.

"Keparat kau! Beraninya kau menculik dan menjual gadisku" dengan penuh amarah Sasuke menendang perut Jin sehingga Jin jatuh terlentang.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya, ke kemaluan Jin, "pasti kau telah memperkosanya brengsek!"

"Tu..tunggu jangan bunuh saya, saya tidak pernah menyentuhnya".

Sasuke menatap tajam Jin ' _kenapa_ '

"Saya lebih tertarik bercinta dengan laki-laki. Jadi nggak mungkin aku menyentuh gadismu. Begitu juga dengan rekanku yang lain".

Crass! Ckrass!

"Aaaarrrh!"

Dua tangan Jin terpotong hingga bahunya, "itu akibat karena ingin menjual gadisku menjadi pelacur"

Jin hanya melolong panjang,berguling kekiri dan kekanan berkali-kali lalu berhenti begerak. Sasuke menatap Jin, seprtinya ia masih hidup ia hanya pingsan akibat rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke…hwaaaaaaa" Sakura menangis dan menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika memeluk tubuh Sakura, tubuh yang dipelukny itu terasa rapuh, seolah-olah tubuh itu akan hancur jika ia peluk lagi dengan keras.

"Sasuke..hiks ku..hiks kumohon hiks..hikkss.. ja..jangan tinggalkan hikss aku hikss…hikss"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung Sakura, "iya,, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun… Selalu di sampingmu…Maafkan aku…karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu..aku janji. Tenanglah".

Sasuke lalu menggendong Sakura pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Sakura melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sasuke dan masih sesegukan.

Kepergian mereka diiringi tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang yang sedang bersembunyi, yang hendak membeli Sakura tadi.

.

.

Disebuah apartemen mewah yang dihuni oleh kalangan elite.

"Bangsat! apa yang dilakukan oleh Jin dan kawan-kawannya itu" ucap seorang pria berusia tigapuluh tahun. Jika diperhatikan, ia bisa dikatakan pria tampan, sayangnya ia berhati busuk.

"Keparat! Terpaksa kau harus memanggil pelacur lagi, awas saja, jika si keparat Jin itu tidak membawa gadis cantik, akan kubunuh mereka" ucapnya lagi makin kesal.

.

.

Bersama kembali dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali senang, ia mulai bercerita banyak termasuk tentang rencana di hari perjodohannya sekaligus hari terakhir bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke penasaran dengan kata perjodohan dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana reaksimu ketika kau tahu kalu kau telah dijodohkan?"

"Tentu saja aku langsung menerima" jawab Sakura

"Bodoh, dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal, dan apa kau yakin kau bahagia? Dan kenapa pula kau mau menerima begitu saja?"

"Sebagai wanita biasa, aku juga ingin hidup berumah tangga dengan laki-laki yang aku cintai. Tapi itu adalah pilihan orang tuaku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima, karena aku ingin menyenangkan mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu baik padaku, apalah artinya mengorbankan kebahagiaanku dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah mereka berikan selama ini. Mereka sudah banyak memberiku kebahagiaan, mereka sudah mau melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaanku. Bahkan mereka juga mau mengorbankan nyawa untuku".

"Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya kau benar-benar jadi menikah, maksudku bagaimana kau menjalankan rumah tanggamu jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Yang pasti aku akan tetap menjadi seorang isteri yang baik untuk suamiku, dan soal cinta, kurasa aku bisa belajar untuk mencintai. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak semua didapatkan begitu saja? Ada yang harus didapatkan dengan belajar dan berusaha, termasuk pula cinta, mungkin selama ini cinta kebanyakan datang secara tiba-tiba kan? Tapi kurasa ada juga cinta yang harus didapat dari belajar dan berusaha".

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak pantas atas semua yang kau alami belakangan ini". Sasuke perlahan tapi masih didengar Sakura.

"Kurasa itu takdirku, aku yakin derita ini akan berganti dengan kebahagiaan, dan aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas nasibku ini, termasuk Akuma"

Sasuke diam, ' _seandainya aku bisa seperti Sakura….'._

' _Gadis ini ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari pada aku yang sudah di tempa latihan bertahun-tahun'_ sekali lagi Sasuke membatin.

"Sasuke, terima kasih telah menolongku lagi, kau benar-benar seperti pahlawan, yang selalu datang menolongku saat aku butuh", ucap Sakura penuh senyum kehangatan.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan nya Sakura", jawab Sasuke merasa tidak penting dengan hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa kali aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, meski jutaan kali, aku tidak akan lelah mengulangi kata terima kasihku padamu"

"Hn"

" _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bisa menjadi Renegade? Apa kau di usir atau kau sendiri yang melarikan diri?".

"Aku diusir, tapi sebenarnya itu yang kuinginkan" singkat jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke yang biasanya kesal jika ada orang yang terlalu banyak bertanya padanya. Menurutnya sangat berisik dan menyebalkan. Tapi dengan Sakura, Sasuke justru senang jika Sakura berisik disampingnya.

"Aku menolak perjodohan"

"Oh! Laki-laki memang keras kepala"

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sakura yang ceplas-ceplos itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, sebenarnya…" Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Lupakan saja"

"Sasuke kemana mobilmu?" tanya Sakura kemudian, ia juga tak ingin memaksa Sasuke mengemukakan alasannya, kenapa ia menolak perjodohan.

"Kujual"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memilih angkat bahu.

"Iish, benar-benar menyebalkan!" sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Sasuke hampir saja tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang tampak lucu.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan, dari pada kesana-kemari naik mobil"

"Hidup menggelandang?" Sakura masih kesal.

"Para Renegade memang tak ada bedanya dengan para gelandangan, kau lihat mereka. Mereka semua adalah Renegade, hanya sedikit diantara mereka yang sepertimu", Sasuke meminta Sakura mengamati sekeliling.

"Apa bedanya? Sekarang aku juga adalah Renegade, bukan?" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Renegade adalah mereka yang membelot dari klan atau bisa juga karena diusir, dan kau, bukan yang seperti itu. Kau hanya sama seperti mereka yang mengalami pemusnahan oleh klan lain " Sasuke menerangkan.

"Kau memiliki tanda pengenal?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu artinya kita beda, kau masih bisa diterima dan diakui keberadaanmu di negara manapun, sementara kami jelas akan ditolak" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kalau hanya masalah identitas, kenapa kalian tidak memakai saja identitas asal klan kalian?"

"Kami tidak cukup bodoh untuk tetap memakai identitas klan kami, yang ada, kami akan menjadi buruan klan kami. Kau harus tahu, Renegade adalah pencoreng nama baik sebuah klan"

Sakura menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan para renegade?"

"Yang pasti kami tidak mungkin mendapat pekerjaan yang baik, umumnya pekerjaan para renegade adalah pekerjaan kotor, dan yang mempunyai kemampuan, mereka di sewa untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan yang pernah menangkapmu bersama Akuma adalah para Renegade".

Sakura merinding mengetahui para renegade seperti apa.

"Mungkin pekerjaan paling baik bagi para Renegade adalah menjadi buruh kasar dengan upah yang sangat rendah" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ah!" Sakura kaget dengan kehidupan para Renegade.

"Yah! Itulah kami para Renegade, kami tidak lebih dari sampah. Kami tidak mendapat perlindungan hukum, kami juga tidak pernah diakui keberadaan kami, bahkan ada beberapa wilayah yang melakukan pembantaian terhadap para renegade"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menikah dengan orang yang masih terikat dengan klannya" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin kehidupan mereka akan lebih baik, tapi klan mana juga yang mau menerima para Renegade. Lagi pula banyak diantara kami yang memilih menjadi Renegade untuk menjalani kekerasan dan tidak beratur"

Sakura menundukan kepala, "bagaimana denganmu Sasuke", suara pelan Sakura masih terdengar oleh Sasuke, "apa kau juga memilih jalan hidup kekerasan seperti yang kamu maksud?"

"Jujur Sakura, aku memang tidak suka dengan aturan yang bertele-tele, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dengan kehidupan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah berada disini, kecil kemungkinan untuk kembali ke klanku. Tapi akulah yang memilih hidup ini".

"Tapi akan kuusahakan agar bisa jauh dari kekerasan", tambah Sasuke, entah perasaan itu muncul dari mana, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Sakura ketakutan.

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

' _Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura'_

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Renegade 6 Gun And Blade

Yosh, balas yang udah review dari chap satu,

Joanna Katharina 37 : tapi kayakrnya ada yang masih kurang greget,yakni latar tempat dan suasana, misalnya: [ _Sakura menyaksikan ada Renegade yang berkelahi namun tidak di pedulikan oleh yang lain_ ]. _Arigatou_ udah review. Salam kenal

Arinamour036 : udah di balas. Oh ya ada yg ketinggalan, saat itu, Sasu memang belum kenal Saku. Salam kenal

Thasya Rafika Winata : yeee… situ kali yang senpai :D. **udah baca profil saya kan?** Saya ini new comer lho. Akun ini dibuat 3 hari sebelum chap 1 di publish. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita selama hidup :XD. Salam kenal

: ikutin aja terus, biar dapat jawabannya :D. mudah-mudahan bisa up date tiap hari. Salam kenal

Ranindri : udah dibalas. Salam kenal

Dan yang belum di balas, salam kenal ya. thx

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Sabaku no Gaara**

 **GUN AND BLADE**

Didepan sebuah apartemen mewah di negara Oto.

Seorang telah berdiri didepan gerbang apartemen, yang di huni oleh orang-orang pebisnis, maupun pejabat yang biasa mengadakan kunjungan.

Orang itu menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan melilitkan sebuah kain panjang dan menyisakan bagian mata. Sementara sisa kain di biarkan tersimpul dan menjuntai di bagian leher. Jika dilihat dari dari postur tubuhnya, ia bisa diduga kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia memegang pistol jenis _FN Five-seven automatic_ ditangan kirinya. Sebuah pedang dengan dibalik jubah panjang hitam dengan posisi menyilang di bagian belakang dengan gagang mencuat di bahu sebelah kanan.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gerbang yang dijaga oleh beberapa keamanan. Para penjaga berteriak begitu melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Laki-laki yang diteriaki bergerak cepat, berlari ke para penjaga yang telah bersiap.

"Siapa di sana!" teriak salah seorang pengawal.

Sementara yang lain melihat ada yang tidak beres, mereka telah mencabut senjata masing-masing.

Pria misterius yang baru datang itu berlari dan bergerak sangat cepat. Ia melakukan jungkir balik diudara dan mendarat tepat ditengah para penjaga yang berkumpul dan siap-siap menembak.

Dorr!… dorr!…

Krasshh…krasssh….!

Beberapa keamanan rubuh setelah peluru dari pistol menembus dada mereka. Keamanan yang lain juga tak luput dari tebasan pedang dari pria misterius tadi. Dalam waktu singkat hampir semua keamanan itu sudah dirobohkan, ada yang terkena sabetan pedang dan yang lainnya terkena peluru. Dan hebatnya, semua peluru mengenai titik vital atau mematikan seperti di jantung atau dahi.

Seorang keamanan menyadari kalau mereka butuh bantuan, laki-laki itu segera berlari ke pos untuk membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Naas bagi laki-laki itu, sebelum mencapai tujuan ia telah roboh terkena lemparan pisau lempar.

Pria misterius melangkah menyusuri lorong apartemen. Ternyata, di beberapa tempat ia mendapati beberapa pengawal. Tentu dengan mudah ia menghabisi mereka, tanpa suara keributan yang bisa mengundang para penjaga lain atau bahkan penghuni apartemen.

Laki-laki misterius itu terus melangkah hingga ia sampai di depan pintu apartement. Ia melihat beberapa penjaga masih siaga didepan pintu masuk apartemen. Dengan sigap ia menghabisi para penjaga tersebut tanpa keributan, karena penyerangan yang ia lakukan secara tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat pada para penjaga.

Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu apartemen. Laki-laki misterius itu hanya bisa mendengus, ia mengamati pintu yang didepannya, pintu itu terbuat dari bahan berkualitas dan tidak memungkinkan untuk didobrak begitu saja, selain itu, pintu itu juga dipasangi kunci kombinasi angka. Dengan kata lain, ia harus menunggu sampai penghuni itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Laki-laki itu teringat kalau penjaga keamanan tadi memegang sebuah alarm peringatan. Disini ia bertaruh, apakah alarm itu bisa sampai pada penghuni apartemen yang didepannya dan menyelesaikan misinya, atau justru akan mengundang pengawal lain. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, ia siap jika seandainya tombol alarm yang ia tekan justru memanggil para pengawal lainnya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol alarm dan menunggu yang akan terjadi, pengawal yang datang bergerombol atau penghuni apartemen yang menjadi targetnya keluar.

Sesuai harapan, targetnyalah yang keluar. "Ada apa yang terja…" ucapan pria tegap berusia tigapuluh tahun penghuni apartemen itu terhenti, ketika sebuah mulut pistol telah menyusup masuk kemulutnya. Ia membelalak dengan penampilan orang yang didepannya. Belum sempat melakukan sesuatu ia telah rubuh, ternyata pria berjubah panjang dan miterius itu telah menembak mulutnya.

Pria misterius itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan korbannya, dari jauh ia masih mendengar teman kencan korbannya berteriak histeris.

..

..

..

Beberapa hari bersama Sasuke, Sakura sudah mulai banyak tersenyum ceria. Ia bahkan tidak segan mengomeli Sasuke jika mereka berjalan tapi tidak mau berhenti.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ aku mau istrahat, aku capek" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya didepan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus dan menatap tajam kearahnya, "Menyebalkan"

Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajamnya Sasuke. Ia terus mengikuti Sasuke bahkan sekali-sekali menghadang jalan, yang selalu dijawab Sasuke dengan kata 'berisik' atau 'menyebalkan'. Sakura sepertinya tidak takut jika ia bertingkah menyebalkan akan membuat Sasuke marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sangat percaya pada perkataan Sasuke yang tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menegaskan suaranya dan berhenti di depan Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"…"

"Isshh kau ini bodoh sekali Sasuke _-kun,_ aku lapar, _baka!"._ Sakura melirik sebuah kedai makanan.

"Ck!." Sasuke melangkah kekedai makanan dan memesan makanan.

Saat sedang menikmati pesanan mereka, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke membaca pesan masuk sejenak, lalu ia menoleh ke Sakura. Sakura tidak ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan makan, yang memang dari tadi sudah kelaparan.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hari ini kita akan cari penginapan disekitar sini, kita akan istrahat dan tidak melanjutkan perjalanan sementara untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

" _Yattaaa"_ ia berseru sambil melompat-lompat, Sasuke memerah melihat tingkah memalukan dari Sakura. Betapa senangnya Sakura karena iakan segera beristrahat setela hampir seharian melakukan perjalanan. Menyadari kalau Sakura melakukan hal konyol didepan orang banyak, Sakura berhenti dan membungkukan badan berkali-kali sambil minta maaf.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala. Selama beberapa hari ini Sasuke memang sudah banyak melihat sifat asli Sakura, Sakura cerewet, tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan dan manja, suka merajuk. Tapi anehnya bagi Sasuke, justru ia sangat menyukai semua tingkah Sakura. Ia merasa bahwa kehidupannya kini telah diwarnai oleh gadis musim semi itu.

 **Di markas para Uchiha.**

"Itachi bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu terhadap pejabat Akuma". Madara meminta laporan Itachi.

"Akuma _-san_ meninggal bunuh diri karena depresi akibat kelaminnya yang dipotong". Jawab Itachi sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi laporan.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal itu?" Madara tanpa menatap laporan yang tadi disodorkan Itachi.

"Menurut kesaksian Akuma _-san,_ seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan berkemampuan luar biasa. Menurutnya, pemuda itu mampu menghindari lesakan peluru, bahkan ia bisa menghalau peluru hanya dengan sebuah pisau". Kembali Itachi menerangkan laporannya. "Tapi, ada hal yang perlu juga saya sampaikan, ketika terjadi penggrebekan ke kediaman Akuma- _san_ , ditemukan beberapa orang gadis ditemukan disana. Menurut kesaksian para gadis itu, mereka adalah budak sex dari Akuma dan beberapa orang terdekatnya, termasuk juga beberapa pengawalnya". Itachi melanjutkan.

"Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?" madara mesih menuntut kejelasan.

"Oh ya. Ternyata selama ini Akuma sering menjebak orang-orang dengan hutang piutang, dan ketika orang terutang itu tidak mampu membayar, atau dianggap terlambat, maka akuma akan menyita sesuatu yang berharga dari mereka." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Itu kan hal biasa bagi para tengkulak busuk". Madara makin bingung dengan sangkut pautnya antara kasus Akuma.

"Kalau hanya sekedar uang, buat Akuma sudah tidak ada lagi harganya. Dia hanya besenang-senang dengan penderitaan para korban. Maka harta berharga yang dimaksud adalah para anak gadis dari korbannya itu" Itachi mengambil beberapa helaan nafas. "Akuma mencari target yang akan menjadi korbannya, ia melakukan apa saja agar korban jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Dan berikutnya, sudah bisa di tebak."

"Ooh, jadi kemungkinan pelaku pemotongan kelamin Akuma adalah kekasih gadis atau keluarga dari para korban" Madara mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Bisa kau selidiki lagi keluarga korban?"

"Sudah kulakukan, dan mayoritas gadis itu adalah anak tunggal, kalaupun ada yang mempunyai keluarga, keluarga mereka jauh diluar negeri. Mengenai kekasih masing-masing, sudah kuselidiki juga dan tidak ada satupun yang menunjukan kalau salah satu kekasih para gadis sebagai pelaku, kecuali…" Itachi menelan ludah.

"Kecuali siapa?"

"Kecuali gadis yang sempat dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno. Ternyata orang tuanya juga adalah korban dari jebakan Akuma. Sepertinya Sakura adalah target dari Akuma, sehingga ia berhasil menyusupkan orangnya kedalam perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Haruno _-san._ Dan membuat perusahaan Haruno mengalami kerugian oleh ulah orangnya Akuma. Dan Haruno-san harus menanggung utang".

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura- _chan_?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Sayangnya kami tidak menemukan dia ada diantara gadis itu, ia masih menghilang, kemungkinan yang pelaku pemotongan kelamin Akuma adalah kekasih Sakura. Karena jika dilihat dari kejadiannya, peristiwa yang menimpa Akuma, terjadi di hari terbunuhnya keluarga Haruno dan hilangnya Sakura- _chan_ ".

"Baiklah, teruskan penyidikanmu, Itachi".

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu lagi, Kek. Banyak fihak yang meminta agar kasus ini ditutup setelah mereka tahu kebusukan Akuma. Dan mengenai pencarianku terhadap Sakura, akan terus kulakukan sampai kutahu kabarnya".

…

"Ada apa Sishui?" Madara bertanya begitu muncul Sishui.

"Begini Madara- _sama_ , aku mempunyai laporan.."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Sishui, disini hanya ada paman, ayah dan sepupumu itu".

"Baikla, Kek. Begini, tentang laporan hasil penyidikanku di daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Oto, tentang pembunuhan terhadap salah satu pejabat penting yang terbunuh di Oto, dari keterangan yang diperoleh dari salah seorang pengawal yang ditemukan sekarat, ia mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah seorang pria, memakai jubah panjang berwatna hitam, ia menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan kain panjang seperti syal yang dililitkan". Sishui menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "menurut pengawal, pria itu menggunakan pistol di tangan kiri dan pedang di tangan kanan. Kalau tidak salah, ada yang menjulukinya _Sang Pembantai The Gunder_ ".

"Gunder?"Itachi bertanya

"yah! Hanya masalah pemberitaan, artinya _Gun and Blade User,_ kau ketinggalan berita Itachi." Sishui menimpali.

"Tidak sempat", singkat jawaban Itachi

Sishui membalas dengan senyuman, "saya lanjutkan"

Madara masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sudah ada beberapa korban yang mengalami nasib yang sama, diduga juga pelakunya sama. Tapi satu hal, setelah di selidiki lebih jauh ternyata para korban ini adalah pejabat yang akhirnya terbukti korup".

"Lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya, Sishui".

"Dia harus tetap ditangkap, meski yang terbunuh adalah para pejabat korup, tapi dia sudah menciptakan keresahan di daerah Oto, yang merupakan negara bagian Konoha, dan lagipula kita harus menangkapnya untuk mengetahui tujuannya".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantumu, sambil mencari keberadaan Sakura". Itachi menambahkan.

"Terima kasih, kurasa bekerja sama denganmu akan jadi lebih baik".

…..

…..

" _Anoo_ , Sasuke- _kun,_ _ettooo…"_

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"A..aku ingin belajar menembak"

"untuk apa!" Sasuke tetap dengan suara datarnya.

"Selama ini Sasuke- _kun_ selalu melindungiku, dan aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak merepotkan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi, ia hanya menatap kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Maksudku aku ingin sedikit meringankan beban Sasuke- _kun_ , setidak nya aku sedikit bisa melindungi diri jika Sasuke- _kun_ sedang tidak ada." Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan sorot mata Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, ia mempertimbangkan keinginan Sakura. Alasan Sakura memang masuk akal, meski ia telah berjanji kalau ia akan melindungi Sakura. Ada waktu dimana ia tidak bersama Sakura, dan bagaimana jika Sakura terancam sementara ia tidak ada, bagaimana gadis lugu seperti Sakura ini bisa jaga diri.

"Baiklah disana ada pusat perbelanjaan, disampingnya ada tempat untuk latihan atlit menembak, mudah-mudahan kau bisa latihan disana"

"Kok Sasuke _-kun_ bisa tahu?"

"Tck, tentu saja, kita kan lewat disana tadi" ucapan Sasuke hanya disambut 'oh' oleh Sakura.

…

Ditempat latihan Sakura sudah siap-siap latihan, awalnya ada instruktor yang ingin mengajari Sakura. Tapi Sasuke menolak ketika melihat cara instruktor pria itu mengajar. Maka Sasuke menolak, entah mengapa, Sasuke keberatan jika Sakura disentuh sedemikian rupa oleh para intruktur pria. Sasuke mengajukan diri dengan alasan kalau ia juga adalah atlit menembak, dan ia yang akan mengajar gadisnya itu. Untunglah alasan itu bisa diterima oleh para intruktur setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menunjukan keahliannya dalam menggunakan senjata api.

"Tck bukan begitu cara memegang sebuah pistol" Sasuke memulai mengajarkan dasar menggunakan senjata seperti yang ia terima saat menjalani pelatihan di akademi dulu.

Sakura memperbaiki pegangannya tapi secara tak sengaja pelatuk pistol yang dipegangnya malah tertarik.

Dorrr!

"Aaww"

Sakura kaget ditambah lagi dengan tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh pistol yang meledak karena melontarkan pelurunya, membuat pegangan pada pistolnya terlepas.

"Begini" Sasuke membantu Sakura cara memegang pistol, ia memandu dengan memegang tangan Sakura dari belakang.

Perbuatan Sasuke justru membuat jantung Sakura makin berpacu, nafas Sasuke yang mengenai bagian leher membuat ia geli merinding. Sakura makin tidak konsentrasi dengan keadaan tersebut. Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama, bisa ditebak Sakura pasti merasakan degup jantung Sasuke karena bagian dada Sasuke menempel dipunggungnya. Mereka merasa semakin tidak karuan, Sasuke menoleh kesamping berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang makin kencang.

Kalau Sasuke menoleh kesamping, Sakura malah menundukkan kepalanya seperti ia akan berbicara dengan jantungnya agar berhenti berdegup kencang. Secara bersamaan mereka kembali saling tatap, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Seperti mendapat komando, wajah masing-masing semakin mendekat, jarak bibir mereka makin mendekat inci demi inci. Degup jantung kian berpacu bersamaan dengan deru nafas yang semakin memburu.

Saat bibir mereka tersisa jarak beberapa centi, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan lembut telah menyentuh bibirnya. Menyadari apa yang telah menyentuh bibirnya, jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak.

Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sampai mereka disadarkan oleh bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Rupanya bunyi itu adalah bunyi pistol yang jatuh karena terlepas dari pegangan Sakura.

Mereka tetap berdiri sedikit lama, canggung dan akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi dari tempatnya.

…..

Disebuah penginapan tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap disini malam ini jangan pergi kemana-mana?"

"Tapi, aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat daerah disini, mumpung kita akan disini beberapa hari". Sakura menyahut.

"Dasar keras kepala! besok saja"

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ mau kemana?. Nggak lama kan?"

"Mungkin aku akan pulang saat malam"

"Iissh! Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini"

"Jangan membantahku!" Sasuke membentak, ia kesal melihat Sakura tetap ngotot ingin keluar sendiri.

"Ma..maaf. baiklah aku akan tetap disini, Sasuke" Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke membentaknya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti, dari pada kena marah.

"Hn" Sasuke pergi.

…

Sampai malam menjelang Sasuke belum juga muncul, sakura benar-benar merasa bosan sekarang. Untuk mengusir kebosanan ia memilih menghayalkan kejadian tadi siang. Tentang ciumannya dengan Sasuke, ciuman hangat dan mendebarkan. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Sakura kembali memerah, antara malu dan senang bercampur jadi satu, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya ia merasa sangat malu.

Sementara diluar suasana semakin ramai, Sakura keluar dan bertanya pada seorang yang lewat didepannya. Ia menjawab kalau sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival panen raya dan akan diadakan pesta kembang api saat penutupan tengah malam nanti.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, ia mempertimbangkan tetap di penginapan menunggu Sasuke atau membuang rasa bosannya dengan ikut melihat festival yang diadakan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti festival, dan janji akan secepatnya berada di penginapan sebelum Sasuke kembali.

Sakura begitu takjub dengan pestival yang diadakan ditempat itu, dalam festival itu diadakan berbagai jenis hiburan, drama panggung yang menyajikan lawakan atau drama romantis, bahkan banyak penjual souvenir yang bertebaran diberbagai tempat. Ternyata festival itu juga menjadi daya tarik untuk orang luar.

Sakura terus berjalan dan berbaur ditengah-tengah keramaian para pengunjung. Ketika ia hendak membeli souvenir untuk Sasuke, ia tersenggol dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Sakura menoleh ke orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Dia adalah seorang pria tampan berambut merah dan memiliki tattoo bertanda _'ai'_ di dahi sebelah kiri tepat diatas matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih telah menolongku." Jawab sakura.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, itu hal yang wajar kan?" sambut pemuda berambut merah dengan tulus. "Namaku Gaara, Sabaku no Gara" ia mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, salam kenal Sabaku- _san_ " Sakura membalas uluran tangan pria yang bermarga Sabaku.

"Gaara, panggil saja Gaara. Kau bukan orang sini kan? Apa ini pertama kalinya mengikuti festival ini."

"Iya, benar.. aku dan kawanku melakukan perjalanan, dan kami mampir di penginapan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Lalu? Dimana kawanmu itu?" Tanya Gaara yang dari tadi hanya melihat Sakura sendirian.

"Dia tidak datang, karena dia kurang suka dengan keramaiaan, he,,he.." Sakura menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Ooo… kalau begitu, biar kutemani, saya sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini karena aku adalah orang sini." Gaara menawarkan diri.

"Benarka? Beruntung sekali. Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk kawanku."

"Baiklah, kawanmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan, biar kita bisa menentukan hadiah yang tepat untuknya."

"Laki-laki"

"Pacarmu?"

"Iya… eh.. bu..bukan. sebenarnya aku masih bingung." Sakura menjadi tergagap mendapat pertanyaan dari Gaara. Sakura memang bingung tentang perasaan Sasuke padanya, dia memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri? Sausuke memang sering melindunginya dan juga memberi perhatian, tapi pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu, ia kembali mengingat tentang ciuman pertama mereka, wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau sakit? Wajahmu jadi merah." Tanya Gaara seperti khawatir. Ia segera memeriksa kondisi Sakura dengan memegang dahinya.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Ayo." Sakura menarik tangan Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau dari tadi sepasang mata onix sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah.

…..

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang?" Gaara menawarkan diri untuk tetap menemani Sakura pulang.

"Kurasa tidak perlu Gara- _kun!_ Lagi pula tidak terlau jauh kan? "Sakura berusah menolak.

Gaara berfikir sesaat, "Memang, tidak terlalu jauh tapi.." Gaara membatalkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, _Jaa ne"_

" _Hai, arigatou.. jaa._ "

Jalan yang dilalui Sakura tampak sepi, ia menyesal karena ia menolak tawaran Gaara tadi, setidaknya jika berjalan dengan Gaara sekarang, ia akan tetap aman. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Gaara yang kelihatan baik itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kalau dari tadi ia telah dikuntit oleh tiga orang laki-laki. Begitu tiba ditempat paling sepi mereka menyergap Sakura.

"Si..siapa kalian? Dan mau apa?" Sakura panik menyadari gelagat yang tidak beres.

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senag denganmu, manis" sahut salah seorang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari tiga orang itu.

Sakura bersiap berlari, tapi sebelum melakukan aksinya, ia sudah dicegat oleh yang lain.

"Percuma kau berteriak minta tolong nona, tidak aka nada yang mendengarmu. Semua orang sedang berada di festival. Kau sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sakura memberontak setelah dua orang lainnya memegang tangannya Sakura makkin panik. Ia membenarkan disekitar mereka kini memang sudah tidak ada orang lain, sepi.

Dua orang yang memegangi Sakura telah menjatuhkan Sakura sambil terus megangi kedua orang itu tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat gadis lemah dihadapannya kini sudah tidak berdaya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tolong!" Sakura hanya bisa menyebutkan nama Sasuke lirih.

Jlebb!

Salah seorang yang memegangi tangan Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Dua orang teman lainnya memperhatikan jadi heran. Belum sempat bertanya, orang yang inginditanyai itu telah roboh dengan sebuah pisau lempar menancap dileher.

Sakura yang menyadari satu tangannya telah bebas, ia segera mendorongkan tangannya ke seorang yang masih memgang tangannya dan melepaskan diri. Orang yang memegang tangannya itu kembali ingin menangkap Sakura.

Jleb!

Lagi-lagi sebuah pisau lempar kembali menancap tepat ditenggorokannya. Jatuh.

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang tersisa kini mengamati sekeliling, matanya menangkap sesosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tepatnya dibelakang Sakura, belum sempat buka mulut, sisa kawanan laki-laki itu tumbang dengan pisau menancap tepat ditengah-tengah antara kedua matanya.

Sakura menyadari bahwa dewa penolongnya berada dibelakang. Ia menoleh dan ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Penolongnya memakai kain yang dililitkan diseluruh kepalanya, memkai jubah, sebuah pistol ditangan kirinya, dan sebuah pedang yang tersampir dibagian belakang.

"Pulanglah!" suara berat yang terdengar seperti menggertak. Sakura sempat melihat tatapan mata yang seperti menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Ba..baiklah, te..terima kasih." Sakura tampak agak ketakutan melihat mata beriris hitam kelam yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan orang yang telah menolongnya menuju ke penginapan.

Ketika Sakura semakin menjauh sosok yang menolong sakura, itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya menuju leher tempat ujung kain yang disimpul. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Tampaklah seraut wajah tampan dengan poni berbelah dua. Rambut emo raven dengan bagian belakang mencuat. Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah tiga orang korbannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah sakura pergi, juga dengan tatapan tajam.

 **[FLASH BACK]**

Sasuke kembali mendapat tugas untuk menghabisi seseorang. Ia memakai perlengkapannya seperti kain panjang tipis berwarna biru gelap untuk menutupi kepala, jubah, pistol dan pedanganya. Ketika Sasuke tiba di tempat targetnya, target yang dimaksud sedang tidak ada ditempat. Menurut kabar, targetnya sedang berada di festival. Ia lalu melepas kembali semua peralatannya dan menyusul ke festivsl tahunan itu.

Dalam pencariannya,saat itulah ia melihat Sakura sedang bersama Gaara, ia melihat Sakura tampak seperti kalau mereka sudah akrab. Sasuke melihat, Sakura tersenyum begitu lepas dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya , membuat perasaan Sasuke merasa perih, ia sangat marah saat itu.

Ia pun tetap mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura dari jauh, ia menjadi melupakan misinya, ia melihat terkadang Sakura membiarkan Gaara memegang tangannya sehingga membuat Sasuke makin panas.

Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia berpaling dan pergi menjauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengambil semua perlengkapan yang selama ini dipakainya ketika menghabisi korbannya.

Sasuke makin merasa kacau ia lalu memutuskan pulang dan membatalkan misinya. Dalam perjalannan pulang itulah, tanpa disengaja ia melihat Sakura berjalan sendiri dan tampak diikuti oleh tiga orang.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Sakura tiba didepan penginapan dengan nafas memburu, karena dari tadi ia terus berlari. Sakura berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas, menenangkan diri lalu melangkah menuju kamar penginapannya.

Sakura menimang-nimang benda yang baru dibelinya dengan Gaara, ia tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke pasti senang dengan pemberiannya ini.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar penginapan

"Dari mana saja kau, hah!" terdengar suara Sasuke membentak tepat didepannya.

"Sasuke?.. a..aku hanya keluar.. un..untuk…"

"Pacaran! Iya kan! Kau fikir aku tidak tahu? Kau dan si panda merah itu." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dengan bentakannya.

"Sasuke? Bu…bukan itu. Tidak!... Maaf kan aku Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Sakura, Sudah cukup.. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Dan kurasa kebersamaan kita cukup sampai disini. Tinggallah disini, kurasa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Kau tidak perlu lagi ikut denganku" Sasuke kini bersuara datar dan dingin. Ia lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura.

Seperti disambar petir, Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkanya.

"Tidak. Ttu..tunggu! Sasuke maafkan aku, aku janji akan selalu mendengarkanmu, kumohon Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura menghadang dan mulai meneteskan air matanya didepan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri bingung, perasaan asing yang muncul kala ia merasa kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Dan kenapa pula dirinya menangis.

Sasuke tersentak,ia seperti mengalami _De Javu_ saat Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama di awal pertemuan mereka, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi memori itu terhapus seketika ketika ia kembali bagaimana Sakura besama pria berambut merah itu.

"Minggir!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak Sasuke kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku minta maaf hiks.. kau boleh memukulku..hiks tapi..hiks.. tapi kumohon jangan hiks.. tinggalkan aku." Airmata dan hisak tangis Sakura tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Sakura." Suaranya semakin datar dan terkesan dingin, "dan jangan sentuh aku." Ia menarik bajunya yang dari tadi dipegang Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Kumohon Sasuke, maafkan aku, kumohon!" Sakura mengejar dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Airmatanya makin mengalir deras. "Sasuke kumohon hiks.. jangan per..hiks.. jangan pergi hiks.. aku…"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke menghentakan tangan Sakura, terdengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh terlepas dari genggaman Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli benda apa itu.

"Pergi saja dan serahkan dirimu pada panda merah itu, bukankah kau suka, Huh!" Sasuke makin menjauh. Perasaan Sakura seperti teriris mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti wanita murahan yang menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada laki-laki.

"Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku Sasukeee.. kumohon maafkan aku.. Sasukeeee…" teriakan pilu Sakura masih terdengar saat Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Sasukee.. Jangan pergii hiks..kiks" suara Sakura makin lirih.

Perasaan Sakura terasa makin perih, ia menangis semakin pilu. Ia memungut sesuat yang sempat terjatuh dari tangannya tadi. Dengan langkah gontai dan terus menangis ia menuju kamar penginapannya.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan perih seperti itu, dan satu hal yang ia simpulkan, cinta. Yah! Sakura memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, bahkan jauh hari sebelumnya, mungkin di awal perjumpaan. Dan memang menyakitkan saat seorang yang di cintai justru menyatakan kebencian.

"Sasukeee…. Katakan, kau hanya bercanda hiks.."

Beruntung tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian ini…..

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Renegade 7 You And I

Minna…. Gomen, telat up date

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Kagami Uchiha**

 **Sabaku no Gaara**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Nohara Rin**

 **YOU AND I**

"Mengenai pembantai yang menggunakan pistol dan pedang itu, apa kau punya rencana".

"Sesuai pola yang ia gunakan lakukan, ia menyerang korbannya secara acak. Pertama di Oto, lalu ia beranjak ke negara lain, dan yang terbaru kali ini adalah di Konoha sendiri" Itachi berfikir sambil menopang dagu diatas jari-jarinya yang bersilangan.

"Karena sasarannya adalah para pejabat yang korup, cobalah cari tahu para pejabat atau penguasa yang dicurigai atau memang sudah terbukti mempunyai skandal atau korup".

"Tapi para pejabat ada banyak, dari mana memulai". Sishui sedikit meragukan rencana Itachi bisa dijalankan.

"Kau memang benar, tapi ingat , bukan hanya kita yang bisa bekerja kan? Kita mempunyai banyak orang-orang yang siap bekerja, selidiki saja semuanya, tempatkan orang-orang kita, pada pejabat tersebut", Itachi berhenti sejenak.

"Kurasa orang ini tidak bisa terlalu disalahkan, bukankah targetnya hanyalah orang-orang yang telah atau akhirnya terbukti korup", Kagami mulai menyelah.

"Alasan kita memburunya adalah ingin mengetahui tujuannya, dan apakah ia melakukan semuanya atas inisiatif sendiri atau ada yang dibelakangnya. Dan lagi ia sudah mulai menimbulkan keresahan, bukan?" Madara kali ini yang berbicara.

"Sishui! Tugasmu untuk saat ini adalah mencari tahu siapa saja para pejabat korup di konoha, awasi mereka karena kemungkinan ada yang menjadi targetnya, dan aku akan melakukan penyidikan ke Oto. Dan sebagai jaga-jaga kalau dia juga akan melakukan aksinya dinegara lain, aku sendiri mempunyai beberapa kawan yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukannya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi saya akan tetap bekerja sama dengan mereka secara rahasia. Aku yakin kalau sasarannya kali ini adalah para pejabat yang berada di teritori Konoha, termasuk Oto." Itachi angkat bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia lalu pamit.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia menjambak rambutnya, "arrrgggg! Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Apa alasannya sehingga ia harus berbuat seperti itu. Bukankah mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama sekali? Apakah pantas ia berbuat seperti itu?

Dipelupuk matanya kembali terbayang wajah Sakura yang sendu dan penuh kesedihan sedang memohon padanya agar tidak ditinggalkan. Mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke membentak Sakura, ada rasa sesal didalam dadanya,di pelupuk matanya kembali terbayang wajah Sakura.

Apa yang membuat ia sampai hati berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura?.

"Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia berbalik menuju penginapan tempat ia membentak Sakura, dimana Sakura menangis pilu -bisanya dirinya meninggalkan Sakura setelah berjanji akan selalu menemani dan melindungi Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke juga sadar kalau sebenarnya ia mencintai Sakura. Jadi kecemburuanlah alasannya.

Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, apakah salah, jika ia mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya. Apakah hina, jika ia menyatakan cintanya kali ini. Dan tidaklah rendah jika ia yang meminta maaf.

Sasuke sudah sampai di penginapan, namun yang ia cari sudah tidak tampak lagi. Ia berlari menuju kamar dan berharap Sakura masih dikamar, tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, kini didepan pintu telah tergantung menguntai sebuah kalung dan selembar kertas.

Sasuke meraih kalung itu lalu ia perhatikan, kalung itu terbuat dari plat besi putih membentuk seperti kelopak bunga Sakura. Memiliki tulisan timbul yang bertuliskan _Sasuke_.

Ia lalu meraih kertas terdapat tulisan tangannya itu, Sasuke mulai membaca

' _Sasuke, maaf karena tidak menuruti kata-katamu. Tadi aku hanya ingin membelikan ini untukmu. Aku sangat senang Sasuke, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu._

 _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sasuke_

 _Sakura_

Sasuke menggeram dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa manusia terbodoh karena membiarkan Sakura yang sebenarnya ia sayangi pergi.

Yah! Sasuke akan mencari dan mengambil kembali Sakura, meski Sakura benar-benar bersama si manusia tanpa alis berambut merah. Ia akan meminta maaf dan akan mengatakan cintanya, itulah keputusan Sasuke.

Tapi benarkah Sakura bersama pria rambut merah itu? Insting Sasuke mengatakan tidak.

 _'Sakura, ku mohon jangan pergi, tunggulah aku'_ teriak batin Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki perasaan tidak enak tentang Sakura.

.

.

.

Hampir semalaman Sakura terus bejalan dan berlari tanpa arah, ia tidak peduli kakinya melangkah kemana, tatapannya kosong, hatinya merasa perih. Orang yang berharga bahkan lebih dari itu, telah marah dan pergi darinya. Ia berkali-kali jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, selain karena kelelahan semalam, ia juga merasa terpukul atas perginya Sasuke.

Paginya saat ia tersadar ia bangun dengan fikiran kalut, ia sendiri tidak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang,ia mengamati sekeliling, tampaknya ia berada di pinggiran hutan. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam hutan dengan tanpa pemikiran apa-apa, bahkan tanpa rasa takut sekalipun, dalam kekalutannya itu ia kembali tengiang oleh kata-kata Sasuke yang meninggalkan dirinya. Sekali lagi dia kembali menangis.

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak semalam terus mencari Sakura, ia bertanya pada orang yang ditemuinya, namun semua menggeleng tanda tidak ada yang tahu. Sasuke terus berdoa agar Sakura baik-baik saja. Ia semakin putus asa, ia makin mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Matahari mulai tergelincir. Langit semakin mendung, berarti hampir seharian dan semalam ia mencari Sakura. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat disuatu tempat tepatnya sebuah hutan, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa berada ditempat ini. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah jurang.

Hampir putus asa, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit mendung, ia memejamkan matanya berharap ia bisa merasakan keberadaan atau bahkan mendengar suara Sakura.

"Sasuke!" entah suara dari mana, suara Sakura seakan memanggil namanya. Sasuke menoleh kiri dan kanan, namun sumber suara yang tadi muncul di indra pendengarannya tidak tampak. Sasuke kini membiarkan instingnya yang bekerja. Ia melangkah, sementara hujan mulai turun semakin deras.

Sasuke terus melangkah lalu dikagetkan oleh sosok siluet yang berdiri dimulut jurang, pandangannya kurang jelas akibat hujan deras. Ia terus melangkah semakin mendekat. Dan tampak yang paling jelas pertama kali adalah warna rambut merah muda dari orang yang membelakanginya.

"Sakura" Sasuke berbisik, ia berharap Sakura yang didepannya ini bukan ilusi. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi sosok didepannya itu tidak lenyap, berarti itu bukan ilusi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memberanikan diri memanggil.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, sosok didepan Sasuke menoleh, "Sasuke?" ia heran begaimana bisa Sasuke berada disini.

"Sakura? Benarkah itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini".

Miris hati Sasuke melihat kondisi dan penampilan Sakura, rambut berantakan dengan mata yang kelihatan sembab.

"Sasuke, maaf karena selama ini aku selalu merepotkan mu". Kembali Sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu, tapi kau membenci dan meninggalkanku", suaranya lirih tapi masih didengar oleh Sasuke

Deg!

Onyx Sasuke membulat seketika, ia mendengar suatu pernyataan yang seharusnya dialah yang menyatakan. Tubuhnya seperti sudah tetancap, ia berdiri mematung. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi Sasuke, aku rindu ayah dan ibu, dengan melalui ini, aku bisa bertemu mereka". Sakura mundur perlahan-lahan mendekat kebibir jurang, "terima kasih Sasuke"

"Kau tidak sendirian!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, akhirnya suara yang tertahan di kerongkongannya keluar juga, "bukankah masih ada aku, apa kau lupa, kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, kenapa kau yang malah ingin meninggalkanku?" meski Sasuke tahu itu adalah pertanyaan konyol. Bukankah keadaan menjadi seperti sekarang dikarenakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Sasuke kau membenciku, kau.."

"Aku cemburu" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku cemburu karena kau bisa dengan mudah tersenyum manis seperti itu dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Sementara aku… saat pertama kali kita bertemu…."

"Aku bukan membencimu, aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu Sakura" Sasuke kembali mempertegas ucapannya. "karenanya jangan berfikiran bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kembalilah bersamaku! Dan maafkan aku"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia perlahan beringsut makin mendekati bibir jurang.

Sasuke melihat sakura makin mendekat kebibir jurang, "berhenti ditempatmu Sakura, perlukah kuulangi kata-kataku seribu kali agar kau percaya? Aku tidak membencimu, tapi aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu. Dengarkan aku Sakura! Ku mohon! Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Dan aku minta maaf".

Sakura tersentak, "Sasukee.. hwaaa" Sakura menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku di sini…" bisikan lembut di telinga Sakura. "Tenanglah. Sakura, aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu… Jadi tenang saja… Maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah kulakukan sampai menyakitimu… Aku menyesal… Apalagi sudah membuatmu seperti ini.…" Sasuke berbisik sambil membelai tubuh rapuh yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Hujan sudah berhenti, matahari sore hangat menambah kehangatan kedua insan yang kini sedang ingin memulai sesuatu yang mereka sebut kebahagiaan

Rasa lelah SasuSaku kini hilang, lenyap sudah oleh ungkapan perasaan mereka pendam selama ini.

.

.

.

"Ngghh….."

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya Sakura- _hime."_

"Kita berada dimana sekarang?" Sakura bingung mengamati sekitarnya.

"Kita sudah dipenginapan yang baru", Sasuke berjalan mendekati Saskura.

"Eeehh…."

"Kemarin kau pergi terlalu jauh dari penginapan kita sebelumnya, karena kemarin kau kedinginan dan pingsan. Makanya aku terpaksa menyewa penginapan baru." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Maaf, kemarin aku hanya melangkah tanpa arah, aku benar-be… mmmppp!" cerita Sakura dihentikan oleh lumatan bibir dari Sasuke. "Jangan katakan itu lagi Sakura, tak perlu lagi, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah lagi. Karena itu adalah ulahku"

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, lidah Sasuke menjelajahi deretan gigi Sakura. Sakura perlahan membuka mulutnya sehingga membuat Sasuke kian gencar memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura yang termasuk awam dalam hal _french kiss_ hanya bisa membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain didalam mulutnya sampai Sasuke melepaskan _french kiss_ -nya karena pasokan oksigen mereka habis.

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong ukuran bra mu tidak besar"

"Eeeh!" Sakura meneliti badannya yang kini berganti pakaian lengkap, ' _itu artinya…'_

Blukk!

"Sasuke m..mesuuum" ia melempar bantal kearah kekasihnya, dan bersembunyi didalam selimut, wajahnya sangat merah. Ia benar-benar malu ditambah lagi dengan ciuman panas mereka barusan.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat ulah Sakura yang _blushing_ berat. Kini ia menemukan hobbi baru, yaitu menggoda Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke berbaring disamping Sakura lalu menyibak selimut yang dipakai Sakura. Tampaklah wajah Sakura yang masih merah. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Sasuke lalu menarik kepala Sakura kedadanya sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih dibungkus selimut.

"Sakura" pangil Sasuke lagi

"Hm"

"Maukah kau selalu mengingatkanku saat aku lupa akan janjiku, kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Dan ingatkan aku juga kalau aku akan selalu menyayangi dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu".

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah onyx Sasuke dan berikutnya ia mengangguk mantap.

"Sasuke, aku juga mempunyai satu permintaan"

"Apapun itu _hime_ "

"Miliki aku dan jangan pernah melepaskanku"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu, sementara sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah hidupku"

Sakura seperti kaget mendengar apa yang di ucapakan Sasuke, "tidak mungkin"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke-ku jadi tukang gombal"

"cgjbdunvnfgdkjj" sebal.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir merah Sakura dengan lembut, melanjutkan aksi ciuman mereka tadi. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos Sakura, membuat Sakura mengeliat. Sasuke meremas dengan lembut payudara Sakura, mempelintir putting Sakura yang mulai mengeras.

"Aaahh… Sasuke…ohmmmhmm!"

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjelajahi leher jenjang nan putih milik Sakura. Perasaan Sakura makin terbang.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, wajah mereka semakin merah, pertanda kalau libido mereka semakin di puncak.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu dengan memaksa behubungan badan.

"Sasuke, aku.."

"Kalau belum siap, tidak apa-apa Sakura" suara Sasuke tergetar tanda kalau ia menahan hasrat bercintanya. "Aku bisa menahan dan menunggu sampai kau siap". Lanjutnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak siap, bahkan aku juga sangat menginginkannya, tapi…" Sakura masih merasa ada hal yang mengganjal fikirannya.

"Hn, tidak mengapa _hime_ , kan sudah kubilang aku akan menjagamu termasuk yang ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Terima kasih Sasuke, aku ini milikmu, kau ingat? Jangan kuatir"

.

.

"Sasuke, besok kita belum melanjutkan perjalanan kan?" Sakura bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. Sejak mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, Sakura terlihat semakin manja terhadap Sasuke. Penyakit merajutnya makin kambuh membuat Sasuke sering dibuat pusing tapi membuatnya malah ketagihan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Iishh, kau ini Sasuke, kan tinggal jawab, malah balik nanya?"

"Tidak, kita memang masih perlu istrahat, memangnya kenapa" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mmhm.. aku ingin Sasuke menemaniku jalan-jalan melihat sekitar sini."

"Kau bisa kan sendiri!" Sasuke bosan.

"Aaaaa… pokoknya aku mau ditemani Sa-su-ke" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya sileher Sasuke.

"Tsk, malas"

"Tapi Sasuke"

"Nggak!"

"Aku marah niih!"

"Silakan!" Sasuke menekankan keseriusannya yang tidak mau keluar.

"Te..ternyata Sasuke memang tidak menyayangiku hiks..hikss.. Sasuke hanya kasihan kan?" Sakura menunjukan expresi sedihnya didepan Sasuke. "Sudah kuduga hiks..hiks.. kalau…" bahunya bergetar.

"Baik, kita keluar, berhentilah merajuk!"

"Benarkah? Yeah!" ia mengecup bibir Sasuke lalu beranjak mengganti pakaian. Sasuke tahu itu adalah akal-akalan Sakura yang pura-pura bersedih. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Sakura yang berexpresi sedih, entah itu pura-pura atau benar-benar bersedih.

"dasar!" Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berkeliling desa yang mereka singgahi. Meski berada di pinggiran, Desa itu cukup ramai, mungkin karena desa itu, adalah jalur penghubung di Negara Oto. Pada momen itu Sakura selalu menggantungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, bahkan tidak jarang Sasuke harus menunduk. Karena kerepotan dengan Sakura yang seerti menggantungkan badannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke baru bisa sedikit bebas ketika mereka berpapasan dengan orang lain. Saat sepi kembali tangan sakura melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku dengar kalau ada pembantai yang menggunakan pistol dan pedang secara bersamaan. Dan sasarannya adalah pejabat, apa kau pernah dengar?"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Tahu dari TV emm bahkan sudah banyak yang bercerita, Iiissh Sasuke niih! Ini semua gara-gara kau jarang bersamaku, makanya untuk mengusir kebosanan dengan nonton TV, sebal!"

"lalu?" sasuke memang membenarkan kalau ia kerap kali meninggalkan Sakura, menjalani misi pembunuhan. Walau hanya dalam satu malam

"Menurut berita, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang orang itu, bahkan jenis kelaminnya juga tidak tahu. Dan adapun julukannya disebut Gunder yang maksudnya Gun and Blade User, hal itu karena dilihat dari korbannya. Ada yang mati karena tertembus peluru, ada juga yang terkena sabetan atau tusukan pedang"

Sasuke bukannya memperhatikan keterangan Sakura, justru ia malah memperhatikan bibir tipis Sakura, yang menurutnya sangat mengundang untuk di lahap.

"Sasuke!" kesal karena merasa keterangannya tidak di perhatikan. Ia membulatkan bibirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,"Hn"

"iya meski yang dibunuh akhirnya akan terungkap kalau mereka korup, tapi kan tetap tidak boleh main hakim sendiri"

"Mereka itu terlalu kebal terhadap hukum yang ada. Jika masih mempercayakan mereka pada kertas (hukum tertulis), itu sudah tidak mempan"

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana dengan keluarganya, itu kan menghasilkan trauma dan dendam. Bukankah dendam itu tak pernah berakhir, semakin dilampiaskan akan semakin banyak dendam yang baru muncul"

"Manusia itu pada dasarnya baik Sakura, setiap orang ingin hidup dengan cara yang benar, mungkin di satu sisi, mereka sedih karena kehilangan orang penting, tapi disatu sisi mereka musti maklum kalau itu adalah yang terbaik. Dari pada tetap berlarut-larut dalam kejahatannya."

"Tapi, kalau memang seperti itu kalau manusia pada dasarnya baik, kenapa tidak diberi kesempatan?"

"Tadi sudah kubilang kan, mereka sudah kebal hukum. Hukum itu untuk mengatur agar manusianya menjadi baik dan teratur, kalau manusianya sudah kebal, berarti mereka susah kembali pada kebaikan, dan satu-satunya cara agar baik adalah dipaksa menjadi baik. Ada banyak cara untuk memaksa sesuatu agar menjadi lebih baik. Dan salah satu pilihan yang dipakai si pembunuh pengguna pistol dan pedang yang biasa di panggil Sang Pembantai atau _The Gunder_ , adalah menghentikan mereka dengan menghabisi nyawa mereka."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Sakura diam. Sakura sepertinya tidak ingin menambah argumennya lagi atau ia malah kehabisan.

Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir tipisnya, tampak sedang berfikir, "hmmmm… pengguna pistol dan pedang yang di panggil The gunder ya".

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sudut matanya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu Sakura?"

"Sasuke kan ahli dalam menggunakan pistol dan pedang, sasuke bukan pelakunya kan?"

"Ck! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang mau melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu,lagi pula kemampuan seperti itu, banyak yang memiliki"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri The Gunder itu ya?" Sakura memang hanya mendengar nama, tapi tidak tahu ciri-cirinya.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke cuek. Padahal Sakura sudah bertemu dengannya, bahkan pernah menolong Sakura.

Merasa di cueki, " _mou!_ Sasuke kok gitu, aku marah niih!"

 _'Mulai lagi'_. "untuk kali ini Sakura aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku bukan informan, jangan tanya aku dan jangan merajuk lagi".

"Iya.. iya.. tapi gendong!"

"EEeeehhh!"….. TSK

.

.

.

Sasuke melanjutkan misinya yang sempat tertunda beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mulai perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekati kediaman target. Untuk kali ini ia membawa senapan sniper rifle. Ia mencari targetnya melalui scope dan berhasil menemukannya, ketika ia hendak menarik pelatuk senapannya, ia melihat pria berambut merah sedang berjaga didepan rumah targetnya.

"Tsk! Si panda merah itu lagi. Mau apa dia?" Sasuke kembali megarahkan senapan sniper nya menuju target. Sebelum menarik ia melihat Gaara berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan bersinggungan dengan Gaara. Sasuke beringsut ketempat lain.

' _Apa yang dilakukan si panda merah itu, apa di tahu kalau aku ada disini'_ Sasuke membatin sambil memperhatikan Gaara menuju ketempat Sasuke sebelumnya. ' _sepertinya ia tidak tahu, jika ia tahu ia pasti memberitahukan pada pengawal lainnya, mungkin dia hanya curiga'_

"Aku tahu kau masih bersembunyi di sekitar sini, segeralah keluar" Gaara berbicara sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja ada disini, ku yakin anak kecil pun tahu karena sangat jelas bekas tempatmu tengkurap sambil membidik sasaranmu disini".

Sasuke berfikir, ia bisa saja melawan Gaara disini, tapi jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan memancing keributan. Dan bisa di pastikan ia bisa sedikit kesulitan membunuh targetnya. Dan lagi ia juga sempat melihat Gaara berbicara kepada beberapa penjaga lainnya. Itu artinya Gaara sudah curiga kalau ia disitu.

Satu-satunya yang difikirkan Sasuke adalah memancing Gaara menjauh dari situ.

Sasuke melompat dari atas pohon tempat ia bersembunyi tadi.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia malah berlari berharap Gaara mengejarnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling kejar mengejar lumayan lama akhirnya Sasuke berhenti disuatu tempat. Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap Gaara.

"Berani juga kau" nada Sasuke sarkastik.

Dengan tatapan dingin Gaara menjawab, "kau fikir kalau hanya kau saja yang memiliki kemampuan diatas manusia normal, aku juga"

"Begitu ya"

"Satu lagi, sebelum aku menghabisimu, aku hanya mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, jika ia tahu kekasihnya adalah pembunuh dan mati di tanganku!"

"Brengsek! rupanya kau sudah tahu"

"Yah, hanya sebuah keberuntungan, malam ketika kau menolong Sakura, sebelumnya, aku yang khawatir lalu membuntutinya, dan siapa sangka kau begitu bodohnya membuka topengmu ketika Sakura pergi". Gaara dengan nada santai seperti meremehkan Sasuke. "bukan hanya itu, awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya adalah kau, tapi yang jelas aku curiga ketika kau selalu mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Dan beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku melihatmu selalu bersama Sakura yang sepertinya sangat manja padamu".

"…"

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, meski baru mengenal satu kali, aku tahu Sakura sangat baik, kasihan dia jika ia tahu kau siapa, aku yakin dia akan sangat terpukul. Karenanya, urungkan niatmu dan aku akan mengampunimu". Gaara mulai melunak dan memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Mengampuniku? Haa…ha..haa.. apa kau begitu hebat sampai kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku". Sasuke tersinggung merasa sangat diremehkan. "Aku ingin sekali melihat, panda merah!"

Merasa tidak mungkin lagi menghentikan Sasuke, Gaara mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia mengambil sebuah katana.

Dibarengi pekikan, tubuh Sasuke meluncur dengan gerakan yang cepat. Pedang di tangannya berputar menimbulkan bunyi desiran gesekan antara udara dan pedangnya. Sehingga, Gaara harus mengerahkan seluruh kepandaian untuk menghadapinya. Pertarungan berlangsung seru dan mendebarkan. Benturan antara pedang dan katana terdengar setiap kali keduanya bergerak, namun itu di awalnya saja.

Saat Sasuke mulai menggunakan pistol ditangan kirinya Gaara semakin tidak bisa berkutik, gerakan begitu seirama antara kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang senjata berlainan membuat Gaara semakin terpojok.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke berseru nyaring mengejutkan Gaara. Saat itu juga tubuhnya meluruk setelah terlebih dahulu melambung ke atas dan membabatkan pedangnya secara melintang.

Trang!

Benturan dari kedua besi tajam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat lagi merubah posisi. Sasuke kini sudah memegang pistol ditangan kirinya langsung mengacungkan pistol kearah perut Gaara. Dengan sangat cepat Gaara membabat tangan kiri Sasuke, sayangnya Sasuke lebih cepat lagi, pedangnya diputar mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Gaara.

Wutt!

Sett!

Pedang ditangan Sasuke sempat menggores cukup dalam tangan Gaara dan membuat katananya lepas.

Dorrr!

Meski Gaara sempat berkelit peluru mengenai bahu kirinya. karena sepertinya sudah terlatih, rasa sakit pada bahu dan tangannya masih bisa ia abaikan.

Karena Gaara kini tak punya senjata di tangan ia mau tak mau harus menghadapi Sasuke dengan tangan kosong.

Sosok pria berambut merah menatap Sasuke, ia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok didepannya kini, Gaara merasa kalau ia masih jauh dibawah Sasuke. Ia menyesal terlalu percaya diri sehingga ia melarang rekannya yang lain untuk membantu.

Sasuke kembali menerjang, namun gaara rupanya masi cukup gesit. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pedang ternyata tidak kalah cepat dengan perubahan gerak Gaara

Settt!

Plakk!

Bacokan pedang sasuke dapat dipapaki Gaara dengan menahan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pedangnya dan membiarkan jatuh ketanah. Tapi sebelum jatuhan pedang sampai ketanah, tangan kiri Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap gagang pedang dan menyabetkan ke perut Gaara. Sempat melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke, Gaara melompat kebelakang.

Srettt!

Pakaian Gaara pada bagian perut robek. Tidak hanya itu, Gaara merasakan perih pada bagian kulit perutnya. Gaara memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih dan menyaksikan telah ada liquid merah ditelapak tangannya.

"beruntunglah kau bukan targetku, sekarang menyingkirlah dan aku akan melakukan tugasku" suara Sasuke terdengar tenang dan datar.

"Tugasku adalah melindungi orang yang menjadi tagetmu" Gaara tidak menyerah.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita akan bermain-main".

Selesai berucap seperti itu, sasuke kembali menyerang dengan sabetan pedangnya. Menyadari hal itu Gaara meraih pistol yang dari awal ia selipkan dibelakan pinggulnya.

Dorr! Dorr!

Sasuke berkelit menghindari jalur peluru Gaara.

Wutt!

Dess!

Sabetan pedang Sasuke dapat dielakkan tapi tendangan dan pukulan susulan Sasuke tidak dapat di hindari Gaara.

Brukk!

Krasyhh!

"Hnggkk"

Gaara terhempas jatuh kebelakang, dan belum sempat ia bangkit, Sasuke telah bergerak cepat menusuk perut bagian kanan Gaara sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangan kiri Sasuke, sehingga Gaara tidak bisa berteriak.

Dari arah depan Sasuke terdengar suara orang berlari, ia menyimpulkan kalau yang datang kali ini adalah rekan yang menyusul Gaara. Sasuke mengabaikan Gaara lalu menyongsong mereka baru datang.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Terdengar bebarapa kali tembakan di ikuti suara jerit kesakitan.

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju kediaman sasarannya.

Kembali ke posisi awal dimana ia akan membunuh targetnya dengan senjata snipernya. Sayangnya target Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lagi jika ia di posisinya kini. Sasuke berinisiatif membunuh jarak dekat maka ia harus bertatap mata sebelum membunuh.

Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju kamar target, tentu setelah membereskan para pengawal.

Di depan kamar ketika ia akan membuka pintu.

"Ini kopinya ayah" Sasuke mendengar ada suara wanita.

"Ah, tepat sekali, Rin. Dingin begini memang enaknya minum kopi hangat"

Sasuke terus mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan anak itu.

"Itulah yang mendiang ibu katakan, saat ibu masih hidup"

"Kau merindukan Ibumu, Rin?" yang disambut oleh anggukan Rin, "Ayah juga"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata 'mendiang' dari mulut Rin. Pertentangan dalam bati Sasuke mulai muncul, jika ia membunuh lelaki tua itu maka gadis akan menjadi yatim piatu. Ia jadi teringat dengan kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi jika ia tidak membunuh lelaki itu, semakin banyak orang yang sengsara akibat kebusukan pria itu.

"Kalau saja para perampok itu cukup merampas uang tanpa membunuhnya, pasti ibu berada disini sekarang", cairan bening mulai tumpah dari pelupuk mata Rin. "Padahal ibu sudah sangat baik, ibu memberi mereka uangnya secara sukarela, bahkan sempat menasehati mereka. Ibu juga bilang pada mereka kalau ia tidak akan berteriak. Ibu benar-benar ikhlas waktu itu..hiks..hiks. dan..hiks….."

Dada Sasuke semakin bergemuruh mendengar penuturan gadis yang bernama Rin itu. Rin dan kekasihnya senasib, mereka kehilangan orang tuanya didepan mata mereka karena dibunuh.

Sasuke tetap mematung di tempatnya, membunuh pria itu di depan anaknya, adalah hal yang sangat berat yang ia lakukan. Tapi jika di tunda kesempatan berikutnya sudah tidak ada lagi, mengingat diluar sudah ada korban yakni para pengawal. Pasti targetnya ini akan lebih waspada.

Sasuke memutuskan ia akan membunuh pria itu pada malam ini juga. Ia memang sangat membenci para koruptor. Sejak di akademi ia memang sering mendapat doktrin tentang bahaya koruptor dan akibat yang ditimbulkan para koruptor. Dan bukti dari salah satu korban para manusia laknat itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sasuke juga sudah memutuskan, jika keadaan memaksa, ia akan membunuh gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

"Ayah, kenapa diluar sangat sepi? Kemana semua para pengawal? Termasuk Gaara" suara Rin terdengar.

"Entahlah! Baiklah tetap disini, aku akan cari tahu kenapa diluar sangat sepi".

"Baik ayah!"

Kesempatan bagi Sasuke, ia tak jadi membunuh pria itu didepan putrinya. Sasuke segara melompat dan berpegangan di atas kusen pintu seperti seekor cecak. Sasuke melihat dibawahnya terlihat seorang pria tua berambut putih, sedang menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar, Sasuke segera mengikuti tanpa Suara.

"Berhenti!" terdengar suara Sasuke pelan.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti datang" jawab pria tua itu.

"Bagus"

"Tunggu dulu, aku siap jika kau membunuhku, aku tahu siapa saja sasaranmu selama ini. Aku juga sadar tentang kecurangan yang kulakukan. Aku melihat kau bukanlah seorang yang membunuh hanya demi uang. Aku tahu kau orang yang peduli. Nah! Sebelum kau membunuhku, maukah kau menjaga putriku? Dia tidak punya saudara, dia juga bukan anak kandungku. Tapi aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri. Dia gadis yang rapuh tanpa ada pegangan, karenanya kumohon padamu agar setelah ini kau mau menjaganya"

"Kemunafikan orang sepertimu muncul lagi, kau ingin memohon agar aku tidak membunuhmu kan? Dengan menggunakan anakmu sebagai tameng. Kebusukan seperti ini yang paling kubenci"

"Tolonglah aku, anak muda, awalnya aku mau mempercayakannya pada Gaara, tapi mungkin sudah kau habisi. Aku sangat menyayangi putriku, tolonglah jaga ia setelah ini"

' _Brengsek'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan seperti itu? ia benar-benar sudah melihat Sakuranya sangat menderita karena orangtuanya dibunuh. Dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi pada orang lain. ' _Sial'_

"Kau bilang kau menyayangi putrimu, tapi sadarkah kau, kalau banyak orang diluar sana kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi gara-gara orang seperti kalian? Sebenarnya kau menelantarkan putrimu bukan melindunginya".

"Aku sadari itu, makanya aku menunggumu, dan sebagai orang tua aku akan melakukan apa saja demi putriku, bahkan untuk menukar nyawa sekalipun. Tapi tolonglah, jaga putriku".

"Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan, yaitu merelakan nyawamu". Sasuke bersuara dingin. Ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Baca juga

Sorry yak. Ane memang nggak pandai membuat hurt/comport, karena ane memang ngaak suka, tapi konflik SasuSaku hanya ane jadikan sebagai bumbu. Makanya nggak lama konfliknya.

Sebenarnya sih, ane cuma mao bikin Pesan dari chap 6 dan 7. Dalam kehidupan, konflik memang ada. Tapi kalau konflik, jangan yang lama-lama dong. Segeralah nyadar diri. Seperti halnya SasuSaku yang segera menyadari kalau mereka saling mencintai, hingga konflik segera di akhiri. Bukan hanya sekedar rasa kasihan dan ingin melindungi, dan sekedar rasa aman yang butuh perlindungan.

Pesan kedua, jagalah perasaan pasangannmu, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk. Seperti Sasuke yang menyakiti Sakura dengan kata-katanya, sehingga Sakura nyaris bunuh diri. Dan Sakura yang menyinggung Sasuke dengan perbuatannya, sehingga Sasuke pergi.

Penyesalan nggak pernah _On Time_ sob, selalu saja datang terlambat.

Intinya, jagalah perasaan orang disekitarmu dari kata dan perbuatan burukmu.

[Sok! pake Banget] ane


	8. Renegade 8 Decision And New Life

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena beberapa hari nggak Up Date, jadi hari ini double publish.

Yosh! Balas review dulu. Tapi nggak semua yak, gomen.

 **Carnation** : saya emang sangat suka cewe yang berkarakter lembek dan suka bermanja, tapi bukan cengeng lho. Menurutku itu beda. Karena saya merasa ingin menjaganya, dan saat itu pulalah saya merasa menjadi seorang pria sungguhan. Tapi orang yang sok kuat atau bahkan kuat, selalu menunjukan kalau nggak butuh di jaga. Itu artinya… Bukankah kita nggak perlu menjaga orang kuat? dalam hal ini adalah cewe. Dan saat itu juga mana lakinya.

Karena itulah saya membuat karakter mereka menjadi seperti ini, dilindungi dan melindungi. sakura yang lembek dan manja, biarlah Sasu yang melindunginya.

Thanks bangat udah review. Keep your reading

 **:** ha..ha..ha.. udah nggak sabar ya. Ya udah deh, nih aku kasih trailer-nya, special for you,

 _'_ _Apakah mereka Kak Itachi dan Kak Sishui? Tapi sejak kapan Uchiha memakai topeng ketika bertugas?"_ Sasuke ingat Black Mask, _'Mungkinkah mereka sama seperti kedua Black Mask itu?'_

.

.

"Hay, Namaku Itachi…..

.

Ha..ha..ha.. gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu adalah Sakura Haruno

.

 **…** **. B** enar kekasihmu adalah adik bodohku.

.

"Sakura menikahlah dengan Itachi…."

.

"…Aku membencimu…."

.

"…Ibumu adalah sahabatku…

 **Enjoy the read**

 **Warning : Lemon Inside (Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Sabaku no Gaara**

 **Nohara Rin**

 **DECISION AND NEW LIFE**

" _Tadaimaa"_

 _"Okaeri_ Sasuke" Sakura menyambut Sasuke yang baru datang dengan senyum manisnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah kecupan bibir.

"Sakura, kurasa kau tak perlu lagi melakukan perjalanan denganku lagi".

"Sasuke. Ja.. jangan bilang kalau kau pergi dan meninggalkanku Sasuke! Hiks.. Apa kau lupa kalau akan menjagaku? Apa kau lupa kalau kau akan selalu mencintaiku. Kau sudah… hiks..hiks… a..aku…" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi.

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, "Apa yang kau fikirkan Sakura, aku bilang tak perlu lagi melakukan perjalanan memuakan, yang tidak punya arah dan tujuan karena", Sasuke menarik nafas, "karena kita sudah punya tempat tetap."

"A.. aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan mu Sasuke" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, diganti dengan kebingungan.

"Kita sudah punya rumah sendiri diujung desa ini, besok kita akan segera pindah kesana".

"Bagaimana bisa? Tiba-tiba saja kau, kita, punya rumah."

"Aku membelinya, pemiliknya ingin segera pindah. Lain kali saja kuceritakan, aku lelah, mau istrahat"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Dengan hati riang, Sakura kadang-kadang bersenandung kecil. Bahkan sering tangannya bergelayut di leher Sassuke.

Meski dengan tampang cuek, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Dan Sakura tahu hal itu, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura makin tidak ragu untuk terus bermanja pada Sasuke.

Kemesraan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tibalah mereka di suatu tempat yang ramai. Mereka berdua melihat ada beberapa orang yang berseragam dan bisa dipastikan kalau mereka adalah aparat.

"Sasuke ada apa disana? Kok rame?"

"Tidak tahu"

"uuuhh.. dasar menyebalkan, Sasuke aku mau kesana" Sakura mulai merayu.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak ada urusan disana" Sasuke memang tidak mau karena tempat keramaian itu adalah tempat ia melakukan pembantaian semalam, selain itu, Sasuke memang tidak suka keramaian.

"Sasuke, aku mau kesana, sebentar aja kok! Boleh ya!" Sakura memasang rayuan _puppy eyes_

 _"_ Tidak!, untuk apa? di sana tidak ada hiburan, ayo pulang!" Sasuke berlalu.

Karena gagal dengan rayuan Puppy Eyes-nya maka, _"_ Tuh kan?" Sakura memelankan suaranya dan memperdengarkan suara sedihnya, Sasuke menoleh melihat sakura sedang menundukan kepala, dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar,

' _mulai lagi'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke memang…"

"Iya..iya, ayo kesana, dan jangan menyesal!" kesal, _'kenapa aku lemah dengan expresinya yang seperti itu, sial!'_

"Yeah!" menarik lengan Sasuke, taktik penaklukan kekasihnya berhasil.

.

.

.

"Tidak!, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura terkejut saat menyaksikan evakuasi mayat yang berpakaian seragam di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tadi malam, sang pembantai datang dan menghabisi tuan jiraiya dan seluruh pengawalnya". Seseorang laki-laki berambut coklat ,menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kejam sekali" Sakura menggumam. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kurasa lebih baik" orang tadi.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Jiraiya sering mengirim orang untuk memeras kami", ia berhenti sesaat, " tapi beruntunglah putrinya baik hati selalu menolong kami".

"Apa putrinya tahu perbuatan ayahnya?"

"tentu saja tidak, tapi kasihan juga anaknya, kami sangat bersimpati padanya, dia baik dan ramah pada setiap orang. sekarang dia sangat terpuruk".

"Puterinya yang mana?"

"Itu" laki-laki itu menunjuk ke satu tempat.

Sakura menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk ooleh orang itu, ia terkesiap. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang meraung meratap disamping mayat yang telah di masukkan kedalam kantung jenazah.

"Kasihan". Suara Sakura terdengar serak, dari tadi ia ingin menangis menyaksikan pembunuhan ini, ditambah lagi dengan perasaan empatinya pada putri Jiraiya. Dia kembali teringat kedua orangtuanya yang terbunuh didepannya.

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam, mengetahui keadaan Sakura, ia segera mengajak Sakura menjauh dari situ. "Sasuke..hiks..hiks" Sakura yang dari tadi menahan tangis, akhirnya menumpahkan airmatanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk dan mengusap punggung Sakura, ia sangat mengerti kenapa Sakura sampai ikut terpuruk seperti itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan putri dari Jiraiya itu. Dia sama sepertiku, dia pasti sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, pembunuh itu benar-benar kejam Sasuke".

"Dia tidak sama sepertimu Sakura, kau memiliki aku. Ayo pulang". Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Apa yang kau katakan baru saja, itu benar, sakura. Pembunuh tuan Jiraiya itu memang kejam". Sebelum berpindah tiba-tiba muncul suara lain.

Merasa mengenal suara itu, Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke langsung menoleh, "Gaara?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Gaara- _san_?" ia kaget melihat penampilan Gaara, tangan kanan Gaara di balut perban.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja" jawab Gaara enteng, ' _ini semua perbuatan orang yang disampingmu'_. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke yang dari tadi melototi Gaara.

"Hanya itu saja kan?"

"Tidak, luka dibahu kiri dan perutku juga" kembali menatap Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, lantas Sakura menyadari sesuatu. "Kenalkan ini err.. kekasihku, Sasuke. Sasuke ini Gaara". Ia memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, ia ingat kalau gara-gara bersama pria rambut merah inilah yang membuat Sasuke sempat meninggalkannya.

"Hn" Tanggapan dari Sasuke, dan mendapat pelototan dari Sakura. Tidak cukup di situ, Sakura juga menghadiahi cubitan 'manis' di pinggang sang kekasih. Sakura tidak Suka dengan reaksi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Emmm, Gaara ini… eerrm" Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadia antara Sasuke dan Gaara, ingin menjelaskan prihal Gaara dan dirinya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah faham.

"Kami bertemu di satu festival tempo hari, aku menemaninya yang katanya ingin membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang". Gaara melanjutkan.

"Ah.. Iya.. iya.. dan kau sudah tahu kan benda apa yang kumaksud he..he…he" Sakura jadi cengengesan.

 _'Dasar kau ini hime, ku kira tadi kau sedih'_ mau tidak mau Sasuke tersenyum meski tipis melihat kekasihnya kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku pamit ada urusan" Gaara memegang kepala Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sakura menjadi kaget,"Hn, eh i.. iya"

Melihat hal itu, membuat Sasuke hampir saja begerak menghajar Gaara, ia menatap tajam Gaara, seolah berkata _'apa yang semalam belum cukup'._ Melihat Sasuke melotot, membuat Sakura terkikik, ia yakin Sasuke cemburu.

Gaara berjalan melewati Sasuke, "apa kau sudah puas?" Gaara membisik Sasuke sambil menoleh ke TKP, untunglah Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke diam dan memandang sinis pada Gaara.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku ingin keluar sebentar, kau tetap disini"

"Sasuke mau kemana? Aku ikut" Sakura mulai lagi dengan expresinya yang selalu membuat Sasuke harus tunduk.

"Tidak Sakura, kumohon, ini sangat penting. Aku hanya sebentar, lagi pula ini sudah terlalu sore, aku janji, aku akan secepatnya pulang". Suara Sasuke melembut.

Sakura juga sepertinya tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke. "Hm, tapi tidak sampai malam kan?"

"Iya, aku akan pulang secepatnya", Sasuke segera menarik kepala Sakura, ia memberi kecupan di bibir dan dahi Sakura sebelum pamit.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana dengan tugas yang sempat tertunda itu, Sasuke?"_ seseorang yang menelepon Sasuke.

"Sudah ku katakan, akan kuselesaikan, sekarang sudah selesai"

" _Baiklah, kau tunggu saja misi selanjutnya."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan putrinya Jiraiya?"

 _"Aku tidak akan memberikan tugas ini padamu jika tidak kufikirkan matang-matang. Putri Jiraiya yang bernama Rin itu sebenarnya bukanlah puteri kandung Jiraiya. Dia salah satu korban kejahatan Jiraiya. Orangtuanya bunuh diri di depan Jiraiya, karena tekanan yang selalu diberikan oleh bangsat itu. Dan entah kenapa jiraiya justru merawat Rin yang masih bayi kala itu. Satu lagi, Rin akan kukembalikan ke keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Aku punya bukti soal itu, kau tenang saja"_

"Hn, dan aku mau beristrahat. Jangan melibatkanku dalam misimu untuk sementara waktu"

" _Baiklah, tapi kuharap kau mau menghubungiku jika kau siap. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasuke"._

"Hn" Sasuke menutp telepon.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke yang menemuinya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu". Dingin nada suara Sasuke.

"Karena aku telah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gaara menebak.

"Salah satunya"

"Selain itu?"

"Karena kau berani menyentuh gadisku".

"Hm! Cemburumu terlalu berlebihan Sasuke". Gaara mendengus mendengar alasan Sasuke yang dianggap sepele olehnya. "Lakukanlah, melawan juga percuma karena aku tidak mungkin unggul darimu. Tapi ku harap kau juga harus menghabisi Rin. Dia terlalu terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya, karena sekarang, yang bisa menghiburnya sekarang hanya aku".

"…."

"Aku juga tahu tentang Jiraiya, tapi aku tidak setega dirimu. Kau tahu? aku juga punya dendam dengan jiraiya, tapi melihat Rin, aku tidak sampai hati mau melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan. Satu lagi Sasuke aku tidaklah sepengecut dirimu. Kalau aku mau bertindak pengecut, apa kau yakin kau masih bersama kekasihmu itu?" cengiran Gaara semakin menyinggung Sasuke. Sasuke tahu maksud dari ucapan Gaara

"Brengsek!" Sasuke bergerak dan menarik kerah baju Gaara dan menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Gaara. "jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku, ke nerakapun, kau akan ku kejar!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan seperti itu, sebaiknya kau tenang dan kita berbicara tentang diri kita masing-masing".

Sasuke melepaskan kerah baju Gaara dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mulai dari mana ya." Gaara mulai bercerita. "baiklah, kita melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. Sama sepertimu aku juga membenci para koruptor itu. Awalnya tugasmu itu adalah tugasku, tapi ketika melihat ia dan puterinya, aku jadi tidak tega. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku punya dendam padanya, ia adalah penyebab kematian ibuku. Saat aku melihat Rin aku menjadi tidak ingin ada lagi yang sepertiku, yaitu kehilangan orang tua karena dibunuh. Tapi sayang, kau telah membuatnya kehilangan orang tuanya". Gaara berhenti bercerita dan menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku lanjutkan. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bekerja pada Jiraiya, aku juga memberi tahu prihal siapa aku sebenarnya, aku juga telah memperingatkannya bahwa akan ada yang sepertiku yang akan mengincarnya. Aku selalu berada disampingnya untuk memperingatkan. Meski hanya beberapa bulan aku bersama dengannya, perubahan dirinya sudah mulai tampak. Tapi lagi, kaulah yang membuang kesempatannya untuk berubah. Kalau kau ingin melihat hasil perbuatanmu, silakan tengok kamar Rin sekarang".

Gaara berlalu dan diikuti Sasuke, setibanya di kamar Rin. Sasuke benar-benar tercekat dan bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan kondisi Rin yang sangat terpuruk saat itu, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya Sakura saat pertama kali berjumpa, dan saat Sakura menjelaskan perihal kematian orangtuanya. Melihat keadaan Rin, Sasuke menjadi sangat menyesal telah membunuh Jiraiya. Kekasihnya benar, seharusnya Sasuke atau _Gunder Sang pembantai_ memberi kesempatan, bukannya main hakim sendiri. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, "Apakah yang telah kulakukan selama ini benar".

"Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, Sasuke. Kurasa yang kau lakukan ada benarnya, para bangsat itu terlalu kebal hukum, tapi satu hal, setiap orang, siapapun dia, dia harus diberi kesempatan, karena setiap detik orang bisa saja berubah"

"Apa kau juga sudah tahu soal Rin, kalau dia bukan anak kandung Jiraiya?"

"Iya. Apakah kau akan memberitahu Rin soal ini? Apa kau ingin mengembalikan Rin pada keluarganya?"

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya"

"Pasti Obito, iya kan?"

"….." Sasuke tidak menanggapi maksud pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kuharap dia tidak melakukannya. Tapi kalau itu bisa membuat Rin bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang sekarang, aku tidak keberatan" Gaara memandang Sasuke, "apa kau akan melanjutkan aksimu?"

"Entahlah. Dan saat itu terjadi, apa kau akan menghentikanku?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu mau melakukannya, dan lagi pula orang seperti kita yang bekerja pada Obito bukan hanya kita. Jadi, saat ada kejadian, aku tidak akan langsung menuduhmu. Selain itu…." Gaara menatap Sasuke didepannya, " _Sang Pembantai The Gunder_ mempunyai ciri khas seperti _Mummy_ yang memakai jubah". Gaara tersenyum pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan mata tajam, entah apa artinya, Gaara tidak peduli.

"Aku permisi" Sasuke pergi.

"Kau tidak jadi membunuhku?"

"Lain kali saja, jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku" Sasuke menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan, sobat" Gaara menanggapi dengan pelan.

….

[Warning]

Dirumah baru yang bisa dikatakan sederhana tapi lumayan besar, Sakura sedang menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

 _"Apa-apan sih! Sasuke belum pulang. Ish! Katanya cuma sebentar, dasar!"_. Bosan dan kesal, sampai makan malam sudah di siapkan Sakura, Sasuke masih belum belum juga pulang.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Sakura yakin itu pasti Sasuke, ia berlari menuju ruang depan.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke pulang dengan wajah lesu dan tampak sedang mengalami beban fikiran.

Sasuke tanpa menjawab, langsung memeluk Sakura dan meletakan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura.

"Sasuke. Kenapa?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja begini". Jawab Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya. Katakan padaku"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Sakura". Suara Sasuke terdengr parau, ia terdengar seperti ada beban kesedihan yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Sasuke" Sakura menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari lekukan lehernya. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu, urusan apa dan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pasti itu membebanimu. Jadi aku akan membantumu meringankannya" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Usai berkata demikian Sakura sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pagutan bibir Sakura. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Sasuke membimbing Sakura menuju kamar mereka tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Sasuke merebahkan diri Sakura diatas ranjang yang memang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke semakin gencar mencium Sakura, ia menjejalkan lidahnya masuk kemulut Sakura. Sakura mulai membalas, ciumannya tidak kalah dahsyat dengan ciuman Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke yang belum puas melumat bibir Sakura lalu melanjutkan dengan menciumi lehernya dan ia jilati bagian belakang telinganya.

"Aa... ah.. sst.. aahh..!" desah Sakura, membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pakaian Sakura sampai menyisakan bra warna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memandang belahan dada Saskura yang mulai terbuka setengah, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada belahan dada Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sasuke meraih kedua gunung kembar itu lalu ia jilati kedua putingnya bergantian kiri dan kanan sambil meremas-remas payudara yang satunya. Puting susu itu, Sasuke pelintir dengan mulutnya sambil menghisapnya, dan sesekali menggigitnya perlahan. Perlakuan Sasuke ini membuat payudara Sakura menjadi sangat kencang dan membuat tubuh Sakura menggelinjang tidak karuan sambil terus mendesah menahan nikmat.

"Aahh... sst.. aah.. enak sekali Sasuke…haahhh..!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan desahan Sakura ia terus melanjutkan aksinya, Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pakaian bagian bawah Sakura begitu juga pada dalaman Sakura.

Sasuke menarik celana dalam Sakura, hingga tampaklah vagina Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Kemudian Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya berada didepan vagina Sakura yang sama sekali tidak ditumbuhi bulu itu. Sasuke mencium vagina itu perlahan, merasakan keharumannya yang begitu membangkitkan birahi.

"Aaahh... Sasu..!" desah Sakura sambil mengangkat pantatnya.

Sasuke lalu membuka celah diantara kedua bukit kecil dengan kedua jempolnya. Perlahan Sasuke memasukan telunjuknya kedalam liang kenikamatan Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairannya. Sasuke merasa vagina itu makin berdenyut dan mencengkram kuat. Sasuke kagum dengan cengkraman vagina kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam liang vagina Sakura, menyapu seluruh permukaan dinding kemaluan Sakura, membuat Sakura semaki menggeliat sambil tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Mata Sakura merem melek menahan nikmat, dan mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mendesah.  
"Aah.., sstsst... mmhhh... aahh... sst! Ya.., disitu Sasu.. Eennaak.. Sasu.. Mmmh..!" desahnya ketika Sasuke menjilati klitorisnya.

"Vaginamu enak rasanya, Saku..!" kata Sasuke yang terus menjilati liang vagina Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura menggelinjang semakin hebat

"Oohh.., Sasu..! Aku tak tahan lagi.., aooh.. sst aah..!" Sakura mendesah panjang, untuk pertama kali dalam sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan kedahsyatan orgasme, dan dari dalam kemaluannya keluar cairan bening yang cukup banyak, sehingga masuk dan tertelan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih penasaran ia kembali menghisap liang vagina itu, berharap masih ada sisa cairan yang tersisa.

Sasuke perlahan bergerak dan kembali menciumi bibir Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya menikmati semua yang Sasuke berikan.

Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah membuka matanya, "ada apa sasuke?"

"Apa kau siap melakukannya? Mengingat sebelumnya kau keberatan".

"Iya Sasuke, aku siap, sebelumnya aku memang belum siap, aku takut jika aku hamil sementara kita tetap melakukan perjalanan. Aku tak ingin membahayakan janinku. Tapi sekarang kita sudah memiliki tempat tetap, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir" suara Sakura tedengar terputus-putus, wajahnya makin memerah menahan rasa malu serta birahi yang memuncak.

"Hn"

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidur, dan berdiri di samping ranjang, seraya membuka pakaiannya. Sakura yang tak mau tinggal diam, ikut membantu. Sakura membuka celana Sasuke, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tonjolan besar dibalik celana dalam Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"I..ini, besar sekali Sasuke. Apa bisa masuk?". Ia mulai memegang takut-takut, antara kagum dan takut. Ia kagum karena ia baru kali ini ia melihat penis sebesar itu, sebagai calon dokter, tentu saja melihat atau bahkan menyentuh kelamin pria adalah hal lumrah. Ia takut karena membayangkan penis itu akan menyobek vagina perawannya, dan rasanya pasti sangat sakit.

Sakura mulai mengelus penis Sasuke, memaju mundurkan tangannya. Sasuke memberikan reaksi dengan erangan kenikmatan dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan penis Sassuke, batang panjang yang mengeras dan membesar dengan urat yang menonjol, bentuk kepalanya bulat agak memanjang dan kelihatan berdiameter lebih besar dari pada batangnya. Sakura mulai berani bertindak lebih jauh, ia menjilat lubang kencing Sasuke yang sudah mulai basah oleh cairan _precum_ yang berwarna bening.

"Sssaaah…oouuhhch Sakura, oh _shit_!" Sauke mulai meracau dengan permainan Sakura. Jari lentik nan halus milik Sakura terus mengelus-elus miliknya.

Mulut mungil Sakura mengulum 'kepala botak' milik Sasuke,baru kepalanya, sampai mulut Sakura terasa sesak seperti tidak muat.

"Aaarrgg _shit!_ " Sasuke makin mengerang saat merasakan hangatnya mulut Sakura menyelubungi kepala penisnya. Sakura kelihatan kesulitan saat memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghisap kemaluan sasuke. Giginya sering bergesekan mengenai bagian kepala kemaluan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkadang meringis kesakitan tapi nikmat.

Mengetahui Sasuke terkadang meringis Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, "Apa terasa sakit Sasuke? Maaf Sasuke, aku masih belum terbiasa, lagipula ini terlalu besar". Nada kecewa terdengar

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura mulutmu memang mungil, wajar kan? Berdirilah!"

Sakura mengikuti permintaan Sasuke dengan genggaman tangan tak lepas dari penis Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar kaget saat Sasuke melahap mulut mungilnya. Ia tak sempat berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain menikmatinya.

Puas melahap bibir Sakura, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura. Ia membuka kedua paha Sakura dan mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin memastikan agar nantinya kekasihnya itu tidak menyesal, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Katakan jika sakit Sakura" ucap Sasuke saat menempelkan kepala penisnya ke mulut vagina Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mendorong pinggulnya, tapi ujung penis itu kesusahan masuk. Sasuke tidak putus asa, ia maklum karena Sakura masih perawan. Sasuke menggunakan cairan Sakura untuk melumuri kepala kemaluannya. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi dengan menekan perlahan-lahan sambil tangan kanannya memegang penisnya dan tangan kirinya membuka belahan vagina Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti batang kemaluan Sasuke mulai menorobos masuk kedalam lubang Sakura yang kecil dan sempit.

Sreet!

"Aoooh.."

"Aaarrgh!"

Sakura panik karena merasakan pedih pada bagian dalam kemaluannya. "Sasu… i..ini terlalu besar".

"Tahan Saku, baru kepalanya?" Tangan Sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura, sementara ia mendorong pantatnya secara perlahan, akibatnya seluruh batang kemaluannya melesak masuk kedalam kemaluan Sakura. "Aaahss!" Sasuke merasakan vagina Sakura sangat kencang mencengkram penisnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau otot liang vagina Sakura begitu kuat. Ia sempat membandingkan dengan milik Karin, dan Sasuke akui Sakura jauh lebih nikmat. Mungkin juga karna mereka melakukan atas dasar cinta. ' _Ah iya, apaun jika dilakukan atas dasar cinta yang tulus, semuanya akan terasa lebih nikmat dan indah'._

Sreet! Srtt!

Aaaaargh!

Sakura menjerit Saat merasakan hampir seluruh batang kemaluan Sasuke berada dalam kemaluannya, ia merasakan bagian bawahnya terbelah dan batang kemaluan Sasuke tembus sampai keperutnya.

"Sasuke.. Sa..sakitt!" Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakura" Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Sakura yang mengeluarkan airmata. "Terlalu sakit ya. Apa kita hentikan saja".

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ja…jangan Sasuke teruskan. Aku nggak apa-apa?". Sakura memang ingin agar permainan mereka dihentikan karena ia merasa sangat kesakitan, tapi ia juga tak ingin Sasuke kecewa jika ia meminta permainan mereka di hentikan.

"Buka mulutmu, fokus saja pada ciumanku".

Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng, "hmm, aku nggak mau, aku takut mengigit lidahmu, sebaiknya cium saja leherku".

Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Sakura ia mejelajahi setiap leher dengan sapuan lidahnya.

Sasuke kembali memaju mundurkan pantatnya sehingga lama kelamaan, "Ooh, shaa… Sakura" Sasuke mendesah panjang ketika batang kemaluannya mulai lancar masuk kedalam kemaluan Sakura.

Sakura juga mulai merasa kalau rasa sakitnya telah hilang berganti nikmat yang tak tertahan, apalagi ketika setiap kali batang penis Sasuke di tekan masuk kedalam vaginanya, klitorisnya ikut tertekan masuk, sehingga menambah rasa geli tapi nikmat tergesek batang kemaluan yang berurat itu.

Sasuke makin gencar menyodok vagina Sakura sambil mendesah menyebut nama Sakura. Sehingga tak butuh waktu lama kemudian, "Sasukee…. Aahsss..ah.. yeah..enak Sasuke te..teruskan!" Sakura makin meracau, "aakkhh!" ia merasakan kembali sensasi orgasmenya yang kini di rasa lebih dahsyat dari orgasme saat di _cunnilingus_ oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menggenjot melihat payudara Sakura bergerak naik turun, sehingga ia langsung melumat kedua puting susu yang semakin besar dan keras itu.

"Aahh... terruss... Sasu..! Terus..! Yang dalaamm.., aahh... oohh... nikmat... oh... shsshh... aahhh..!" desahnya tidak karuan.

Gerakan mereka yang sangat erotis itu mengeluarkan bunyi becek yang membuat mereka semakin menggebu-gebu untuk melampiaskan seluruh nafsu birahi mereka yang sudah memuncak. Mereka terus berpacu untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan sampai keringat membasahi kedua tubuh bugil yang sangat erotis. Akhirnya kembali tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke kembali merasa jepitan vagina Sakura semakin kuat.  
"Aku mau keluar lagi... Sasuke... sudah tak tahann.., aahhh..!" Sakura melenguh panjang sambil mendongak ke atas, tubuhnya mengeras saat lagi-lagi merasakan orgasmenya. Kemudian dia terkulai lemas, tapi tangannya masih memeluk Sasuke. Dia hanya dapat mendesah dan matanya merem-melek menahan nikmat ketika penis Sasuke menghunjam.

Sasuke kemudian mempercepat gerakannya. Seprei bagian bawah tempat mereka bertempur pun juga sudah basah oleh cairan orgasme sakura yang keluar. Rintihan dan desahan mereka semakin berpadu hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mulai merasakan kalau penisnya akan memuncratkan sesuatu."Aku mau kkeluar Saku..!" katanya, ia memeluk dan makin merapatkan dadanya pada Sakura.

"A..aku juga" inilah yang diharapkan Sasuke, orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Sakura… aaaarghh..shaahh!" Sasuke tetap menggenjot pantatnya semakin cepat saat gelombang orgasmenya menyerang.

"Sasuuuuu..!" beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Sakura kembali mengeras, vaginanya kembali bardenyut dan mencengkram kuat tanda ia kembali klimaks. Sasuke makin memperdalam tekanan pinggulnya, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejurus kemudian SasuSaku berdua terkulai di ranjang kelelahan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura tanpa sadar memegang penis Sasuke.

"Sasu…!" Sakura kaget mendapati penis Sasuke kembali menegang.

Sasuke menunjukan seringai, "sepertinya kau harus bersiap Sakura"

Sakura panik, belum saja ia meredakan rasa lelahnya, rasa pegal dan nyeri pada selangkangnya juga belum hilang, Sasuke kembali menyerangnya.

"Sasu, tu..tunggu, kita belum makan malam, dari tadi sudah kusiapkan".

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang makan malam sekarang"

"Apa? Kyaaa…."

Sekali lagi Sakura harus menemani kekasihnya meraih menuju puncak kenikmatan bersama. Lagi.

.

.

.

Kesokan paginya Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh terasa lemas dan tulang-tulangnya serasa lepas dari sendi-sendinya, tapi ada perasaan lega. Sasuke menungganginya hampir semalaman, hanya dengan sedikit istirahat. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang tidur damai disampingnya, betapa kekasihnya jauh lebih tampan ketika tertidur damai seperti ini, ia mengulum senyum lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

Ia bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih, Ia merasakan rasa nyeri dan pegal terutama pada bagian kemaluannya. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, terutama bagian kemaluan yang belepotan darah perawannya serta cairan cintanya dan Sasuke yang telah mengering, ia merasa perutnya keroncongan dan sangat lapar, rupanya permainan semalam telah menguras staminanya, ditambah lagi ia memang tidak sempat makan malam.

Sakura menuju dapur dengan niat ingin menghangatkan makan malam mereka yang tidak jadi di makan.

Sasuke bangun dan langsung menuju dapur. Ia mendapati Sakura yang masih berbalut handuk, ia tersenyum saat melihat sakura kesulitan berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang. Sasuke juga melihat kalau kadang Sakura memegang dan tampak seperti memijit bagian kemaluannya.

"Kesulitan berjalan ya" Sasuke datang dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang, "masih pegal, huh!"

"Sasuke, ini semua gara-gara kau..aaahh!" Sakura mendesah tiba-tiba saat Sasuke memplintir putting payudaranya dan tangan lain Sasuke mengusap klitorisnya. "Sasuke he..hentikan ka..kau harus mandi dan sarapan". Ucapnya diselah-desahannya

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang sepertinya harus kutunda dulu", Sasuke menolak.

"Tu..tunggu Sa..Sasuke, vaginaku masih terasa sakit dan pegal. Berhenti kataku!"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris, ia malah semakin intens bermain di payudara dan vagina Sakura.

 _"Sex morning and quick sex, my cherry_ , lagipula kau sudah basah, nggak mungkin ku tunda"

"Baiklah, janji harus _quick sex_ , kau harus sarapan setelahnya" Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Ia juga akui kalau birahinya juga mulai bangkit.

Sasuke memasukan penisnya kedalam liang Sakura, "Padahal semalaman kutunggangi, tapi vaginamu masih terasa sangat sempit Sakura, aku masih kesusahan membenamkan kemaluanku".

"bukan vaginaku yang sempit, tapi penismu yang terlalu besar bodoh.. aaaah" Sakura menjerit ketika ada daging yang mengeras menembus liang kenikmatannya.

Sasuke menggenjot Sakura dengan posisi berdiri dari belakang, sementara Sakura, untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, ia berpegang pada sandaran kursi. Sesuai janji Sasuke, mereka melakukan _quick sex,_ desahan mereka menyatu dan diakhiri dengan orgasme yang membuat perasaan melambung.

Sakura menarik nafas, "Sasuke pergilah mandi dan setelah itu sarapan bersamaku"

"hahh, iya, aku akan segera mandi" Sasuke menghela nafas lega, ia melumat bibir Sakura, lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merosot di samping kursi yang ia jadikan pegangan saat permainan mereka berlangsung. Ia kembali merasa penat, meski _Quick Sex_ , ia malah sempat berorgasme beberapa kali.

Dan akibat yang didapatnya saat ini adalah vaginanya bertambah pegal dan nyeri.

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Renegade 9 Call Him Back

Thx yang udah review, sorry kalo belum bisa balas

let's enjoy reading

 **Warning : Lemon Inside (Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno) and (Itachi Uchiha X Konan)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Konan**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **CALL HIM BACK**

"Sasuke!" suara Sakura memanggil sang kekasih.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" Sasuke muncul dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk.

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu?. The gunder sudah di ketahui ciri-cirinya, itu menurut kesaksian korbannya yang sekarat" semangat sekali Sakura menjelaskan.

Meski Sasuke nampak tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya ia tetap ingin mendengar keterangan Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Ciri-cirinya.. eerrm.. tunggu", Sakura seperti di kagetkan sesuatu, "di..dia pernah menolongku.. dia.." Sakura menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Itu artinya dia bisa saja berada di sekitar sini, tapi kenapa ia menolongku…" meski begitu, nampak raut wajah kekawatiran di wajah Sakura.

"Kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya, lagi pula kita ini bukan pejabat korup, jadi kau tidak perlu takut, Sakura" Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Iya sich. Tapi dia benar-benar hebat, kurasa dia orang baik…" Sakura jadi kesal gara-gara Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapannya. Makanya ia memuji Sang Pembantai untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Merasa tidak berhasil, "Sasukeee.." Sakura membalikan tubuh Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Ia menunjukan wajah kesal di hadapan sang kekasih.

Sasuke nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang kesal, di matanya Sakura malah menggemaskan. Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, "Kau sangat cantik Sakura", Sasuke menunjukan seringai nya pada Sakura. Dan sukses membuat Sakura bersemu merah. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Sa..ssasuke.. ta.. tadi kan sudah" Sakura melihat seringai Sasuke, dan sudah di pastikan ia harus bersiap-siap, karena ia mengerti arti dari seringai kekasihnya itu.

"Salahmu yang terlalu cantik dan menggairahkan" Sakura merasa kalau semua darahnya telah berkumpul di wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya, perlahan ia menurunkan lingerie yang Sakura pakai. Sasuke meremas dengan lembut dua buah gundukan dada Sakura. Dan membuat Sakura makin mennggelinjang. Ciuman Sasuke mengarah ke bawah tubuh Sakura. Mencium harum vagina dari Sakura. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya memainkan belahan kemaluan dan klitoris Sakura. Ketika menemukan daging kecil itu, Sakura mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sangat merangsang dirinya.

Sasuke memegang penisnya dan bersiap-siap memasukan penisnya, bress..

"Aaah…." Teriak Sakura ketika penis sang kekasih menembus vaginanya.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya desah-desahan yang terdengar dari mulut Sakura sepanjang permainan mereka berlangsung. Gerakan-gerakan Sasuke makin liar hingga mereka berdua semakin basah oleh keringat.

Akhirnya terjadi pelukan yang sangat kencang dari Sakura "Sasu… aahsss" Sakura tidak kuasa lagi menahan orgasmenya untuk kesekian kali. Sementara pergerakan penis Sasuke seperti bor hidrolik dalam vagina Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, kepala penis Sasuke terasa sangat ngilu dan Sasuke merasa akan melepaskan sesuatu dari pucuk itu .

"Saku arrgh…." Sasuke akhirnya menggeram menumpahkan cairan kenikmatannya kedalam rahim Sakura.

"Aahh!" Sakura terpekik lagi, ketika semprotan Sasuke melanda rahimnya.

Mereka berdua melepas napas panjang kelegaan setelah meraih lagi puncak kenikmatan surgawi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih pagi, pasangan SasuSaku masih berkutat di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sakura yang dari tadi masih setia duduk nyaman diatas pangkuan Sasuke dengan tangan melingkar di leher Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku hamil, Sasuke?" sakura bertanya dengan sikap yang suka bemanja. Di wajahnya masih tergambar kelegaan, seperti biasa, ketika permainan usai, tulangnya seperti dilolosi.

"Entahlah Sakura, akan sangat membahagiakan jika kita punya anak, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin membesarkan anak dalam keadaan kita yang sekarang". Sasuke menjawab seperti biasa, dengan nada datar.

"Ooh, tapi memangnya kenapa dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang? Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu".

"Apa kau sangat ingin punya anak, Sakura!" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku mengikuti kemuanmu saja" Sakura tampak seperti murung.

Sasuke melihat hal ini, "sudahlah kita lakukan secara alami saja, jika memang kau hamil, yah, kita harus rawat, tidak mungkin kan kalau kita akan gugurkan" Sasuke menghibur sakura. "Tapi untuk sementara, sebaiknya kita usahakan agar kau tidak hamil" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sambil berkata, "diusahakan tidak hamil, tapi kau banyak menumpahkan benihmu dalam rahimku", suaranya lirih sambil menundukan kepala.

Sasuke selalu hampir tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, gemas saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti barusan. "Oh ya, Sakura. Apa kau masih memiliki keluarga yang lain selain almarhum kedua orang tuamu?".

"Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah memperkenalkan aku tentang paman maupun bibiku dari fihak mereka, kurasa aku memang tidak memiliki keluarga lain" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke, ada nada kesedihan yang tersirat.

"Ooh, baiklah, sepertinya aku berubah fikiran, tidak apa-apa jika kau hamil, karena kita akan meneruskan nama Haruno disini". Sela Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura agak bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan menggunakan marga Haruno pada namaku".

"Eh! Tapi seharusnya kan…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku kan dilarang memakai nama Margaku, jadi kupakai saja nama margamu, tidak apa-apa kan". Sasuke menebak apa yang difikirkan Sakura.

"I..iya, jadi sekarang namamu adalah Sasuke Haruno…" Agak ragu Sakura menyandangkan nama marganya dengan nama Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke melihat sakura menundukan kepala dengan ekspresi yang berubah drastis. Sasuke memegang dahi Sakura untuk mengecek kondisi kekasihnya, tapi Sakura masih dalam suhu normal.

"Sasuke" suara lirih Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Soal orang tua angkatku, ayah Sarutobi dan Ibu Akane. Mereka pasti khawatir tentangku", Sakura tiba-tiba saja teringat kalau ternyata ia telah memiliki orang tua angkat yang sangat mengasihinya. Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka, yang jelas Sakura masih sempat menyaksikan, bagaimana Sarutobi kena hajaran dari para penculiknya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, dan mereka sudah kuberi tahu tentang keadaanmu yang saat ini bersamaku" hati Sasuke menjadi lega, setelah tahu penyebab kegalauan kekasihnya barusan.

"Eh!" Sakura menatap dalam-dalam onix Sasuke untuk memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak berbohong, hanya untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kapan?" pertanyaan Sakura kala ia mendapati kesungguhan Sasuke.

Sakura juga heran, sejak kapan Sasuke menjumpai kedua orangtua angkatnya.

"Apakah kamu ingin menemui mereka?" Sasuke bermaksud lebih meyakinkan Sakura.

"I..iya. Tapi, apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkanku lagi?" nada yang terdengar hendak menahan tangisan dari Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau sudah lupa? Kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan selalu melindungimu. Tentu saja kau tidak akan kutinggalkan. Dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu" Sasuke segera merengkuh Sakura dan membelai lembut kekasihnya itu. "Aku bersumpah Sakura, akan kulakukan apapun demi melindungimu".

"Hm" Sakura mengangguk mantap dalam dekapan Sasuke. Rasa damai, aman dan hangat mengalir begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sakura yakin ia akan aman dibawah lindungan Sasuke, dan yang pasti kelak ia akan bahagia hidup bersama Sasuke, dan apapun pasti yang akan di hadapinya juga.

.

.

.

(#####)

"Woi Kak itachi, kau sudah beberapa kali pulang misi, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum kembali, apa misinya begitu berat ya?" Seorang pria pirang berambut jabrik siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto bertanya pada Itachi. "kangen nih! si Karin juga menggelinjang di tempat tidurnya gara-gara kangen dengan adikmu itu".

"Jangan ngawur! Karin itu siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia yang ngambil perjakanya Sasu..mhmmpp" omongan yang di anggap ngawur itu segera dihentikan oleh Itachi dengan membekap mulut ember milik Naruto.

"Jangan makin ngawur bocah, kau tahu ibuku sedang sakit, dan kalau ia tahu Sasuke sudah 'gituan' dia bisa tambah parah tahu!"

"Memang bibi Mikoto sakit apa sih? Kenapa bisa sakit?" Tanya Naruto mengerti.

"Beliau sakit karena terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke" Itachi sedikit berbohong.

"Ck, dasar Sasu, anak mami".

"Bukan seperti itu, ibuku memang begitu, kadang terlalu membesar-besarkan sesuatu kalau menyangkut anaknya". Itachi berusaha meyakinkan

"Ooh, termasuk tentang hubungan sex kalian yang dilarang jika bukan dengan pasangan sah kalian?"

"Iya, tumben kau pintar". Itachi mencibir.

"Cih, kau dan adikmu sama saja" Naruto sebal, "oh ya ngomong-ngomong, jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah berhubungan sex, iya kan?"

"Sok tahu, aku sering melakukan dengan pacarku, bodoh" Sanggah Itachi sambil berbisik.

"Emang siapa pacarmu Itachi- _nii_?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan pembahasanmu yang tidak penting itu, aku mau melihat ibuku".

"Tunggu Itachi, tentang pelatihanku bagaimana?" Naruto menahan Itachi yang hendak pergi.

"Dasar kau, sudah kubilang pelatihanmu sudah selesai, tinggal kau sendiri yang mengembangkannya".

"Sip! Terima kasih Itachi, tapi bisakah kau mengajakku ikut dalam misi?" pinta Naruto penuh semangat.

"Akan kupertimbangkan! Sudahlah kau pulang saja, ingat rajinlah latih kemampuanmu itu". Itachi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baikalah! aku juga kangen dengan Hinata daah". Naruto pergi diiringi dengan gelengan kepala Itachi, ia faham maksud 'kangen' Naruto. ' _Dasar maniak'_

.

.

.

"Ada apa kakek memanggilku?" Itachi datang memenuhi panggilan Madara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu, Itachi?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kondisi ibu lumayan parah, beliau jarang makan, kalaupun makan, hanya beberapa suap" jawab Itachi lirih tapi masih didengar oleh kakeknya.

"Ini semua salahku, seandainya saja aku tidak egois dengan memaksakan kehendak pada Sasuke, hal ini tidak terjadi" ujar Madara sedih sambil memandang Itachi.

Itachi tidak memberikan respon.

"Itachi, aku ingin memberimu tugas tambahan lagi, selain mencari Sakura, kau juga harus menemukan Sasuke dan membawa dia kembali" Madara melanjutkan.

"Tapi, bukankah memanggil kembali Renegade adalah sebuah emm… maksud saya, uh… begini," Itachi mengambil jedah, "akan menurunkan wibawa Kakek"

Madara menatap ke atas langit"Wibawaku sudah tidak ada artinya, jika aku kehilangan cucu dan menyiksa batin menantuku"

Itachi sempat cengo, bagaimana mungkin seorang Madara atau tepatnya seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, bisa tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya. Apa benar, kalau orang tua yang didepannya ini adalah seorang Uchiha Madara.

"Lagi pula yang tahu tentang pengusiran adikmu hanya kau, sishui dan kedua orang tuamu. Jadi tidak masalah" tambah Madara

"Baiklah, Kek!"

Itachi segera memohon pamit.

"Satu lagi Itachi, jika kau bertemu Sasuke, katakan padanya kalau Kakek minta maaf"

Itachi menganggukan kepala, ia tersenyum karena adiknya berhasil merubah pandangan dan kepribadian Kakeknya yang terkenal keras. Ucapan kakeknya adalah hukum mutlak yang tak bisa ditarik, tapi Sasuke secara tidak langsung telah merubah semua. ' _Kakek yang mengutamakan dan menanamkan harga diri tinggi, minta maaf?, hebat juga kau, Sasu'_

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan keluar dari district Uchiha. Entah pikiran apalagi yang berkecamuk di otaknya, belum menemukan keberadaan Sakura, yang bahkan dilihatnyapun belum pernah, kecuali modal ciri-cirinya yang di paparkan oleh kakeknya. Kini ia harus mencari pula adiknya, ia harus mencari dan menemukan dua orang sekaligus yang entah kemana. Soal Sasuke, Itachi tidak khawatir, Sasuke pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura.

Itachi makin bingung, kemana ia akan mencari Sasuke yang sudah sekitar setahun pergi.

"Itachi!" terdengar suara memanggil Itachi.

Itachi segera menoleh setelah tahu, suara yang memanggil namanya. Gadis cantik berambut warna ungu berlari mendekat. Itachi segera memeluk pemanggil tadi dan mencium Konan, kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah cukup lama kau tidak datang menemuiku Itachi, aku rindu tahu!" Konan dengan manjanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasinya yang ia rindukan.

"Maaf, aku banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini", jawab Itachi masih tetap memeluk Konan.

"Apa Sishui dan adikmu Sasuke juga sibuk? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan mereka jika terlalu berat"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sudah, ceritanya nanti saja, aku sangat rindu padamu" Konan segera menarik tangan Itachi.

Itachi menghisap mulut dan bibir konan yang lembut. Tangan Konan bergerak merangkul Itachi dan memegang bahu dan otot bisep dan trisep Itachi. Rupanya dia juga tertarik dengan tubuh Itachi yang atletis. Karena rambut Konan sebatas leher, Itachi menyibak rambutnya ke belakang sehingga bisa kulihat belakang kupingnya dan tengkuknya. Itachi lalu menarik perlahan hisapan mulutnya pada bibir konan.

Itachi lalu mencium leher pada bagian bawah leher Konan. Rupanya dia sungguh menikmatinya. Perlahan jari-jemari Konan membuka kancing baju Itachi, lalu tangannya masuk di sela-sela dan mengelus dada Itachi, terasa oleh Konan, jantung dan darah Itachi mendesir.

Tangan kanan Itachi mencoba mencari ritsluiting rok Konan di bagian belakang roknya. Setelah ditemukan Itachi menurunkan perlahan. Itachi memindahkan lagi bibirnya untuk kembali mencium dalam-dalam bibir Konan yang tipis itu. Nafas menderu dan berdesah, sementara semakin rapat saja payudara Konan menekan dada Itachi.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah menggebu-gebu, Itachi merangkul tubuh Konan dan langsung membalas ciumannya. Sambil berciuman, tangan Itachi mulai bergirlya meraba-raba dan meremas-remas buah dada yang besar itu. Konan hanya merintih dan badannya menggelinjang. 15 menit mereka saling berciuman, lalu mereka menghentikan acara ciuman sekaligus mengambil pasokan udara. Tanpa harus bertanya lagi, konan mengajak Itachi ke kamarnya. Begitu di dalam kamar, Konan melepaskan baju dan celana Itachi hingga bugil. Lalu Konan menyuruh Itachi naik ke atas tempat tidur dan meminta agar Itachi berbaring. Kali ini Konan meminta agar ia mendominasi Itachi, ia sudah sangat merindukan Itachi.

Dengan penuh nafsu Konan menciumi Itachi dari atas hingga bawah. Konan segera meraih batang penis Itachi yang sudah membesar. Itachi menggeliat betapa nikmat dan gelinya ketika batang kemaluannya dijilat, dikulum dan disedot-sedot sambil dikocok-kocok halus oleh Konan.

"Oohss..shaa… ahng.. Konaaan shit…" itachi benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan desakan nikmat di ujung penisnya, air maninya pun muncrat ke dalam mulut Konan.  
Dengan bangganya air mani Itachi ditelan hingga habis, mulai dari kepala sampai batang kemaluan Itachi pun dibersihkan dengan lidahnya.

Dengan perasaan tidak mau kalah, Itachi langsung membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dipakai Konan hingga bugil, dan ia membaringkannya di ranjang itu. Itachi pun mulai menciuminya dan meremas-remas sambil menyedot-nyedot buah dada yang besar dan indah itu.

"Hmmm.., terus Itachi sayang..! Iya itu.. enak.., aahhhh.., terus sayang..!" rintihnya.

Lalu Itachi pun mulai turun menciuminya dan mulai Itachi menyibakkan bulu-bulu kemaluan yang memang tidak terlalu lebat dan hitam namun merata itu, lalu Itachi mulai menjilat-jilatinya sambil memasukkan jari-jari tangannya ke lubang senggamanya Konan.

"Aaahhhkkk.., aaakkkhhh..," rintih Konan.

Tidak lama, bibir kewanitaannya sudah basah dengan cairan-cairan kental dari liang senggamanya. Setelah puas, Itachi lalu merubah posisi. Itachi langsung berbaring dan Konan naik di atas selangkangannya dan berjongkok. Dengan tangannya sendiri, batang kejantanan Itachi diarahankannya masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Konan.  
Dan, "Bleeesss.., bbllleeesss..." masuk sudah kemaluan Itachi dengan penuh ke dalam lubang senggama Konan yang ranum itu.  
"Aaakkkhhh.. aakkhhh.." Konan menjerit karena merasa betapa nikmatnya kejadian itu. Lalu tubuh Konan mulai naik turun di selangkangan Itachi, sesekali pantatnya diputar-putar. Saat pantatnya diputar membuat Itachi mengerang karena terasa nikmat sekali.

"Aah sempitnya!" Itachi mengerang lagi.

"Bukan sayang.. punyamu yang besar" balas konan, juga dengan rintihan nikmatnya.

Berikutnya Itachi merubah posisi, dengan batang kejantanannya yang masih di dalam liang senggama Konan. Mereka berganti Posisi, lalu Itachi duduk dan mengangkat satu kaki Konan, Itachi mulai memaju-mundurkan senjata keperkasaannya di liang senggama Konan dengan irama sedang-sedang saja.

"Aaakkkhhh.., aaakkkhhh.., sayang... Itachi, aku mau keluar nich..!" katanya sambil berusaha menahan dorongan yang Itachi lakukan.

"Keluarkan Konan, aku masih belum mau keluar.." balas Itachi yang masih tetap memacu gerakan. Lalu, "Aaakkkhhh..." ternyata Konan sudah mencapai orgasmenya sudah keluar. Itachi bisa merasakan dinding kemaluan Konan berkedut dan mencengkeram penisnya semakin kuat.

"ooh,,aakh.. " baik Itachi maupun Konan terus mendesah mersakan nikmatnya persetubuhan mereka.

Itachi makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, merasakan jepitan vagina Konan, Konan sekali-sekali menahan gerakan Itachi karena merasakan kegelian yang luar biasa.

Itachi makin menambah kecepatannya, ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya memberontak ingin keluar. Konan merasakan kalau penis Itachi makin membesar.

"Konaaann…aaakhhh.. shiiits.. aah" geraman Itachi menandakan kalau gelombang orgasmenya telah tiba. Gerakan pinggul Itachi semakin perlahan dan berhenti.

Itachi maupun Konan harus mengambil nafas, mereka tampak habis berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Terlebih Konan, dalam pertempuran barusan ia sampai mengalami orgasme tiga kali. Tenaganya jauh lebih terkuras.

Itachi dengan rasa sayang mengecup bibir mungil tipis konan.

"Konan aku harus segera pergi"

"Kenapa terburu-buru Itachi" Konan tampak kecewa, ia merasa belum cukup melepas kerinduannya, tapi Itachi sudah pamit.

"Adiku terlalu lama pergi, aku harus segera mencarinya mudah-mudahan ia tak apa-apa"

"Sasuke? Memangnya Sasuke kemana?" tampak wajah khawatir dari Konan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti" jawab Itachi dengan lembut, ia belum bisa mengatakan kalau adiknya telah terusir dari klan.

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati ya, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian" Konan juga mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, baginya Sasuke sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Iya, jika semuanya selesai aku akan segera menemuimu" Itachi menarik kepala Konan dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mulai pencariannya terhadap adiknya, ia mengingat nama Karin yang sempat disebutkan oleh Naruto.

Sesuai petunjuk Naruto, Itachi mendatangi kafe tempat Karin bekerja.

Itachi menemui seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ merah pula.

"Karin?" Itachi menyapa wanita berambut merah yang diduga bernama Karin.

Karin tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengamati sosok pria tampan berambut panjang dikucir bawah yang ada didepannya,

"Benar, dan kau tampak agak mirip dengan seseorang, apa kau saudaranya?" tanya Karin.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya"

"Dia bermata iris hitam sama sepertimu, sangat tampan dan mempunyai gaya rambut yang mencuat dibagian belakang. Emm.. mirip pantat ayam sich!" Karin menerangkan.

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Dia adikku"

"Oooh.. pantas, dimana dia sekarang, kau tahu aku sangat merindukan adikmu" Karin dengan nada menggoda, setengah berbisik pada Itachi.

"Aku kesini menemuimu karena ingin menanyakan tentang dia, tapi ternyata kau juga tidak tahu".

"Tidak juga, aku pernah melihatnya di…" Karin menggantung jawabannya, ia menatap Itachi, "tapi aku ingin mendapat bayarannya".

"Jangan bercanda, dimana dia sekarang" Itachi tetap tenang, meski ia mencurigai maksud 'bayaran' dari Karin.

"Aku tidak bercanda, apa kau melihat kalau aku sedang bercanda?" Karin menatap mata Itachi untuk meyakinkan Itachi.

"Baikalah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Itachi menyerah.

Karin tersenyum genit ke Itachi. Ia melangkah ke arah Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau sehebat adikmu dalam mencumbuku" Karin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi.

"Apa!?" mata Itachi membelalak mendengar pemintaan konyol dari Karin.

"Sssst.. tidak perlu kaget sayang, kau tahu, aku memberikan adikmu keperawananku. Meski sepertinya tidak berpengalaman, tapi ia cepat belajar, dan dia sangat hebat dalam bercinta. Bagaimana denganmu, huh!"

"Kau.."

"Benar aku sudah merasakan penis adikmu yang luar biasa, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Karin menggerakan tangannya ingin meraba kemaluan Itachi.

Itachi memerah dengan ulah nakal Karin yang mulai berani menyentuh area pribadinya. Ia segera mendepak tangan Karin.

"Cukup! Sekarang katakan dimana adikku berada atau kapan terakhir kau melihat adikku" Itachi mulai kesal dengan ulah genit Karin. Meski tidak di pungkiri sebenarnya hasrat kelakiannya juga terpanggil.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau mau tahu, berikan aku kepuasan seperti yang diberikan Sasuke adikmu".

"Tidak akan kulakukan, jalang!" geram Itachi, bukannya membantu tapi malah membuatnya kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu pada pacarku, brengsek!" suara seorang pria yang dari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

Seorang pria berambut merah, berbadan cukup tinggi, bahkan melebihi tinggi badan Itachi.

Itachi menatap tajam pada pria yang menghampirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku" cuek jawaban Itachi.

"Bangsat, kurang ajar!"

Merasa di remehkan, pria berambut merah itu menyerang Itachi.

Plak!

"Akh!"

Meski serangan tiba-tiba, Itachi dengan mudah berkelit, bahkan menangkap pergelangan tangan penyerangnya.

Bughk!

"Hughkk!" pria itu mengeluh tertahan.

Itachi menyarangkan pukulannya, tepat diperut pria berambut merah.

Melihat ada yang membuat keonaran, sontak sekitar tigapuluhan pria berdatangan, dan berkerumun disekitar Itachi.

"Hajar keparat itu" pria berambut merah memberi perintah, "Kalau perlu bunuh saja!"

"Seraaang...!" seru salah seorang.

"Hiya...! Yeaaah...!" Teriakan-teriakan pemberi semangat langsung bergema membelah malam di luar kafeitu. Tiga puluh orang itu berlompatan menyerang Itachi. Mereka yang sudah menggunakan benda apa saja yang digunakan sebagai senjata, berkelebatan cepat mengurung dari segala jurusan. Namun Itachi hanya berkelit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari setiap sabetan dan tusukan pedang lawan-lawannya. Orang-orang suruhan pria berambut merah bukanlah tandingan Itachi. Dua kali lipat banyaknya dari jumlah itu pun, masih belum tentu bisa menandinginya. Tidak heran kalau dalam waktu singkat saja, hampir separuh dari jumlah mereka langsung menggeletak tidak bisa bangun.

Sementara Karin yang ikut tampak semakin gelisah saja. Dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Itachi, tapi orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu, yang sudah menjadi langganan, pasti tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja melihat Itachi sebagai orang baru, membuat keonaran.

Kegelisahan Karin semakin bertambah saat ada pelanggan lain mulai meloloskan senjatanya masing-masing. Wajah mereka kelihatan tegang dan kaku, menahan geram melihat tindakan Itachi yang dianggap datang berbuat onar.

Itachi tidak kewalahan menghadapi banyak orang diantara penyerang yang rata-rata memiliki kepandaian beladiri cukup bagus. Itachi masih mampu berkelit, berlompatan dan menghindar tapi masih mampu membalas. Meski demikian mereka semua tetap berusaha tidak memberi kesempatan pada Itachi untuk membalas.

Setiap kali pemuda itu hendak melakukan pembalasan, selalu terhalang oleh serangan yang datang dengan cepat.

Buk!

Mendadak satu tendangan keras berhasil mendarat di punggung Itachi. Seketika pemuda berambut di kucir itu terhuyung kedepan. Pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah senjata tajam meluncur ke tubuhnya. Buru-buru Itachi menggulirkan tubuhnya ke samping, dan senjata tajam itu pun mendarat di samping tubuhnya. Belum lagi Itachi sempat memperbaiki posisi, sebilah pedang sudah berkelebat cepat ke arahnya, dan Itachi berusaha berkelit, namun ujung pedang itu hampir saja menggores perutnya.

"Uh! Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku!" dengus Itachi daiam hati.

Anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu menggelimpangkan tubuhnya ke samping, tepat pada saat sebuah tangan yang memegang botol yang di pecahkan bagian bawahnya meluruk ke arah Itachi. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sukar diikuti oleh mata biasa, kaki Itachi melayang menghantam tangan itu.

Plak!

Seketika terdengar benturan, membuat Itachi selamat dari tikaman.

Secepat Itachi bangkit, tangan kanannya berkelebat mengibas ke depan. Mendadak sebuah benda melesat cepat dari tangannya. Langsung saja satu jeritan melengking terdengar, disusul ambruknya satu orang dengan belikat yang tertembus pisau.

Sejenak Itachi menarik tangannya ke balik pakaiannya, dan kembali mengebutkan dengan kuat. Senjata berupa pisau lempar keperakan itu pun melesat cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, lima orang sudah menyingkir sambil memegangi bagian tubuh yang terkena pisau lempar. Itachi memang sengaja mengarahkan lemparannya ke tempat yang tidak mematikan seperti bahu atau lengan. Tapi itu sudah cukup memberikan efek jera. Bagi seorang ahli melempar pisau, tindakan tersebut bukanlah hal sulit bagi Itachi.

Pada satu saat, Itachi melompat bagai kijang ke arah seorang yang terdekat, dan melepaskan pukulan keras.

Bukk!

"Aaakh...!" seketika orang itu menjerit.

Musuh itu mendekap dadanya yang terkena pukulan Itachi, ia nampak meringis. Dan belum lagi jeritan itu hilang dari pendengaran, kembali terdengar satu lenguhan tertahan, lagi-lagi serangan Itachi mengenai Sasaran.

Kini Itachi benar-benar tidak mau lagi mengalah. Dia terus mengamuk dengan ganas, bagai singa terluka. Tubuh-tubuh tak henti-hentinya bergelimpangan sambil mengerang kesakitan bahkan ada yang sudah tidak bisa bangun. Sebentar saja serangan para pengeroyok itu jadi kacau.

"Kalian sungguh-sungguh manusia-manusia picik!" geram Itachi.

Para pengeroyok yang kini sudah berkurang hampir separuhnya itu, segera mundur.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian, aku sedang mencari adikku, dan kau…", Itachi menuding ke pria berambut merah, "aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanitamu. Jika kalian masih juga ingin membunuhku, majulah. Biar kukirim kalian semua ke neraka!" tenang suara Itachi tapi penuh penekanan.

Musuh-musuhnya yang kini berjumlah delapan belas itu, terdiam dengan sikap tetap bersiaga penuh. Hati mereka mulai dilanda kegentaran. Suasana hening segera melanda tempat itu. Itachi masih menatap tenang pada mereka yang masih mengelilinginya. Pelahan-lahan kakinya bergerak melangkah maju. Mereka yang berada di depannya, bergegas menyingkir. Itachi terus melangkah pelan-pelan. Matanya tetap tajam merayapi sekitarnya. Sepertinya tak seorang pun yang berani lagi mendekat. Hati mereka benar-benar sudah gentar menghadapi kedahsyatan pria Uchiha itu.

Wussh! Wuush!

Itachi segera melompat memutar balik posisi tubuhnya menjadi kaki di atas. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Itachi masih sempat memutar tubuhnya seperti memiliki sumbu dan melempar dua buah pisau.

Tring!

Jleb! Jleb!

Dua buah pisau itu berbenturan di udara dan mengarah langsung menuju kaki orang yang ingin membokongnya, sekaligus menghentikan tindakan kedua orang tadi.

Gerakan gertakan Itachi sukses membuat semua nyali orang makin ciut. Mereka sangat kaget, padahal dua orang tadi berseberangan. Belum lagi, didepan orang yang membokong itu masih ada orang lain. Tapi bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melempar dan berada tepat di kaki pembokong tanpa mengenai atau menyingkirkan orang yang ada di depan pembokong.

Tapi ada juga orang yang bermata awas, tentu saja sempat melihat kalau kedua pisau lempar itu saling berbenturan dan saling memantul. Orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu pastilah sangat hebat dengan perhitungan serta kecepatan gerak tangan yang sangat tinggi.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk lolos, Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Gerakannya tenang. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama ia sudah berada diluar kafe tersebut. Sementara para pengeroyoknya, Itachi sendiri tidak peduli.

"Hey! Tunggu!" terdengar oleh Itachi suara Karin memanggil.

Itachi merespon dengan membalikan badan memnghadap Karin.

"Erm… soal adikmu, aku akan memberitahumu kapan dan dimana aku melihatnya"

Itachi tidak memberikan tanggapan, ia diam menunggu Karin memberikan keterangan.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal"

"Aku tidak mau membuat perjanjian denganmu, dan berurusan dengan sampah merah itu" Itachi ketus, ia merasa tidak terlalu butuh keterangan Karin. Lagi pula, ia bisa meminta bantuan pada Sishui yang ahli dalam melacak jika ia sudah berhasil mencari jejak The Gunder.

"Hey..hey… dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya pembuat onar yang mengejar-ngejarku. Lagi pula perjanjian yang kubuat denganmu bukanlah meminta agar kau meniduriku" Karin masih menunggu kesepakatan dengan Itachi.

"Lalu?"

"Berjanjilah, jika kau menemukan adikmu, minta agar dia menemuiku, kau tahu? aku merindukannya, ah.. bahkan mungkin aku menyukainya, bagaimana"

' _Aku tidak menginginkan kau menjadi adik iparku, jalang!'_ Itachi membatin.

"Hey! Apa jawabanmu?" Karin mulai tidak sabaran melihat Itachi hanya diam.

"Terserahlah!" Itachi menanggapi malas.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di mal ibukota Oto. sayangnya waktu itu, sedang terjadi kekacauan. Aku melihatnya sedang baku tembak dengan para perampok mal, jadi aku tidak sempat menghampirinya. Tapi ketika kekacauan usai, aku mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya". (#####)

Itachi merasa sudah cukup, ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Karin.

"Berjanjilah padaku, percayalah aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria selain adikmu! Kau dengar!" Karin sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat Itachi terus membelakanginya sambil melangkah.

"Hn" jawaban ambigu Itachi. _'Dasar tidak tahu malu'_ Itachi membatin dan makin menjauh

"Haaah! Sakura saja belum ketemu, sekarang Sasuke" Itachi berbicara pada diri sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUE

Aha..ha..ha..haa.. Saat ini saya kehabisan ide, makanya lemonnya di banyakin. Ternyata ide jorok itu jauh lebih mudah ya. J :D

Q: apaan sih maksudnya, kok muncul tanda (#####)

A: ada deh, tunggu aja yak, maksudnya apa.


	10. Renegade 10 Hit Man

**Warning : Lemon Inside (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Iruka**

 **Hayate Gekko**

 **Sara**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **THE HIT MAN**

Itachi berjalan menuju ruangan sang ibu , "Itachi, kenapa aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar pembunuh bayaran yang sering membunuh pejabat korup?"

"Entahlah, Bu"

"Atau mungkinkah dia sudah terbunuh" tersirat nada yang sama sekali tidak nyaman dari mulut Mikoto saat mengucap kan kata terbunuh pada orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa Ibu malah seperti kelihatan sedih?"

"Entahlah, Nak. Sejak kemunculan dia sebagai pembantai pejabat korup, Ibu malah teringat dengan adikmu" di mata Itachi, Ibunya yang di depannya kini sedang meneteskan air mata.

Itachi tidak memberi tanggapan lagi. Mungkinkah perasaan Ibunya itu merasa kalau sang pembantai adalah Sasuke. Itachi menggelengkan kepalnya. Mustahil Sasuke mau di peralat, itulah alasan Itachi menolak insting sang Ibu. Jika insting ibunya benar, kecil kemungkinan ia terbunuh, lalu kemana dia, kenapa tidak pernah lagi terdengar kabar dan aksinya.

Itachi menatap ibunya, jadi seperti itulah alasannya, sejak munculnya Sang Pembantai itu, ibunya sering kelihatan gelisah. Tapi sejak kabar tidak terdengarnya orang yang menggunakan pistol dan pedang untuk membantai, ibunya malah sering jatuh sakit.

Itachi menerawang jauh. Mungkinkah The Gunder memang sudah terbunuh? Ataukah ia harus menerima kalau adiknya adalah Sang pembantai itu. Dan Itachi secara nurani, mengakui insting seorang ibu sangat kuat.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh…ngg.. Sasuke.. tu..tunggu, a..ada yang ingin ku katakan". Sakura di sela desahannya. Tampak sasuke sedang menghisap dan menjilati klitorisnya.

"Ck, apaan sih! Ngomongnya nanti saja". Sebal karena keasikannya memainkan klitoris Sakura dihentikan.

"I..iya aku hanya ingin..kyaaa..ahh, ohh..shaaa!" belum selesai mengatakan maksudnya, Sasuke sudah memasukan jari tengah dan jari manisnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

Sakura menahan gerakan tangan Sauske, "tungguuu..oahh..Sasu…khee..assshhh!" Sasuke menggosok-gosokan tangannya membuat Sakura makin menggelinjang hebat. "Sebaiknya kau diam, vagina sempit", Sasuke mengosokan tangannya secara vertikal sehingga gosokannya mengenai bagian klitoris Sakura.

Desahan Sakura terus belanjut, Sasuke makin mempercepat gosokan tangannnya.

"Sasu..ahng..shaa..aaaaah, ngkk" tubuh Sakura meronta menahan orgasmenya.

Sakura mengambil nafas setelah orgasme akibat permainan tangan Sasuke itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura, ia segera menarik kepala Sakura dan melumat bibir mungil itu

Setelah puas melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke segera meletakkan batang kemaluannya di gerbang liang kemaluan Sakura. "Sasu.. tunggu!" Sakura memohon-mohon karena ia merasa belum cukup mengambil nafas.

"Diam.. cerewet!"Sasuke menjawab dengan sembarangan. Sekali batang kemaluannya ia dorong ke depan, tubuhnya sudah menjadi satu dengan Sakura. "Iiiih... shiit!" Sakura mengumpat tapi ada nada kegelian dari suaranya itu. Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggangnya secara liar, hingga batang kemaluannya mengocok-kocok liang kemaluann Sakura.

"Ahh... shiit! ah shiiit! Sasu stop!" Sakura memaki dan mengumpat merasakan kenikmatan dari dalam liang vaginanya.

Sambil memompa liang kemaluannya, Sasuke menghisap puting-puting payudaranya yang agak berwarna pink itu. "Mmmh.. teruskan Sashukhee!" Sakura masih mendesah " Aduhh sshhh Sasukee.. hhh.. sssh!" suaranya memohon tapi makin terdengar mendesah lirih. Kedua kakinya masih meronta menendang-nendang tapi kian lemah dan tendangannya bukan karena berontak melainkan menahan rasa geli dan nikmat. Sakura melingkarkan kakinya saat tubuhnya mengejang pertanda ia kembali merasakan sensasi orgasmenya.

Sasuke menaikkan tempo dalam memompa sehingga tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar setiap kali batang kemaluan Sasuke menusuk ke dalam liang kemaluannya yang hangat berulir serta kian basah oleh cairan kenikmatannya yang makin membanjir itu.

Berikutnya Sasuke dan Sakura masih bertempur sengit. Berkali-kali Sakura orgasme dan yang terakhir betul-betul dahsyat, kerena bersamaan dengan saat Sasuke ejakulasi. Spermanya menyemprot kencang bertemu dengan semburan-semburan cairan kenikmatannya yang membanjir.

Mereka terkulai lemas diatas ranjang dengan kemaluan masih menempel satu sama lain

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Hn"

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, "aku ingin berbelanja, Sasuke temani aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji Sasuke ia menemani Sakura berbelanja, tempat belanja yang dinginkan Sakura bukanlah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka, melainkan ke ibukota Oto.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menerima atau ia akan menghadapi Sakuranya sedang merajuk, yang paling membuat Sasuke tidak tahan jika Sakura merajuk.

Mereka tiba di gerbang Kota. Keduanya agak heran melihat ketatnya penjagaan gerbang masuk itu. Terlihat dari pemeriksaan yang dilakukan para petugas terhadap beberapa pendatang.

"Entah sudah terjadi apa di Kota Oto ini, sehingga penjagaan demikian ketat, dan harus melalui pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu...?" gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah lambat, mendekati gerbang kota Oto.

Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak berkata-kata. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menjadi sedikit gelisah ketika disadari kalau di pinggang Sasuke terselip senjata. Sebab, kalau memang ucapan Sasuke barusan benar, ada kemungkinan senjatanya akan dilucuti dan ditangkap para penjaga gerbang. Walaupun begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti kekasihnya, karena mereka memang berniat memasuki kota Oto itu.

"Kalian harap berhenti sebentar...!" seru seorang petugas sambil melangkah menghadang jalan, menahan langkah mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, keduanya menuruti kehendak petugas itu.

"Hm... Kalian bukan penduduk Kota Oto...?" tanya petugas bertubuh sedang sambil meneliti wajah dan penampilan kedua orang muda itu.

"Kami memang bukan penduduk kota ini Tuan. Tapi, apa ada larangan bagi orang luar untuk memasuki kota ini...?" sahut Sasuke, sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada prajurit tadi.

"Sebenarnya tidak, kecuali kali ini. Karena kalian adalah orang asing, maka kami terpaksa menahan kalian untuk sementara...," ujar petugas yang tampak mencurigai Sasuke dan Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Dimakluminya kalau petugas itu hanya melaksanakan tugas.

"Mari, kalian ikut kami menghadap komandan jaga, " kata petugas itu lagi, bermaksud menggiring pasangan itu ke pos jaganya.

"Hey...! Kami bukan penjahat, kenapa harus ditahan dan diperiksa seperti pesakitan? Aku keberatan...!" Sasuke yang tidak bersedia untuk diperiksa, langsung mengemukakan perasaannya tanpa kenal takut. Sebab, dia merasa tidak bersalah apa-apa.

"Maaf, anak muda. Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dari kepala wilayah. Kuharap kalian tidak memperberat tugas kami...," ujar prajurit bertubuh sedang itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tak ada salahnya mengikuti peraturan yang berlaku di sini, selama tidak menyusahkan kita," bujuk Sakura menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tahu meski sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe temperamental, tapi ia khawatir kalau Sasuke tersinggung dan membuat keributan disini.

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka bertindak yang berlebihan padamu aku akan…."

"Iya..iya.. aku tidak akan membiarkan". Sakura memotong perkataan kekasihnya karena pasti yang terlontar adalah kata yang mengundang kekerasan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Komandan. Mereka adalah orang asing yang hendak memasuki kota. Kami menahan mereka untuk diperiksa...," lapor petugas itu kepada seorang komandan bertubuh gemuk dengan wajah bulat dihiasi sepasang mata sipit, karena wajahnya kebanyakan lemak.

"Hm…. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu...," perintah komandan itu kepada prajurit yang membawa Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian siapa, dan berasal dari mana...?" tanya komandan bermata sipit itu dengan nada sinis.

Mulutnya berkata demikian, tapi sepasang matanya menjilati sekujur tubuh ramping Sakura dengan lahap. Sehingga, bulu -bulu di tubuh gadis musim semi itu meremang. Sakura merasa bukan sedang berhadapan dengan manusia, melainkan seekor serigala lapar yang tergiur kijang muda. Beruntunglah di sampingnya ada Sasuke, jadi ia akan merasa aman.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian ke kota ini...?" lanjutnya penuh selidik.

"Kami datang dari desa _Kho_ yang terletak dipinggir barat Kota Oto" Sakura menjawab.

"Kami datang kekota ini karena ingin memenuhi kebutuhan belanja calon isteriku". Sasuke menambahkan dengan sikap hormat, yang sesudahnya ia menoleh kearah Sakura, ia juga tak ingin memulai keributan, meski telinganya sangat panas saat melihat cara komandan itu menatap kekasihnya.

"Kalian tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga di kota ini...?"

"Tidak"

Sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kaki komandan bermata sipit itu kembali bergerak mengitari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba di depan Sakura. Sasuke menarik napas perlahan, menekan kemarahan yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah begitu jengkel dan muak pada komandan bermata sipit itu. Tapi, karena komandan itu belum memperlihatkan sikap kurang ajar, Sasuke masih menahan luapan amarah. Diam-diam hatinya berharap agar orang menyebalkan itu berbuat di luar batas, agar ada alasan untuk melabraknya.

Komandan itu menatap kepinggang Sasuke, ia melihat sepucuk pistol terselip di di pinggangnya. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau punya izin untuk memegang benda itu?"dengus komandan itu agak kasar.

"Buat jaga-jaga". Jawab Sasuke senaknya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap komandan gemuk itu.

"Aku bilang apa kau punya surat izin untuk memegang pistol itu bodoh! Geledah mereka". Sang komandan bergerak ingin menggeledah Sakura yang dari tadi ia ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh gadis itu.

Greppp!

"Eh!"

Sasuke dengan sigap memegang tangan komandan dengan keras, saat komandan itu ingin menyentuh Sakura. Ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke, kini ia punya alasan yang dari tadi ingin melabrak komandan itu.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku, tangan itu akan menjadi tangan terakhir kali untuk menyentuh" lanjutnya dengan pegangan tangan yang makin dieratkan. Sang komandan meringis kesakitan.

Komandan menghentakan tangannya sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Hei kau, aku bisa saja menahanmu karena melawan petugas". Komandan menuding kearah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melawan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku disentuh oleh tangan kotor sepertimu". Sasuke kian kesal, ia tahu komandan itu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuh gadisnya.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" bentak komandan merasa di remehkan. "Aku bisa menghukummu, tindakanmu melawan petugas menjadi alasan untuk segera menangkapmu".

"Kau pikir kami akan menurut diancam seperti itu? Kau salah, Tuan Komandan. Jangankan seorang komandan, kalaupun kepala wilayah sendiri melontarkan ancaman, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Mau dianggap pemberontak, silakan. Mau ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, boleh. Tegasnya, kami tidak suka caramu dan kami tidak sudi lagi diperiksa seperti pesakitan" seru Sakura mendukung Sasuke, ia juga sadar kalau komandan itu ingin sekali melecehkannya.

Setelah Sakura berkata demikian, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Sakura..." Kali ini Sasuke tidak peduli ia bahkan sudah siap, jika para petugas tak bertanggungjawab itu mau mengambil jalan kekerasan

Sakura pun tidak suka dengan komandan bermata sipit itu. Kalau pada mulanya mau diperiksa, hal itu karena ia mengira akan diperlakukan secara baik .

"Hei, tunggu. Jangan harap kalian dapat pergi begitu saja dari sini" bentak komandan bermata sipit itu. Tubuh gemuknya bergerak ke depan, bermaksud mencegah kepergian pasangan itu.

Mulanya Sasuke tidak mempedulikan seruan tadi. Tapi, ketika mereka dikepung belasan petugas, terpaksa keduanya menunda langkah.

"Tangkap mereka...!" perintah komandan itu kepada para petugas yang mengepung Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin banyak bicara lagi.

"Baik... Jangan salahkan jika aku melawan. Kalian terlalu memaksa...!" ujar Sasuke seraya mengedarkan pandang satu demi satu pada wajah tegang para pengepung. Lalu berhenti pada wajah penuh lemak yang bermata sipit.

"Hm... Kalian berdua memang sangat mencurigakan. Patut dikaitkan dengan kejadian semalam," geram komandan bermata sipit itu tanpa berani menentang pandangan Sasuke. "Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup, terutama gadis itu...!"

Sambil berkata demikian, jari telunjuk lelaki gemuk bermata sipit itu menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Sasuke sinis. Ia menyembunyikan Sakura dibelakang punggungnya bermaksud melindungi.

Kedua bela pihak sudah menodongkan senjata masing-masing.

Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong Sakura menjauh, dengan cepat pula ia bergerak ke lawan-lawannya.

Bukk! Plakk!

Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat para petugas itu tak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Tendangan dan pukulan cepat Sasuke telah menjatuhkan mereka satu per satu.

Buagh!

Petugas yang terakhir jatuh, dan tak bisa bangun lagi akibat pukulan telak dan keras Sasuke.

"Sial"

Dorr!

Komandan bermata sipit menembakkan senjatanya, Sasuke yang memang sudah terlatih, segera melompat menjauh menjaga jarak.

Dorr! Dorr!

Sasuke berkelit, menghindari jalur peluru itu. Komandan kaget, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan ada orang yang bisa menghindari diri dari kecepatan lesatan peluru, bahkan dengan jarak sedekat itu. Sasuke melihat ada kesempatan, ia bergerak cepat dan,

Bugh!

"Aaakh!"

Sasuke meninju perut gendut itu hingga terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Sebelum ia terjatuh, Sasuke kembali dengan sigap menarik kerah bajunya dan mengarahkan pistol ke dahi komandan. Ia menoleh ke petugas lain.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin si bangsat ini mati, jatuhkan senjata kalian!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke , hentikan!" Sakura berteriak mencegah Sasuke, agar tidak bertindak terlalu jauh, ia bergerak memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" Kali ini bukan lagi suara Sakura, tapi ada suara lain yang muncul. "Ada apa ini?"

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru muncul. Seorang pria berusia sekitar duapuluh delapan tahun, rambut di kucir keatas, dengan sebuah tanda bekas irisan melintang di atas hidung.

"Tuan Iruka?" Seru para petugas hampir bersamaan.

"Aku kepalah wilayah kota ini. Ada apa yang membuatmu membuat kekacauan ditempat pos pemeriksaan anak muda?" Orang yang dipanggil Iruka bertanya.

"Ia menolak di periksa ,Tuan" yang menjawab kali ini adalah komandan gemuk.

"Benarkah itu anak muda?"

"Bukannya kami menolak diperiksa, tapi si brengsek ini mau bertindak kurang ajar pada calon isteriku" jawab Sasuke.

"Itu tidak benar tuan" komandan itu menyangkal.

"Tidak benar katamu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan kotormu itu hah!" seru Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan orang nomor satu di Oto yang hadir.

"Cukup!" Iruka memotong perkataan Sasuke, "Dan kau" ia menunjuk pada komandan, "aku sudah mendengar banyak laporan tentangmu dari para pengunjung. Kau seringkali melakukan tindakan pelecehan saat kau melakukan pemeriksaan".

Komandan hanya bisa diam ia menundukan kepala.

"Segeralah kekantorku dan tunggu aku disana" perintahnya pada komandan gemuk tadi. Si komandan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan dia terima.

"Dan kalian berdua kalian harus tetap di periksa" lanjut Iruka pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia memberi kode agar memeriksa Sasuke. Mereka memberikan sepucuk pistol dan dompet milik Sasuke. Iruka memeriksa dompet dan ia terbelalak ketika ia melihat isi dompet itu. ia menatap Sasuke dengan seksama.

Ia menganggukan kepala agar pemeriksaan dihentikan. "Maaf" lalu menyodorkan kembali dompet dan pistolnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura bingung melihat perubahan sikap pada kepala wilayah.

Sementara Sasuke jadi kaget, ia ingat kalau tanda pengenalnya sebagai Uchiha belum sempat ia buang, beruntunglah selama ini Sakura tidak pernah memeriksa isi dompetnya sehingga ia belum tahu kalau ia berasal dari klan golongan atas. Sasuke jadi was-was jika Iruka memanggil nama marganya. Itu artinya Sakura akan tahu siapa Sasuke.

Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga kwatir, jika para Uchiha tahu kalau ada seorang Renegade sepertinya masih memakai identitas Uchiha. Itu artinya ia dan Sakura akan menjadi buruan para Uchiha.

"Boleh berbicara berdua? Atau kalau nona juga mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa". Lanjut Iruka setelah mengembalikan barang milik Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu berkata, "ku rasa tidak perlu, biar aku disini saja". Iruka mengangguk, dan mengajak Sasuke keruangan lain.

"Maaf telah menganggu mu Tuan Uchiha, tapi kuharap kau mengerti jika kondisi wilayah ini sedang tidak aman" sesal Iruka.

"Hn" gumaman Sasuke tanda ia tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian barusan.

"Kami terpaksa memeriksa data dari setiap pendatang yang memasuki gerbang ini" Iruka berusaha menjelaskan.

"Baiklah" Sasuke merasa tidak ada urusan lagi, ia hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Tuan Uchiha, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku butuh bantuanmu, kalian para Uchiha mempunyai kemampuan diatas kemampuan manusia normal, jadi aku sebagai kepala dan jaksa diwilayah ini meminta bantuan kepadamu secara pribadi atau resmi". Iruka meminta secara tulus.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, dan masalahnya apa?" Sasuke meminta alasan.

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar Sang Pembantai The Gunder, belakangan ini muncul pula pembunuh lain ia menamai dirinya Black Mask. Menurut para saksi, ia memakai topeng berwarna hitam memakai topi dan tuxedo hitam pula". Iruka kemukakan alasan.

"Lalu? Apa masalah yang dibuat Black Mask ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bedanya kalau The Gunder, ia membunuh para pejabat korup, untuk beberapa pihak, ada yang maklum dan mungkin ada yang mendukung, tapi si Black Mask ini, ia adalah pembunuh bayaran atau bisa saja membunuh untuk kesenangan. Ia membunuh secara acak, masyarakat umum jadi resah karenanya. Beda dengan The Gunder, ia hanya meresahkan mereka para koruptor, untuk para pejabat yang merasa dirinya bersih, kurasa tak perlu khawatir, apatah lagi bagi masyarakat umum, dia sama sekali tidak menganggu".

"Baiklah, lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya" Sasuke tampak menyetujui untuk membantu Iruka.

"Untuk amannya, jika tuan bersedia membantu, sebaiknya tuan bekerja di ruang khusus di kantorku. Tuan bisa menganalisa dan merencanakan segala sesuatunya disana. Kita juga bisa membicarakan sisanya disana".

"Apa kau bisa memastikan kalau Sakura aman saat aku keluar mennyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Uchiha, anda dan kekasih anda akan berada di kantorku, jadi dia akan aman selama anda tidak berada disana". Iruka mengerti Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Sakura.

"Hn, satu lagi, panggil aku Sasuke Haruno, kuharap tuan tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan', apalagi margaku yang sebenarnya".

"Baiklah dan terima kasih sekali lagi". Iruka tidak ingin mempertanyakan mengapa Sasuke enggan dipanggil dengan nama marganya, meski ia juga penasaran.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya ketika melihat orang yang di panggil Iruka itu pergi.

"Hn… kurasa kita tidak pulang untuk sementara Sakura".

"Tapi, kenapa?" Sakura bingung, jika tak pulang ke rumah mereka, mereka mau tinggal dimana.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita diperiksa? Akhir-akhir ini ada kasus pembunuhan berantai, entah itu adalah ulah pembunuh bayaran, atau hanya kesenangan dari seorang _psychophat_. Aku menerima tawaran Iruka untuk menyelidiki dan menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Bukan tidak mungkin nantinya dia akan merambah ke desa tempat kita tinggal, mengingat desa tempat kita yang paling dekat dengan kota ini".

Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ia hanya menundukan kepala dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sisi lain kekasihnya memang bisa diandalkan, tapi perasaannya tetap saja khawatir dengan pekerjaan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke bisa menebak kegundahan Sakura, ia segera menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, "percayalah Sakura, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Apa kau lupa kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, jadi aku tidak akan kalah dari pembunuh itu".

Pelukan Sasuke sedikit banyak menenangkan Sakura, "hn.. tapi berjanjilah, kau akan selalu berhati-hati, aku takut Sasuke, aku takut kehilanganmu", suara Sakura semakin lirih. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke hanya membelai kepala gadisnya dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menerima tawaran itu, karena menerima tawaran itulah Sakuranya jadi seperti ini.

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku janji kau tidak akan kehilanganku, dan lagipula ini menyangkut orang banyak. Jadi tidak apa kan sakura? Jika aku sedikit bisa membantu orang-orang".

Sakura mengendorkan pelukannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Ia segera mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ayo ke kantor tuan Iruka"

.

.

.

Di kantor jaksa wilyah tempat Iruka bekerja saat itu terjadi kesibukan. Atas perintah Iruka, para pejabat dan staff berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Tujuannya untuk menenangkan suasana kota yang dilanda keresahan.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian!" Terdengar seorang lelaki gagah berusia sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun membuka pertemuan.

"Aku berharap agar peristiwa ini tidak tersebar luas. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar masyarakat akan semakin resah. Ku harap kalian semua dapat mengerti...," lanjut lelaki gagah.

"Tuan Iruka! Boleh kami mengajukan pendapat..?" seorang pejabat yang berada di sudut, mohon izin untuk berbicara.

"Silakan...," ujar Iruka dengan suara berwibawa. Sepasang mata lelaki berambut dikucir itu agak menyipit, seolah menilai pejabat yang ingin mengajukan pendapatnya itu.

"Karena kejadian ini menyangkut kewibawaan kejaksaan wilayah, tidakkah sebaiknya kalau diam-diam kita memerintahkan pasukan untuk melakukan penyelidikan? Siapa tahu manusia jahanam itu belum lari jauh dari daerah ini. Dengan begitu, kita akan mudah menangkapnya. Sebab kalau hal ini dibiarkan, kita bisa celaka. Mungkin di antara kita tidak akan ada yang membocorkan rahasia ini. Tapi, apakah mulut manusia laknat itu dapat kita jaga pula? Bagaimana kalau dia sendiri yang akan menyebarluaskan berita ini...?" tutur pejabat berwajah brewok yang memiliki sepasang mata tajam itu dengan suara yang lantang, hingga terdengar oleh semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi bising. Beberapa pejabat tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, membenarkan ucapan pejabat perwira bertubuh kekar tadi.

"Benar apa yang dikemukakan Pejabat Maki itu, Tuan Iruka. Rasanya kita tidak bisa berdiam diri setelah mengetahui perbuatan manusia jahat itu terhadap wilayah yang kita cintai ini. Aku ikut mendukung Tuan Maki...," timpal lelaki tinggi yang kelihatan masih lebih muda dari Iruka. Dia pun berpangkat perwira, seperti halnya Maki.

"Hm...," Iruka tidak segera menyahuti ataupun menyetujui pendapat kedua perwira itui. Pandang matanya menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian. Aku bukan tidak setuju dengan pendapat Pejabat Maki maupun Perwira pejabat Hayate Gekko. Tapi, apakah di antara kita ada yang mengenali manusia laknat itu? Kalau kita mengirim sepasukan keamanan untuk menyelidiki, bukankah hal itu hanya buang-buang tenaga? Sebab, siapa orang yang harus kita cari itu? Adakah di antara kalian yang mengetahuinya? Sementara kita tidak tahu kapan dan siapa target sasarannya"

Para pejabat yang berkumpul di ruang pertemuan itu kembali saling berbicara satu sama lain. Kepala mereka tertunduk lesu. Sebab, apa yang dikatakan memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tuan Iruka, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan para Uchiha saja, bukankah Oto adalah negara bagian teritorial Konoha. Dan Uchiha adalah sepasukan pengawal kepolisian Konoha, kurasa tanggung jawab keamanan Oto juga adalah tanggung jawab Uchiha juga". Pejabat perwira Maki mengusul.

"Benar, tapi hampir keseluruhan Uchiha itu adalah pasukan petarung, sangat jarang yang menjadi penyidik, dan dalam kasus kita ini, dibutuhkan penyidikan, itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua jika kita meminta para Uchiha, ku takutkan jika tambah meresahkan masyarakat, jika tiba-tiba sepasukan Uchiha ada dan menuju kesini".

"Kalau soal penyidikan kita tahu ada beberapa para Uchiha yang bisa bukan? Ada itachi yang sudah terkenal banyak memecahkan kasus, ada juga Sishui, sepupu Itachi yang mampu mencari jejak". Maki sepertinya akan memaksakan kehendak memakai tenaga Uchiha.

"Itu juga benar" Iruka masih nada tenang, "tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak ada ditempat, mereka menjalankan misi"

"oh ya, kudengar Itachi masih mempunyai seorang adik, meski ia baru lulus dari akademi, tapi konon ia telah menyelesaikan beberapa misi, dan kalau tidak salah juga, ia adalah cucu kesayangan Madara, pemimpin para Uchiha". Maki belum menyerah.

"Dia juga tidak ada ditempat. Dan lagi, kita bukanlah dalam kondisi perang, untuk sementara kita jangan melibatkan para Uchiha", Iruka menarik nafas, "untuk sementara rapat ditunda, silakan saudara-saudara kembali ketempat".

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Perintah Iruka begitu ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Ada apa, Saara!" Iruka kembali bertanya begitu sekretaris berambut warna merah masuk.

"Maaf, mengganggu tuan, seorang pemuda mengaku bernama Sasuke Haruno ingin bertemu dengan tuan". Sahut Saara.

"Oh, antarkan langsung kesini"

"Baik Tuan", Saara pamit.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Tuan U… maksud saya Sasuke, Kami baru saja mengadakan rapat dan mungkin sudah menunggu lama". Iruka hampir saja keceplosan menyebutkan marga Sasuke.

"Tidak mengapa Tuan Iruka, kami juga baru tiba", Sasuke sempat mendelik ketika Iruka hampir menggunakan nama 'mantan' marganya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke dan nona istirahat terlebih dahulu. Nanti kita bicarakan kembali. Mari kuantarkan keruangan kalian".

….

"Tuan, Ini…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak perlu heran Nona, ini adalah ruang istirahatku untuk bermalam jika saya tidak sempat pulang, nah, sekarang akan dipakai oleh kekasih Nona, sebagai ruang kerjanya selama berada disini".

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya tanda ia mengerti.

"Semua pasilitas ada disini, silakan istirahat" Iruka mohon pamit.

"Tuan Jaksa, tunggu" Sasuke mencegat ketika iruka hendak beranjak dari dalam ruangan. "Kalau boleh, saya belum mau istirahat, saya ingin melihat-lihat disekitar sini"

"Sekitar sini? Apa maksudnya hendak keluar dari kantor?" tanya Iruka.

"Iya"

"Maaf Sasuke, anda harus punya surat izin khusus dari saya jika hendak meninggalkan kantor ini. Bukan apanya, saya kwatir jika nanti anda akan terkena razia lagi, yang justru akan merepotkan anda. Anda harus memiliki keterangan kalau anda adalah mempunyai kerjasama dengan kami, maaf sekali lagi Sasuke".

"Baiklah kapan bisa disiapkan".

"Apa sebaiknya kalian istirahat dahulu, kasihan juga nona…err"

"Sakura"

"Iya nona Sakura, dia masih kelihatan keletihan, soal surat keterangan itu, nanti saya yang buatkan. Saya mohon pamit, dan selamat beristirahat".

"Tunggu! Bagaimana anda bisa tenang sekarang sementara pembunuh diluar sana berkeliaran?"

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya anda berdua istirahat saja dulu dan sebaiknya jangan melakukan sesuatu terburu-buru, saya mohon pamit sekarang".

Sasuke masih sempat ingin protes tapi ketika menoleh kearah Sakura, ia melihat Sakura memang kelihatan kelelahan..

.

.

.

Malam sudah lama turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Suara hewan malam menyemarakkan suasana. Bulan yang menggantung separuh di langit kelam, tak mampu menerobos kegelapan.

Sasuke bingung dia memulai penyidikan dari mana, ia berjalan hanya dengan menuruti langkah kakinya, ia berharap segera menyelesaikan masalah yang telah ia terima, dan berhenti membuat Sakura khawatir.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok bayangan hitam sedang mengendap-endap kerumah salah seorang penduduk.

Tampak tiga tubuh bergerak melompati tembok yang mengelilingi kediaman salah seorang, jika melihat keadaan rumah itu, pastilah pemiliknya orang berada.

Dengan memilih jalan yang terlindung bayang-bayang pohon maupun tembok gelap, ketiga sosok hitam itu menyelinap ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke terus mengikuti kegiatan ketiga orang itu, Saat ketiga orang itu mencongkel pintu rumah tersebut, Sasuke bergerak cepat. Jika ia terlambat kemungkinan korban akan jatuh dalam rumah itu.

"Kyaaaaaa…" terdengar jeritan dari dalam, ruoanya penghuni rumah tersebut masih ada yang terjaga. Sasuke segera bergerak berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tampak tiga orang itu membentak dan mengacungkan sebuah benda tajam kearah perempuan paruhbaya.

Jleb!

Aaakh!

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil pisau lempar yang ia selipkan dipinggangnya dan melempar tangan salah seorang penyusup itu.

"Sial!" salah seorang diantaranya.

Dorr!

Ia menembak secara spontan kearah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera memiringkan badannya kesamping.

"Gila! bagaimana bisa" penyusup itu kaget. Dengan jarak tembak seperti itu, tak mungkin ia bisa meleset, itu artinya pemuda didepannya ini mengelakan lesatan pelurunya.

"Benar-benar gila! Lari!" dengan cepat ia melompati jendela, yang lebih dekat disamping mereka. Sebelum melompat salah seorang melemparkan sesuatu. Sasuke melihat itu adalah granat, "sial" Sasuke mengumpat. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa ikut melompat dan segera mengejar mereka tapi ia juga tahu kalau ada seseorang selain dia disini. Jika ia pergi mengejar, maka perempuan paruhbaya itu dalam bahaya terkena pecahan ledakan granat.

Darrrr!

Sasuke melompat mendorong perempuan paruhbaya itu, sehingga ia selamat dari pecahan ledakan granat.

Dari jauh terdengar suara sepeda motor, Sasuke tahu itu adalah milik para penyusup tadi.

TO BE CONTINUE

He..he..he.. yoo.. sebenarnya tanpa adegan lemonnya pun, kayaknya target word in one Chapter-nya udah cukup deh sekitar 3.5 K (Ingat kan? target Word saya per chapternya, 3K – 4K. cek di bacot saya di chap 4)

Tapi mumpung otak saya belom di bersihin, maka lemonnya nancap tuh :D

Jangan lupa lagi RnR

THX


	11. Renegade 11 Black Mask

**Warning : soft Lime inside (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Iruka**

 **Akasuna Sasori**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **Sara**

 **Konohamaru**

 **BLACK MASK**

Suara kicauan burung dipagi hari, membangunkan sepasang anak muda dari tidur lelapnya.

" _Ohaio,_ Sasuke- _kun"_ Sapaan pagi Sakura menyambut Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang memang telat semalam.

"Aa, Sakura" Sapaan singkat dari Sasuke.

Sakura bangun dari tidur diiringi senyum Sasuke ketika ia menyambar handuk dan hendak mandi. "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura mengandung nada kejengkelan. Sasuke masih setia dengan senyum untuk menggoda Sakura. Sakura yang mengetahui penyebab Sasuke menggodanya membalas, "ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa lelah, semalaman kau berpatroli, begitu pulang kau menyerangku, DASAR! Apa kau akan tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini jika aku hamil nanti?" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke setelah puas mengomel.

"Dasar! Bukannya kau sendiri menyukainya"

"Cih!" Balasan dari Sakura. Sekilas ia memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya pada Sasuke. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sangat menyukai dan gemas jika melihat wajah sebal Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan wajah seperti itu, Sakura" ujar Sasuke tapi menatap pantat bulat Sakura.

"Siapa yang menggodamu" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. Sebal tapi sebenarnya Sakura sangat menyukai ucapan Sasuke yang sering menggodanya. Seandainya Sasuke menyusul Sakura, ia bisa menyaksikan wajah sakura yang merona sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak semalaman Sasuke, mengingat cuaca tidaklah sesejuk didesa" Iruka menyapa Sasuke yang berada didepan pintu ruangan yang di peruntukan baginya.

"Tidak masalah"

"Begini, mengenai surat izin tugas khusus yang kubuat untukmu, kemungkinan akan selesai siang nanti karena hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak. Oh ya, dimana Nona Sakura?"

"Sakura sedang mandi, memangnya ada apa, Tuan!"

"Saya masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menemanimu berkeliling sambil mengenal staff dan pejabat penting yang sekiranya bisa kau ajak bekerjasama nantinya".

"Tuan Iruka tidak memberitahukan pada mereka bukan? Siapa aku sebenarnya?" Sasuke jadi syak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi orang yang kau ajak nantinya adalah orang kepercayaanku, jadi jangan khawatir tentangnya". Iruka meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah". Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Ajak sekalian Nona Sakura, sekalian juga aku ingin mengenalkan pada isteriku"

.

.

.

"Nah, Sasuke dan Sakura, ini adalah Isteriku, Hana, dan yang dalam gendongannya itu adalah putera pertama kami, Konohamaru umurnya baru satu tahun" Iruka memperkenalkan seorang perempuan berusia duapuluh limaan yangsedang menggendong bayi, sebagai isterinya.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Waah lucunya, hay adik bayi" mata Sakura berbinar melihat seorang bayi mungil yang disambut dengan kekehan dari ibu sang bayi.

"Yang satunya lagi adalah Sasori, dia assistenku sekaligus bisa dikatakan orang terdekat denganku". Lanjut Iruka membiarkan Sakura.

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya pada seorang pria berambut merah disamping Hana. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke sempat membelalakan matanya begitu melihat cara Sasori memandang Sakura. Tanpa sengaja ia juga melihat sedikit perubahan mimik pada Hana. Sasuke jadi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura ayo kita sarapan bersama sebelum saya berangkat"

Sasori dan Hana segera menyusul

Sakura yang dari tadi melihat betapa lucunya Konohamaru itu, ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang rata, berharap benih yang ditanam Sasuke juga menjadi bayi lucu. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih mengelus-elus perut ratanya, Sasuke mengerti maksudnya hal itu dan ia segera menarik tangan Sakura menyusul Iruka.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk termenung dalam ruang kerjanya, ia memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang ia lalui selama dua hari terakhir. Dari hasil obrolan sasaat dengan Iruka, ia sudah mulai menghubungkan dengan beberapa kejadian. Diantaranya kalau Black Mask tidak bekerja sendiri, dalang dari rangkaian pembunuhan selama ini kemungkinan adalah orang dalam. Dia sudah mulai menandai beberapa orang yang ia curigai. Sayangnya Iruka tadi tidak punya banyak waktu ngobrol.

"Uuuh! Bosan", lamunan Sasuke terganggu mendengar suara Sakura yang mengeluh. "Sasu, temani aku jalan-jalan keluar".

"Kita tidak bisa keluar sekarang". Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas kuat-kuat, "kau tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekarang? Kondisi disini tidak memungkinkan kita kemana-mana dengan bebas. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau nonton TV saja"

"Aku bosan, tidak ada acara yang menarik"

"Sasuke! Apa Tuan Iruka tidak terlalu muda untuk menempati posisi jabatan tinggi?" tanya Sakura sesaat kemudian. Ia segera duduk di pangkuan Sasuke

Sasuke menyambut dengan tersenyum, ia ingat kalau Sakura paling tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Untuk menduduki jabatan tinggi, tidak perlu harus berusia tua, bisa saja ia memiliki banyak prestasi sehingga membuat para petinggi lain mempertimbangkan untuk menunjuknya menempati jabatan tertinggi. Lagi pula aku melihat Iruka adalah pria cerdas dan cukup bijak, aku juga setuju".

Lama mereka terdiam, Sasuke mengingat Sakura yang tadi mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin hamil Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, "akan sangat menyenangkan jika punya anak, pasti tidak akan membosankan"

Sasuke sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, "ayo buat sekarang".

Sakura terkejut "Eh! Bukannya tadi malam sudah".

"Bukankah kau ingin segera punya anak heh, jadi kita harus sering-sering membuatnya", Sasuke tambah menyeringai.

"Sasu, tunggu, membuat anak bukan masalah seberapa sering ta..tapi, i..ini juga bukan masa suburku" Sakura panik saat Sasuke maulai meraba bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku Saku?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendudukan Sakura di meja kerjanya.

"Bukan begitu, siapa yang tidak ingin, tapi ini kan masih siang, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang".

"Siapa yang peduli", habis berkata, Sasuke segara melumat bibir Sakura, Sakura tidak menolak, ia malah membalas ciuman panas Sasuke.

Sasuke makin gencar mencium Sakura, tidak hanya bibir tapi pada bagian leher terus ke bagian dada. Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai Sakura hingga yang terlihat bra yang berwarna merah dengan renda pada bagian pinggirnya. Sakura juga bukannya diam membiarkan Sasuke menyerangnya, "Sasu, aku ingin mendominasimu", usai berkata demikkian Sakura mendorong dan mendudukan Sasuke dikursi dibelakang meja kerja Sasuke. Tangan Sakura sudah menyusup masuk kedalam celana Sasuke, mengelus dan memijat kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Oh..aaah.." Sasuke mendongakkan kepala mrasakan sensasi permainan jari lentik Sakura. Sakura benar-benar ingin menguasai permainan. Saat Sasuke membuka mulut sambil mendesah, Sakura dengan sigap menutup mulut Sasuke dengan mulutnya sendiri, lidah Sakura dengan lincah berkelit di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat roknya dan menduduki pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat berusaha mengarahkan penis sasuke kedalam kemaluannya. Setiap kali Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya, penis Sasuke terpleset dari lubang Sakura.

"Sasuke, Bantuin dong" rengek manja Sakura menggoyang tubuh Sasuke dan tampak kesal karena gagal memasukan penis Sasuke kedalam liangnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, yang tidak pernah bosan melihat Sakura yang selalu bersikap manja. Bahkan saat aksi panas seperti ini. Sasuke segera mengarahkan penisnya menuju vagina Sakura.

"Aaah.." Sakura mendesah merasakan setiap inci gesekan dari penis Sasuke dalam vaginanya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya keatas meja.

"Aku tidak suka didominasi Sakuara" Sasuke kembali mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tetap ingin mendominasimuu…" nada manja sakura sambil menahan piinggang Sasuke.

"Ck… Diam! Tugasmu tinggal menikmati" Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya.

"Aaaah"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketika keduanya sedang menikmati permainan mereka, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Eh!"

"Rapikan pakaianmu" titah Sasuke pada Sakura buru-buru.

Sakura gugup, ia buru-buru mengancing dan merapikan pakaiannya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura sudah mulai rapi.

Sesaat sebelum orang yang mengetuk pintu muncul, Sakura langsung bersembunyi ke kolong meja yang bagian depannya tertutup, dengan demikian, orang yang berada didepan, tidak akan bisa melihat bagian bawah Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja memiliki ide untuk mengerjai kekasihnya, Sakura ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke jika sedang menahan kenikmatan, karena selama ini, jika mereka bermain, Sakura lebih sering memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap serangan Sasuke. Membayangkan hal itu, Sakura sumringah.

 _'Eh! Apa-apaan ini'_ Sasuke kaget dibawahnya Sakura tengah memijit penisnya yang daritadi sudah mengeras.

"Ah..Ada apa Saara?" Tanya Sasuke yang hampir mendesah karena menahan kenikmatan akibat ulah Sakura.

Saara merasa heran dengan Sasuke, tapi ia abaikan.

"Anu, ini tuan, mengenai surat izin tugas khusus yang dibuat untukmu, Tuan", Saara mengambil dan menyodorkan sesuatu dalam map.

 _'Sial, Sakura jangan'_ batin Sasuke makin menjerit. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Sasuke?" Saara mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja Sasuke, "apa anda Sakit?".

"Ti..tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke.

Saara yang dari awal memang mengagumi wajah Sasuke, semakin terpesona dengan wajah merona Sasuke. Sementara dibawahnya, Sakura makin gencar mengerjai Sasuke.

"Tapi anda kelihatan tidak enak badan , Tuan. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Saya bisa melakukannya sekarang, Tuan"

Sasuke makin tidak tahan dengan permainan Sakura dibawahnya. Sasuke hampir saja menggelinjang ketika Sakura memasukan kepala penisnya kemulutnya. Dan memberikan gigitan kecil.

"ikh, kurasa tidak perlu Saara, ehss!" Sasuke menggeram menahan rasa nikmat ketika Sakura memberikan gigitan kecil pada ujung kepala penis Sasuke. Tepatnya di lubang kencing.

"Tapi anda benar-benar.." Saara tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu Saara, tetap ditempatmu". Sasuke memotong perkataan sekaligus menghentikan Saara ketika berdiri hendak menuju Sasuke dan ingin memeriksa kondisi Sasuke, "aku benar ti…tidak apa-a…apa". Sasuke makin tak tahan.

"Ahm..oh ya, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan berkas ini?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meraih dan membuka berkas yang ada didepannya, tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Sementara Sakura masih melakukan permainannya.

"Silakan isi dan tanda tangani ini tuan, ini adalah berkas untuk membuat surat izin tugas anda"

"ihss.. iya" Sasuke meringis sambil menanda tangani ' _Sakura, hentikan! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi , bodoh!'_

Dibawahnya Sakura makin melebarkan senyumannya, ia menemukan kepuasan tersendiri, menyaksikan kekasihnya 'tersiksa' menahan rasa nikmat akibat permainannya.

"Oh ya Tuan, dari tadi saya tidak melihat Nona Sakura, kemana dia?" tanya Saara basa-basi, sebenarnya ia masih ingin menatap Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau ini adalah kesempatan karena Sakura tidak ada.

Sasuke makin mengeraskan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Dia sedang is…trahat". Singkat jawaban Sasuke, ia seperti sudah kehilangan pikirannya.

"Apa dia kekasih anda Tuan?" Saara seperti ingin memastikan, ia berharap jika Sakura bukan kekasih Sasuke.

"i..iya di..aah kekasihku", Sasuke semakin tidak tahan desahannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil bertumpu di atas kedua sikunya. "Bahkan calon isteriku"

"Saara, kurasa tidak ada urusan lagi, bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang". Sasuke setengah mengusir, ia merasa sepertinya ia akan orgasme, sakura makin mempercepat kocokan pada penis Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu" Saara pamit. Diraut wajahnya ada rasa kecewa karena ia masih ingin memandang Sasuke.

"Ti..tidak mengapa ehssh"

Saara melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke, ia menutup pintu tapi tidak sampai rapat. Ia lalu mengintip dicelah patahan pintu. Ia merasa penasaran apa yang terjadi pada orang yang dikaguminya. Sementara di dalam, Saara melihat Sasuke mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Saara makin merapatkan alisnya. Saara melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil nafas, seperti sedang dalam kelelahan.

Beberapa Saat kemudian, ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke seperti itu. Saara melihat Sakura muncul dari bawah kolong meja sambil menjilati jari-jarinya yang kelihatan belepotan cairan putih.

Saara kembali melihat Sasuke berdiri dan kembali melumat bibir Sakura, ia kaget melihat milik Sasuke yang berukuran jumbo itu. Saara kagum, milik Sasuke yang tadinya setengah menunduk, kembali menegang setelah tangan Sakura memainkannya.

Saara kembali merapatkan pintu dengan perlahan, ia merasa kalau selangkangnya makin basah dan terasa gatal, bukan karena penyakit, melainkkan karena _horny_. Ia berfikir mencari tempat untuk bermasturbasi sambil menghayalkan Sasuke dan miliknya yang jumbo itu.

.

.

.

Tiga orang berpakaian hitam berjalan sedikit pelan menuju suata tempat. Yang aneh dari ketiganya adalah mereka memakai topeng.

"Bagaimana ini, semalam kita gagal membuat kekacauan, ini semua gara-gara pemuda brengsek yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu." Orang pertama yang berbadan lebih jangkung dari ketiganya berhenti dan mengajak kedua temannya mengobrol. Ia memakai topeng seperti iblis yang tertawa.

"Iya nih, padahal kudengar kalau anak gadis dari nyonya itu cantik lho!" orang kedua yang memakai topeng warna biru dan memiliki hidung panjang.

"Dasar kau Yondro! Kau tahu apa yang akan menimpa kita karena kita gagal melaksanakan misi yang diberikan oleh Black Mask? Dan kau masih sempat memikirkan selangkangmu". Orang ketiga yang menyahut, ia adalah pria bertubuh sedang dengan rambut panjang. Ia memakai topeng biru polos.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yondro diam seketika ketika mengingat ancaman seorang yang dipanggil Black Mask.

"Sudahlah, sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana tanggung jawab kita pada Black Mask", pria jangkung melerai, sepertinya pertengkaran antara kedua temannya akan terjadi.

Ketiganya kembali diam, "begini Shin!" Panggil yondro kepada pria jangkung tadi, "Sebaiknya kita buat dulu kekacauan sebelum melapor kepada majikan kita Black Mask"

"Lalu apa alasan kita, jika ditanya tentang kegiatan kita yang tertunda, yang seharusnya terjadi malam kemarin?" orang ketiga kembali berbicara.

"Tidak masalah buatku, Sano, aku bisa mencari alasan yang bagus mengenai itu" Sahut Yondro pada orang ketiga yang memakai topeng biru polos yang dipanggilnya Sano.

"Kau yakin bisa mencarikan alasannya Yondro?" Shin kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja"

Kedua temannya sedikit banyak bisa mempercayai Yondro, karena mereka tahu kalau Yondro adalah seorang yang pandai menjilat.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berkeliling disekitar kantor markas wilayah kejaksaan Iruka sekaligus menemui jaksa wilayah Iruka, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"A..ada apa tuan Sasuke?" Saara tergagap saat Sasuke menemuinya. Entah mengapa ia masih canggung akibat peristiwa mengintip Sasuke dan ia juga sempat bermasturbasi sambil menghayalkan sang pangeran Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Iruka, apa beliau ada?" tanya Sasuke, ia heran dan ia tahu kalau Saara canggung terhadapnya. Yang Sasuke bingungkan kenapa Saara merasa canggung terhadapanya.

"Iruka sedang keluar, Tuan. Jika ada yang ingin Tuan bicarakan sebaiknya menunggu sampai sore nanti. Maaf". Saara memberi keterangan.

"Hn"

"Atau Tuan boleh menunggu di tempat kerjanya, jika ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin Tuan bicarakan, siapa tahu ia akan cepat kembali pulang". Saara menambahkan.

"Eh" Sasuke seakan memprotes, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seenaknya menunggu di ruang kerja Iruka.

"Anda sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan Iruka, jadi anda bebas keluar masuk dan menunggu di ruang kerjanya. Tidak semua orang lho! Yang mendapatkan hak seperti Tuan. Bahkan Sasori" Saara mengerti maksud Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke mempetimbangkan usul Saara, memang ada baiknya jika menunggu diruang kerja Iruka, dari pada harus repot bolak-balik menanyakan kepulangan Iruka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kerja Iruka. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara desahan lembut, nyaris tidak terdebgar, dari dalam ruang kerja Sasori yang harus dilalui ketika menuju ruang kerja Iruka. Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, toh! Ia juga baru saja mengerjai Sakura hingga ia tertidur. Tapi yang membuat ia terhenti adalah Sasuke sangat mengenal suara wanita yang mendesah panjang barusan. Suara Hana, Sasuke jadi teringat ekspresi Hana saat Sasori pertama kali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ketertarikan. Akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau memang ada hubungan gelap antara Sasori dan Hana. ' _Dari awal aku memang curiga'_.

Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke perna belajar fsikologi, tentu saja ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Hana saat itu.

Sasuke merasa kasihan denga Iruka yang telah dihianati oleh isteri dan orang kepercayaannya.

"Hana sayang, kapan kau akan meminta cerai pada si keparat Iruka itu, aku sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati vaginamu yang masih enak itu meski sudah punya anak, aku ingin menikmati sepuas-puasnya" suara Sasori terdengar, Sasuke makin intens mendengarkan percakapan perlahan dua manusia busuk itu.

"Belum saatnya sayang, bukankah rencana yang kita susun belum selesai, lagi pula kau sudah sering meniduriku". Suara Hana makin menggeram, sepertinya permainan mereka berlanjut.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu makin panas dingin, ingin rasanya ia melabrak kedua penghiannat busuk tersebut. Sasuke memang paling benci yang namanya penghianatan, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakuranya seperti itu.

Sasuke terus mendengar percakapan yang diselingi dengan erangan. Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu ia dengarkan, ia segera pergi menjauh, celananya juga terasa sempit. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Saara bilang kalau kau tadi mencariku, Sasuke, ada apa?" Iruka bertanya saat menemui Sasuke.

"Maaf, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa ada, eermm, yah mungkin semacam moment penting yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini patut dikatakan dengan moment penting atau tidak. Sebenarnya masa tugasku sebagai kepala kejaksaan wilayah ini akan habis, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menemuimu, tapi karena aku harus menyusun beberapa laporan pertanggungjawaban. Mengenai masalah tugas yang kuberikan padamu, tenang saja, kau masih bisa melanjutkan karena surat tugasmu di stempel birokrasi, jadi penerusku tidak berhak menghentikan penyelidikanmu. Meski kasus dinyatakan sudah ditutup, selama kau masih ingin menangani."

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa kandidat yang akan menggantikanmu?"

"Ada beberapa, diantaranya Sasori, aku memang merekomendasikannya untuk maju menggantikanku".

Sasuke diam berfikir beberapa saat mengaitkan semua kejadian yang telah ia alami, "Baiklah, yang terakhir, aku ingin meminta peta wilayah kota ini sekaligus, posisi TKP korban Black Mask. Ada yang ingin kupastikan."

"Baiklah" Iruka tidak ingin jauh mempertanyakan kenapa Sasuke memintanya. Ia tetap percaya Sasuke sebagai Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali meneliti peta dan lokasi korban Black Mask, Sasuke memperhatikan dan ia merasa kalau Black Mask tidak melakukan pembunuhan secara acak, tanda itu membuat suatu pola. Sasuke berusaha memecahkan kode atau bisa saja pola itu. Mulai dari menerawang bahkan mengikuti pola dengan menghitamkan, menghubung kan tiap posisi dengan garis, tapi masih menemui jalan buntu.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memecahkan misteri itu setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan peta itu. Ternyata posisi dari setiap korban itu membentuk suatu kata. Dari hasil penyusunan itu, Sasuke menemukan dua baris tulisan. Pada baris pertama bertuliskan 'Akatsuki' dan pada baris kedua bertuliskan 'BLACK MASK'. Dengan 'K' yang belum sempurna, sasuke berusaha menentukan sendiri ujung 'K' itu, dan betapa ia kaget kemana ujung 'K' itu terakhir. Polanya akan berakhir di kantor kejaksaan Otogakure.

Setelah menganalisa serta mengaitkan semua kejadian, serta kecurigaannya bahwa pelaku atau orang dibelakang aksi Black Mask adalah orang dalam. Sasuke menanggukan kepala, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergerak kembali pada malam hari, ia masih penasaran dengan tiga orang yang berpakaian hitam. Sasuke mencoba menulusuri arah kemana perginya para pria berpakaian hitam itu semalam.

Sekian lama ia menelusuri jejak ketiga pria itu Sasuke tiba disebuah rumah kosong, ia curiga dengan rumah yang kelihatan tanpa penghuni tapi kelihatan sering dipergunakan. Ini dibuktikan dengan jejak jalan kaki yang menuju rumah itu. Sasuke perlahan menuju rumah kosong itu, ia mengamati sekitar, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang lain selain dirinya yang ada disitu. Ia tetap mengawasi sekeliling ketika dari jauh tampak adanya kobaran api yang cukup besar.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju sumber kobaran api yang terlihat terang membumbung langit. Ia curiga dan berharap agar bertemu dengan tiga orang yang malam sebelumnya ia gagalkan melakukan kejahatan.

Harapan Sasuke terkabul, ia melihat tiga sosok sedang berjalan meninggalkan kejadian menuju kearahnya, Sasuke segera bersembunyi di atas pohon sambil mengawasi ketiga orang tersebut. Sasuke bergerak mengikuti ketiganya hingga tiba ditempat rumah kosong yang Sasuke datangi sebelumnya.

Sasuke terus mengamati ketiga orang yang akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui nama mereka masing-masing. Dari hasil percakapan mereka, dugaan Sasuke benar kalau Black Mask tidak bekerja sendiri dalam rentetan kasus pembunuhan.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa diuntungkan, mereka bertiga tidak membuka topeng mereka dihadapan Satu sama lain. Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka berpisah dan bertemu dalam keadaan memakai topeng. Sasuke mendapat akal mengenai hal itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama, Shin?" Yondro memakai topeng warna biru berhidung panjang, bertanya.

"…" Shin yang memakai topeng iblis tertawa, tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu memperdebatkan lagi kenapa Shin terlambat. Ayo temui Black Mask" Sano melerai dan mengajak kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang yang kini berhadapan dengan orang yang tak kalah misteriusnya, pria itu memakai pakaian serba hitam,memakai topeng yang menutupi mata dan pipinya, separoh wajahnya tertutupi kecuali kening dan mulut, sebagian hidung. Dia lah yang dipanggil Black Mask oleh ketiga orang tadi.

"Apayang membuat kalian menunda pekerjaan kalian kemarin malam, hah?" tegas suara Black Mask.

"Maaf ketua, kami sempat dihalangi oleh seorang pemuda, dia hebat sekali, dia bisa menghindari dengan mudah peluru yang kutembakan padanya". Yondro mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Yonro? Mana ada orang seperti itu? kutanya sekali lagi apa yang membuat kalian menunda pekerjaan kalian?" Black Mask membentak.

"Tapi kami berani bersumpah ketua, pria itu sangat hebat, kami terpaksa melarikan diri" Sano ikut mendukung Yonro.

"Anggaplah aku percaya pada kalian. Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda itu?" Black Mask akhirnya mulai melunak, tapi nada ketegasannya tetap ada.

"Dia masih sangat muda ketua, umurnya mungkin masih sekitar delapanbelasan tahun, dia tampan, dan satu lagi, dia mempunyai model rambut yang aneh karena bagian belakangnya mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Tapi kami sudah menebus kegagalan kami malam lalu, kami baru saja mengacau di sekitar apartemen mewah" yonro senang, akhirnya ia tak perlu bersusah-susah menggunakan jurus penjilatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian". Black Masak diam sesaat menatap ketiga orang didepannya. "Yang pertama, kekacauan yang kalian buat malam ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku, itu mengacaukan pola yang telah kubuat, dan aku sama sekali tidak suka hal tu. Yang kedua, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kegagalan".

"Tu.. ketua ampuni kami", Yonro menyadari situasinya, ia sadar akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka bertiga. "Maafkan, beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi ketua". Yonro makin panik saat ia tidak melihat perubahan pada Black Mask.

Black Mask diam ia seperti akan meraih sesuatu dibalik pakaiannya.

"Sial!" Yonro menyadari kalau tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua yang diberikan orang yang mereka panggil ketua itu. Yonro segera meraih pistol yang ada dibalik punggungnya, ia tak ingin mati konyol dengan membiarkan orang dihadapan mereka memunuh mereka satu per satu.

Dorr!

Dengan cepat kaki Black Masak menendang Tangan Yondro, sehingga tembaknnya mengarah ketempat lain. Sano tidak tinggal diam ia juga meraih pistolnya.

Dorr!

Akhh!

Bahu kanan Sano yang memegang pistol tertembak oleh Black Masak.

"Shin, Sano, lari!" Yonro menyadari kalau orang yang didepannya itu bukan orang sembarangan, ia bergerak cepat, melayangkan pukulannya pada Black Mask.

Buk!

Degs!

Dengan mudah Black Mask menghindar dan mengarahkan kembali pukulannya pada Yonro.

Dorr! Dor! Dor!

Tiga kali letusan pistol dar Black Mask.

Black Mask menembak jatuh Yondro.

Sano yang hendak berlari juga roboh.

Shin meraih pistolnya dan

Dorr! Dorr!

Black Mask berkelit dan menembak balik Shin, Shin juga tak kalah cepatnya dalam menghindar.

Dorr! Dorr!

Baku tembak antar Black Mask dan Shin terjadi.

Shin kembali menyerang, ia berlari cepat menuju ke arah Black Mask. Saat keduanya berdekatan, Shin melancarkan pukulannya.

Black Mask tentu saja tidak ingin pukulan itu mengenai dirinya. Cepat tubuhnya ditarik mundur satu langkah, sambil menyiapkan serangan balasan.

Shin tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kepada lawannya untuk membalas. Begitu pukulan tangan kirinya luput, tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol di arahkan pada Black Masak.

Dorr!.

Bukan main terkejut hati Black Mask melihat gerakan tangan Shin sangat seirama. Shin tampak sedikit terkejut juga, ia tak menyangka kalau lawannya sangat telatih dalam bertarung .

Pertarungan kembali seru. Shin kembali bergerak mencelat ke depan dengan serangan-serangan yang jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Kaki dan tangan kirinya bergerak cepat melakukan pukulan sementara tangan kanannya memegang pistol dan selalu di kombinasikan untuk menembak . mendapati kemampuan seperti ini, Black Mask terdesak, ia kesusahan ketika menahan serangan dari Shin yang begitu cepat, di tambah lagi dengan tangannya yang memegang pistol, membuat Shin seolah tidak bisa ditembus oleh serangan. Bahkan ia semakin tidak bisa melakukan serangan balasan.

Black Mask meraih dan melempar sesuatu pada Shin, Shin tak ingin gegabah,

Duar!

Hampir saja Shin terkena jika ia tidak segera menghindar dan menjauh. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah granat.

Untuk sesaat, pertempuran itu terhenti. Black Masak telah menggeser langkah ke samping kanan, tepat didepan pintu keluar.

"Aku tahu sekarang, kau bukan Shin. Shin tak mungkin sehebat itu. bisa saja kaulah yang telah menggagalkan mereka bertiga, kalau kau bukan Shin berarti… Aku tahu siapa kau" Shin masih diam mendengar penuturan Black Mask.

"Berani sekali kau ikut campur dalam urusanku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, selama ini aku mendiamkanmu dasar penganggu, tapi baiklah aku akan memberikanmu kejutan satu hari nanti karena aku sudah ta…" ucapan Black Mask terpotong saat Shin kembali menyerangnya. Shin ingin menembak tapi sayang, peluru pistolnya sudah habis. Sadar hal ini, Black Mask merasa kesempatan untuk bisa melarikan diri.

Black Mask melemparkan sesuatu, Shin hanya berkelit dan terus merangsek maju menyerang Black Mask.

Duaarr! Darr!

Granat yang dilempar tadi, sepertinya meledak di tempat penyimpanan barang dari bahan yang mudah meledak. Sehingga ledakan dan kobaran api yang sangat besar menghiasi tempat itu. tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar dari jauh suara sirene.

Sakura yang tengah duduk disofa menonton televisi, seperti biasa, ia menunggu Sasuke, meski kerap kali Sasuke melarang Sakura menunggunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sakura bangkit segera menemui tamu diluar.

Akh!

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari cepat pulang, ia seperti sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk yang akan menimpa Sakura.

Setibanya di ruangannya, ia memanggil Sakura, tapi tak ada yang menyahut, Sasuke mencari semua tempat, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia bertanya pada Saara, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. _'Sial! Sakura dimana kau'_

TO BE CONTINUE


	12. Renegade 12 Trapped

**Jawab review yang terpilih:**

 **Guess : nggak tahu juga, soalnya sekarang masih dalam tahap pembuatan, dan sering tersendat. Gara-gara sering gantian pakai laptop.**

 **Puma178 : yakin?**

 **Zaarachan : Eits jangan tanya saya dong :) , yang buat sakura-chan hamil kan seharusnya...eeerr, tanya tuh, Si…. *lirik Sasu* [Sasu : ck, tunggu saja] :D**

 **37 : baru tahu ya kalo saya pervert boy :D. ajarin dong bikin puisi. He..he..he**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Akasuna Sasori**

 **Iruka**

 **Hayate Gekko**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **Trapped**

Sasuke makin panik, ia telah menanyai semua orang tentang kekasihnya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Phonsel Sakura pun juga masih di tempat.

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang Iruka, disana ia melihat Hana. Sasuke tetap menunjukan wajah tenang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Iruka bertanya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Oh ya, kalian hanya berdua? kemana Sasori?" Sasuke tetap tenang meski dalam dadanya sedang bergemuruh.

"Sasori mengatakan kalau ia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ada apa Sasuke?" Hana yang menjawab.

Sasuke menatap Hana lalu menjawab, "tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengan dia"

"Apa boleh kutahu, hal apa itu?" Hana menautkan alisnya menatap Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Iruka.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, soalnya ia memiliki kesamaan dengan teman lamaku" Sasuke berbohong. Dan disambut dengan 'oh' oleh pasangan suami isteri itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mohon pamit" Sasuke pamit.

"Apa tidak kau tetap mengobrol dengan kami saja, Sasuke."

"Maaf aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja. Lagi pula Sakura sedang menungguku. Permisi"

Diruangannya, Sasuke semakin gelisah. Ia berusaha tetap tenang.' _tidak mungkin penculiknya membawa Sakura dalam keadaan terbius atau menyeret Sakura, disini keamanan yang dijaga ketat. Itu artinya Sakura terlebih dahulu diajak keluar, dan pasti orang itu adalah orang dalam, dan Sakura tidak mungkin mau diajak jika orang yang mengajaknya adalah orang yang tidak dia kenal. Aku tahu siapa, brengsek! jika sampai kau menyentuhnya, maka kau akan mendapatkan siksaan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan'_ batin Sasuke. Kemana penculik itu membawa Sakura. Tidak mungkin membawa Sakura terlalu jauh, apalagi sudah tengah malam begini.

.

.

.

Sakura sadar dari pingsannya, seingatnya tadi Sasori mengajaknya keluar, katanya ingin menemui Sasuke. Tapi saat baru keluar dari area kejaksaan, mereka diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Dia sendiri sampai dibius.

Sakura melihat keadaanya, ia terikat dengan kuat dikursi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia melihat Sasori dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh bebeda dengan dirinya.

"Sasori, apa yang terjadi, apa kau tahu kita berada dimana?" Sakura mencoba mengajak Sasori berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura" Sasori menjawab, sepertinya agak payah dia.

"Akhirnya kalian sudah sadar juga" suara lain muncul. Sakura dan Sasori menoleh. Tampak disana seorang memakai topeng hitam dengan pakaian warna hitam pula.

"Si..siapa kau? Lepaskan kami, kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu" Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kekasihmu telah berani mencampuri urusanku" jawab Black Mask.

Sakura kaget, rupanya orang ini telah mengetahui tentang Sasuke.

"Kekasih brengsekmu itu telah menggagalkan tindakan anak buahku sehingga pola yang telah kubuat menjadi kacau. Gara-gara dia juga, aku harus kehilangan anak buahku", Black Mask melangkah menuju Sakura. Sakura panik, "aku tidak suka basa-basi Nona, yang pasti yang kuinginkan adalah membalas kekasih brengsekmu itu". lanjut Black Mask.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura ketakutan.

"Memperkosamu" kata Black Mask dingin. "Ini pelajaran pada kekasihmu yang telah kujanjikan padanya".

"Ti..tidak, kumohon jangan" Sakura meronta dikursinya, ia makin ketakutan. Black Mask makin mendekat.

"Hentikan keparat, kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perbuatanmu, lepaskan dia brengsek!" Sasori menjerit di tempatnya.

"Kuatirkan saja dirimu, sebentar lagi kau akan kuhabisi" Black Mask tetap dengan nada dingin.

Bwett!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"

Baju bagian depan Sakura sobek dengan sekali tarik oleh Black Mask. Tampaklah kulit putih Sakura dan buah dada yang masih terbungkus oleh bra berwarna hitam. Sakura makin meronta-ronta di tempatnya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Black Mask.

Black mask makin senang mempermainkan Sakura, semakin lama Sakura kian lemah, ia seperti tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memberontak.

Sasori berteriak sambil memaki Black Mask yang disambut dengan tawa.

Black Mask mulai beraksi kembalii, ia mulai dengan meremas dada Sakura dengan keras sehingga Sakura merasa kesakitan. Black Mask sekali lagi merobek pakaian _one piece_ yang dipakai Sakura hingga dari atas kebawah terlihat seluruhnya.

"Hentikan! Ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini". Sia-sia permohonan Sakura. Black Mask, menarik celana dalam Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa!" jeritan Sakura saat Black Mask memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam vaginanya.

"Sasuke, tolong" Suara lirih Sakura terdengar oleh Black Mask.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura merasa terhina dan telah ternoda, bagian tubuh yang seharusnya boleh disentuh dan dimiliki oleh orang yang dicintainya, kini disentuh juga oleh orang brengsek yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal.

"Bagus! panggil nama kekasih brengsekmu itu". Sambil tertawa keras mengejek Sakura, aktivitas jari tangannya terus keluar masuk dalam Vagina Sakura. Tangan yang lain meremas payudara Sakura dengan kasar. Mulutnya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menghisap bahkan sampai menggigit puting Sakura yang membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan.

Sakura makin lemah dan pasrah, ia merasa tidak mungkin lagi untuk meyelamatkan diri. Ia hanya bisa menyebut dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menyesal, untuk kali kedua, ia tidak mematuhi Sasuke agar tidak meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebelumnya ia juga melanggar perintah Sasuke, sehingga ia hampir diperkosa oleh tiga orang, untungnya saat itu ia ditolong oleh The Gunder. Dan sekarang ia mengalami lagi. Dan kini, siapa lagi yang akan menolongnya.

Rintihan dan tangisan Sakura bagai irama syahdu yang terdengar ditelinga Black Mask.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan Sasuke terus berlari, ' _Sakura bertahanlah'_. Sasuke mengikuti instingnya, ia tidak yakin dengan dugaannya, dimana Sakura disembunyikan.

.

.

.

Puas bermain dengan tangannya, Black Mask membuka resleting celananya, " _It's show time'_. Ia mulai meletakan penisnya di depan vagina Sakura. Sementara disamping mereka ada Sasori yang dari tadi memaki tanpa henti pada Black Mask.

Brakk!

Sekian senti jarak kemaluan Sakura dan Black Mask, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak. Didepan mereka berdiri Sasuke penuh amarah, amarahnya semakin mendidih ketika ia menatap Sakuranya dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan Sakura sebagai The Gunder, tapi Sasuke yakin kalau Black Mask sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan jika ia tetap memaksa sebagai The Gunder, ada kemungkinan identitasnya akan ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura lirih.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau" nada ejekan telontar dari mulut Black Mask. "Sudah kusiapkan pesta penyambutan untukmu. Anak-anak!" ia memanggil beberapa orang anak buahnya. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang.

Sasuke dan ketiga anak buah Black Mask saling menatap, mereka telah memegang pedang ditangan masing-masing.

Ketiga anak buah Black Mask menyerang Sasuke scara bersamaan mengarah pada dada dan leher Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan dengan menyilangkan pedang didepan menepis seranagan lawannya dan dengan cepat ia melayangkan tendangannya kesalah seorang lawannya.

Dess!

Lawan yang terkena tendangan Sasuke terjugkal.

Seorang yang lainnya kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan tangkas, Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan lawannya, ia segera memutar tubuhnya. Ketika ia hendak menyerang balik lawannya barusan, seorang yang lainnya melompat dari sisi lain dan menyerangnya.

Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan tenaga dorogan lawan sambil memutar tubuhnya, ia bisa melewatkan serangan lawannya, dan pada saat serangan itu ia lewatkan, Sasuke dengan cepat kembali melayangkan tendangannya.

Dess!

Lawannya itu tersungkur setelah punggungnya terkena tendangan Sasuke.

Kembali dua orang lainnya menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan. Sauke tidak mau diam, ia mebalas serangan dari dua orang lawannya itu. Kombinasi kedua lawannya kini cukup seirama dan tangguh, setiap kali Sasuke melihat adanya ruang untuk menyerang pada lawan, yang satunya segera menutupi. Dan saat bersamaan itu pula lawan lain yang hendak diserang Sasuke, balik menyerang Sasuke.

Hal yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang adalah memisahkan kedua petarung pedang yang tangguh itu. benar saja saat ditengah-tengah pertarungan Sasuke sekilas melihat ada jarak yang sedikit renggang diantara keduanya, maka Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sangat sedikit itu untuk menyerang.

Dess!

"Akh!"

Salah seorang yang terkena serangan Sasuke mengeluh tertahan.

Kini yang tersisa didepannya tinggal Satu, ketika Sasuke hendak menyerang, kembali muncul orang lain melompat dari arah lain untuk menyergap lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke mendorongkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga ia dan orang yang memeluknya dari belakang sama-sama terhuyung hingga membentur tembok. Orang yang dibelakang Sasuke terdengar meringis karena benturan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan tembok. Sasuke memanfaatkan momen ini, ia dengan cepat menusukan pedangnya ke belakang.

Ckrass!

"Hukgh"

Orang yang dibelakangnya tidak sempat menghindar dan berteriak ketika pedang Sasuke telah menembus tubuhnya.

Sasuke membiarkan pedangnya tetap menancap pada tubuh lawannya. Ia dengan tangan kosong bergerak kearah lawannya yang lain. Sasuke mengayunkan tendangannya kedepan dan berhasil di tahan oleh lawannya, denga cepat pula lawannya itu membalas dengan melayangkan pukulan. Sasuke juga berhasil menepis pukulan itu denagn mudah. Ternyata belum berhenti Sampai disitu, lawannya kembali mengayunkan tendangannya kedada Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menangkap kaki lawannya, dan dengan kuat, ia mengangkatkan tangannya keatas sehingga lawannya terlempar sambil berputar kebelakang. Melihat lawannya terjatuh, Sasuke dengan cepat memungut pedang yang tercecer di lantai. Dan.

Cress!

Ia kembali menusukan pedangnya di punggung lawannya.

Anak buah Black Mask yang tersisa segera melompat sambil melayangkan tendangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap dan membanting anak buah Black Mask itu ke lantai. Kembali Sasuke menjumput pedang dan menikam orang tersebut.

Setelah membereskan ketiga anak buah Black Mask, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke Black Mask, dengan pandangan tajam.

"Diam ditempat atau kepala gadismu ini akan pecah", sebelum Sasuke bertindak, Black Mask telah menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sakura.

"Bangsat!" Sasuke menggeram.

"Ha..ha..ha. diam disitu bocah! Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan gadismu". Tangan Black Mask yang bebas telah meraba tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke melihat tangan Black Mask mulai mendekat ke kemaluan Sakura, Sasuke mulai tidak tahan amarahnya, dengan cepat ia meraih pisau lempar lalu ia lemparkan pada tangan Black Mask. Black Mask dengan sigap menarik tangannya kalau tidak ingin, tangannya tertancap pisau.

Sasuke melihat celah, ia bergerak cepat menyerang. Black Mask kelabakan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba yang demikian cepat ini, ia segera melompat kebelakang.

Dorr! Dorr!

Trek! Tring!

Tembakan dan benturan antara peluru dan pisau ditangan sasuke terdengar.

"Apa?" Black Mask kaget ternyata pemuda didepannya memiliki reaksi demikian cepat. Ia tak menyangka menemui orang seperti ini. Pantas saja anak buahnya yang jago pedang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Sasuke merangsek maju, Black Mask tak ingin meladeni Sasuke, ia segera melempar sebuah benda bulat.

Chesss!

Sebuah bom asap meledak didepan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ingin mengejar, karena kuatir pada Sakura.

"Lain kali kita bermain-main lagi, Sasuke. Termasuk kekasihmu itu", terdengar suara Black Mask menjauh sambil tertawa.

"Sakura" Sasuke benar-benar terpukul melihat kondisi Sakura. Ia segera membuka ikatan Sakura. Sasuke membuka pakaian yang ia pakai, lalu dipakaikan pada Sakura, menggantikan bajunya yang telah koyak.

"Sasuke..hwaaa… Sasuke, dia telah menodaiku Sasuke..hiks.. tinggalkan saja aku.. aku telah kotor..hiks..aku..aku.." Sakura menangis didalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak menodaimu, ia hanya menyentuhmu, sssst… ssstt" Sasuke menghibur Sakura sambil mengelus punggung yang semakin terasa rapuh itu. "tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu, apapun yang telah dilakukan oleh brengsek itu"

"Tapi Sasuke, dia sudah menyentuh tempat yang seharusnya hanya boleh di sent.. hmmmp" suara Sakura terpotong oleh pagutan bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura, sudah cukup, ayo pulang. Tenangkan dirimu dan nanti kita akan bicarakan semuanya. Dan ingat, aku tetap milikmu, aku masih mencintaimu, ayo". Sasuke segera mengajak pulang yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan ikatan Sasori.

Sasuke pulang sambil menggendong Sakura.

…..

Sasuke dan Sasori tiba di kantor wilayah kejaksaan Oto, tempat mereka bekerja. Beruntunglah karena ini sudah menjelang tengah malam, jadi ketika mereka tiba, kesibukan sudah tidak ada kecuali ada beberapa pekerja yang mendapat _shift_ malam dan para pengawal, jadi mereka tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Sasuke tiba di ruang mereka dan segera membaringkan Sakura yang kelihatan syok.

"Sasuke" pelan suara Sakura memanggil, "jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke, aku takut". Suara Sakura makin lirih.

"Shssssht.. tenanglah Sakura aku disini, maaf telah membawamu dalam masalah". Sasuke memeluk dan menenangkan Sakura. Ia merasa prihatin, jika Sakura depresi dengan kejadian yang kesekian kalinya, nyaris di perdaya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, lagi-lagi aku melanggar perintahmu, hiks.. maaf"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Sebaliknya, akulah yang minta maaf"

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sakura terus menangis sesegukan, dan akhirnya ia tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. ' _Maaf Sakura',_ batin Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Dalam keadaan memeluk Sakura, Sasuke kembali berpikir tentang Black Mask, ' _apa Black Mask itu ada dua orang'._ Mengingat kalau Black Mask yang sempat bentrok sebelum dan saat Sakura di sandera sangat beda. Untuk orang awam mereka sama, tapi untuk Sasuke yang jeli dalam melihat, tentu saja keduanya tidak sama. Lalu yang manakah Black Mask yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin segera menemui Iruka, tapi Sakura yang tidur dan memeluk Sasuke sangat erat..

.

.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencananya dengan matang, ia menemui Iruka. Ia juga meminta agar bisa mengamati beberapa orang kepercayaan Iruka. Dan orang kepercayaan Iruka yang juga dipercaya Sasuke hanya satu orang yaitu Hayate.

Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami selama ini, termasuk peristiwa penculikan Sakura.

"Maaf, apa pejabat yang lain semua dicurigai oleh anda Tuan Sasuke?" pria yang bernama Hayate mulai bertanya.

"Iya, saya sudah bisa memastikan kalau orang yang menjadi Black Mask adalah orang dalam" Sasuke tanpa ragu mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Bisa memberi tahukan alasanmu Sasuke?" Iruka juga penasaran, bahkan orang terdekat dengannya seperti Sasori tidak di hadirkan.

"Pertama tentang penculikan Sakura, seperti yang saya katakan tadi, anak buah Black Mask yang sempat saya gagalkan, menceritakan pada Black Mask ciri-ciri saya, siapa lagi yang mengetahui tantang saya dan Sakura selain orang sini", Sauke berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi bukankah anda bilang kalau Sakura diculik" Hayate kembali bertnya.

"Justru itulah yang membuat saya semakin yakin. Di tempat ini, jika terjadi penculikan, pasti akan terjadi kekacauan, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Artinya Sakura di tangkap diluar, setelah sebelumnya dia di ajak sesorang untuk keluar. Satu hal lagi, Sakura tidak mungkin mau diajak keluar jika ia tidak mengenal siapa yang mengajaknya. Daan Sakura juga pasti tidak mau pergi jika sendirian, karena aku memang melarangnya. Sayangnya saya belum menanyakannya pada Sakura, ia masih istirahat dan kelihatan masih syok".

Kedua orang didepan Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Saya sendiri sudah memegang nama orang yang saya curigai, dan orang-orang itu adalah orang dekat atau kalian sangat kenal. Saya tinggal membuktikan melalui rencana yang akan…."

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" suara Iruka terdengar keluar.

"Maaf tuan! Oh! ternyata anda disini Tuan Sasuke, Sakura mencari anda, ia kelihatan sangat panik tuan" didepan pintu muncul Saara.

"Ah!" Sasuke tampak kaget, "dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di lobi, tuan".

"Baiklah, maaf permisi sebentar". Sasuke pamit.

"Sasuke, apa tidak sebaiknya Sakura diikutkan saja bukankah ia bisa memberi tahu siapa yang membawa ia keluar" Iruka menyarankan. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala.

….

"Sasuke" Sakura langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke, saat sasuke muncul.

"Maaf Sakura, tadi aku ada rapat dengan Tuan Iruka, karena tadi kau masih tidur, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahukanmu, maaf" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Mhmmm" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tetap membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu".

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak, justru ini adalah permintaan Iruka. Itupun jika kau mau ikut"

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk.

…..

"Maaf Nona, menurut dugaan Sasuke apa benar anda diculik diluar gedung kantor ini?" Tanya Hayate.

"I..iya" Sakura menjawab takut-takut.

"Tidak perlu takut Nona, ada lagi, Menurut dugaan Sasuke, anda tidak mungkin keluar sendiri, pasti ada yang mengajak anda?, kalau benar, siapa dia!" giliran Iruka yang bertanya.

"Sasori"

"Bagaimana bisa sampai Nona mau keluar bersama Sasori". Hayate kembali bertanya.

Sakura menatap dua orang pejabat didepannya. Lalu ia bercerita, "Seperti sebelumnya, aku menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasori datang dan mengajakku keluar. Alasannya ingin ngobrol tentang Sasuke, Sasori bilang kalau ia seperti mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Karena alasan itu aku mau". Sakura mengambil jeda, "setibanya diluar gerbang, tiba-tiba kami disergap, dan aku sendiri dibius hingga tidak sadarkan diri".

Kedua pejabat itu menautkan alis mereka, mereka heran, apa Sakura tidak mengenal Sasuke sampai jauh. Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih. Kalau hanya berbicara soal Sasuke, Sakura bisa menerangkan dengan singkat. Sementara Iruka berfikir, kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahukan Sakura tentang siapa dia, bahkan Sasuke menolak dipanggil dengan nama marganya. Ada rahasia yang tersembunyi pada hubungan mereka.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Sasori bisa kau hapus dari daftar orang yang kau curigai", Iruka tampak tenang sekarang. Ia merasa Sasori tidak mungkin terlibat dalam kekacauan ini.

"Tambah lagi memperkuat dugaanku, aku sudah dua kali bentrok dengan Black Mask, dan keduanya berbeda. Adapun Sasori yang ikut tertangkap bisa saja itu adalah sebuah alibi. Saya memang belum mengatakan kalu Sasori adalah pelakunya. Yang pasti kita akan membuktikan nanti pada aksi terakhirnya" Sasuke menerangkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aksi terakhir, dimana lokasi aksi terakhirnya jika itu benar". Iruka kembali bertanya.

"Di sini, di kantor ini, Tuan Iruka"

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu" Iruka tidak percaya dengan keterangan Sasuke.

"Apa Tuan Iruka masih ingat dengan peta yang kuminta tempo hari? ternyata kekacauan yang ia buat memiliki pola". Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar peta yang ia minta tempo hari. "Lihat, ini pola yang telah ia buat, semua lokasi ini menunjukan dan membentuk deretan kata atau bisa saja nama, ini sudah ku tandai polanya"

"Akatsuki BLACK MASK" itulah pola yang ditandai oleh Sasuke dan terbaca oleh kedua pejabat tersebut.

"Lihat yang ini,terdapat dua baris tulisan kata atau nama yang kumaksud tadi. Pada baris pertama bertuliskan 'Akatsuki' dan pada baris kedua bertuliskan 'BLACK MASK'. Dengan 'K' yang belum sempurna, nah! Ini titik yang sempat ku gagalkan. Orang suruhan Black Mask yang mengira kalau membuat kekacauan, hanyalah kesenangan Black Mask, maka mereka mengganti kekacauan di tempat lain pada malam berikutnya, dan hasilnya pola yang akan membentuk hurup 'K' ini jadi tidak terbentuk. Karena semua titik itu harus dihubungkan. Dan mengenai kenapa saya menduga kalau rumah kantor kejaksaan wilayah ini adalah yang terakhir. Disini Saya menandai kordinatnya dan pas jatuh pada tempat ini, Tuan Iruka. Tepat di ujung 'K'. Jadi kemungkinan dari awal anda dan tempat ini adalah targetnya"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan, dua hari kedepan apa ada momen penting yang terjadi?" Sasuke menambahkan.

Iruka dan Hayate saling menatap.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu"

"Mengikuti Alur waktu yang ia pakai selama ini, itu artinya dua hari kedepan" Sasuke menerangkan.

"Baiklah, Kalau yang kau maksudkan bisa dikatakan ada, dua hari kedepan akan diadakan pestival untuk merayakan hari jadi kota ini, biasanya orang-orang akan berkumpul di alun-alun untuk merayakan"

"Ada lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan, ini sedikit menggangguku, apa ada diantara pekerja atau pejabat yang bermarga Akatsuki?"

"Sebelum saya mengepalai divisi keamanan, saya bagian dari divisi kependudukan dan nama Akatsuki ini, baru kali ini ku dengar" Hayate menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, dugaan saya untuk sementara bahwa Akatsuki ini bisa saja adalah organisasi kriminal, mungkin mereka sudah membagi wilayah dan kota pada setiap negara untuk mereka kuasai. Dan Black Mask mendapat jatah untuk wilayah ini. Ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa saya mencurigai orang dalam".

"Tapi kenapa targetnya adalah Iruka?"

"Jika dugaan saya benar, ketika Black Mask selesai membunuh tuan Iruka, ia akan memanfaatkan momen perayaan ini sekaligus ia akan mengumumkan kalau kota dan wilayah ini berada di bawah kekuasaannya"

"Apa kau punya alasan lain Sasuke?" Hayate kembali bertanya.

"Ada, tapi maaf, nanti saya akan bicara dengan Tuan Iruka secara pribadi"

"Baiklah, lalu apa rencanamu sekarang", Hayate ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"kemungkinan akan ada ada kondisi yang membuat perubahan rencana, itu tergantung pada Tuan Iruka. Tapi jika tetap pada rencana awal saya, maka saya akan bertukar posisi dengan Tuan Iruka, jadi jika ia mulai beraksi maka saya yang…"

"Tidak!" teriakan Sakura memotong ucapan Sauke, "aku tidak mau Sasuke, aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal itu, kumohon jangan" wajah Sakura menunjukan ketakutan dan kehawatiran. Ia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Ketiga pria itu serentak menoleh ke Sakura.

Iruka dan Hayate tahu betapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke, mereka mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Tenanglah Nona, Saya berada di divisi keamanan, saya yang akan mejaga kekasih Nona. Percayalah aku akan menjamin keselamatan kekasih Nona" Hayate berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hayate, lalu ia beralih pada Sasuke untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Hayate itu benar. Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Sakura yang tadi terlihat pucat kini mulai memerah.

"Percayakan soal keamanan padaku Nona" Hayate kembali meyakinkan. Dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih Nona. Dan lanjut ke persoalan, bagaimana kau menduga kapan aksinya terhadap Tuan Iruka". Hayate bertanya.

"Dua hari kedepan ya, jadi rupanya bangsat ini ingin memanfaatkan perayaan sebagai aksi puncak". Iruka tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, "lalu apa ada selama ini yang menyaksikan Black Mask beraksi secara langsung?"

"Saksi dari pihak kami memang belum ada, tapi ada orang yang memberitakan kalau orang yang melakukan aksi pembunuhan selama ini adalah orang yang memakai topeng berwarna hitam yang menamai dirinya Black Mask"

"Boleh aku menemuinya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kediaman saksi" Hayate menjamin.

"Ada lagi, apa perayaan ulang tahun kota ini di rayakan pada malam hari atau siang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Iruka.

"Biasanya akan di adakan pembukaan pada malam hari, biasanya berupa upacara penyambutan, tentu saja untuk para pengunjung"

"Pas sekali. Baiklah rencana sementara, undang beberapa anggota keamanan untuk menyamar sebagai tamu undangan agar bisa bejaga-jaga di sekitar Tuan Iruka dan sekitar lokasi saat perayaan." Sauke membuat rencana.

"Bagaimana jika ia tahu rencana ini?" Hayate juga mulai sedikit mempercayai kalau pelaku Black Mask adalah orang dari kalangan mereka sendiri.

"satu hal, dia akan tetap melaksanakannya apa pun yang terjadi, dia sangat terobsesi sampai ia membunuh anak buahnya hanya karena mereka mengacau diluar jalur yang ia buat". Sasuke diam berfikir.

Hayate mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya rasa pertemuan kita cukup saja sampai disini, Hayate, siapkan beberapa anggota terlatihmu, kita akan menangkap bangsat itu. dan kuharap prediksi Sasuke benar, yakni agar sasarannya adalah aku". Iruka menutup rapat mereka. "Selain itu juga ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sasuke tentang alasan kedua kenapa Black Mask membidikku sebagai korbannya".

"Baiklah, saya mohon pamit"

"Sakura, kurasa kau juga harus kembali" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu, pergilah" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, ia segera menyusul Hayate keluar ruangan.

….

"Sasuke" Iruka mulai membuka suara, "aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan kau katakan tapi katakan saja semuanya, saya siap, apa pun yang terjadi belakangan ini" Iruka meyakinkan saat ia melihat di mata Sasuke ada keraguan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tuan, hati-hatilah pada Sasori, kuat dugaanku dia adalah Black Mask".

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin kalau Sasori adalah Black Mask?"

"Pengamatan saya jeli Tuan, saat saya berbicara dengan Black Mask pertama kalinya, gerakan bibir saat berbicara sama dengan gerakan bibir Sasori jika sedang bicara. Suaranya, meski Black Mask memakai suara dalam tapi warna suaranya tidak bisa berubah, warna suaranya sama dengan Sasori. Tapi Black Mask yang berbicara di tempat Sakura di sekap, tidak sama dengan Black Mask yang pertama bentrok denganku sebelumnya".

Iruka masih menyimpan keraguan."Lalu? Kalau hanya itu kenapa harus dibicarakan berdua? Kan bisa kau katakan tadi saat Hayate dan Sakura berada disini"

"…." Sasuke berpikir bicara mulai dari mana.

"Katakanlah Sasuke, jika itu berita buruk yang sangat meyakitkan, aku akan tetap terima dan berusaha tenang"

"Baiklah, kuharap tuan tetap tenang, karena…. Sasori selingkuhan Isteri anda tuan, dan ini akan menjadi motif lain untuk menyingkirkan anda, aku memang belum bisa memberikan bukti, tapi… aku sudah pernah mendengar obrolan mereka saat berhubungan sex, dan ada kemungkinan Hana juga terlibat".

Bagai petir menyambar disamping Iruka, hampir-hampir ia menyerang Sasuke, kalau saja ia tidak lupa siapa Sasuke ini. Wajahnya memucat, ia tidak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, tidak mungkin rumah tangga mereka yang selama lebih dua tahun ia bina, terdapat skandal. Iruka merasa kalau dirinya dan Hana saling mencintai, lalu kenapa Hana harus selingkuh darinya. Tapi ucapan Sasuke sangat meyakinkannya.

"Kapan" nada datar dari Iruka bertanya.

"Dua hari yang lalu"

"Saya memang mengenal Hana dari Sasori. Kurasa jika itu benar, mereka sering melakukan di belakangku, dan ini harus kubuktikan. Sasuke maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi tentang hal ini. Selidiki dan berikan bukti mereka padaku". Iruka berusaha menenangkan diri, hatinya terasa remuk, ia sangat berharap kalau perselingkuhan isteri yang dicintainya itu adalah kesalah pahaman Sasuke.

"Secepatnya, aku akan melakukan nanti malam, tuan, itu pun jika kondisi Sakura bisa kutinggalkan" Sasuke mohon pamit, ia sadar kalau Iruka butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

TO BE CONTINUE


	13. Renegade 13 It's Me

**Warning : Lemon Inside (Akasuna Sasori x Inuzuka Hana)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Matsuri**

 **Akasuna Sasori**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **Iruka**

 **Deidara**

 **IT'S ME**

Sasuke tiba diruangannya tempat Sakura menunggu. Ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Tambah lagi satu tugasnya saat ini, yaitu memata-matai Isteri Sang Kepala Wilayah. ' _huuuh'_ itu artinya, ia harus menyelesaikan kegiatan mematai Hana untuk dua hari kedepan, sebelum rencana membekuk black Mask yang dicurigai adalah Sasori.

"Sasuke" Suara familiar terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan", Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannnya dengan posisi Sakura menyamping ke Sasuke. "Ini mengenai kau dan Sasori yang diculik, bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun tahu".

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Ceritakanlah, aku tidak akan marah" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan membelai lembut punggung gadis itu.

"Awalnya ia datang dan aku minta untuk mengobrol disini saja, tapi ia menolak. Ia memilih untuk mengajakku keluar tapi lewat belakang. Alasannya sama, yaitu, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat kami berduaan dan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman", Sakura mengambil jeda. "Ia bilang kalau hanya ingin mengobrol tentangmu, ia merasa kalau pernah melihat orang yang mungkin mirip denganmu. Tapi setelah kami sampai diluar, kami… kami… hiks.."

"Cukup Sakura, hentikan ceritamu! Aku sudah mengerti", Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura agar tenang.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar mengenal Sasori sebelumnya?" Sakura bertanya setelah beberapa saat lama diam menenangkan diri.

"Emm, kurasa tidak! Mungkin dia mengenal kakakku". Jawab Sasuke. _'mungkin itu hanya alasan untuk menjebakmu'._

"Eeeh, benarkah kau punya kakak? Pasti menyenangkan memiliki seorang kakak"

"Iya, bagiku dialah yang menjadi panutan sekaligus sainganku, dan kau tahu? Aku selalu berusaha ingin melampaui dia, atau minimal menyamai dia, tapi aku selalu di bawah dia, sekuat apapun aku berusaha. Dia jugalah yang mau menggantikanku untuk menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku, dia mau mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi aku, agar tidak diusir dari klanku. Padahal dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dasar payah!"

"Kakak yang benar-benar hebat", Sakura mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Ya, semua orang memang selalu memujinya"

"Tapi, kurasa kau sudah melebihi kakakmu, kau meninggalkan keluargamu, dan menjadi Renegade, agar kau bisa menemukan jalanmu, beda dengan kakakmu, dia hanya ingin mematuhi orang tuamu".

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kakakku seperti itu?"

"Hanya sekedar menduga dari ceritamu barusan"

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai kakakku jika kau bertemu dengannya".

"Mungkin, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bukankah aku sudah jadi milikmu?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa nyaman berada dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

…..

Sasori berdiri didepan rumah mewah khas rumah seorang pejabat. Didepannya muncul seorang perempuan manis berdiri, "Ada apa kau memanggilku Hana", Sasori berbicara.

"Kau ini, aku rindu padamu tahu" Hana segera memeluk Sasori.

"Hei, tunggu! Ini kan masih diluar, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, lagipula apa Iruka tidak ada?" Sasori menjauhkan Hana dari pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku memanggilmu kesini karena dia tidak ada, dia bilang sedang ada rapat, jadi dia kemungkinan tidak pulang" jawab Hana ketus.

"Maafkan sayang, aku kan tidak tahu, tapi kenapa tidak mengajakku, biasanya kan aku selalu hadir ketika sedang rapat" Sasori tampak berfikir.

"Bukannya bagus, dengan begitu aku memiliki banyak waktu denganmu". Hana memeluk manja pada Sasori.

"Iya, apa aku harus berdiri disini?"

" ..he… Maaf ayo masuk. Konohamaru juga sudah tidur"

"Kuharap suaramu sebentar tidak membangunkannya" ucap Sasori yang membuat wajah Hana berubah merah, ia membayangkan lagi permainannya dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

…..

"Ahh..., uuuh..., ahh..., uuuh", Hana tampak mengerang keenakan ketika tangan kiri Sasori mulai meremas-remas buah dada Hana dan mulutnya menyedot puting susu Hana. Perlakuan itu membuat nafas perempuan beranak satu itu memburu dan tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan.

Mendengar erangan Hana yang erotis membuat penis Sasori mengeras dan menegang. Nafasnya memburu peluh mulai bercucuran seiring dengan naiknya panas tubuh mereka. Sasori mulai menyusuri tubuh Hana, dia mengendus-endus dan mencium serta menjilati perut Hana, membuat ibu beranak satu itu kegelian dibuatnya. Rok abu-abu yang masih melekat segera dilepas Sasori dengan setengah paksa.

"Agghh..., ughh..., uuuh..., ahh", tubuh Hana menggelinjang,nafasnya memburu dan dari mulutnya keluar erangan kenikmatan saat tangan nakal Sasori meremas vagina Hana yang masih tertutup celana dalam berwarna hitam.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menindih tubuh kekasihnya, ditatapnya wajah manis dengan bibir merah merekah dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana sayang, kau bahagia?", tanya lelaki itu sembari tersenyum romantis.

"Kau nakal Sasori?, Kau membuatku lupa diri".

"Aku ingin membahagiakanmu".

"Uuuh..., aah..., uhh", Hana kembali mengerang.

"Hana, bantu aku membuka bajuku".

Wanita memuncak birahinya itupun langsung membuka kancing baju selingkuhan yang menindih tubuhnya.

Sasori langsung melepas baju dan celana panjang sehingga kini dia hanya memakai celana dalam saja dan tampak kepala penisnya menyembul keluar seakan mau berkata kalau dia sudah siap untuk bertugas.

"Hana apa kamu sudah siap? Penisku kumasukan sekarang", bisik Sasori di telinga Hana.

"Masukkan saja Sasori, aku telah siap", jawab Hana dengan terpejam, dia sudah terbang ke surga dunia.

Gerakan naik turun pantat Sasori diimbangi naik turunnya pantat Hana, keduanya semakin kompak untuk memburu kenikmatan surga dunia.

"Hana..., ohh Hana..., aku mau keluar..., ahh..., aahh..., ahh..., uhh", gerakan pantat Sasori semakin cepat, batang penisnya keluar masuk di liang vagina Hana, membuat dia keenakan.

"Aaaaakhh", sperma Sasori keluar dengan cepat sehingga sperma itu tumpah di dalam lubang vagina. Rasa panas di ujung kemaluan mereka rasakan, keduanya saling berpelukan erat dan kedua mata mereka tampak terpejam seakan menghayati tetesan nikmat yang baru saja mereka peroleh.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata dari tempat yang berbeda, sedang mengawasi perbuatan mereka. Tapi reaksi dari kedua pasang mata itu beda. Yang satu nampak berkaca-kaca sementara yang satunya menajam hendak menusuk perbuatan terlarang kedua orang tersebut.

" _Sasuke, aku yakin kau tengah mengawasi isteriku dan Sasori keparat itu, kurasa sudah cukup, aku juga telah melihatnya. Silakan kembali ketempatmu dan temui aku besok",_ suara dari telepon orang bermata tajam yang sedang mengawasi Hana dan Sasori yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

Iruka sedang melangkah dengan gontai, hatinya remuk seketika, ia tak menyangka kalau wanita yang selama ini mengisi harinya, tega menikamnya dari belakang, bersama orang yang telah ia anggap saudara.

…..

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Siapa" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Iruka".

"Apa Sasuke sudah kembali, Sakura" tanya iruka setelah Sakura membuka pintu.

"Belum Tuan, ia bilang ia sedang melihat sesuatu"

"Hn" Iruka menganggukan kepala, "jika ia kembali suruh segera, agar menemuiku"

"Baik, Tuan" jawab Sakura.

"Aakh, kurasa tak perlu biar kutelepon saja, maaf Sakura, permisi".

"Iya.. silakan Tuan"

…..

"Sasuke, dimana kau sekarang" tanya Iruka yang sedang menelpon.

" _Aku melacak Black Mask. Kurasa ia berada disekitar sini"_ , jawab Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Tapi bukannya target terakhir adalah aku dan juga pada saat pestival? Kenapa masih ada?"

" _Itu kalau Black Mask utama, rangkaian perbuatan dari Black Mask kedua,eeerr,katakan saja rangkaian peralihan, tapi tetap mengikuti rangkaian utama yang dilakukan oleh Black Mask utama"._

"Baiklah Sasuke, setelah kau selesai, kuharap kau menemuiku. Dan berhati-hatilah, jangan paksakan diri. Ingat! Ada yang menunggumu" meski berkata demikian, ada nada iri terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Jelas sekali kalau Iruka juga mengharap pendamping yang setia menunggunya dan mau menurut seperti Sakura.

" _Hn, terimakasih Tuan"_. Sasuke menutup telepon.

…..

Sasuke mengikuti mobil van putih yang berjalan lambat, Sasuke merasa heran sepertinya jalur yang akan dilalui oleh mobil, sepertinya sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke. _'Ini…. Apa yang ia lakukan?',_ batin Sasuke saat mobil van itu menuju rumah Iruka.

Sasuke memperhatikan mobil itu saat berhenti didepan rumah Iruka. Sasuke mengeluarkan senapan Sniper Riflenya untuk berjaga jika penumpang mobil yang ternyata Black Mask akan beraksi.

Tapi Sasuke melihat kkalau Black Mask menemui dan berbicara dengan Sasori, dari jauh Sasuke terus memperhatikan hingga kedua orang yang diawasinya selesai dengan urusan mereka.

Black Mask kembali mengendarai mobil dan menuju rute lain, Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia putuskan untuk segera mencegat Black Mask.

Black Mask yang mengendarai mobil van-nya tiba-tiba harus berhenti setelah ditengah jalan yang akan dilaluinya. ' _Dia lagi'_ batin Black Mask. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghadapi orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menghabisimu disini keparat!" bentak Black Mask.

"Buktikan, tidak perlu berteriak seperti sapi ompong yang tidak bisa makan rumput", ejek orang yang menghadang tadi yang teranyata adalah Sasuke.

Mendengar ejekan ini Black Mask semakin panas, amarahnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun,

"Kurang ajar...!" geram Black Mask.

Darr! Dar!

Langsung saja dilontarkannya serangan berupa lemparan-lemparan benda bulat yang menghasilkan ledakan, dari ledakan itu terpencar cairan-cairan kimia. Sasuke melihat cairan yang keluar dari ledakan tadi merusak apa saja yang terkena, bahkan aspal jalan tempat meledak benda itu langsung meleleh. Untung Sasuke waspada, membuat serangan Black Mask luput, tapi tak ayal juga ada percikan yang mengenai pakaiannya dan langsung melubangi pakaiannya.

"Cairan itu mampu melelehkan baja setebal apapun" suara Black Mask terdengar manakut-nakuti.

"Heaaah...!"

Dengan sebuah bentakan, Sasuke melancarkan serangan balasan ke arah Black Mask. Bahkan mampu membuat lawannya kerepotan dengan serangkaian serangan maut.

Plak! Plak!

Terdengar suara kedua pasang lengan itu berbenturan. Setelah benturan tangan terjadi, Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, dengan menggunakan tenaga pinggangnya, Sasuke memasukan tendangannya menuju dada Black Mask. Mendapati serangan beruntun ini, Black Mask menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Bugh!

Tubuh Black Mask terjajar mundur.

' _Hebat sekali bocah ini, apa dia salah satu produk Profesor?'_ batin Black Mask.

Sasuke sempat terdiam, iajuga merasa heran dengan kejadian barusan. Black Mask yang ini juga mempunyai gerakan dan reaksi yang lumayan cepat.

Sasuke menggeser langkahnya. Kemudian ia kembali bersiap menyerang, Black Mask sudah mencabut senjatanya.

Sasuke bergerak menyerang , Black Mask mengayunkan senjatanya, dengan ceat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Sepasang tangannya yang bergerak kian kemari menuju titik mematikan pada tubuh Black Mask.

Black Mask tidak berani menganggap enteng kekuatan pemuda itu.

Bettt!

Black Mask menarik mundur tubuhnya untuk menghindari pukulan dan serangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berhenti, ia mencabut pistol yang ada di pinggangnya.

Dorr!

Peluru mengenai dada Black Mask hingga ia tersungkur. Black Mask meringis kesakitan memegangi dadanya yang terkena timah panas dari pistol Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Black Mask.

"Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau!" usai berkata demikian, Black Mask meraih sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Itu berupa cairan injeksi lalu ia suntikan ke leher sebelah kirinya.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan kelanjutan dari tindakan Black Mask.

Black Mask mulai kejang-kejang, ia mendongakkan kepalanya seperti menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar kesuluruh tubuhnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena selanjutnya, ia berdiri dan seperti tidak merasa apa-apa, bahkan luka tembak didadanya seperti tidak terasa lagi.

"Sekarang kita imbang bocah. Aku akan membunuhmu, dan kau tahu, aku masih penasaran dengan gadismu" Black Mask tertawa didepan Sasuke.

Usai berkata demikian ia menyerang Sasuke, ia melancarkan pukulan kearah tenggorokan Sasuke, Sasuke menghindar. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Black Mask kembali melancarkan pukulan ke arah perut Sasuke, meski berhasil di tahan, tak ayal Sasuke mundur kebelakang merasakan kuatnya pukulan Black Mask.

"Sial"

"Hekh!"

Blak Mask kembali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke, ia melompat dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke membelokan tendangan Black Mask dengan memutar kakinya. Black Mask terlempar ke samping tapi masih bisa mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Black Mask kembali menyerang, ia juga telah mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang kembali Sasuke. Lagi-lagi sasuke yang berada dalam posisi bertahan itu hanyaa bisa menahan serangan pedang Black Mask.

Sasuke berfikir untuk keluar dari tekannan yang diberikan Black Mask. Saat jeda antara benturan pedang diantara mereka terjadi, Sasuke melompat dan mengarahkan tendangannya pada Black Mask, Black Mask dengan sigap menahan serangan Sasuke dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Pertarungan makin seru kecepatan serangan keduanya seperti seimbang, yang membuat Sasuke masih unggul adalah Staminanya dan kekkuatan tubuh yang masih fit.

Meski telah berkali-kali mendaratkan serangannya pada Black Mask, tapi Black Mask tampak tidak merasa apa-apa kecuali hanya terjajar mundur atau terjatuh dan dengan cepat bangkit lagi.

Sasuke bergerak sangat cepat menyerang, ia menebaskan pedangnya, Black Mask melompat menghindari serangan, hal inilah yang ditunggu Sasuke, dengan tubuh Black Mask masih diudara, Sasuke meraih pistolnya dengan cepat.

Dor! Dorr! Dorr!

Peluru mengenai tangan Black Mask yang memegang senjata dan terlepas. Beberapa butir peluru juga mengenai paha dan perutnya.

Black Mask sepertinya tidak merasakan Sakit saat ia telah mendaratkan kakinya ditanah.

Sasuke kembali dengan cepat menusukan pedangnya ke jantung Black Mask, meski sempat di genggam oleh Black Mask, tenaga dorongan yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke terhadap pedang itu terus melaju.

Jrebbs!

Pedang berhasil menembus jantung Black Mask.

Baik Sasuke maupun Black Mask diam saling menatap. Dan yang membuat sasuke heran adalah justru Black Mask tampak menyeringai meremehkan Sasuke, bukan jeritan kesakitan.

Sasuke melepas pedangnya dan melompat kebelakang, ia tetap mengawasi Black Mask yang melangkah sambil tertawa menuju kearahnya. Tapi selanjutnya, tubuh Black Mask kembali kejang-kejang, ia merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai menjerit-jerit. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Black Mask, sepertinya efek serum yang ia pakai tadi sudah hilang.

"Aaaaaarggghh!"

Jeritan terakhir Black Mask sekaligus mengantarnya menuju ke alam baka.

Setelah kematian Black Mask, Sasuke segera mangambil handphone-nya dan menngirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

…..

Sasuke pulang dan segera menemui Iruka sesuai dengan perjanjian.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melarang pengumuman tentang kematian Black Mask, aku ingin agar pengumuman ini bisa memberikan ketenangan pada masyarakat", Iruka membuka percakapan.

"Kurasa kita harus bersabar tuan, lagi pula, jika sesuai prediksiku, bukankah besok Black Mask yang asli akan segera beraksi"

Iruka diam tampak memikirkan sesuatu, di pandangan Sasuke, wajah Iruka menunjukan kesedihan yang sangat, dan Iruka berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Eeerrm.. begini tuan, apakah rencana yang kita susun akan tetap kita jalankan, atau tuan mempunyai rencana lain?" Terpaksa Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. Biar bagaimanapun, misteri Black Mask harus segera diungkap.

"Ya, kita akan tetap menjalankan sesuai rencana, tapi ada satu hal, kau tidak perlu mengganti posisiku, kau cukup berjaga dan tetap mengawasi"

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi".

….

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya ketika Sasuke tiba di ruangan mereka.

Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, "aku gagal menangkap hidup-hidup orang yang menculikmu, Sakura"

"Maksudmu, kau bentrok dan membunuhnya? Atau dia berhasil lolos dari sergapanmu?"Sakura bergerak dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Eh..?"

"Dia tewas"

"Kalau begitu tugasmu sudah selesai kan, kita bisa pulang", Sakura antusias.

"Iya, tapi tidak sekarang atau besok, kita disini dua atau tiga hari kedepan, lagi pula apa kau lupa kenapa kita datang ke kota ini?"Sasuke mengingatkan, Sasuke juga belum bercerita tentang rencananya dan Iruka.

"Oh iya, he.. .." mengingat kembali tujuan awal mereka, Sakura hanya terkekeh. "Oh iya Sasuke, aku lupa kalau Nyonya Hana memberitahuku kalau akan ada pestival perayaan hari jadi kota ini", Sakura kembali mengingat hal lain.

Sasuke terkejut, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura berada dalam kekacauan besok, tapi ia juga tak punya alasan untuk menolak, karena Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura pasti ingin sekali ikut.

"Sasuke", panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Boleh kan aku ikut" Sakura berusaha merayu Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang pasti ia harus menuruti keinginan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa berjanji agar berusaha memastikan Sakura aman besok malam.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasuke", Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Besok aku tidak punya kegiatan, kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Sasuke memberikan tawaran, mumpung besok tidak punya kegiatan.

"Benarkah? Eeeerrm, aku ingin ke pusat perbelanjaan, aku ingin membeli pakaian yang ingin kupakai di pestival, boleh kan?"

"Hn"

"Terimakasih"

"Hn"

"Iissh!"

"…"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Tsk, apa kamu tidak ingin?" Sakura menundukan kepala denga wajah memerah, ia menggesek-gesekan kedua pahanya.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kau sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk, besok saja", Sasuke berkata lalu mengecup bibir merah Sakura.

"Ta..tapi, itu sudah mengeras dari tadi, yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, lagi pula kalau aku menyerangmu sekarang, bagaiman jalanmu besok, hm?" Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan, bisa kan? Lagi pula kalau cuma sekali, tidak apa-apa kok", suara Sakura makin lirih.

"Sudah tidak tahan, heh!" Sasuke makin intens menggoda Sakura. "Baiklah, kau yang minta, jangan salahkan aku kalau jalanmu nggak benar besok"

"Heh? Bu..bukan itu maksudku.. Sas..Sasuke.. kyaaaa"

Teriakan yang memang tidak keras dari sakura mengawali keduanya menuju surga duniawi yang akan mereka rengkuh bersama.

…..

Sasuke berjalan sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Sakura kepusat perbelanjaan, yang berada lumayan jauh dari kantor jaksa wilayah.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bermain ke wahana yang itu" Sakura menunjuk pada salah satu wahana permainan yang disediakan oleh pengelolah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hn"

Sakura gugup seraya menunjuk salah satu permainan yaitu permainan dance yang bisa di gunakan untuk berdua atau satu orang.

Sakura segera menuju Dancing Game yang disediakan, Setelah memasukkan koin, Sakura mulai naik ke arena dan seketika itu juga kaki-kakinya bergerak ke sana-ke mari dengan lincahnya mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di layar.

Sasuke duduk sambil menunggu di kursi sofa yang diperuntukan bagi pengunjung yang tidak ikut bermain. Sasuke berdecak kagum melihat kelincahan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura ia sudah asyik dari tadi dengan permainan yang dimainkannya.

"Wah, hebat sekali gadis itu", suara muncul dari samping Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh kepengunjung yang ikutan menonton aksi Sakura.

"Benar, lincah sekali" pujian yang lain muncul.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan nada pujian yang masuk kedalam telinganya, ia tetap asik dengan permainannya.

Lain Sakura, lain lagi Sasuke, ia makin panas dingin dengan tatapan para lelaki yang menyaksikan Sakura.

Sakura yang bermandi keringat, membuat pakaiannya makin menempel ketubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, apalagi ia melihat pakaian Sakura makin transparan karena basah.

"Cukup Sakura", Sasuke berdiri dan segera menarik Sakura dari arena permainan Dancing.

"Aaaa.. Sasuke, tanggung nih! Ihss" Sakura kesal permainannya dihentikan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan para lelaki itu hah", Sasuke setengah berbisik sambil menggeram.

"Apa-apaan sih, mereka kan cuma melihatku bermain, apa ada yang salah" Sakura memberenggut sebal.

"Lihat tubuhmu, lihat pakaianmu, makin transparan bodoh", Sasuke makin kesal. "Cepat kebutik dan ganti pakaianmu!"

"I…iya" Sakura terpaksa mengalah, ia tahu Sasuke kesal, ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi marah. Sakura pun juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke cemburu dengan tatapan para pria tadi. Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tengah menarik tangannya.

Doorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Kyaaa….

Ketika Sakura tengah mengganti pakaian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari luar.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura ketakutan.

Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti tempat Sakura mengganti pakaian. Sasuke meraih sebuah kain panjang untuk membungkus tubuh Sakura yang memang belum sempat berpakaian lengkap.

"Tetap menunduk" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan memintanya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya.

' _Ada apai ini? Perampokan di mall? Apa ini rangkaian dari kejahatan Black Mask untuk membuat kekacauan? Sial'_ Sasuke membatin. Ia lalu menempelkan mulut pistolnya yang memang ia siapkan ke dinding pembatas ruang ganti.

Dorr!

"Kyaaaaa….!"

Sakura menjerit kaget, ia melihat ke korban Sasuke, ia mengerti ternyata salah seorang komplotan itu ada di ruang ganti yang berseblahan dengan ruang ganti yang ia pakai sebelumnya. _'Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui ada komplotan pengacau itu disamping mereka'._

Sakura buru-buru memakai pakaiannya, "Sakura, tetap disini, apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi dari sini sampai aku datang. Tetap menununduk."

"Tapi.." nada ketakutan terdengar dari Sakura.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji"

Sasuke bergerak membungkukan badan diantara teriak-teriakan dan desakan para pengunjung yang ketakutan.

Sasuke bergerak kedepan elevator, mengawasi dan mencari tahu ciri-ciri khusus pada setiap anggota komplotan tersebut, ia yakin pasti ada diantara pengunjung itu ada anggota komplotan yang pura-pura takut dan bersiap memberi kejutan setiap saat. Bukan tidak mungkin para komplotan itu memiliki semacam tanda pengenal untuk mereka saling mengenal.

Sasuke duduk di kursi sambil menundukan kepala seperti pengunjung lain yang ketakutan. Ia terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Sakura masih ditempatnya dan mengamati kegiatan Sasuke, ia menoleh kesekeliling. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang yang ditodong, sepertinya gadis yang ditodong itu adalah target dari para komplotan itu. Disamping gadis itu juga terdapat seorang pria berpakaian pengawal yang tergeletak di samping gadis yang ditodong. Sepertinya pria yang tegeletak itu adalah pengawal si gadis, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berlari menuju ke gadis itu.

"Jangaaaan! Hentikan" suara yang dikenal terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Ia melihat Sakura menuju kearah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang ditodong oleh salah satu komplotan di mal Oto.

Sakura menerjang orang yang siap menarik pelatuk dan menembak ke gadis tersebut.

"Brengsek!" penjahat itu memaki karena gagal melakukan tugasnya. Ia serta merta mengarahkan pistolnya menuju Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat para penjahat itu ingin menembaknya.

Dorr!

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ia melihat tubuhnya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke berlari kearah mereka berdua.

Dorr!

Sasuke kembali menembak tepat orang yang berada dibelakang Sakura.

Sasuke sudah bisa mengenali orang yang menjadi bagian dari komplotan itu. mereka memakai jas yang dihiasi dengan pita dua warna yang disimpul membentuk kupu-kupu.

"Cepat pergi dan berbaur dengan para pengunjung lainnya", Sasuke kini berdiri didepan Sakura. "Kau juga Nona", lanjutnya pada gadis yang ditolong oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa Tuan, aku target mereka", terdengar suara ketakutan namun berusaha tegar dari gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin membahayakan orang lain denga membaur dengan mereka.

"Sial! Cari saja tempat aman yang lain, aku yang akan melindungi kalian" lanjut Sasuke sambil menembak kearah lain.

"Cepat berbaur dengan orang lain aku sudah mengenali mereka, akan ku upayakan agar tidak ada jatuh korban. Cepat!" Sasuke kembali menegaskan.

"Hindari orang yang memakai pita merah dan biru disimpul membentuk kupu-kupu di dadanya" Sasuke kembali mengingatkan.

Adu tembak antara beberapa pasukan pengaman di bantu Sasuke dan orang yang ternyata disuruh untuk membunuh seorang gadis itu kian gencar. Suara tembakan di sela jeritan kepanikan kian menyatu.

Sasuke menoleh kelantai bawah tempat Sakura dan gadis yang ditolongnya berada. Sasuke kembali di kagetkan oleh aksi nekat Sakura yang berniat melawan orang suruhan itu. Sakura menggunakan gagang kain pel milik para cleaning service untuk melawan salah seorang dari pengacau.

"Bodoh!"

Dorr! Dorr!

Orang yang hendak menembak Sakura terlebih dahulu roboh terkena tembakan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa harus melompat dari lantai dua karena melihat ada yang lain mau menyerang Sakura.

Dorr!

Tembakan Sasuke kembali meminta korban. Sasuke segera menarik lengan sakura dan gadis itu menjauh dan keluar dari mal.

Diluar, mereka bertiga menunggu apa diantara pengacau itu ada yang mengejar, Sasuke sendiri sudah siap menyambut jika ada diantara mereka yang mengejar.

Lama mereka menunggu, namun yang dikira ada yang mengejar mereka, tak ada yang muncul. Sakura mengambil nafas lega.

"Sasuke"

Plakk!

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke membentak dan segera merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" Sasuke membenamkan wajah Sakura ke dadanya.

Sakura merasakan pelukan erat Sasuke yang gemetaran penuh rasa khawatir.

"Kumohon Sakura, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi… jangan buat aku khawatir seperti tadi, aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Lain kali jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu, percayakan saja semuanya padaku… biarlah aku yang melindungimu". Sasuke masih membenamkan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf" jawaban singkat dari Sakura direspon dengan pagutan bibir Sasuke. Dan sampai saat itu, Sakura masih merasakan getaran dari bibir Sasuke.

Betapa bahagianya Sakura saat ia tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar menghawatirkan dirinya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga menyesal. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah Sasuke yang tak memiliki rasa takut, kini cemas akan keselamatan dirinya.

' _Terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir'_ Sakura membalas pagutan bibir Sasuke untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Maaf!"

Rupanya mereka lupa kalau bukan mereka berdua saja yang ada disitu.

"Eh!"

" _Anoo,_ soal yang tadi, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" lanjut gadis yang sempat diselamatkan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa mereka mengincarmu" Sasuke mengembalikan ekspresinya yang tadi memerah akibat perbuatan mereka tadi di depan gadis itu.

"Eeer, hanya masalah bisnis, mereka saingan kerja ayahku, saingan ayahku berfikir kalau ayahku akan lemah jika ia kehilangan anggota keluarganya", jelas gadis itu.

"Namaku Sakura, dan ini Sasuke" Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Matsuri, salam kenal Sakura, Sasuke"

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" Sakura bertanya mengakrabkan suasana.

"Sebenarnya bukan, aku berasal dari Suna, sebenarnya aku kesini, eemm, mencari Gaara, tunanganku", jawab Matsuri.

"Ooh.. eeh.. Gaara? Sabaku Gaara?" Sakura kaget terkejut, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Masturi adalah Gaara yang dikenalnya.

"Benar, kalian mengenalnya?" Matsuri makin antusias.

"Tentu saja, dia tinggal di desa Nin, tetangga desa tempat kami. Aku juga tahu dimana ia tinggal"

"Oh ya, boleh aku minta alamatnya?"

"Kalau yang itu.. emmmm," sakura bingung menjelaskan alamatnya. "Begini saja, kau ikut dengan kami, nanti kami akan mengantarmu kesana"

"Apaa?" Sasuke dari tadi diam memberikan respon kaget.

"Isssh!"

"Emmm, kurasa tak perlu Sakura, terima kasih, aku yang akan mencarinya nanti" Matsuri merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami juga mau pulang" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. "boleh kan?"

"Dia sudah menolak kan?" Sasuke tak acuh.

"Sasuke, aku hanya.." suara Sakura lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah" Sasuke menurut, dari pada Sakura ngambek.

"Yeah! Ayo" Sakura segera menarik lengan Matsuri. Matsuri ingin menolak tapi terlanjur Sakura menarik tangannya, Matsuri hanya bisa menurut.

Sasuke cengoh, lagi-lagi kalah, dan harus menurut. Ia mengikuti dua orang yang ada didepannya.

TO BE CONTINUE


	14. Renegade 14 Cath Him

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Iruka**

 **Sasori**

 **Hayate**

 **Genma**

 **Matsuri**

 **Juugo**

 **Suigetsu**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **CATCH HIM**

Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Matsuri, ia tak berniat mengganggu cerita kedua gadis itu.

"Sasuke" terdengar suara terkejut Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura"

Sakura tidak menjawab, Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Sakura, ia juga terkejut, ternyata di depan mereka muncul kawanan yang sebelumnya mengincar Matsuri. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang.

"Sial" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan Matsuri, mencari tempat aman.

"Sakura, Matsuri, kalian pergilah aku akan menghalangi mereka"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah Sakura!" potong Sasuke. "Aku akan segera menyusul kalian, aku hanya mengulur-ulur waktu. Percayalah, aku tidak akan apa-apa", Sasuke tahu kekhawatiran Sakura, ia berusaha menenangkan.

Sakura tidak ingin berdebat, "baiklah Sasuke, hati-hati" wajah kekhawatiran dari Sakura tidak hilang.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala petanda kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Ayo" Sakura menarik lengan Matsuri.

Sementara Sakura dan Matsuri melarikan diri, Sasuke bergerak kembali menyongsong para pengejar.

"Hei, tunggu! Mau ke mana kalian...?" seru salah seorang pengejar berbadan besar berambut jabrik kuning, yang segera mencegah ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengajak Matsuri meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia segera mengejar mereka.

"Biarkan mereka pergi...," ujar Sasuke dan menghadang pengejaran pria itu.

"Brengsek!" bentak lelaki itu sambil melontarkan pukulannya ke Sasuke. Cepat Sasuke berkelit ke samping, guna menghindarkan pukulan maut lawannya. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan serangan balasan yang cepat dan susul-menyusul. Serangkaian serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ternyata membawa hasil yang baik.

Lelaki itu menjadi sibuk menghindarkan serangan-serangan Sasuke yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Sehingga, ia terpaksa menghadapi serangan pemuda itu, dan tidak mempedulikan buruannya lagi. Namun pengejar lainnya, berambut cepak dengan gigi yang diasah tajam hingga meruncing, tidak mau membiarkan gadis berambut coklat itu lolos. Tanpa mempedulikan kawannya yang melawan Sasuke, ia memerintahkan kawannya yang lain untuk mengeroyok Sasuke, ia sendiri segera mengejar Sakura dan Matsuri.

Tentu saja perbuatan pria itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, ia pun segera bergerak meninggalkan lawannya, dan mencegah yang lainnya mengejar Sakura dan Matsuri. Sayangnya usaha Sasuke kembali terhalang, ia kembali di hadang pria oleh pria besar lainnya, ia mirip dengan pria besar berambut jabrik, yang membedakan adalah pria yang ini memiliki rambut klimis.

Sasuke tak bisa menunggu lama, jika dibiarkan, maka orang yang telah mengejar Sakura dan Matsuri bisa menyusul, ini berarti Sakura atau Matsuri dalam bahaya.

"Haiiit..!"

Sasuke memberikan isyarat menyerang dengan teriakannya. Sehingga, para penghadangnya menyambut serangan Sasuke.

"Haaat..!"

Sambil berkelit, penghadang itu berseru dan melancarkan serangan balasan yang cepat dan kuat.

Plakkk! Plakkk...!

Sasuke cepat merendahkan tubuhnya sambil melepaskan dua buah tamparan guna memapaki serangan pria berbadan besar.

"Yeaaat..!"

Rupanya pria besar berambut klimis tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dibarengi sebuah teriakan nyaring, tubuhnya kembali melesat menerjang Sasuke. Sementara itu, kembaran pria berambut klimis juga tidak tinggal diam, ia segera membantu saudara berambut klimisnya.

"Hiyaa,….!"

Pria berambut jabrik itu, membentak diiringi dengan pukulan kerasnya.

Plakk!

Sambil melesat menyambut pukulan pria berambut jabrik, Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghindari pukulan pria berambut klimis.

"Sial!"

Sasuke segera melompat kebelakang. Memang saat itu, pria jabrik melancarkan serangannya. Sebentar saja Sasuke kembali bertarung menghadapi keroyokan dua pria besar kembar itu. kedua pria itu benar-benar sangat kuat. Meski Sasuke menjalani pelatihan dari sejak dari bocah itu, tetap masih bisa di imbangi oleh kedua pria besar itu.

"Berhenti, jangan lari!" teriak pria jabrik saat Sasuke hendak berlari menjauh dari dua pengoroyoknya.

Sasuke gusar ia tak bisa menunggu lama lagi, Sakura dalam bahaya karena dikejar oleh kawan dari dua pria besar ini.

"Brengsek"

Sasuke membentak dan menyerang balik, ia menambah kecepatan dari setiap gerakannnya, membuat dua pria itu terkejut dengan kecepatan garakan Sasuke. Setiap pukulan maupun tendangan Sasuke selalu membuat kedua pria besar itu kelabakan. Sasuke meneruskan serangan ke pria berambut klimis. Pria berambut klimis yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, segera dia membentak nyaring sambil memutar tubuh dengan kuda-kuda rendah. Tangan kanannya dilintangkan ke depan, memapaki kibasan lengan Sasuke yang disertai tenaga kuat. Akibatnya...

Dukkk!

"Ahhh...?!"

Bukan main terperanjatnya Pria berambut klimis ketika tangkisannya justru membuat tubuhnya hampir terjengkang ke tanah. Untunglah tubuhnya yang besar masih sempat dikuasai dan sempat juga saudaranya menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian lagi, aku harus menolong kekasihku yang dikejar oleh teman kalian" ucap Sasuke ketika berhasil menjatuhkan kedua lawannya.

Sasuke balik badan dan segera menyusul pengejar Sakura dan Matsuri.

"Tunggu!" teriak si rambut klimis.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang dibelakangnya

Dorr!

Dorr!

"Sugo" teriak pria jabrik ke kembarannya. Ketika panggilan pria klimis yang dipanggil Sugo itu, di abaikan oleh Sasuke, ia segera meraih pistol dan menembak Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang yakin kalau ia akan dibokong, sudah siap. Ia tinggal mengegoskan tubuhnya, dan dengan cepat ia membalikan badan dan membalas tembakan Suugo hingga melubangi dahi suugo.

"Bangsat! Ku bunuh kau!" teriak jabrik. Ia segera mencabut pistolnya.

Dorr!

Kembali nasib yang sama dialami seperti kembarnya, Sasuke mendahului menembak dan juga sudah melubangi dahinya.

.

.

.

Pria berambut putih yang mengejar Sakura dan Matsuri semakin memeperpendek jarak dengan buruannya.

"Berhenti..!" teriaknya pria berambut putih ketika berhasil menyusul keduanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan, kenapa kalian mengejar dan ingin membunuhku?" Matsuri seprtinya sudah putus asa, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya melakukan perintah Nona"

"Tapi apa salahku? Kau tidak bodoh kan, melakukan pekerjaan tanpa alasan"

"Yang pertama kesaksianmu bisa sangat memberatkan Bossku di pengadilan nanti. Dan yang kedua, kurasa kau mengerti, ini akibat ulah tunangan dan ayahmu"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi kumohon satu hal padamu, Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Kumohon, jangan libatkan dia" Matsuri melirik ke Sakura yang semakin khawatir setelah mendengar keputusan Matsuri yang mulai menyerah.

"Dia dan pria itu sudah berani ikut campur, dia juga harus kuhabisi, mungkin pria itu sudah dihabisi sikembar itu"

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Sasuke.. tidak mungkin.., dia.."

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, kau akan kuhabisi seperti kedua temanmu tadi" suara bariton muncul dari arah lain.

"Sasuke" betapa senangnya Sakura saat tahu kalau yang muncul adalah Sasuke.

"Kau.."

"Iya, aku sudah menghabisi kedua temanmu tadi, apa kau ingin segera menyusul?"

"Bangsat..!"

Dorr!

"Kyaaaa.."

Matsuri menjerit kaget saat Sasuke dengan cepat menembak mendahului pria berambut putih, sebelum pria itu mencabut dan menembak. Buat Sakura pemandangan Sasuke membunuh didepan matanya sudah berapa kali ia saksikan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura ' _kau tidak apa-apa?'_

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, ia mengartikan tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang" Sakura merasa kalau sekarang sudah aman, ia segera mengajak Matsuri.

"Eh!" Sakura kaget, ia melihat Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Matsuri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke menatap tajam Matsuri.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Bukankah sudah jelas mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ingin membunuh Matsuri" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke pad Matsuri.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, aku tahu kalau pengakuanmu tadi itu adalah bohong, aku sudah mempelajari fsikologi, aku bisa mendeteksi kejujuran hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata dan gerak tubuh, dan aku tahu kau berbohong"Sasuke masih menatap tajam pada Matsuri.

Matsuri merasa tidak mungkin lagi untuk berbohong, ia mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, aku sengaja berbohong kepada kalian, karena berapa kali aku tertipu dengan orang yang ingin membunuhku, mulai dari pura-pura sekarat dan butuh pertolongan sampai pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti kalian, maaf"

Sasuke dan Sakura masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Matsuri.

"Aku dan ayahku menyaksikan pembunuh bertopeng hitam yang melakukan aksinya bahkan wajah asli dari pembunuh itu sudah kami ketahui, karenanya semua suruhan orang bertopeng itu mengincar kami, mengenai tunanganku dia bernama Gaara, aku kesini mencarinya, dan mengatakan kalau keadaan kami makin bahaya. Akhir-akhir ini, orang suruhan pembunuh itu makin gencar mengincar kami" Matsuri mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke menatap intens pada kedua bola mata Matsuri sampai ia yakin kalau Matsuri mengungkapkan kejujuran.

"Jadi Gaara adalah seorang agen militer khusus" Sasuke langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Sasuke" Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia meyakinkan dan sekaligus meminta agar ia mau menjaga sekalian Matsuri. Sasuke mengangguk sembari menatap Sakura, yang dibalas dengan senyuman Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau sudah mengenali pembunuh bertopeng hitam yang di panggil Black Mask itu, bagaimana rupanya?"

"Dia berambut pirang panjang, dia mempunyai poni yang selalu menutupi mata kirinya"

Sasuke mengangguk, karena Black Mask yang dimaksud sudah dia habisi.

"Tapi.."Sakura ingin berbicara kalau orang yang dia maksudkan sudah tewas, ia menatap Sasuke untuk meminta izin untuk mengatakan dan dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke tanda membolehkan, "dia sudah tewas oleh Sasuke".

"Tidak mungkin, tapi kenapa anak buahnya masih memburuku?" Matsuri heran.

"Karena mereka memiliki komplotan", jelas Sasuke. "Ada kemungkinan yang memerintahkan untuk membunuhmu adalah pemimpin atau orang yang menyuruh black Mask, dan atau bisa saja orang suruhan dari Black Mask yang belum tahu kalau orang yang menyuruh mereka telah tewas", Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Sakura" Sasuke menatap Sakura, "ia tidak boleh ikut dengan kita, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau ada suruhan Black Mask ada yang bekerja dalam kantor kejaksaan wilayah, jika ia melihat Matsuri, ada kemungkinan ia akan mengacaukan kantor wilayah"

"Lalu?"

"Titip saja ia ke Saara, setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan mengantarnya ke Gaara"

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa harus dengan Saara?" Sakura memotong ucapan Matsuri. Ada nada kecemburuan dari Sakura.

"Hanya dia yang bisa kita percayai untuk sekarang", Sasuke memberi pengertian.

Seperti biasa Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia kecewa dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Hanya sampai besok Sakura, mudah-mudahan masalahnya selesai, kami juga sudah menemukan titik terang mengenai komplotan Black Mask. besok juga kalian boleh ke pestival bersama", Sasuke tahu kekcewaan Sakura.

"Mmhm" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang ku antar kalian kerumah Saara"

"Sasuke tahu alamat rumah Saara? Sejak kapan?" lagi-lagi kecemburuan Sakura muncul.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Sakura, aku juga tidak tahu. Kita kan bisa telpon untuk meminta alamatnya. Aku yang akan menjelaskan nantinya", lagi Sasuke tahu isi kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Iruka menyambut mereka dengan pertanyaan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Iruka barusan, atau apakah Iruka sudah tahu kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Nona Sakura yang menelpon ketika kekacauan terjadi tadi di mal", Iruka tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura dan dijawab oleh Sakura dengan angkat bahu.

"Kuharap kau tidak memarahi Nona Sakura kali ini Sasuke, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada kau bertindak sendiri. Kalau terjadi apa-apa? bagaimana? Kasihan kan?" Iruka melirik ke Sakura. "Oh ya, kami sudah mengirim tim kesana untuk menetralisir keadaan, mudah-mudahan cepat selesai", Iruka menambahkan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bagaimana persiapan penyergapan yang telah direncanakan"

"Sebaiknya jangan bicarakan disini Sasuke, sebaiknya kira bicarakan didalam. Nona, apa kau mau ikut?" Iruka menawarkan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, yang kali ini dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu _'terserah'_

"Kurasa tidak perlu, lagipula aku kelelahan dan aku ingin istirahat" alasan Sakura sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengganggu kinerja Sasuke jika ia ada di antara mereka. Sasuke tersenyum, ini salah satu yang ia sukai dari Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah mau mengganggu stiap urusan genting.

"Begini Sasuke, ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan, ini mengenai isteriku Hana, aku menemukan simbol aneh yang ia simpan dengan baik dalam lemarinya, simbol itu adalah awan merah, apa kau tahu tentang simbol awan merah Sasuke?", tanya Iruka saat mereka hanya berdua.

Sasuke menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, ia benar tidak pernah mendengar tentang organisasi yang memiliki simbol awan merah. Seandainya Itachi ada disini, mungkin Itachi tahu, mengingat kalau Itachi sudah banyak menjalankan misi. Mengingat kakaknya, entah mengapa terbesit rasa rindu didalam dada Sasuke.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Masuk!" suara iruka mempersilakan masuk.

"Ada apa Hayate?" kembali Iruka bertanya begitu mengetahui siapa yang muncul.

"Begini Tuan Iruka dan Sasuke, mengenai organisasi Akatsuki. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar, mereka adalah organisasi kriminal yang ingin menancapkan pengaruhnya disetiap wilayah yang ia anggap strategis. Dan bisa saja negara dan ibu kota Oto adalah salah satu target mereka"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Dari anak muda kenalanku, dia bernama Gaara, sekarang ia berada di desa Nin, tetangga desa tempat Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal" jawab Hayate.

"Gaara?"

"Iya, kau mengenalnya Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia juga pernah bentrok dengan The Gunder, sayangnya ia takluk, beruntung The Gunder tidak menjadikan dia sebagai bagian dari korban pembantaiannya", terang Hayate, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "kembali mengenai Akatsuki, mereka memiliki simbol Awan Merah"

"Apa?" Iruka sangat terkejut dengan keterangan Hayate barusan. "Apa kau yakin Hayate?"

"Tentu, karena informasi ini kudapatkan dari Gaara, dan dia adalah seorang agen, jadi aku sangat mempercayainya. Memangnya ada apa Tuan Iruka?"

Iruka menatap Sasuke seolah meminta pendapat, tentang simbol awan merah yang ia temukan di lemari Hana, apakah ia akan ceritakan pada Hayate atau tidak. Sasuke diam tidak memberikan respon.

"Simbol serupa telah kutemukan dalam lemari Hana" akhirnya Iruka membuat keputusan untuk menceritakan pula pada Hayate.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Tuan bisa menemukan benda seperti itu?"

"Ini berdasar pada kecurigaan Sasuke, dan saya berusaha mencari tahu bukti untuk membuktikan kecurigaan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan simbol awan merah itu".

"Jadi, maksud Tuan Iruka, Hana terlibat dengan semua kekacauan ini?"

"Kita lihat saja besok, mudah-mudahan prediksi Sasuke kembali terbukti" Iruka menutup pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Iruka dan Hana duduk di atas panggung, mata mereka mengarah ke satu tempat yang akan dijadikan sebagai ceremony pembukaan pestival untuk merayakan hari jadi kota Oto.

Sementara itu Hayate dan beberapa pasukan keamanan khusus telah bersiap diposisi masing-masing.

Sasuke juga meminta agar para pengawal dibekali dengan senjata tajam, karena kemungkinan bentrok fisik akan terjadi. Lengkaplah perlengkapan para pengawal, pistol di pinggang dan pedang di sisi samping lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang membawa tombak.

" _Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau menemukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan?"_ suara dari ear phone yang digunakan Sasuke terdengar.

"Belum tuan Hayate, kurasa ini masih belum momennya. Oh ya, apakah Sasori ada di sana?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

" _Iya, dia masih berada tepat diantara tamu undangan lain_ " jawab Hayate di sebrang.

"Aku minta agar terus mengawasi dia, hubungi aku jika dia mulai melakukan pergerakan"

" _Baiklah, tetap fokus Sasuke"_

.

.

.

.

Sasori masih ditempatnya mengawasi sekeliling, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. sementara upacara pembukaan sedang berlangsung.

Duarr!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan ketika acara puncak upacara sedang berlangsung. Semua yang hadir menyaksikan menjadi panik dan berlarian tak tentu arah.

"Semua keamanan, tetap amankan Tuan Iruka" teriak Hayate pada sekelompok pasukan keamanan yang bertugas.

" _Sasuke, Sasori tidak ada di tempatnya"_ Hayate berbicara pada Sasuke melalui komunikasi Ear Phone. " _Untuk semua pasukan khusus, tetap siaga, awasi tuan Iruka dan pejabat yang lain"_ lanjutnya pada pasukan khusus yang ditunjuk untuk bekerja sama menyergap Black Mask. Mereka semua berpakaian biasa seperti pengunjung yang lain.

"Semua, segera laporkan padaku jika kalian melihat Sasori bergerak, cari tahu juga jika ada yang memakai jas dengan pita warna merah dan biru yang di simpul didepan dada. Kalau bisa amankan juga mereka, jika kalian melihat ada yang memakai pakaian tersebut" Sasuke berbicara pada semua pasukan khusus.

"Siap!" jawab semuanya.

"Sakura, dimana kau, segera menjauh dari tempat ini, jangan membantah!" Sasuke berbicara melalui telepon, tanpa menunggu jawaban sakura ia segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu, tiba-tiba muncul Black Mask. Para pengawal yang bersama Iruka tidak tinggal diam, mereka semua serentak menyerang Black Mask.

"Seraaang...!" teriak salah seorang diantara pasukan pengawal itu. Hanya pertarungan fisik yang bisa digunakan saat ini. Karena menyerang dengan berondongan senapan justru akan menelan korban lebih banyak yang tidak bersalah.

Black Mask tidak tinggal diam, "Hm...," gumam Black Mask yang sama sekali tidak merasa gentar sedikit pun menghadapi serangan pengawal itu.

Tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya, kedua tangannya digerakkan untuk menyambut serangan para pengawal itu.

"Sial!" gusar salah seorang diantaranya. "Serbuuu!" teriaknya lagi, sepertinya ia adalah komandan dari pasukan pengawal ini, ia berfikir jika ia bisa membekuk Blackk Mask pasti ada batasnya. Jadi, kalau diserang terus-menerus, bukan tidak mungkin Black Mask akan kehilangan banyak tenaga. Pikiran itulah yang membuat komandan memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk menerjang kembali.

Melihat para prajurit meluruk dengan senjata di tangan, Black Mask pun segera menyambutnya. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak kian kemari. Setiap kali Black Mask itu menampar atau menendang, selalu ada tubuh yang terjengkang tanpa mampu bangkit lagi. Black Mask berniat membunuh para prajurit yang menurutnya telah mengganggu pekerjaannya. Maka, para pengeroyoknya pun mulai dibantai dengan senjata yang ia pegang.

Merasa kurang yakin dengan pertarungan pisik, beberapa pengawal mencoba menyerang dengan pistol.

Dor! Dor!

Dengan sigap Black Mask menghindar, dengan kecepatannya ia membabatkan pedangnya pada pengawal yang memegang pistol.

Bwet! Bwet!

Cras..cras

Para pengawal tumbang dengan serangan trengginas dari Black Mask

"Heaaat...!"

Dua perwira yang melihat Black Mask memporak porandakan pasukannya, segera memasuki kancah pertempuran. Begitu tiba, pedangnya langsung berkelebat ke arah tubuh Black Mask.

Bettt! Bettt!

Black Mask bergegas menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghhindari sambaran dua batang pedang perwira itu. Di susul tamparan balasan yang lebih kuat, ketika kedua batang pedang lawan kembali berputar mengancam tubuhnya.

Plakkk! Plakkk!

"Aaak...!"

"Aaa...!"

Akibatnya, kedua perwira itu memekik kesakitan. Tubuh mereka terlempar deras ke belakang.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Black Mask untuk menerobos kepungan. Sepasang tangannya bergerak meghajar para pengawal yang tersisa.

"Keparat, akan kuhabisi kau bajingan!" teriak Hayate yang telah muncul ditempat itu setelah mengamankan Iruka. Hayate tentu saja tidak sudi membiarkan Black Mask melanjutkan aksi pembantaiannya. Cepat dia mencegah disertai tebasan pedang yang menimbulkan angin bercuitan.

Wuuut...!

Merasakan ada serangan berbahaya, Black Mask bergegas menarik mundur tubuhnya dua langkah. Setelah senjata lawan lewat di depan tubuhnya, Black Mask segera membalas dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Buagh!

Hayate tak mampu lagi menghindar pukulan telak mengenai bahu sebelah kirinya sehingga ia jatuh terguling di lantai.

Bughk!

Selanjutnya Black Mask dengan cepat kembali menendang perutnya sehingga Hayate tak bisa bangun lagi. ' _Maaf Tuan Iruka, Sasuke, cepatlah'_ Hayate di hujung kesadarannya

"Saatnya menghabisi mu Iruka" Black Mask segera menuju tempat Iruka disembunyikan, ia sepertinya tahu dimana Iruka disembunyikan.

"Keparat kau" teriak Iruka saat Black Mask menemukan tempat ia disembunyikan.

Dorr!

Black Mask memiringkan kepalanya menghindari lesatan peluru Iruka. Black Mask tersenyum meremehkan Iruka. "Saatnya mengakhirimu, dan aku, maksudku Akatsuki akan menjadi penguasa kota ini", Sasori makin mendekat ke Iruka.

Iruka menembak beberapa kali kearah Black Mask, tapi semuanya sia-sia, Black Mask mampu menghindari semua tembakan Iruka, sampai Iruka kehabisan peluru dalam magasinnya pun belum ada satu dari tembakannya yang mengenai sasaran. Iruka makin ketakutan, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya, Hana yang dari tadi duduk katakutan, dan Black Mask.

"Jangan harap kali ini kau lolos, bangsat!" suara dari arah lain muncul, membuat Iruka yang sudah putus asa kembali memiliki harapan saat ia tahu siapa yang muncul.

"Hm.. rupanya kau lagi" jawab Black Mask setelah melihat kearah pendatang baru.

"Iya tentu, urusan kita belum selesai bukan?" jawab orang yang baru datang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Lalu"

"Hentikan dan menyerahlah, Sasori" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hana yang dari tadi hanya diam ketakutan kini mengangkat kepalanya, ia tak mempercayai kalau pembunuh selama ini adalah Sasori, kekasih gelapnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, kau fikir aku juga tidak tahu tentangmu, Uchiha!" teriak Sasori dibalik topengnya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur, Uchiha, dan aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu"

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasori atau Black Mask kembali menyerang. Mau tak mau, Sasuke meladeninya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak sudi mati secara sia-sia. Menghadapi orang selihai Sasori tanpa  
melakukan perlawanan, adalah suatu perbuatan bodoh. Bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan tewas di tangan lawannya ini. Sasori yang sudah mencabut pedangnya, segera melompat menerjang Sasuke. Pedang di tangannya meluncur deras. Sasuke melompat menghindar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terkejut bukan main. Serangan susulan yang dilakuan lawan datang begitu tiba-tiba. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk mengelak. Apalagi tubuhnya tengah berada di udara. Segera dijumput pedangnya yang tersampir di punggung, kemudian disorongkan ke arah pedang yang tengah meluncur deras ke dada.

Tranggg...!

Suara berdentang nyaris terdengar begitu kedua benda itu berbenturan.

"Hup...!"

Sasuke mendaratkan kedua kakinya di tanah. Pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Sasori menyerang Sasuke selalu dengan bertubi-tubi kebagian-bagian tubuh yang mematikan.  
Diam-diam Sasuke merasa kagum melihat kepandaian yang dimiliki pria bertopeng ini.

Serangan-serangan pedangnya datang susul-menyusul laksana gelombang laut. Jelas kalau Sasori memiliki ilmu pedang yang patut diperhitungkan. Tapi yang dihadapinya kali ini adalah Sasuke. Seorang yang walaupun masih muda, tapi cukup lama ditempa oleh pelatihan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan beladiri dan kelincahannya serta kecepatan reaksinya, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Sasori.

Sasori menggertakkan gigi tatkala mengetahui semua serangannya mudah sekali dielakkan lawan. Padahal di perkumpulan Akatsuki, dialah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kepandaian bermain pedang telah mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Kini kepandaian yang telah dia miliki sama sekali tidak berarti ketika menghadapi pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam ini.

Yang lebih menyakitkan hati Sasori, ternyata lawannya sama sekali belum balas menyerang.

Kesabaran Sasuke akhirnya akhirnya habis juga. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menundukkannya dengan  
kekerasan.

Setelah memutuskan demikian, Sasuke mulai mencabut pasangan pedangnya yaitu pistol sebagai gayanya dalam setiap pertarungan.

Sasori mulai merasakan beratnya tekanan setiap serangan Sasuke. Tak sampai bebrapa lama Saori sudah terdesak hebat. Ganti Sasuke yang melakukan desakan. Sasori kini lebih banyak mengelak, ketimbang  
menyerang. Bahkan menangkis pun hampir tidak dilakukannya. Karena setiap kali ia mau menahan laju pedang Sasuke, tangan kiri Sasuke yang memegang pistol di ayunkan dan diarahkan ke Sasori, membuat Sasori pontang panting menghindari moncong pistol Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke menarik pelatuknya.  
Saat Sasori sudah pontang-panting ke sana kemari untuk mengelakkan serangan Sasuke. Sudah bisa diperkirakan kalau robohnya pria ini hanya tinggal menunggu saat saja. Benar saja, Saat Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke kaki Sasori, Sasori tentu tak ingin kakinya menjadi korban, ia melompat untuk menghindar. Sementara sasuke memutar tubuh dan menyapukan kakinya tepat mengarah keperut Sasori.

Dughk!

Tendangan Sasuke tepat mengenai perut Sasori dan membuat Sasori tejungkal kebelakang. Sasuke mendekat ke Sasori.

Dorr!

Kembali Sasuke menembak ketika melihat Sasori akan mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Sasuke. Sasuke menembak tepat dipegangan Sasori sehingga pedang yang tadi akan diayunkan terlepas.

Desss...!

Tanpa dapat dielakkan lagi, telapak kaki Sasuke, mendarat telak di dada Sasori.

"Huakhhh...!"

Tanpa ampun, tubuh itu terpental deras kebelakang.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, sebelum Sasori kembali bertindak, Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Sasori.

"Kau fikir kau sudah menang Sasuke, aku tidak bodoh, aku sudah menduga hal ini", Sasori tertawa. "lihat" Sasori menunjuk kearah lain. Semula Sasuke tidak mau tahu maksud Sasori, tapi….

"Sasuke.." Suara yang begitu dikenal Sasuke memanggil.

"Sakura? Keparat kau Sasori" geram Sasuke.

Wutt!

Sasori meraih pedangnya yang tadi jatuh dan berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menebas kearah Sasuke, kendati tiba-tiba, Sasuke masih sempat mengelak dan melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Turunkan kedua senjatamu, kalau tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bermesraan lagi dengan kekasihmu itu. Cepat!" Sasori menghardik.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berada dalam ketakutan, dengan terpaksa ia harus menuruti keinginan Sasori.

"Yah, begitu, ternyata kau masih sayang pada kekasihmu" ucap Sasori saat melihat Sasuke perlahan menurunkan kedua senjata ditangannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan!" teriakan Sakura sempat mengalihkan pandangan Sasori dan si penyandera Sakura. Kesempatan yang sangat sedikit ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke. Maka…

Wust!

Crassh!

"Ughk!"

Sasuke melempar pedangnya secara tiba-tiba ke penyandera Sakura dan tepat mengenai leher si penyandera.

"Keparat"

Sasori bergerak hendak kembali menyandera Sakura, tapi..

Dorr!

Sasuke menembak membuat gerakan sasori berhenti, kesempatan ini kembali dimanfaatkan Sasuke, usai menembak ia mendaratkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan keras secara bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Sasori. Sasori yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi berakhir dengan tubuh yang tak berdaya.

Dughk! Dughk! Dess!

Sasori dengan susah payah bangkit, ia meraih serum dan menyuntikan ke tubuhnya persis yang dilakukan oleh Black Mask yang satunya.

Dorr!

Akhh!

Sasuke sudah tidak mau kompromi lagi, Sasuke tahu efek yang timbul jika serum itu mulai bekerja setelah disuntikan, maka sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke telah menembak tepat di jantung Sasori.

"Sasukeee.." Sakura berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke lega, tidak ada yang kurang dari Sakura.

"Sakura, bukankah kau bersama Saara dan Matsuri, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Sasuke membelai Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi ketika terjadi ledakan, kami terpisah dan ada yang menarikku, lalu.."

"Ceritanya nanti saja, kita juga akan cari mereka berdua, mudah-mudahan mereka tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau selamat" potong Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehemm" kedua pasangan SasuSaku menghentikan aksi pelukan mereka. "Maaf menganggu" ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum. Iruka bergerak memeriksa Black Mask. Ia membuka topengnya yang di gabungkan dengan rambut palsu sehingga jika memakai topeng, maka akan sekaligus memakai rambut palsu, dan tampaklah wajah imut ala Sasori. Iruka benar-benar menyesali tindakan yang telah diambil oleh orang yang selama ini di anggap sebagai saudaranya.

Sakura yang melihat siapa dibalik topeng hitam sempat kaget, tapi tidak ia ungkapkan, ia merasa sudah cukup dengan kejut-kejutan yang ia alami.

"Sasuke, bukankah kau bisa membekuknya hidup-hidup, kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Iruka sekedar ingin tahu .

"Tadi ia menyuntikan serum yang ada ditangannya" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Iruka segera menoleh ke tangan Sasori. "Jika ia menyuntikan serum itu, akibatnya sangat berbahaya, kekuatannya akan meningkat berkali lipat, dan lagi ia tidak akan merasa sakit"

Iruka menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Black Mask yang satunya pernah memakainya", Sasuke menambahkan.

Suasana di luar tampaknya mulai tenang, suara keributan sudah tidak terdengar lagi, sepertinya para keamanan khusus sudah berhasil mengendalikan situasi.

TO BE CONTINUE


	15. Renegade 15 Find Him

**Warning : Lemon (Sasuke U x Sakura H)**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha**

 **Iruka**

 **Hayate Gekko**

 **Genma**

 **Matsuri**

 **Saara**

 **FIND HIM**

Suasana di alun-alaun kota tampak sepi. Pengunjung yang semula datang ingin menghadiri pestival, semuanya telah di evakuasi akibat insiden penyerangan Black Mask.

Sementara Sasuke, Iruka, dan Hayate yang selamat, ia juga sudah mendapat perawatan, sedang melakukan pertemuan.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, berkatmu kami dan kota ini selamat dari rongrongan Sasori Si Black Mask yang mewakili Akatsuki"

"Permisi Tuan-tuan" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. Seorang lelaki muda berusia duapuluh lima tahun.

"Ada apa Genma?" Iruka bertanya.

"Maaf Tuan Sasuke, sesuai instruksi, kami telah menangkap beberapa orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sesuai yang Tuan katakan, tapi ada juga beberapa yang meloloskan diri" sahut Genma.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke?" Hayate yang dibalut perban, mulai bebicara.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kekacauan di mal Oto kemarin", Sasuke memulai detile cerita tyentang insiden di mal, termasuk tentang cerita Matsuri. "Karena mereka ada sangkut pautnya, maka saya minta para pengawal agar mengamankan orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut".

Iruka dan yang lainnya menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana tidakan kami selanjutnya Tuan Sasuke?" orang yang di panggil Genma kembali bertanya, sepertinya ia adalah komandan pasukan khusus.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka, agar ia bisa memberi keputusan, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak ingin melangkahi wewenang Iruka. Iruka mengerti, ia menganggukan kepala tanda ia menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Sasuke.

"Interogasi dan paksa mereka, jika ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki, maka sebaiknya kita memberi tahu Uchiha, karena mereka sangat berbahaya, ceritakan saja semuanya pada Uchiha. Tapi jika sekedar orang suruhan dari Black Mask, maka tindakan selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian", Sasuke mengambil keputusan.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup komandan, silakan lakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke", Iruka mengambil alih. Sang komandan pasukan khusus pamit undur diri.

"Sebaiknya saya segera menemui Sakura dan mencari kedua gadis itu, mudah-mudahan mereka baik-baik saja", Sasuke segera mohon pamit.

"Baiklah, tunggu Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya tentangmu" Hayate menahan Sasuke, "Maaf Sasuke, begini, sepertinya Sakura tidak mengenalmu tentang siapa kau sebenarnya, benarkah kau seorang Uchiha?"

Sasuke heran bagaimana mungkin Hayate tahu tentang dirinya, Sasuke kembali ingat saat Sasori mengatakan dia adalah Uchiha, mungkin Hayate sempat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. lalu darimana Sasori tahu kalau Sasuke adalah Uchiha.

"Karena pertama kali kau memperkenalkan diri kau menggunakan nama Haruno" Hayate membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas, ia menoleh sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di situ.

"Aku memang seorang Uchiha, dan aku sekarang menjadi Renegade, kalian tahu kan, sebagai seorang Renegade, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan nama margaku. Alasan utamanya adalah pasti akan mencoreng nama Uchiha, kemungkinan aku akan menjadi buruan Uchiha, dan bisa dipastikan Sakura dalam bahaya", Sasuke merasa tidak ada artinya menyembunyikan identitasnya. " Nama Haruno yang ku perkenalkan adalah nama marga dari Sakura" imbuhnya lagi.

Iruka maupun Hayate menganggukan kepala. Mereka mengerti tentang para Renegade.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan identitas Uchiha mu yang kutemukan didalam dompetmu?" Iruka ingat alasan meminta bantuan pada Sasuke karena nama Uchiha-nya

"Soal itu, aku memang lupa membuangnya. Kuharap kalian mau mengerti dan tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, termasuk Sakura"

"Dengan senang hati Sasuke, sekali lagi, maaf" Hayate berjanji.

"Hn" Sasuke segera pamit.

"Hayate, menurutmu kejahatan apa yang dibuat Sasuke, sehingga ia menjadi seorang Renegade" tanya Iruka setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Entahlah Tuan, melihat perlakuannya pada Sakura, bahkan mau membuang waktunya untuk menolong kita,kurasa ia tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan"

"Melihat kehebatannya, bisa di tebak ia adalah Uchiha golongan atas. Atau mungkinkah, ia yang memilih melarikan diri dari Uchiha?"

"Kurasa tidak Tuan. Para Uchiha terkenal memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau menghinakan dirinya menjadi seorang Renegade"

Iruka akhirnya menyerah, "Sudahlah, itu adalah rahasia Sasuke. Yang pasti kita harus membantunya agar identitas aslinya tidak terbongkar"

…

…

…

"Sasuke, tunggu Sasuke!" seorang memanggil Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke menoleh, "Kalian?" lega hati Sasuke saat tahu siapa yang memanggil. Tampak berlari menuju ke arahnya Saara dan Matsuri dengan wajah tegang.

"Sasuke, ada yang menculik Sakura, kami melihat dia sedang diseret paksa oleh seseorang", Saara berbicara, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Sasuke marah karena Sakura menghilang, "maaf" suara Saara melirih.

Matsuri langsung menundukan kepalanya, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu betapa pedulinya Sasuke pada Sakura, tapi kini Sakura menghilang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada kedua gadis sahabat Sakura didepannya, "Sakura tidak apa-apa, dia sedang istirahat, sebenarnya kami berencana mencari kalian. Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa" Sasuke menenangkan kedua gadis itu.

"Benarkah Sakura aman?" Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya memastikan kebenaran ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan kalau yang ia katakan itu benar.

" _Yukatta.."_ kedua gadis di depan Sasuke lega.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang, boleh kami menemuinya"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sambil menunjuk tempat Sakura istirahat.

…

…

…

"Bagaimana dengan orangnya Sasori, apa mereka terlibat dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke sebelum mereka pamit pulang.

"Kami sudah menggunakan para ahli kejiwaan maupun alat pendeteksi kebohongan, dan tak ada satu pun yang mengarahkan kalau mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki, mungkin Sasori menggunakan jasa para Renegade atau bisa saja orang biasa yang ia bayar" jawab Iruka.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan… eeerr"

"Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Akatsuki, Sasori memberikan simbol itu dengan alasan kalau itu akan membuat dia aman nantinya, mungkin maksudnya jika ia sudah menguasai kota ini dengan Akatsukinya", Iruka mencoba menebak apa yang akan di tanyakan Sasuke, yang menurutnya adalah berkaitan dengan Hana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian" percakapan Sasuke mengalir.

Sasuke masih menyimpan keganjalan.

"Aku akan mempercayainya sekali lagi"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena tanpa ku tanya, ia mengakui hubungan gelapnya dengan Sasori, dan dia minta maaf".

"Demi anak kami Sasuke,aku harus memaafkannya, dia juga mengaku sangat menyesal, dan mudah-mudahan saja ia benar-benar menyesal. Dan lagipula, kurasa itu juga kesalahanku, karena aku bisa dikatakan jarang bersamanya sejak menjabat sebagai kepala wilayah" imbuhnya Iruka lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk kagum pada Iruka, seseorang yang telah dihianati masih mau membuka pintu maaf, sungguh orang yang sangat jarang.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit"

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih Sasuke Haruno, tak ada balasan yang pantas kami lakukan untukmu" Iruka menjabat tangan Sasuke penuh rasa persahabatan, "mudah-mudahan suatu hari nanti kami bisa membalas kebaikan kalian"

"Hn, bukan apa-apa"

"Tunggu Sasuke, mungkin ini belum seberapa, tapi anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari seorang teman" iruka menyodorkan kunci mobil mewah pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak…."

"Kali ini aku memaksa Sasuke, aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau menolak pemberianku ini, benarkan Nona Sakura" Iruka memotong penolakan Sasuke.

"Eeh, itu..eeerrmm.. terserah pada Sasuke" dimintai pendapat, Sakura malah kelabakan.

Melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan Iruka, Sasuke terpaksa menerima hadiah dari Iruka.

"Nona Matsuri, sampaikan salamku pada Gaara jika kau berjumpa" Hayate angkat bicara pada Matsuri.

"Iya, akan kusampaikan, terimakasih Tuan Hayate"

"Kuharap kau mau menggantikan posisiku, Hayate. Aku mau fokus bersama dengan keluargaku. Dan terimakasih juga untukmu", ucap iruka saat Sasuke sudah pergi menjauh. "Kuharap kau mau menjadi pejabat yang bersih nantinya, agar The gunder tidak mendatangimu", lanjutnya sambil memegang bahu Hayate dan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Hayate.

(#####)

…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time…...

"Oohh..., ohh..., ahh", Sakura melenguh tertahan.

Sasuke masih memainkan perminan yang biasa ia lakukan sebagai Foreplay, "Sakura, jangan ditahan, keluarkanlah!"

"Sasuke, hen..hentikan, a…ah..ku sedang hamil muda, aaku takut membahayakan kandunganku" Sakura berusaha menolak, tapi hasratnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun membuatnya tak bisa memberontak.

"Aku tahu, aku akan hati-hati, lagipula ini sudah masuk bulan keempat, kurasa tidak apa-apa" Sasuke mulai beraksi dengan memasukan penisnya yang sudah sangat mengeras dan tegang luar biasa. Lalu Sasuke menempelkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Sasuke, lakukan pelan-pelan dan jangan terlalu dalam" Sakura memohon ditengah desahannya, ia juga merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

Kini gerakan Sasuke maju mundur sambil menekannya dengan perlahan, biar bagaimana pun juga ia tetap hati-hati pada kandungan Sakura, lama dia berbuat seperti itu membuat Sakura melenguh, "Ahh..., ahh..., ahh", rupanya dia telah mencapai kenikmatan yang dicari-carinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedikit menambah kecepatan dorongan pinggulnya sepertinya ia juga akan menyusul Sakura yang klimaks terlebih dahulu, "aakhh!.." Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan letupan yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaahh!" Sakura mendesah, merasakan cairan kental hangat memasuki tubuhnya.

Mereka lalu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke segera menyelimuti Sakura yang sudah mulai terdengar dengkuran halusnya, rupanya dia ketiduran karena kelelahan. Dengan sebuah kecupan lembut, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Belum sempat Sasuke terbuai dalam tidurnya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara handphone-nya berbunyi.

Sasuke mengamati nama penelpone yang tertera dilayar, "Ada apa Obito" Sasuke menyebut nama penelpon masuk.

" _Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu, kau terlalu lama istirahat. Kurasa sekarang juga kau pasti sudah siap beraksi kembali"_ jawab sesorang diseberang telepon.

"Aku masih ingin istirahat, Obito. Masih banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan daripada mengurus para tikus busuk itu. Lagipula, kau masih mempunyai banyak agenmu yang lain".

" _Tapi kaulah yang terbaik Sasuke, tapi baiklah jika kau masih mau istirahat, anggaplah ini tugas darurat, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan tentang Akatsuki, dan pejabat yang akan lewat disekitarmu nanti adalah anjing Akatsuki"_

"Dari mana kau tahu soal Akatsuki" tanya Sasuke terkesiap.

" _Tentu saja, lain kali saja ku ceritakan bagaimana aku tahu soal Akatsuki, dan juga tahu tentangmu yang telah terlibat persoalan dengan mereka. Dan karena sekarang aku juga tengah bersiap-siap menghadapi gerakan kriminal Akatsuki. Dan aku akan mengontak Uchiha mengenai hal ini"_ jawab Obito, " _dan mengenai sasaranmu sekarang, kau bisa buktikan dengan beberapa pengawalnya memakai lambang Akatsuki",_ lanjut Obito.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini, jangan hubungi aku lagi, dan jika aku memang sudah siap, aku yang akan menghubungimu", Sasuke menutup telepon.

…

"Itachi, setelah beberapa kali aku menyelidiki, Sang Pembantai The Gunder telah bisa kupastikan keberadaannya" Sishui yang ahli dalam melacak berbicara denagn Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meringkusnya?" Itachi bertanya.

"Aku ingin menangkap basah dia", Sishui memberi alasan.

"Atau kau memang salah orang"

"Tidak, aku tidak salah Itachi, lagi pula, bukankah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kita tidak pernah mendengar dia beraksi"

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" itachi menatap sishui

"Kau tahu, aku akan meringkus aksinya, beberapa hari kedepan, akan ada seorang pejabat yang disinyalir korup akan lewat di desa Kho, tempat asal The Gunder", Sishui meyakinkan Itachi. "Kurasa ia akan mengahadangnya", Sishui kembali menambahkan.

"Aku ikut denganmu Sishui, aku merasa makin dekat dengan adik bodohku itu" Itachi melangkah terlebih dahulu sebelum Sishui.

….

….

Matahari sore sudah berjalan menuju peraduannya. Dan dalam siraman sinar mentari sore itu, tampak sebuah iring-iringan mobil yang dikawal sekitar tiga puluh orang berkendara sepeda motor melintas menyusuri jalan yang tampak sepi. Irin-iringan tampak berjalan agak melambat

"Loki, mengapa kita tidak mengambil jalan lain saja?" Terdengar teguran serak yang berasal dari dalam mobil.

Orang yang dipanggil Loki itu bergegas menghampiri mobil. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun. Sikapnya terlihat tenang sebagaimana sikap seorang yang penuh percaya diri.

"Hanya jalan inilah yang paling dekat, Tuan. Sedang jalan lain memakan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, Tuan," jawab Loki ketika sudah berada di samping jendela kereta.

"Berapa lama lagi akan sampai?" Tanya orang itu lagi sambil menjulurkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobil.

Sejenak sepasang mata saudagar sekaligus pejabat yang tak lain dari Yuuki itu merayapi sekitarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada halangan, paling tidak menjelang malam nanti sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Tuan," jawab Loki lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan halangan itu, Loki?" Yuuki mengerutkan keningnya tak senang mendengar keterangan tukang pukulnya itu. Tampak kekhawatiran terbayang di wajahnya yang bulat itu.

"Ah! Maaf, Tuan. Maksudku, apabila kendaraan ini tidak mengalami kerusakan atau paling tidak seperti Itulah," sahut Loki cepat. "Permisi, Tuan. Aku akan memeriksa jalan didepan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Loki yang menjadi kepala pengawal itu bergegas meninggalkan mobil.

Loki menambah kecepatan kendaraannya hingga beberapa ratus meter didepan. Sepasang matanya berputar merayapi sekitar tempat itu. Jalan didepan nampak lebih rata. Kepalanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara mendatangi dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa, Mugi? Kau nampak gelisah?" tegur Loki ketika seseorang yang tak lain adalah kawannya itu datang mendekat.

"Entahlah, rasanya perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini. Hm... Apakah di daerah ini pernah terjadi perampokan?" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja orang yang dipanggil Mugi itu bertanya demikian kepada Loki.

Pertanyaan kawannya itu tidak langsung dijawab Loki, la hanya menatap wajah Mugi penuh selidik, seolah-olah ingin mencari apa yang telah menyebabkan kawannya berpikir demikian. Sejurus kemudian, dialihkannya pandangannya disertai tarikan napas berat.

"Hm... Sepanjang pengetahuanku, jalan ini termasuk yang paling aman di antara jalan-jalan lain. Lagipula yang kita kawal bukanlah orang biasa. Perampok bodoh mana yang mau merampok iring-iringan seorang pejabat. Lagipula ini masih bisa dikatakan siang. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak khawatir. Jadi, rasanya pemikiranmu itu tidak beralasan," tegas Loki menjawab pertanyaan kawannya. Meskipun sebenarnya agak terpengaruhi ucapan Mugi, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tapi Loki, ini kan tempat sepi, desa yang baru saja kita lewati sudah jauh, kurasa perampok nantinya tidak peduli siapa yang dirampok"

"kita ini berjumlah cukup banyak, kalau memang perampok bodoh itu muncul kita tinggal libas saja".

"Loki, lihat! Ada yang menghalangi jalan!" tiba-tiba Mugii berseru keras sambil menunjuk sosok yang berdiri menghalangi jalan kira-kira dua ratus meter di depan.

Loki langsung memberi perintah agar irin-iringan kendaraan pengawalan mereka di hentikan.

Wajah Loki mendadak menegang merasakan keanehan itu. Diam-diam tangannya bergerak meraba gagang pistol yang tersembul dari balik bajunya. Nalurinya mengatakan kalau ada bahaya mengancam sedang mengintainya.

Cappp!

Suara berdesing yang ternyata ditimbulkan sebuah pisau lempar itu dielakkan Loki. Senjata itu tidak mengenai sasaran, dan menancap pada sebatang pohon yang berada di sebelah kiri. Belum lagi mereka dapat berbuat sesuatu, tiba-tiba beberapa dari mereka tersungkur akibat tertancap pisau lempar pada batang leher.

"Gunder! Apa maksudmu menghadang perjalanan kami?" tegur Loki yang rupanya sudah mengenal siapa yang menghadang itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengenal reputasiku", sang penghadang itu tertawa mengejek. Sementara, kakinya terus melangkah mendekati mobil yuuki berada.

"Bangsat! Tidak semudah itu untuk dapat mengganggu majikan kami, Iblis Gunder. Langkahi dulu mayatku!" bentak Loki sambil melompat menghadang langkah The gunder. Dan tanpa banyak cakap lagi langsung digerakkan senjatanya seraya menerjang The Gunder

"Kawan-kawan, habisi Pembantai itu!" perintah Mugi kepada enam orang berseragam hitam yang di hiasi gambar awan merah itu, yang segera melompat mematuhi perintah.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka pun segera terlibat dalam pertarungan berat sebelah. Enam orang berseragam hitam itu membantu Loki, meski ternyata rata-rata memiliki kemampuan beladiri cukup tinggi. Tapi yang dihadapi adalah Sasuke, dalam beberapa waktu saja tiga orang pengawal berseragam itu tewas.

"Brengsek!"

Dorr!

Berkali-kali Muugi menembak tapi selalu di elakan oleh Sasuke dengan sangat cepat. Mereka yang menyaksikan hal itu menjadi terperangah. Lesatan peluru saja bisa di hindari dengan mudah, apatah lagi kalau hanya ayunan tangan mereka. Mereka yang menghadapi Sasuke segera mundur dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Sial! Siapkan senjata kalian, aku yakin ia tidak mampu mengelakan berondongan dari senjata kita" perintah Loki, ia sendiri telah mencabut senjata assaultnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri ditempatnya, segera bergerak, gerakannnya sangat cepat ketika berondongan peluru kearahnya. Ia bergerak secara zig-zag, membuat para penembak itu kesusahan membidik sasaran. Sehingga mereka harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk dapat mengimbangi permainan lawan.

"Sial, tembak terus!" teriak Loki.

Loki semakin kaget, ketika beberapa kawan penembak disampingnya itu roboh satu persatu dengan pisau yang menancap di leher.

Dorr! Dorr!

Loki makin kaget dengan kecepatan lawan. Seperti pisau yang dilempar itu sampai Sasaran, yang lain sudah tumbang dengan peluru pistol.

Belum habis rasa kaget Loki, Sasuke tiba tiba sudah berada diantara mereka. Ayunan pedang yang dipegang oleh Sasuke mulai menelan korban. Gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat cepat, sehingga banyak dari para pengawal itu tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka semua tewas hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Yang tersisa kini adalah Loki, ia gemetaran melihat bagaimana The Gunder itu beraksi. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar tentang seorang yang membantai para pejabat dan pengawalnya. Tapi kini ia menyaksikan langsung kengerian itu.

Cress!

Loki memberanikan diri untuk menyerang, tapi belum sempat bertindak, lehernya telah robek oleh pedang Sasuke.

Sasuke memeriksa beberapa orang pengawal yang tewas, "ternyata Obito benar, rupanya tikus ini menjadi peliharaan Akatsuki", ia geram dan segera melangkah menuju mobil yang di dalamnya Yuuki sedang ketakutan.

…

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi para korbannya. Ia segera menjauh dan melangkah menuju hutan. Belum lagi jauh memasuki hutan, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah. Di hadapannya tampak berdiri dua orang yang mengenakan topeng yang menyerupai hewan.

Yang satu rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai lepas. Ia memakai topeng menyerupai kucing. Dan yang kedua rambutnya lebih pendek jabrik dan memakai topeng menyerupai burung hantu. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, kedua orang itu hanya berdiri tampak bengong tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang selalu menjadi momok bagi para pejabat korup itu.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti dan menyerah, sang pembantai!" suara seorang yang menggunakan topeng mirip burung hantu membuka suara. Suaranya yang menggunakan alat khusus sehingga suranya tidak bisa dikenali. Sepertinya orang bertopeng itu sengaja menyamarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian" jawab Sasuke yang masih menjadi The Gunder, untung ia belum membuka balutan kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Tapi kau bertindak di wilayah hukum kami, dan itu sama saja menghina kami karena melangkahi wewenang kami", jawab yang menggunakan topeng kucing. Dia juga menggunakan alat untuk menyamarkan suaranya.

"Dan kalian duduk enak di kantor kalian sambil bercinta para pelacur murahan, sementara para tikus busuk itu menggerogoti orang banyak", sahut Sasuke, kilatan matanya menunjukan kalau ia sangat marah.

"Tak perlu berdebat, ringkus saja dia", kata yang bertopeng kucing.

Setelah bekata demikian, dengan cepat ketiganya menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Sasuke menggunakan senjatanya, pedang ditangan kanan dan _FN Five-seven automatic_ andalannya di tangan kiri.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Sasuke menembak berkali-kali kearah pria bertopeng mirip kucing. Tapi Sasuke kaget juga, pria bertopeng kucing itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke berbagai arah.

' _Hebat'_ Sasuke mencoba lagi, tapi setiap kali Sasuke menembak keposisi tubuh pria itu, dengan cepat pula pria bertopeng kucing itu menggerakan tubuh menghindari lesatan peluru Sasuke. Yang membuat Sasuke kagum adalah pria sasarannya tidak berpindah dari tempat ia berdiri.

Sementara pria yang memakai topeng mirip burung hantu melompat kesamping, ia mengayunkan pistolnya dari samping sambil melepaskan tembakan.

Dorr!

Trink!

Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tameng.

Sasuke berfikir kalau pertarungan menggunakan pistol secara terus-menerus akan sia-sia, maka yang digunakan lagi adalah pertarungan jarak dekat.

Berfikir demikian, Sasuke kembali menyerang pria yang memakai topeng kucing, dengan pedangnya. Angin pedangnya berdesing tajam menandakan kalau Sasuke tidak main-main dalam serangannya.

Sementara seorang yang lain bersiap menyerang Sasuke, saat Sasuke menggebrak rekannya.Sesaat kemudian di tangannya telah tergenggam senjata. Ia menyambut dan membalas serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat ke kiri menghindari serangan maut yang dilancarkan pria bertopeng burung hantu. Baru saja kakinya menyentuh tanah, tiba- tiba suara mengaung tajam telah mengancam tubuhnya. Rupanya pria bertopeng kucing juga mulai menyerang dengan pedang. Cepat- cepat Sasuke meliukkan tubuhnya menggunakan kuda-kuda serendah mungkin. Pada saat pedang di tangan lawan lewat di atas kepalanya, tubuh Sasuke melompat dan bersalto ke belakang. Rupanya Sasuke juga mulai siap-siap kembali menyerang untuk membalas serangan-serangan lawannya.

"Rupanya kau memang lebih suka kekerasan!" seru yang bertopeng burung hantu.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan lawannya, Sasuke kembali menerjang pria bertopeng kucing. Dengan kecepatnnya pria bertopeng kucing menghindar. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam ia mengayunkan pedangnya sedemikan cepatnya. Pria bertopeng kucing terus mengelak, ia melompat kebelakang. Sasuke melihat ada kesempatan.

Dorr!

Ketika Sasuke menodongkan pistol _FN Five-seven automatic_ -nya akan menembak, tapi pria bertopeng burung hantu mendahului dengan menembak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa membatalkan menembak, ia menarik tangannya.

Dorr!

Trink!

Pria bertopeng burung hantu kembali menembak, tapi kali ini Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedangnya menebas peluru dengan pedangnya.

Kali ini Sasuke mengarahkan serangannya kepria bertopeng burung hantu, tapi pria bertopeng burung hantu juga sama lihainya dengan pria bertopeng kucing.

Pria bertopeng kucing juga tak tinggal diam, ia kembali menyerang Sasuke. Ia mencabut pistolnya dan mengarahkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menjauhkan, pria bertopeng burung hantu agar ia mempunyai waktu luang untuk meyerang pria bertopeng kucing.

Mereka kembali saling serang, mereka masing-masing tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi dalam melancarkan serangan. Mereka masih terus mengelak jika lawannya menyerang dan balik menyerang ketika melihat ada kesempatan untuk membalas.

Karena kemampuan ketiganya bisa dikatakan seimbang, maka hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke makin terdesak. Ia melompat dan menghindari tembakan dari pria bertopeng kucing dan sisi lain ia juga harus menghindari serangan bertopeng kucing dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke melompat kebelakang dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Kali ini iabenar-benar kesulitan mengahadapi dua orang yang kemampuannya sama dengan Sasuke.

Pria bertopeng kucing mengambil beberapa buah pisau lempar, ia melempar satu dari pisaunya ke samping pohon tempat Sasuke berlindug, setelahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia melemparkan pisau kedua kearah pisau yang pertama.

Tring!

Ternyata pisau pertama digunakan untuk memantulkan pisau kedua, dan pantulannya tepat mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke kaget.

Jlebb!

Beruntunglah Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon masih bisa menghindar dan melompat mundur kebelakang. Sehingga pisau lempar itu menancap ditempatnya berdiri.

Dorr!

"Apa!"

Tring!

Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut, ternyata orang yang menggunakan topeng burung hantu bisa membelokan pelurunya, meski Sasuke bersembunyi, ternyata peluru itu masih menuju kearahnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu, mampu membelokan peluru yang ditembakan dan yang satunya melempar pisau yang sangat luar biasa.

Sasuke mulai berfikir, kemampuan menghindari peluru yang datang bertubi-tubi tanpa beringsut dari tempatnya, dan juga ahli dalam melempar pisau seperti tadi, hanyalah Itachi. Begitu juga dengan keahlian membelokan arah peluru, itu hanya kemampuan sepupunya Sishui.

' _Apakah mereka Kak Itachi dan Kak Sishui? Tapi sejak kapan Uchiha memakai topeng ketika bertugas?"_ Sasuke ingat Black Mask, _'Mungkinkah mereka sama seperti kedua Black Mask itu?'_

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi, Sasuke yang segera melesat, melancarkan sebuah serangan yang menimbulkan suara mencicit tajam.

Wut!

"Hm...!"

Pria bertopeng kucing yang mendengus kasar seraya memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri hingga serangan Sasuke luput. Begitu serangan Sasuke itu lewat, secepat kilat kakinya mencelat menghantam lambung lawannya.

Wuttt!

Dukkk!

"Uhhh...!"

Meskipun berhasil ditangkisnya tendangan lawan, tapi serangan dari pria bertopeng burung hantu kembali menyerang.

Wuts! Wuts!

Dua buah pukulan yang dilontarkan kedua pria bertopeng luput, beruntunglah Sasuke masih bisa lebih cepat untuk menghindar.

Sasuke kembali menyerang, pada saat pedang Sasuke tiba, pria bertopeng kucing hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Serangan Sasuke itu hanya mengenai tempat kosong. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti ancaman bagi Sasuke tidak ada.

Karena pada saat itu juga serangan pria bertopeng burung hantu sudah datang menyusul. Sasuke terpaksa menggerakkan tangannya menangkis.

Dukkk!

Dess!

"Ahhh...!"

Serangan pria bertopeng burung hantu memang bisa ditahan, tapi serangan sussulan pria bertopeng kucing tidak bisa dihindari. Serangan pria itu tepat mengenai dada kirinya.

Cepat- cepat Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke belakang sambil bersalto. Kedua kaki pemuda itu mendarat manis di atas rumput. Meskipun tidak sampai terjatuh, namun tak urung isi dadanya terguncang.

Kedua pria bertopeng itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang.

Pertarungan pun kembali berlangsung sengit, penyerang pertama adalah pria bertopeng kucing.

.

.

Sementara Sakura berada ditempat lain, ia menelusuri jejak kepergian Sasuke. Suara tembakan denting senjata, membuat wanita itu semakin mempercepat larinya

"Sasuke" Sakura kaget melihat The Gunder telah bertarung menghadapi dua orang yang memakai topeng menyerupai binatang.

.

.

Wusss!

Dorr!

Suara ayunan pedang Sasuke ke pria bertopeng kucing kembali dihalangi oleh peluruh yang muncul dari sampingnya. Lagi-lagi pria bertopeng burung hantu menggunakan keahliannya membelokan pelurunya, sehingga peluru yang seharusnya datang dari depan Sasuke, justru datang dari sampingnya.

Tring!

Ayunan pedang Sasuke berhasil menghentikan peluru itu. Pria bertopeng kucing menyerang ia menayunkan kakinya menuju dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai terdesak hebat sehingga tidak mempunyai peluang lagi untuk balas menyerang.

Bret! Bret!

"Aaakh...!"

Setelah berkali-kali saling diserang dan menghindar, akhirnya pedang pria bertopeng berhasil mendarat di bahu dan dada kanan Sasuke.

Tubuh pemuda itu terjajar mundur sejauh beberapa meter. Pada bagian dada dan bahunya tampak luka memanjang yang mengalirkan darah segar. Untunglah lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.

Rupanya Sasuke masih sempat memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga serangan lawan tidak terlalu telak mengenai tubuhnya.

Kedua pria bertopeng itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Selagi tubuh lawannya terhuyung, pria bertopen burung hantu mengirimkan sebuah tendangan ke dada Sasuke.

Dan...

Desss!

"Huakkk...!"

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar keras ke belakang.

Kedua pria itu bergerak menuju Sasuke yang berlutut memgangi luka-lukanya. Tapi baru saja kedua pria bertopeng itu melangkah sejauh delapan tindak, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bentakan yang disusul dengan tembakan.

"Kalianberdua, jangan sentuh dia" Suara Sakura yang muncul membentak marah. Sakura memungut pistol Sasuke yang terlepas.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tembakan Sakura berhasil dihindari pria bertopeng kucing dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Hm..., pergilah!" bentak pria bertopeng burung hantu sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang. Tahu-tahu ia telah menembak pistol yang dipegang.

Trang!.

"Aaakh"

Sakura kaget ketika tiba-tiba pistol yang ia pegang telah terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang baru datang, tanpa mempedulikan luka tubuhnya, ia bangkit dan menyerang kedua pria bertopeng itu.

Wutt!

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaki pria bertopeng burung hantu, pria itu tak tinggal diam ia melompat dan bersalto kebelakang.

Dorr!

Sasuke kembali menahan gerakan pria bertopeng kucing, Sasuke lalu bergerak cepat ia mendekati lawannya. Pria bertopeng kucing melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan sambil memutar tubuhnya. Sasuke melayangkan pula tendangannya ke pelipis lawannya. Tapi dalam posisi seperti itu, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan cepat dari pria bertopeng burung hantu datang dan mengenai telak di perut Sasuke.

Dess!

"Akkh!"

"Sasuke...!" Sakura berlari menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berusaha duduk. Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke seolah ia memakai tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Serangan kedua pria bertopeng itu sontak berhenti. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi Sasuke.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan, pergi dari sini, atau kau juga akan mati" Sasuke sebagai The Gunder pura-pura tidak mengenal Sakura. Ia sendiri berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura darinya.

"Mhmm", Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, "aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah Sasuke", Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika mendengar kalau identitasnya selama ini ia sembunyikan ternyata sudah ketahuan, tapi bagaimana? Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia harus menjauhkan Sakura dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, pergilah, mereka akan membunuhku, dan kau harus hidup" Sasuke perlahan bersuara.

Sakura tetap mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tidak mau Sasuke, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, jika mereka ingin membunuhmu, mereka juga harus membunuhku"

Pandangan Sasuke yang tadi tajam kini meredup, ia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya ini terlibat dengan urusannya. Ia menarik Sakura dari pelukannya, terlihat sekilas sinar kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari mata Sakura.

"Pergilah! kau tidak sendirian, ingat ada kehidupan lain dalam tubuhmu"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, ia kembali memeluk Sasuke, "kurasa ia juga mau melindungi papanya".

"Sakura, inilah akibat yang harus kutanggung, dan yang dulu kau katakan memang benar" sasuke dengan suara lirihnya.

Sakura masih tetap memeluk Sasuke. Bahkan lebih erat.

Kedua pria bertopeng mengurungkan niat untuk bertarung lagi, selain tujuannya untuk menangkap The Gunder, mereka juga dikagetkan oleh nama yang mereka panggilkan satu sama lain.

"Sasuke? Sakura? apakah mereka…" berbisik si pria bertopeng burung hantu.

"Akan kita cari tahu" Sahut pria bertopeng kucing tenang dan melangkah ke arah pasangan yang tengah berpelukan.

"Kumohon, dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya, lepaskan dia" mata The Gunder tampak memelas, tapi kemudian menajam ketika kedua pria bertopeng itu mendekat. "Sakura, kumohon pergilah"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kami tidak ingin membunuhmu, kami hanya ingin meringkusmu dan menginterogasimu atas tindakanmu" pria bertopeng burung hantu angkat bicara.

"Kalian pembohong, kalian pasti akan membawanya, menyiksanya lalu membunuhnya. Bunuh aku juga" kali ini Sakura yang bersuara dan tetap membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, pria bertopeng kucing berjongkok dan berkata, "baiklah kami akan menginterogasimu disini, pertama siapa namamu dan buka kain yang kau lilitkan dikepalamu itu"

"Namaku Sasuke Haruno", Sasuke lalu membuka lilitan kain yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Pria yang bertopeng kucing segera berdiri, sepertinya ia kaget, begitu juga dengan pria yang bertopeng burung hantu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengganti nama margamu Sasuke?" pria bertopeng kucing membuka topengnya, disusul rekannya.

"Sudah kuduga" sahut pria yang tadinya bertopeng burung hantu.

"Kalian?" kini giliran Sasuke yang kaget.

Sasuke segera menepuk perlahan bahu Sakura, "Sakura, sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang".

Sakura masih menolak, ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sakura, mereka adalah kakakku" ucap Sasuke kembali dengan suara yang lembut.

"Eeh", Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dua orang yang dikatakan kalau itu adalah kakak Sasuke. Sakura memang melihat sedikit kemiripan antara Sasuke dan pria yang berambut panjang.

Sambil mengikat kuciran rambutnya yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "Hay, namaku Itachi, dan yang ini adalah kakak sepupu kami, namanya Sishui" Itachi memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan senyum hangat pada Sakura. "Dan benar, kekasihmu itu adalah adik bodoh-ku"

"Tsk"

"Aku… Sa… Sakura, Sakura Haruno" balas Sakura merasa canggung.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Sakura, kau juga boleh memanggilku kakak" Itachi memberikan senyum yang dari tadi tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

Ket : (#####)

Nah ini nih, jawaban pada tanda pada chap 9, maksudnya, kejadian keterlibatan SasuSaku di Oto, terjadi sebelum Naruto menamatkan pelatihannya bersama Itachi, begitu juga saat Itachi menjumpai Karin.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya saat Itachi selesai menjumpai Karin.

Kalo yang sebelum tanda (#####) di chap 9, itu masih plot maju dari chap sebelumnya

So silakan tarik benang merahnya deh :D


	16. Renegade 16 Return Home

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN HOME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura selesai membalut dan mengobati luka di tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berempat kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Sasuke.

"Sekarang kalian sudah menangkapku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, lakukanlah, aku sudah menyerah" Sasuke berkata kemudian.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke, kenapa? Bukankah mereka.." Sakura menunda ucapannya.

"Jika mereka membebaskanku begitu saja, hanya karena aku adalah adik mereka, lalu apa bedanya kami dengan pejabat korup yang selalu menjadi buruanku" Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menjelaskan.

Sishui tersenyum, ia memang mengenal sasuke seperti apa.

"Siapa bilang bahwa aku memburumu untuk ditangkap lalu dipenjara, aku ingin meringkusmu untuk menanyaimu beberapa hal. Dan itu adalah pengadilan buatmu, aku di perintah untuk memberi keputusan ditanganku", Sishui angkat bicara. "Karenanya, aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, tapi mungkin tidak disini".

"Lalu?"

"Justeru kami sedikit banyak, telah terbantu oleh tindakanmu, karena ingin melacakmu, kami bisa mengungkap banyak pejabat korup", Itachi menambahkan. "Lagi pula itu tugas Kak Sishui, kalau tugasku, lain lagi"

"Memangnya, tugas Kak Itachi apa?" Sakura penasaran dan bertanya.

Itachi menoleh ke Sakura, meski sesaat, tapi Sakura masih sempat melihat dengan jelas senyum Itachi. Itachi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Tugasku adalah membawamu pulang Sasuke, sejak kau pergi, ibu sakit-sakitan, dan kakek juga menyesal. Beliaulah yang memintaku untuk mencari dan membawamu pulang".

"Lalu menuruti keinginannya, untuk menuruti perjodohannya? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku", ketus Sasuke.

"Karena itulah Kakek minta maaf, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah kau kembali pulang"

"Lalu kau yang menggantikanku, bagaimana dengan Kak Konan, bodoh".

"Itu adalah pilihanku, adik bodoh! Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah kau pulang kerumah, apa kau tidak tidak kasihan dan rindu pada ibu" Itachi dengan tenang menanggapi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau ia memang merindukan sosok ibunya. Ibu yang selalu tersenyum padanya, ibu yang selalu menemani ketika ia kesepian. Sasuke membayangkan semua itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar menolak perjodohan itu?", Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, apa kau mau bersumpah kalau kau tidak akan menganggu hubungan kami nantinya", Itachi tersenyum aneh, sepertinya jika di perhatikan, Itachi menyimpan keisengan dibalik senyumnya. Sishui yang mendengar hal ini juga ikut tersenyum. Sishui tahu kalau Itachi mau mengerjai adiknya.

"Aku mau bersumpah demi apapun. Aku tidak akan melirik dia nantinya", Sasuke dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Baiklah! Sakura, ayo ikut! Kau akan menikah denganku" Itachi lantas menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi!" teriak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang dipegang oleh Itachi.

Meledaklah tawa Itachi dan Sishui, "gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu adalah Sakura Haruno, puteri dari Kizashi dan Mebuki" jawab Itachi yang masih tertawa.

"Tu..tunggu, kalau Sasuke adalah calon tunanganku, itu artinya kalian adalah…"

"Benar Sakura, kami adalah Uchiha" Sishui yang menyahut.

"Bagaimana bisa…." Sasuke menahan lanjutan pertanyaannya, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di benaknya.

"Hari ketika kau memilih kabur dari rumah, kami menjemput keluarga Haruno, sayangnya kami terlambat, kami menemukan Paman dan Bibi Haruno telah tewas terbunuh", Itachi menjelaskan. "Satu lagi, sebenarnya tugasku dari kakek adalah mencari kalian berdua".

Mendengar hal itu, tiba-tiba nafas Sasuke seperti serasa sesak, "jadi…" ia menatap kedua tangannya lalu menatap Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat pandangan Sasuke menjadi bingung.

"Sakura, ikutlah dengan mereka dan menikahlah dengan Itachi, aku percaya ia bisa menjagamu", dingin suara Sasuke, ia kembali menatap kedua tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke yang masuk kekamar mereka.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Karena aku membencimu, kau tahu, karena kaulah, aku harus menanggung malu menjadi Renegade. Pergilah menjauh dari hidupku Sakura" bentak Sasuke.

Lagi, kata-kata Sasuke sukses merobek batin Sakura. Sakura sungguh tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Sasuke mengusir dirinya.

"Kau bohong Sasuke, bukan itu alasanmu.. hiks.. katakanlah alasanmu yang sebenarnya, maka..hiks..hiks aku akan pergi darimu, tapi jangan membohongiku Sasuke", tumpahlah air mata Sakura, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi rasa nyeri yang menderanya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Mendengar Sakura menangis pilu memeluknya, rasa perih yang sama juga dialami Sasuke, ia tak tahan sehingga ia membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sakura, akulah penyebab kematian kedua orang tuamu, seandainya aku tidak mengikuti keegoisanku, seharusnya satu hari sebelumnya, keluarga kita bertemu. Dan tentu saja pembunuhan atas kedua orangtuamu bisa saja tidak terjadi. Tapi pada hari itu, justeru aku malah bertengkar dengan kakek dan ayah sehingga pertemuan keluarga kita ditunda", tanpa sadar, air mata penyesalan Sasuke juga mengalir sambil memeluk Sakura. "Pergilah Sakura, aku tidak pantas untukmu"

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, itu adalah takdirku, kau tidak ada hubungannya", Sakura mempererat pelukannya dan tetap menangis.

"Tapi Sakura, jika andainya saja.. aku.. aku… mungkin sekarang kau, masih bersama orang tuamu" rasa bersalah Sasuke kian membesar.

"Tidak Sasuke" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke miris melihat wajah Sakura yang bersimbah air mata. "Aku yakin kalau Tuhan menakdirkan semua itu. Dan aku juga yakin kalau Tuhan akan mengganti kebahagiaanku. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya, yaitu kau, kau adalah kebahagiaan yang diberikan Tuhan sebagai pengganti kebahagiaanku bersama orang tuaku", Sakura melanjutkan dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu tentang kedua orangtuaku, bukankah kau juga telah berjanji kalau kau akan selalu menjagaku dan akan selalu bersamaku. Aku menunggu janjimu" Sakura menegaskan. Ia masih sesegukan sepertinya tangisannya sudah berhenti.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

"Mhmm" Sakura menggeleng sambil melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Sasuke, "tak ada yang harus kumaafkan, aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu"

Sasuke tersenyum, betapa tabahnya hati kekasihnya yang tengah hamil ini, ia lalu menjilati sisa air mata Sakura.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke" Sakura kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan air mata ini tumpah lagi karena kesedihan, apa lagi karena disebabkan olehku", Sasuke kembali menjilati kedua pipi Sakura hingga kedua pipi Sakura basah oleh salivanya. Puas dengan itu, Sasuke melumat kedua bibir ranum Sakura, sampai keduanyan kehabisan pasokan oxigen.

Merasa sudah cukup,"Ne, Sasuke, ayo menemui Kak Itachi dan Kak Sishui"

"Hn, ayo pulang, Sakura" sambil melap sisa air mata Sakura yang ada di sudut mata.

"Eh…" sepertinya kecerdasan Sakura tidak berfungsi pada maksud 'pulang' dari Sasuke. ' _Pulang kemana? Kita kan sudah di rumah kita'_ fikirnya.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa masalah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi saat melihat adiknya itu sudah muncul.

Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum, ia tampak mendapati hari baru dalam hidupnya. Lagi, satu lagi rahasia dalam hidupnya terungkap.

Itachi menatap intens Sakura dari atas kebawah dan berhenti di perut Sakura, "sudah berapa bulan Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Eh, itu.. hampir empat bulan, Kak" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Ooh" Itachi menganggukan kepala, " kalau kalian sudah siap, ayo pulang".

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap, lalu mereka menganggukan kepala.

Mereka berdua menyusul Itachi dan Sishui yang terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar.

Sakura menatap rumah mereka dengan rasa haru, rumah yang memberikan banyak kenangan itu akan segera ia tinggalkan. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke segera merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, memberikan ketenangan pada sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Benar, ia siap meninggalkan apa saja selama ia bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke" bisik Itachi sebelum mereka melangkah ke mobil masing-masing.

"Ada apa?"

"Tentang sumpahmu, aku tidak keberatan bertanggung jawab atas anakmu yang masih berada dalam kandungan Sakura"

"Brengsek bodoh!"

Bletak!

Sasuke menghadiahi Itachi dengan jitakan lalu ia melangkah kemobilnya. Meski sempat meringis, Itachi tetap tertawa lebar setelah berhasil menggoda adiknya.

Dua mobil mewah memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terbilang cukup besar tapi bergaya tradisional itu. Begitu mobil berhenti, dua orang dari masing-masing mobil itu keluar, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura dari mobil yang sama dan yang lainnya adalah Itachi dan Sishui.

Sakura menatap rumah keluarga Uchiha adalah rumah dengan desain tradisional. Meskipun klan Uchiha adalah klan terpandang dan unggul di Konoha karena kesuksesannya mereka sebagai klan yang menciptakan prajurit super nan cerdas, dan jangan lupa pula kesuksesannya dibeberapa dunia bisnis meski tidak seluas Senju atau Hyuga, tapi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan kesan tradisional yang melekat dalam generasi mereka. Rumah bergaya tradisional dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas, berdiri dengan megah di tengah distrik Uchiha. Lokasi Distrik Uchiha sedikit agak meminggir di Konoha, bahkan tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang Konoha.

Posisi ini sangat strategis agar Uchiha sebagai pasukan keamanan bisa menjangkau jika terjadi kekacauan.

"Percayalah Sasuke, Kakek menunggumu di dalam, cepatlah dan jangan ragu!" Itachi meyakinkan Sasuke ketika mendapati adiknya itu ragu-ragu melangkah.

"Sakura, masuklah! setelah aku memanggilmu, kita akan memberi kejutan pada kakek", kembali Itachi berbicara pada Sakura yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sasuke! Benarkah itu kau?" Madara segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke terdiam saat melihat sikap kakeknya itu, sifat tegas dan kaku Madara yang selama ini ia tunjukan menguap setelah melihat dirinya pulang.

"Maafkan atas keegoisan Kakek yang memaksamu Sasuke", tambah lagi keheranan Sasuke. Seorang Madara yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu minta maaf, ia berharap mimipi ini berakhir.

"Itachi, terima kasih telah membawa adikmu pulang, Ibu kalian pasti akan senang", Madara kembali berbicara.

"Masih ada lagi kek, masuklah Sakura!" Itachi memanggil Sakura.

Betapa senang hati Madara begitu ia melihat Sakura muncul didepan pintu. Ia senang karena dua orang yang ia khawatirkan ,kini keduanya muncul. Madara tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura mendekat dan memberi salam pada Madara.

Sama seperti pada Sasuke, Madara juga memeluk Sakura. Gadis cerdas yang ia banggakan, saat Sakura magang di yayasannya. Karena kekaguman pada Sakura itulah yang menjadi alasan Madara menjodohkan cucu kesayangannya dengan Sakura.

"Sasu-chan, kaukah itu?"tiba-tiba suara familiar terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Ibu" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, ia benar-benar kasihan melihat kondisi ibunya yang mulai nampak kurus, Ibu nya itu benar-benar sakit sesuai cerita Itachi.

Mikoto, ibu mereka segera memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh kerinduan, ia terharu menjumpai anaknya itu tidak kurang satu apapun. Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya sambil minta maaf.

Mikoto cukup lama memeluk Sasuke. Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kaukah itu Sakura? Ternyata kau juga selamat"

"I.. iya, Bi. Apa bibi mengenalku?" Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja, ibumu adalah sahabatku, waktu bayi aku pernah menggendongmu, aku mengenali rambut merah mudamu", Mikoto tersenyum tapi kelihatan meringis, khas senyuman orang yang masih dalam keadaan sakit.

"Kau memang agak mirip dengan ibumu, tapi kau kelihatan lebih cantik", puji Mikoto, membuat Sakura menjadi tersipu.

Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura, tapi hanya sesaat, Mikoto meraba-raba payudara Sakura lalu berkata, "Kau hamil Sakura?" ia menatap perut Sakura, dan memang agak membuncit.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" Madara kaget juga. Madara memang tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi

"I… itu.. i..iya benar" Sakura dengan wajah merah mengaku.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Madara kembali bertanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa lelaki bajingan yang melakukan itu padamu" meski kedengaran datar tapi terasa kalau amarah Madara akan bangkit.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar Madara mengucapkan kata 'bajingan'. Meskipun Madara belum tahu pelakunya, tapi tetap saja, kata itu di tujukan padanya.

"Tii tidak, dia bukan bajingan, dia kekasihku, dan dialah yang selalu melindungiku", Sakura merasa tidak enak begitu mendengar ada yang mengatai kekasihnya.

"Oh! Maaf sakura, lalu siapa laki-laki itu" amarah Madara sepertinya menurun.

"Di.. dia adalah Sasuke", Sakura berpaling pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Sasuke?" teriak Mikoto kaget, "benarkah itu Sasu-chan" ia lalu berpaling pada Sasuke.

"Iya, Bu. Dan aku mencintai Sakura" jawab Sasuke tegas.

Mikoto masih menatap tidak percaya pada anak bungsunya. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat pada rasa bahagianya karena Sasuke kembali setelah satu tahun minggat, sudah pasti ia akan memarahi Sasuke atas perbuatannya. Hampir-hampir ia lupa kalau tubuhnya masih dalam kondisi sakit.

Suara tawa Madara terdengar, "bagus sekali kalau begitu, itu artinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjodohkan kalian, karena kalian ternyata sudah saling mencintai, bahkan pake hamil segala", Madara masih tertawa.

Itachi yang dari tadi diam, kini melongo mendengar ucapan kakeknya, ia berharap ibunya tidak mengamuk setelah ini.

"Pergilah Istirahat bersama Sakura, Sasuke. Kalian pasti lelah,belum lagi Sakura dalam keadaan hamil, ia butuh istirahat. Dan kau Mikoto, kau juga harus istrahat untuk penyembuhanmu", perintah Madara, ia tahu menantunya itu agak kurang senang dengan ulah Sasuke yang menghamili Sakura sebelum mereka menikah. Dan solusi sementaranya adalah mereka disuruh harus istirahat.

..

..

Keesokannya. Di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Kini disana hadir anggota keluarga Fugaku plus Sishui dan Sakura.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa benar kalau kau adalah orang yang dijuluki Sang Pembantai The Gunder?" Madara meminta kejelasan pada Sasuke.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa yang menyelamatkan Sakura dan kasus pemotongan terhadap alat kelamin Akuma juga adalah kau?" kali ini Fugaku juga angkat bicara.

"Iya karena ia mempermainkan Sakura" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Semua yang hadir di situ mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebelumnya kalian suda saling kenal?" kembali Madara bertanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menggeleng.

"Lalu alasanmu mau menolongnya?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka. Ada orang yang memaksakan hasratnya pada gadis lain"

"Ooh.. atau kau memang menyukainya waktu itu Sasu-chan" Mikoto menyikut Sasuke disampingnya.

Mendapat sindiran dari sang ibu, semburat merah tipis mincul di wajah Sasuke. Sedikit banyak ia membenarkan sang ibu.

"Ta..tapi waktu itu, kami baru pertama kali bertemu" wajah Sakura sudah memerah dari tadi.

Madara sedikit tersenyum. Seharusnya mereka memang di pertemukan dan di kenalkan terlebih dahulu.

"Mengenai pekerjaanmu. Apa kau melakukan atas inisiatif sendiri atau ada orang lain yang dibelakangmu?" giliran Sishui yang bertanya.

"Saya hanya eksekutor, ada seseorang yang menyelidiki dan membuktikan kecurigaannya terhadap semua pejabat korup"

"Siapa dia Sasuke" giliran Madara yang bertanya.

"Kurasa kalian mengenalnya, dia adalah kader yang sering membolos hanya karena ingin menolong orang-orang." Sasuke memberikan _clue_.

"Maksudmu Obito?" Fugaku agak kaget. Ia memang ingat, dan juga terkesan, ketika itachi kecil dan sasuke masih bayi, ia memang sempat menjadi instruktur di akademi. Dan ia juga ingat, ada seorang bocah didikannya yang sering bolos atau terlambat datang saat pelatihan. Setelah ia selidiki ternyata bocah itu sering menghabiskan waktunya menolong orang-orang. Terutama orang tua, meski hanya pekerjaan sepele.

Dan sampai sekarang statusnya belum bisa dikatakan sebagai renegade, karena dia menghilang dalam tugas, tapi apa alasannya, sehingga ia tidak mau kembali.

Dan sampai sekarang pun tidak pernah terdengar kabar, kalau ada orang diluar sana yang memakai nama Uchiha.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mendapat bayaran, sasu-chan?" gliran Mikoto yang bertanya, sepertinya kali ini Mikoto tampak jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Benar, tapi tidak semua, saya hanya mengambil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan belanja Sakura, lain dari itu, tentu saja saya menolak bayaran yang Obito berikan"

"Tapi kalian juga telah menyeberang ke negara Suna, pernahkah kalian berfikir kalau ulah kalian bisa memicu perang antara Konoha dan Suna", Fugaku berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Obito mempunyai beberapa agen, termasuk di Suna, sementara aksiku di Suna karena permintaan dari partner Obito yang ada di Suna", Sasuke dengan tegap.

"Kurasa kekhawatiran kalian tentang perang Konoha-Suna tidak perlu di pikirkan, bukankah tidak ada yang tahu tentang The Gunder, lagi pula siapa pula yang mau membela seorang pejabat korup" Itachi mencoba bijak.

"Kecuali satu orang, tapi menurut pengakuannya, dia juga bekerja dengan Obito" Sasuke menyahut, "Bisa dikatakan pembunuh bayaran yang sebenarnya adalah Obito, dialah yang mendapat permintaan pembunuhan. Jika sudah demikian, Obito akan menyelidiki siapa calon korbannya, jika ia adalah pejabat korup atau orang jahat yang lainnya, ia akan meminta kami terutama aku untuk melakukan eksekusi, tapi jika calon korbannya adalah orang biasa, yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibunuh. Maka sasarannya akan beralih ke orang yang mengorder" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Berarti bukan masalah kan? "

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya", Sakura menampakkan wajah khawatirnya. "Maksudku apa yang akan di lakukan oleh para petinggi Uchiha terhadap Sasuke?" Suaranya makin melirih. Ia khawatir kalau Sasuke di jatuhi hukuman, dan Sasuke pasti akan siap menerima setiap hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Jika Sasuke di hukum, bagaimana dengan dirinya.

"Kami tidak akan begitu saja menjatuhkan hukum begitu saja hanya dengan melihat dari segi pelanggaran hukum, Sakura. Kami juga mempunyai pertimbangan, memang benar kalau Sasuke telah melakukan pelanggaran hukum, tapi ia mempunyai alasan yang bisa diterima. Dan kami mempunyai banyak pertimbangan untuk membebaskan Sasuke. Ia membunuh demi menyelamatkan orang banyak. Dan seperti kata Itachi, justru karena perbuatan Sasuke, kami banyak mendapati para pejabat korup. Kami memburu Sasuke hanya untuk mengetahui motif pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, dan jika andainya ia adalah psychopat, tentu saja kami akan menghabisinya, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak, bukan?" Sishui menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

"Tapi, kalian jadi hampir saling membunuh"

"Benarkah seperti itu? sepertinya kau salah Sakura. Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan" Sishui menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh mereka yang bukan targetku, meski mereka menghalangiku. Adapun para pengawal, sedari awal mereka kujadikan sebagai target" Sasuke menjawab maksud pertanyaan Sishui.

"Semua serangan Sasuke pada kami tidak ada satupun yang mematikan, kecuali setelah kau datang", Itachi menambahkan keterangan Sasuke.

"Karena kufikir kalian akan melukai Sakura".

Sakura senang karena ternyata Sasuke tidak sembarangan menjatuhkan tangan dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Suna, biar bagaimana pun bisa saja mereka tersinggung, ada yang menyeberang ke dalam teritori yuridis mereka, dan seenaknya bermain hakim sendiri" Sakura belum hilang kekhawatirannya.

"Sasuke adalah cucuku,Sakura. Dia juga adalah Uchiha, dan aku akan berada dibelakangnya", Madara mengucapkan dengan tegas.

Semua yang ada di situ mengerti, maksud Madara, dengan kata lain Madara siap membela Sasuke jika ada yang menuntut, termasuk perang.

"Kurasa pengadilan atas Sasuke selesai" Madara menutup pertemuan mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Hanya saja" Itachi berdiri dengan senyum jahil menatap Sasuke.

Bletak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke saat Itachi menjitak kepalanya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, yang seenaknya menuding kami hanya duduk-duduk sambil bercinta dengan pelacur murahann, sementara para tikus itu menggerogoti rakyat".

"Oh.. iya benar, aku juga ingat" giliran Sishui.

Bletak!

" _Ittai!_ , kalian ingin membuatku jadi bodoh! Aaww!"

Semua yang hadir, hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati ulah mereka bertiga itu. Keluarga mereka tahu kalau mereka bertiga waktu kecil memang sering bermain bersama, dan yang paling sering menjadi korban kejahilan adalah Sasuke yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto pamit kedapur, di susul Sakura.

"Ibu" Sakura memanggil Mikoto takut-takut. Sakura memanggil dengan sebutan Ibu atas permintaan Mikoto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Aku, maksudku kami minta maaf, Bu"

"Minta maaf untuk apa Sakura"

"Ini tentang…" Sakura memegangi perutnya. "Kak Itachi bilang kalau Ibu akan marah jika anak-anak ibu bercinta dengan wanita yang bukan pasangan sah mereka, tapi… aku sekarang malah hamil. Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Bu" Sakura membungkukan badan.

Dengan senyum teduh Mikoto, ia berkata, "Ibu memang keberatan dengan perbuatan Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti Ibu marah. Ibu hanya marah jika mereka sembarangan tidur dengan banyak wanita, yah! seperti playboy. Dan bukankah kalian memang saling mencintai. Makanya Ibu sama sekali tidak marah, kau tenang saja, Nak. Selama Sasuke mau bertanggung jawab, Ibu tidak akan marah" Mikoto membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Sakura langsung memeluk Mikoto, "terima kasih, Bu"

.

.

"Sakura, apa-apaan yang kau lakukan, disini ada pembantu, kenapa kau yang harus bekerja?" Sasuke mendapati dan mencegah Sakura yang mengangkat dan membereskan beberapa cucian.

"Iish, kau yang apa-apan Sasuke, aku hanya bosan, apa salah kalau aku membantu? Dasar protecktif!"

"Tentu saja salah, kau sedang hamil Sakura. Jangan membahayakan bayimu" Sasuke menekankan suaranya, kesal.

"Kata siapa ini akan membahayakan bayi kita, justru ini akan bagus, banyak bergerak bagus untuk bayi", Sakura tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Dasar bandel, tidak boleh! Dan jangan membantah, segera pergi istrahat!" Sasuke makin kesal.

"Tuh kan, sayang, Papamu benar-benar menyebalkan, ia bahkan memarahi mama" Sakura mengelus dan berbicara pada perutnya.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan pada anak kita Sakura, segera pergi istrahat, cepat! Biar aku yang menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu"

"Iya..iya.. tuan pengatur, nih!" Sakura melempar beberapa potong cucian yang ia pegang. "Sasuke jahat!" teriaknya kesal, lantas ia berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Ck, Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura, "maaf, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan dan kenapa-kenapa dengan bayimu", lanjutnya lirih. Sasuke memang sempat melihat Sakura ingin menangis ketika hendak berlalu. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakura. sepasang mata Mikoto memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke. Senyum tersungging di bibir Mikoto.

"Sakura, maafkan Sasuke." Senyum Mikoto menghibur, ketika ia menemui Sakura. Mikoto mendapati Sakura tengah terisak dibalik selimutnya.

"Tapi Bu, hiks.. aku hanya belajar jadi isteri yang baik, bukankah seorang isteri harus bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, hiks.." Sakura di sela isaknya. "Dan kenapa pula harus membentakku? Hiks.."

"Itulah Sasuke, sayang" Mikoto membelai lembut Sakura. Ia juga sadar kalau _mood_ orang hamil memang labil.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu, ia sangat sensitif terhadap sesuatu yang ia sangat sayangi, dia memang tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa sedikitpun pada apa yang ia sayangi. Dulu, ketika Sasuke memiliki seekor kucing, ia sangat menyayangi kucingnya itu, Itachi iseng dengan mencabuti bulu kucingnya, membuat Sasuke mengamuk. Apa lagi kau, wanita yang ia sangat sayang", dengan lembut Mikoto menuturkan.

"Benarkah, Sasuke sampai segitunya", betapa Sakura sangat bahagia. Ia memang tahu kalau Sasuke menyayanginya, tapi ia tidak menyangkah kalau rasa sayang yang Sasuke miliki, sebegitu besarnya.

Rasa sedih karena tadi dibentak Sasuke telah hilang.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Nah istirahatlah Sakura, turuti saja keinginan calon suamimu, jangan buat ia sampai khawatir lagi,meski memang berlebihan" dengan senyum lembut, Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura.

"Iya Bu. Eh, ibu.. itu…" Sakura menahan langkah Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Soal kematian kedua orang tuaku, tolong jangan di bahas di depan Sasuke" Sakura tampak memelas.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Soalnya, Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, ia merasa kalau gara-gara dia, kedua orang tuaku tewas. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke jadi sedih"

Mikoto tampak berfikir sesaat, lalu dengan senyumnya, "oh begitu.. Ibu mengerti " Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

…

"Sakura" suara dari luar kamar tempat Sakura duduk istirahat. Sakura tahu siapa yang memanggil, maka ia segera bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Sasuke" dengan girang Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Sakura, kau ini hamil" kembali Sasuke mengingatkan, begitu melihat tingkah Sakura.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sasuke seperti pada posisi biasa, ia mendudukan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Aaaa.. kau memintaku menjaga kandunganku, tapi hampir tiap malam kau menyerangku" dengan manjanya Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Ck, siapa bilang aku melakukan tiap malam? Lagi pula aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati" tadinya Sasuke ingin minta maaf karena tadi membentak Sakura, tapi begitu melihat sifat manja Sakura kembali, Sasuke jadi lupa.

"Iya..iya.."

"Ne, Sasuke" ucap Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hn"

"Soal orang tuaku…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke berubah.

Mata Sasuke tampak meredup, ia menoleh kearah lain.

Sakura segera memegang kedua pipi Sasuke. Sakura melihat kalau mata Sasuke telah berkaca-kaca, sangat jelas kalau rasa penyesalan terlihat di matanya.

"Sasu… Maksudku kau tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian mereka. Itachi bercerita padaku kalau, sebenarnya aku adalah calon korban Akuma, maksudnya ia memang menjadikanku targetnya, yang akan di jadikan pelacurnya"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, rasa miris atas rasa bersalahnya lebih mendominasi perasaannya.

"Sasu.."masih dengan suara pelan, "kita berandai, jika saja kau menyetujui perjodohan. Kita di pertemukan dan resmi di tunangkan. Setelah itu kita akan kembali pada aktivitas kita masing-masing"

"Dan di saat itulah Akuma menjalankan rencananya. Untuk menyergapku. Anggap saja aku lolos, tapi pada saat itu, siapa yang menolongku? Karena pilihanmu yang menolak perjodohan dan memilih untuk menjadi renegade, sehingga aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau menolongku dari cengkraman Akuma"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura mencari tahu kebenarannya, dan yang Sasuke temukan memang tiada kebohongan. Senyum Sakura mengambang.

Sasuke kembali meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu lagi"

"Mhmmm"

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tahu dimana makam orang tuamu" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eermm… aku lupa menanyakannya.. he..he..he", mata Sasuke membelalak, "sungguh ceroboh, hal itu saja kau tidak tanyakan?"

"Aaaaah.. Aku cuma lupa kok, bukan ceroboh" suara Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Sakura, besok kita akan menziarahi makam orang tuamu"

"Sasuke tahu dimana makam Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Itachi yang memberitahukanku, apa Itachi juga sudah cerita kalau merekalah yang mengurus jenazah orangtuamu waktu itu"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, ia juga sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Nah, sekarang istrahatlah!" Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, maaf baru kali ini aku datang mengunjungi kalian", Sakura seraya berjongkok di samping nisan bertuliskan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno.

"Oh ya, aku datang bersama Sasuke, laki-laki yang pernah kalian jodohkan denganku, ternyata dia sangat baik, dia juga selalu melindungiku", Sakura menundukan kepalanya, meski terdengar ceria, namun tak ayal air matanya mengalir juga.

Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura sengaja tidak melakukan apapun, ia membiarkan Sakura meluapkan emosinya.

"Hey, Sasuke, ayo sapa Ayah dan Ibu", Sakura kemudian mengajak Sasuke mendekat.

"Oh, iya, Selamat pagi paman, bibi"

" _Mou,_ Sasuke, kenapa paman dan bibi? Mereka kan calon mertuamu", Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, manja.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Oh, baiklah, maaf. Selamat pagi ayah, ibu, perkenalkan, aku Sasuke calon Suami Sakura", Sasuke mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura barusan.

Mereka berdua menabur bunga, sekalian membersihkan kuburan keluarga Haruno itu.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, ayo pulang Sasuke", Sakura bangkit dan mendahului Sasuke.

"Aa" jawab Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia membiarkan Sakura menjauh, lalu kemudian mengubah posisi yang tadi bejongkok kini berlutut disamping nisan orang tua Sakura.

"Maaf paman, bibi atau bolehkah aku menyebut kalian ayah dan ibu. Maaf, izinkan aku mendampingi puteri kalian, izinkan aku menggantikan posisi kalian yang selalu melindunginya. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya karena dia adalah kebahagiaanku. Biarkan aku menjaganya dengan nyawaku karena dialah hidup dan tarikan nafasku. Dan yang terakhir, aku minta restu kalian untuk mengganti Haruno-nya menjadi Uchiha-ku", Sasuke lalu menggenggamkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia berdoa.

Sakura yang dari tadi kembali setelah menjauh, ingin memanggil Sasuke, tapi ia batalkan. Betapa bahagia dan terharunya Sakura saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke bangkit hendak menyusul Sakura. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut, ketika ia berbalik ia mendapati Sakura berlinangan air mata.

"Sakura" Sasuke mendekat.

"Jangan Sasuke, biarkan saja" Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke yang menunduk ingin menjilat air mata Sakura. "Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi ini air mata kebahagiaan, aku sangat bahagia Sasuke" Sakura memeluk Sasuke begitu erat.

Angin semilir berhembus menemani mereka berdua seakan-akan itu adalah restu dari orang tua Sakura atas hubungan mereka. .

…

…

Curhatan Ane:

Sebenarnya sih sudah End, cuma ada yang ganggu pikiran ane, tentang komplotan Akatsuki.

Sebenarnya konsep saya sebenarnya kayak gini: #Sasuke kabur, Sasuke ketemu Sakura, Sasuke kembali dipanggil pulang. Udah segitu aja.

Kalo mengikuti konsep awal, cerita ini hanya mengisahkan kehidupan SasuSaku selama Sasuke menjadi seorang Renegade.

Hu..hu.. yang jelas alur konsep masih dijalur setidaknya sampai cahapter 10. Tapi penyebab cerita ini keluar jalur konsep karena saya yang sok-sok an mau maen detektip-detektipan, terjadi penyelidikan, libatkan pembunuh bayaran, libatkan Akatsuki.

Dan satu lagi rencana awal cerita ini hanya sekitar sampai pada chap 16.

Tapi gimana yah.

Ya udah deh, beresin aja sampai ke akar-akarnya..

Next chap until the end, ato bisa saja jadi season dua, adalah cerita tentang perang melawan akatsuki (inspirasi dari perang Ninja 4, cerita asli milik Mr. Masashi).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE may be**


	17. Renegade 17 Friendly Fight

**Warning : Lemon (Naruto U x Hinata H) hard and (Sasuke U x Sakura H) soft**

 **Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, balasan review nya bukan tag name tapi FAQ,**

 **Q : Authornya Cowok ato cewek**

 **A : seratus persen saya cowok [udah cek kok :D], dan normal.**

 **Q : ini mau di bikin sekuel kah?**

 **A : rencana ada.**

 **Thx yang udah mereview.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FRIENDLY FIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia lagi!" gerutu Sasuke yang sedang melangkah bergandengan tangan menuju ke district Uchiha.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura yang di samping bertanya.

"Yoo Sasukeeee" pertanyaan Sakura terjawab oleh teriakan suara cempreng yang terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke, ia menerjang hendak memeluk Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak sudi, ia mengelak sehingga Naruto malah memeluk tiang gapura gerbang district Uchiha.

Sakura yang melihat kekonyolan pria berambut kuning itu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Dasar kau Teme, aku rindu padamu tahu" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang sempat mencium mesra tiang gapura.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Huh!, dasar kau memang..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Siapa wanita cantik ini Teme"

"Dia adalah.."

"Sasukeeee" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara lain.

Cup!

"Aku sangat rindu, kemana saja kau", Sasuke nampak kelabakan, orang yang baru datang langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke, dan tak lupa juga mencium bibir Sasuke. Dia adalah Karin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang kaget sekaligus cemburu melihat seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk kekasihnya, bahkan sampai menciumnya.

Tanpa mau menunggu penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari menuju district Uchiha.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil Sakura. "Lepaskan Karin!" Sasuke setengah membentak dan sedikit mendorong Karin menjauh.

"Tunggu Sasuke, siapa dia?" Karin berusaha mendekat kembali ke Sasuke.

"Tidak, Karin" Sasuke menahan Karin. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Sasuke!", teriakan Karin tidak di pedulikan Sasuke, ia tetap mengejar ke arah Sakura pergi.

..

..

Brakk!

Itachi dan Mikoto tengah duduk mengobrol di ruang tamu dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

"Sakura" Mikoto berdiri, ia heran melihat Sakura dengan wajah kecut dengan linangan air mata.

"Ibu.. hiks.. Sasuke.. hiks.. dia.." Sakura berlari memeluk Mikoto.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" dengan lembut, Mikoto membelai Sakura . ia tahu kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja karena ia tidak mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan panik. ' _Tapi kenapa Sakura datang dan tampak sedang kecewa'_.

"Sasuke Bu, dia tidak mencintaiku lagi.. hiks.."

"Itu tidak benar Sakura! Kau salah paham", suara Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apanya yang salah paham?", Sakura meninggikan suaranya, masih dalam pelukan Mikoto. Sementara mikoto diam saja karena ingin mengetahui masalah antara anak bungsu dan calon menantunya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangkah, karena dia tiba-tiba datang dan… itu tidak bisa kucegah, karena memang tiba-tiba", Sasuke berusaha memberi alasan untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kau bohong! Hiks.. kau memang menyukainya, kau menyukai dia memelukmu dan menciummu.. hiks.." Sakura menjerit pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang itu tiba-tiba, aku tidak sempat menghindar"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa, hiks.. teman kuningmu itu bisa kau hindari saat ia ingin memelukmu, tapi kenapa dengan gadis itu kau tidak bisa, hiks.. dia memang cantik, dia juga seksi, dibanding aku yang tengah hamil.. hiks..hiks"

"Sakura, percayalah.. aku memang tidak sempat lagi, kau sendiri lihat kan"

"Dasar pembohong! Hiks.. peluru yang mengarah padamu bisa kau elakan hiks.. tapi kenapa cuma gerakan tangan yang ingin memeluk dan bibirnya yang menciummu, tidak bisa kau hindari. Hiks.." Sakura menangis dan lebih tepatnya seperti seorang yang sedang mendemo. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikoto. "Sasuke jahat!" teriak Sakura dan berlari menuju kamar.

Itachi dan Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah melongo.

"Selesaikan segera dengan Sakura, dan setelah itu, kau bicara dengan Ibu" dingin suara Mikoto terdengar di telinga, lalu ia meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke seperti mendapat tekanan dari sang Ibu, bisa jadi ibunya juga sedang marah kali ini. Dan Sasuke juga mengerti penyebab kemarahan Sang Ibu.

Sasuke menatap Itachi seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Itu masalah rumah tanggamu jangan libatkan aku" Itachi tidak peduli, tapi kedengaaran kalau ia juga kesal pada Sasuke.

' _Ck apa maksudnya dengan rumah tangga? Dasar! Aku memang akan menikahi Sakura, tapi tak perlu berbicara berlebihan seperti itu'_

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Itachi, sebal dengan respon Itachi.

.

.

.

Semalaman Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke uring-uringan. Setiap kali Sasuke menyapa Sakura, Sakura selalu membuang muka.

Fugaku yang mendapati kondisi rumahnya terasa aneh, terutama Sakura. Sejak Sakura tinggal dirumah mereka, Sakura yang biasanya ceria, kini selalu kelihatan kalem. Fugaku menoleh ke isterinya, dan disambut dengan angkat bahu.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sakura membantu Mikoto membereskan piring setelah makan malam.

"Sakura, hentikan pekerjaanmu, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Sangat berbahaya untuk kehamilanmu", Sasuke kesal karena berapa kali mengingatkan.

"Apa pedulimu dengan anakku", jawab Sakura judes.

"Anakmu? Itu anak kita bodoh", kesal Sasuke.

"Siapa yang peduli, ayah mana yang tega berpelukan dan ciuman dengan wanita lain didepan anaknya", balas Sakura dengan suara meninggi.

"Berhenti membahas soal itu, hentikan pekerjaanmu, sekarang! Cepat!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau.. hiks" Sakura segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sakura! Maaf!", teriak Sasuke menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kandunganmu, maaf telah membuatmu sedih dan menangis", Sasuke mendapati pintu kamar mereka telah dikunci dari dalam. Dengan rasa menyesal ia meninggalkan kamar mereka dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai Sakura begitu kecewa padamu", Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk menundukan kepala di sofa ruang tamu.

Sasuke segera menceritakan kejadian kemarin didepan gerbang masuk district Uchiha.

"Kurasa Sakura ada benarnya, kau yang sudah terlatih dengan refleksmu, masa tidak bisa mencegah gerakan seperti itu, atau memang benar, kau sengaja?" Mikoto ikut-ikutan menyindir Sasuke.

"Aku berani bersumpah, Bu. Mungkin jika keadaan normal gerakan Karin memang lambat, tapi aku dikejutkan, percayalah".

"Yakinkanlah Sakura akan hal itu", jawab Ibu Sasuke dengan agak ketus dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Mikoto kembali menoleh pada anak bungsunya, "apa kau pernah tidur dengan gadis yang bernama Karin itu" tanyannya dengan suara datar.

"Eh.. itu.."

"Kuharap Ibu tidak mendengar yang tidak ingin Ibu dengar. Kau mengerti!"

"I..iya Bu"

"Jadi.."

"I..itu benar kalau aku pernah tidur dengan Karin, Tapi.." entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengakui secara jujur.

"Ibu bersyukur Sasuke, kau mau jujur, karena jika saja kau tidak mengaku, Ibu yang akan cari tahu sendiri. Dan ibu ingin mendengar alasanmu, jika sampai tidak memuaskan Ibu, kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya. Tapi, sebelumnya, selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura" masih dengan nada datar dan dingin Mikoto menjauh dari Sasuke. Meski begitu, jika saja Sasuke melihat sang Ibu dari depan, ia akan melihat senyum tipis dari Mikoto. Mungkin ia sedikit lega atas kejujuran Sasuke, dengan demikian ia tetap bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada puteranya.

Tapi Mikoto tetap ingin mengawasi hubungan puteranya dengan Sakura. Bukannya ingin mencampuri hubungan mereka, alasannya karena usia mereka yang terlalu muda, ia ingin memastikan, Sasuke dan Sakura mampu menjalani hubungan serius mereka, yaitu berumah tangga. Dan satu langkah awal telah Mikoto dapatkan, bahwa Mikoto bisa mempercayai mereka.

Mikoto juga berfikir kalau ia juga akan menginterogasi sang Kakak.

.

.

.

"Hentikan tindakanmu yang selalu mengabaikanku Sakura", Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di di ranjang. "Ini sudah tiga hari Sakura, kau pikir aku bisa tahan?"

"Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara siapa?" Sakura ketus.

"Sakura, kumohon, hentikan marahmu sekarang, maafkan aku, jangan berfikir untuk mengabaikanku apalagi sampai kau meninggalkanku" pelan suara Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura terdiam, seperti inikah perasaan Sasuke saat dulu Sasuke melihatnya bersama Gaara? Menyakitkan memang, yang namanya cemburu, sampai-sampai Sasuke meninggalkan karena perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sakura berfikir kalau ia tak mungkin pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke, kemana ia akan pergi? Sementara ia tak punya tempat lain lagi, Sasuke adalah tempat Sakura bersandar, bukan dengan Gaara, bahkan Itachi maupun Sishui. Lalu pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Sasuke, aku tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, aku hanya marah padamu, begitu menyakitkan melihatmu dipeluk oleh wanita lain" tanpa sadar Sakura mengeluarkan airmatanya setelah mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya.

Setidaknya respon Sakura sudah ada perubahan, "Lalu apa maumu, heh?" Sasuke menunjukan seringai.

Sakura merasa ada aura aneh dari Sasuke, segera beringsut. Matanya berkejap berkali-kali. Masih dengan seringainya, Jari jemari Sasuke sudah mulai perlahan bergerak di atas paha Sakura dan makin kedalam.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau laku.. aaakh!" Sakura menghentikan protesnya saat tangan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam celana dalammya. Sasuke memijit-mijit klitoris Sakura,

Reaksi alami dari organ sensitive Sakura, saat Sasuke menggoyangkan jarinya.

"Sudah mulai basah rupanya, heh!" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Sasuke,henti..iikaaan aah" meski ia ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya lebih memilih untuk menikmati permainan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tak sanggup jika kau selalu mengabaikanku Sakura, aku ingin kau melihatku", Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Sakura. Sasuke mengecup bahkan sampai melumat bibir Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk membebaskan bibirnya dari ciuman Sasuke, "Sasuke, aku tidak mau" Sakura sedikit membentak karena lebih didominasi oleh desahannya.

Sakura hendak berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh pelukan Sasuke pada pinggangnya. Sakura hanya bisa sampai berlutut. Sementara Sasuke menambahkan jarinya kelubang Sakura, dan ia makin cepat menggosok vagina Sakura.

"Aakhnm Sasu.. hen..tikaan.. ooh… aaakmpp!" Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangannya sendiri yang hampir berteriak, merasakan orgasme yang menyerangnya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sampai gelombang orgasmenya berhenti.

Sakura melemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

"Hm" Sakura hanya menggumam dan mengambil nafas akibat ulah Sasuke barusan. Sakura mulai memejamkan mata sambil melingkarkan tangannya.

Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya dan Sakura secara perlahan. Membiarkan Sakura yang mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertidur masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Mikoto yang menyaksikan dari awal peristiwa itu hanya bisa tersenyum, ia memang selalu tersenyum melihat tindakan pasangan itu yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Tapi memang benar, mereka masih bisa dikatakan terlalu dini untuk mejalani rumah tangga. Umur mereka saja belum memasuki usia kepala dua.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura!, hey ada apa dengan langkahmu?" Mikoto menyapa Sakura yang sedang merenggut kesal sambil berjalan agak tertatih.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, pagi-pagi sudah menyerangku" nada kesal Sakura, selesai berkata seperti itu, Sakura tersentak, ia mengucapkan rahasianya tanpa sadar.

"Hmmmm.."gumaman panjang bernada menggoda dari Mikoto maupun Itachi yang juga ada disitu.

"Ibu?" Sakura memerah setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, ia sangat malu dan berlari kembali menuju kamarnya.

Mikoto mengiringi Sakura dengan tawanya, begitu juga Itachi. Kedua Ibu dan anak itu senang, karena Sakura sepertinya akan kembali ceria.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Aku sangat malu Sasuke" jawab Sakura dibalik selimut.

"Hn?" Sasuke angkat bahu.

…

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau menemui Naruto untuk mengontrol latihannya" Itachi masuk ke kamar, sekilas ia menoleh ke sakura yang meringkih didalam selimut. Itachi segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja rias yang biasa dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Latihan? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tetap ditempatnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Kakek dan Hashirama, tengah mengadakan kerjasama dalam hal pertahanan."

"Dengan kata lain Klan Senju juga menjalani pelatihan, sama seperti kita?"

"Benar, Senju dan Hyuuga merasa kalau keamanan seharusnya tidak menjadi tanggung jawab Uchiha sepenuhnya, dan mereka juga ingin mengambil andil dalam pertahanan dan keamanan. Uchiha, senju dan Hyuuga memang berencana membangun Akademi militer yang sama dengan Uchiha"

"Dengan memakai metode Uchiha?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Kalau yang itu, entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak. Itu rahasia para Uchiha"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Kau mau mengontrol latihan sahabatmu Itu?" kembali Itachi menginginkan meputusan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana"

"Oh ya Sasuke" seringai jahil Itachi muncul. Sasuke kesal, curiga, pasti kakaknya itu akan menggodanya lagi.

"Usia kehamilan Sakura masih tergolong muda lho! Kasihan kalau kau terlalu sering menindasnya"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi.

"Jadi kesusahan berjalan. Permisi" Itachi buru-buru pergi kalau tidak ingin di damprat adiknya.

"Brengsek!" dengus Sasuke. Ia ingat kalau tadi Sakura datang berlari dan mengatakan kalau ia merasa sangat malu. ' _pasti Itachi bodoh itu yang telah menggoda Sakura'_

….

"Aaah..oohh Naruto te..teruskan ouhss!" suara Hinata sambil menggelinjang hebat saat Naruto memainkan kedua putting payudaranya.

"Oohhhh sayang", lalu dengan cepat Naruto bajunya sehingga buah dadanya yang besar dengan puting yang kecoklatan karena pengaruh hamil sudah berada di depan matanya, langsung saja Naruto menjilat-jilat buah dadanya yang memang ia kagumi itu.

"Aahhh... arghhh..." lagi-lagi Hinata mengerang-erang keenakan.

"Teruss.. terusss sayang... ahhh enak sekali..." lama Naruto menjilati buah dada Hinata, sehingga tanpa ia sadari batang kemaluannya juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening pelumas di atas kepala penisnya.

Lalu sekilas Naruto lihat tangan Hinata sedang mengelus-elus bagian klitorisnya sehingga tangannya pun diarahkan ke arah bagian celananya untuk ia peloroti.

"Aahhh buka saja sayang... ahhhh..." nafas Hinata terengah-engah menahan nafsu, seperti kesetanan Naruto langsung membuka celananya dan menciumi CD-nya.

Naruto melihat liang kemaluannya yang penuh dengan bulu yang tertata rapi sehingga kelihatan seperti lembah yang penuh dengan rambut. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan Naruto masukan jari tengahnya untuk menerobos lubang kemaluannya yang sudah basah itu.

"Aahrrrh... sshh... enak Naru.. enak sekali", jeritnya. Lalu Naruto dekatkan mukanya ke liang kemaluan Hinata untuk menjilati bibir kemaluannya yang licin mengkilap itu, lalu dengan nafsu Naruto menjilati liang kemaluan Hinata dengan lidahnya turun naik seperti mengecat saja. Hinata semakin kelabakan, dia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memeras buah dadanya sendiri.

"Aahhh... sshhh _come on baby.. give me more, give me more_... ohhhh", dengan semakin cepat Naruto menjilati klitoris Hinata dan dengan jari tangan Naruto mencoblos lubang kemaluannya yang semakin lama semakin basah.

.

.

.

"Narutooo… apa kau ada di dalam" teriakan Sasuke diluar vila Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak ada Sasuke" Sakura yang menyertai Sasuke menanggapi.

"Akan kita pastikan", tangan Sasuke bergerak dan membuka pintu depan vila Naruto.

Ternyata tidak di kunci, Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura masuk.

"Sasuke, ini kan tidak sopan" ucap Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang batang kemaluannya yang masih tegang di elus-elus oleh Hinata.

"Aahh.." desahnya sambil terus mencumbu bibirnya. Naruto segera mendudukan Hinata diatas Sofa.

"Naruto.. tu..tunggu aahhs.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita pindah kekamar" pinta Hinata disela-sela desahannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang kesini sayang, kau tenang saja" Naruto membimbing Hinata,"Sekarang giliran mu sayang...".

Tangan Hinata segera menggerayangi batang kemaluan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada dalam salah satu ruang vila tersebut. Sakura memerah ketika mendengar suara desahan dari salah satu ruangan.

"Sasuke" Sakura memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Seperti inikah Sakura saat bermain dengan Sasuke, ternyata sangat memalukan ketika ia mendesah liar saat Sasuke mulai menyergap setiap bagian sensitif di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengetahui perasaan Sakura saat ini, Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura, seakan-akan membantu menyembunyikan wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tangan Hinata masih terus membelai batang kemaluan Naruto yang kepalanya sudah berwarna kemerahan karena dikocok dan dielus-elus. Lalu Hinata mulai menciumi dada Naruto terus turun ke arah selangkangannya sehingga Naruto pun mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata jongkok di bawah sofa dengan kepala mendekati batang kemaluan Naruto.  
Sedetik kemudian dia mulai mengecup kepala batang kemaluan naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan bening pelumas dan merata tersebut ke seluruh kepala batang kemaluan Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Uaah", tak kuasa Naruto menahan erangan merasakan nikmatnya service yang diberikan Hinata. Lalu Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan batang kemaluan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya sambil menghisap-hisap dan menjilati seluruh bagian batang kemaluan Naruto sehingga basah oleh ludahnya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Hinata melakukan hisapannya, Naruto mulai merasakan desiran-desiran kenikmatan menjalar di seluruh batang kemaluannya, lalu Naruto mengangkat Hinata kemudian ia dorong perlahan sehingga Hinata telentang di atas karpet. Dengan penuh nafsu Naruto mengangkat kaki Hinata sehingga dia mengangkang tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ahh Naaruu.. ayolah masukin batang kemaluan kamu.. ah.. aku udah nggak sabar mau ngerasain punyaku disodok-sodok sama batangan kamu itu."

"Iiiya Sayang", kata naruto. Lalu Naruto mulai membimbing batang kemaluannya ke arah lubang kemaluan Hinata, tapi ia nggak langsung memasukkannya tapi Naruto menggesek-gesekan ke bibir kemaluan Hinat sehingga Hinata lagi-lagi menjerit keenakan, "Aahhh.. yes.. yes.. oh good.. ayolah sayang jangan tanggung-tanggung masukinnya..." lalu Naruto mendorong masuk batang kemaluannya.

"Uh", meski sedang hamil tapi naruto masih merasa lubang kemaluan Hinata masih agak sempit.

"Aahh.. shhh.. aoh.. oohhh pelan-pelan sayang a..ahku. sedang hamil.. terus-terus... ahhh", Naruto mulai mendorong kepala batang kemaluannya ke dalam lubang kemaluan Hinata sehingga batang kemaluannya sudah masuk semuanya.

Naruto mulai memompakan dengan perlahan tapi dengan gerakan memutar sehingga pantat Hinata juga ikut-ikutan bergoyang-goyang.

"Aahhh argghhh.. " Naruto merasakan nikmat sekali karena goyangan pantat Hinata menjadikan batang kemaluannya seperti dipilin-pilin oleh dinding liang kemaluan Hinata yang basah itu.

"Aahh... aku mau keluar ahh", tubuh Naruto kembali bergerak liar sehingga pantat Hinata ikut-ikutan naik rupayanya naruto akan orgasme.

.

.

Sasuke yang dari tadi ingin segera menemui dan menghentikan Naruto tapi selalu di tahan Sakura, Sasuke semakin tidak sabar. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Sakura yang berusaha menahannya. Sebaliknya Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

.

.

"Aahh...", tubuh Naruto dan Hinata melemah dan kembali tenang menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"Narutoo, dari tadi aku memanggilmu" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kyaaaa" Naruto dan hinata kaget karena mereka mendapati dua orang tiba-tiba berdiri didekat mereka.

Baik naruto maupun Hinata, menjadi kelabakan kesana kemari mencari pakaian yang dari tadi sudah berserakan. Sementara Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah dari tadi kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh!" decih Sasuke setelah Naruto maupun Hinata berlari besembunyi dibelakang sofa untuk memakai pakaian mereka.

"A..ada apa kau datang tiba-tiba menemuiku, Teme?" tanya Naruto menenangkan diri.

Sementara hinata wajahnya juga memerah sama seperti Sakura, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, "kau menyerang pacarmu dalam keadaan hamil begitu", Sasuke malah bertanya.

"Dia adalah Isteriku, lagi pula aku tidak perlu khawatir akan membahayakan kandungan Hinata karena ukuranku tidak sebesar dan sepanjang punyamu", tampang konyol Naruto menoleh ke Sakura "benarkan? bhwaa..ha..ha".

Sakura makin mempererat pelukannya dan bersembunyi dibalik dada Sasuke, ia tambah malu dengan pertanyaan konyol Naruto, dan Sakura memang membenarkan kalau meski penis Naruto yang sempat Sakura lihat tergolong besar, tapi memang masih kalah oleh sasuke.

"Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu itu, Dobe, kalau sudah selesai, aku menemuimu diluar" Sasuke kesal dengan pertanyaan iseng Naruto.

….

"Kau sudah menikah? Kapan?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto datang menemuinya.

"Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, yah! Sebenarnya aku belum mau sih, hanya saja Ibuku mengamuk saat tahu kalau aku telah mengahamili Hinata"

"Hey, bagaimana denganmu, kau menghilang hampir satu tahun, dan begitu kau kembali, kau malah bersama seorang wanita yang hamil pula, apa ibumu juga tidak mengamuk?" Naruto mengimbuhkan kemudian.

"Hampir" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku kesini ingin mengetahui hasil latihanmu bersama Itachi" Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Lalu?"

"Ck.. bukankah kau ingin diikutkan dalam misi, makanya aku akan menilaimu, dan nantinya aku akan menentukan misi mana yang cocok untukmu".

"Caranya?" Naruto kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini menampakan keseriusan.

"Ikut aku ke Akademi dan kita latihan tanding disana"

"Akademi yang mana? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Uchiha, Senju dan Hyuuga telah membangun Akademi Pertahanan Konoha?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu, maksudku Akademi Uchiha" jawab Sasuke.

"OK, aku akan pamit ke Hinata" Naruto mengangkat jempol.

"A..ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang muncul ketika Naruto memanggil.

"Aku akan ikut dan berlatih bersama Sasuke"

"Ka...kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut melihatmu latihan", Hinata menundukan kepala, tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah selangkang kedua pria yang ada didepannya. Hinata teringat saat Naruto berbicara soal ukuran tadi. Dan ia memang mengakui kalau tonjolan di balik celana Sasuke lebih besar dari pada suaminya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, tak mungkin ia berfikir untuk mencicipi milik Sasuke, ia merasa kalau Naruto sudah cukup memuaskannya.

Ia juga mengakui kalau Sasuke memang jauh lebih tampan dari suaminya. Lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ah, ti..tidak, Ba..bagaimana? Bolehkan aku ikut?" Hinata tambah gagap.

"Itu.. eer bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat" Naruto seperti biasa dengan semangatnya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah hebat dalam menggunakan pisau lempar"

"Itu adalah kemampuan dasar para Uchiha", tanggap Sasuke.

"Aaah, dasar Teme, aku menguasainya dalam tiga bulan", jerit Naruto sebal.

"Aku kurang dari satu minggu, lagi pula bahkan Uchiha paling bodohpun mampu menguasai kurang dari tiga bulan"

"Apaaa.. dasar Uchiha Teme, Kak Itachi mengakui kalau…"

Bletak..

"Perhatikan jalanmu bodoh!" Sasuke menghentikan omelan Naruto dengan jitakan.

.

.

Setibanya di Akademi Uchiha.

"Apa kau siap Naruto"

"Tentu, aku selalu siap, dan akan kupaksa kau mengakui kehebatanku"

"Lakukanlah dan serang aku"

Dua sosok tubuh yang sama tinggi itu berdiri tegak dan saling berhadapan dalam jarak dua meter. Sepasang mata mereka mencorong tajam saling meneliti sikap lawan.

Namun, sikap yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesiagaannya. Sepertinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhasrat bertarung.

Tentu saja Naruto menjadi jengkel melihat sikap lawannya. Ia yang semenjak tadi menunggu serangan lawan, jadi tidak sabar.

"Heaaat…!"

Naruto berteriak parau sambil melancarkan serangannya dengan jurus-jurus maut. Pukulannya meluncur cepat. Jelas, kemampuan yang dimiliki pria berambut kuning jabrik itu cukup hebat.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak sudi menerima pukulan pada tubuhnya. Cepat langkahnya bergeser sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Plakk!

Naruto yang sudah menduga kehebatan Sasuke, tentu saja tetap menjadi terkejut melihat kecepatan gerak Sasuke. Namun sebagai seorang yang juga menjadikan kawannya itu sebagai rival, ia tidak gugup. Dengan penuh ketenangan dan kematangan perhitungan, Naruto dengan cepat menarik pulang pukulannya. Lalu, secepat kilat kakinya mencelat melepaskan tendangan yang amat kuat.

Meskipun tendangan itu datangnya sangat cepat dan tak terduga, namun Sasuke masih sempat mengelakkannya dengan menarik tubuh ke belakang.

Sasuke cukup kagum dengan gerakan awal Naruto.

Tapi kembali Naruto menjadi terkejut saat Sasuke, membalas serangannya. Sadar serangan Sasuke begitu cepat Naruto segera memutar tubuh setengah lingkaran. Gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto dengan sikap tubuh yang sangat rendah, telah menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari sambaran pukulan Sasuke.

Namun karena menghadapi Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung, maka Naruto pun tidak dapat lagi menyelamatkan iganya dari hantaman pukulan Sasuke selagi tubuhnya merendah.

Buggg!

"Hugkh...!"

Tanpa dapat ditahan lagi, tubuh pemuda itu pun terjajar mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Naruto yang masih saja terhuyung, langsung mendapat serangan dari Sasuke berupa sebuah tendangan yang telak menghajar dadanya.

Bukkk!

"Ough...!"

Tubuh Naruto kontan terjengkang akibat pukulan telak Sasuke itu. Meskipun tulang dada dan iganya terasa berpatahan, namun pemuda itu bergegas menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga beberapa meter. Hal itu dilakukan, karena Sasuke tidak mungkin akan membiarkan kesempatan selagi tubuhnya terjatuh untuk menyerang kembali.

"Haiiit...!"

Sambil menghentak keras disertai kibasan tangan yang melempar pisau lempar, yang ia siapkan di sekeliling pinggangnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat mencabut dan mengibaskan pedangnya.

Tring!

Melihat hal itu Naruto kembali dengan cepat meraih beberapa batang pisau dari pinggangnya.

Wuss! Wuss!

Tring!

Sasuke hanya menghalau pisau yang mengarah telak kedadanya, sementara yang lain, Sasuke mengelakan tanpa kesulitan, bahkan ada beberapa yang ia biarkan begitu saja.

Naruto kembali melompat mendahului untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia kembali melancarkan serangan-serangan untuk segera merobohkan lawan.

Ia menggunakan kecepatannya untuk menyerang, memukul. Sasuke cepat-cepat menyampirkan kembali pedangnya.

"Heaaat..!"

Dengan cepat pula Sasuke menerjang melompat dengan serangan dahsyat. Hebat dan menggiriskan sekali serangan yang kali ini dilancarkan Sasuke. Sehingga Naruto menjadi tercekat dibuatnya.

Naruto merasakan kehebatan terutama kecepatan Sasuke ketika melihat serangan yang mengerikan itu. Serangan-serangan Narutopun cepat ditarik pulang, karena tidak sudi tubuhnya kena hantaman Sasuke. Bahkan sesekali Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya.

Wuttt! Wukkk!

"Akh...!"

Naruto terpekik kaget ketika hampir saja ujung pedang Sasuke itu merobek perutnya. Untung ia masih sempat melompat dan melempar tubuh ke belakang.

"Gila! Seperti inikah para lulusan terbaik Akademi Uchiha?!" umpat Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya periang itu bergegas mencabut keluar senjatanya pisau lempar yang ia latih selama ini.

Wutt! Wuttt!

Naruto menambah kekuatan pada lemparannya dan hasilnya adalah terdengar decitan tajam yang membelah udara.

Tring!

Meski kelihatan mudah Sasuke menepis serangan Naruto, tapi tak ayal juga membuat Sasuke terkesan. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang diam, Naruto bergegas melompat. Langsung diterkamnya pemuda berambut gaya emo itu. Gerakannya yang kelihatan ringan, membuat tubuhnya seperti melayang bagaikan seekor burung besar yang terbang.

"Hebat...!" puji Sasuke sambil mengegoskan tubuh menghindari serangan Naruto

Dan dengan sengit, pria tampan itu segera melancarkan serangan-serangan balasan.

Sambaran pukulannya itu sempat membuat Naruto menjadi terkejut. Naruto segera melempar tubuh ke belakang. Namun Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan, segera melesat mengejar.

Plak! Plak!

Terdengar benturan tangan yang beradu. Tangkisanyang dilakukan Naruto membuat Naruto sendiri terjajar kebelakang. Namun, hal itu ternyata telah membuat Naruto menjadi terbuka matanya.

"Yeaaat..!"

Sadar kalau pertarungan harus segera dihentikan, saat naruto terjajar kebelakang, kesempatan yang sangat baik itu tentu saja tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Cepat sekali serangan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda tampan itu pun cepat melesat mendaratkan pukulannya.

Bugh!

"Aaah...!"

Sasuke segera menangkap Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terhuyung, ia memutar tubuh dan dengan satu gerakan membanting Naruto

Bruggg!

"Akh ..!"

Bagai dilemparkan sebuah tenaga besar, tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu terlempar deras hingga tiga atau lima meter jauhnya.

"Cukup Naruto, sekarang sudah selesai" Sasuke dengan cepat mengunci Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya pada Naruto.

"Dasar Teme, apa kau ingin membunuhku, ouch!" Naruto mengomel, sambil memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu Naruto?" Sasuke bisa mengagumi kemampuan Naruto, yang Sasuke anggap sejajar dengan beberapa Uchiha.

"Dari kecil aku juga ikut belajar bela diri, dan kemudian di perkuat oleh pelatihan ala Uchiha yang dibimbing langsung oleh Itachi" Naruto mengaku. "Tapi beberapa minggu sebelum kau kembali, Itachi mengatakan kalau pelatihan yang kujalani sudah selesai", imbuh Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat. Ia memijat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih kesakitan.

"Hn, kau boleh ikut beberapa misi, karena ku anggap kau bisa disejajarkan dengan beberapa Uchiha".

"Benarkah? Yeah! Apa kau mengakuiku Teme!"

"Uchiha yang kumaksudkan adalah Uchiha dari kalangan bawah yang hampir gagal menjalani ujian.

"Apa..?"

Sasuke harus menulikan pendengarannya jika tidak ingin mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang mengomel.

Melihat kalau semua selesai, Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dengan senyum lembut Sasuke menjawab, "seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu padanya", Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Mmmhm.. sudah ada yang merawatnya" Sakura menggeleng.

"Naruto, sekarang sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau pulang istirahat, aku akan mengajakmu nanti jika aku ada misi".

"OK.. terima kasih Teme" naruto mengacungkan jempol, "Janji ya"

"Hn"

Di perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa Hinata selalu terbayang dengan Sasuke. Sifat Sasuke yang _cool_. Dan yang membuat Hinata sangat tekesan karena Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak melirik padanya, padahal selama ini ia mendapati setiap pria yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan curi-curi pandang, tapi Sasuke tidak. Kemampuan bela diri Sasuke, sehingga Hinata pasti akan merasa sangat aman jika ia bersanding dengan Sasuke. Di tambah lagi dengan ketampanannya, dan satu lagi yang sempat Hinata perhatikan, adalah tonjolan dibalik celana Sasuke. Semuanya unggul jika dibanding Naruto.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin ia menghianati Naruto yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya, ia sudah cukup bersyukur dengan apa yang ada pada diri Naruto. Banyak hal yang ia sadari kalau ia tak mungkin menggapai Sasuke, hinata adalah seorang isteri dan Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura.

Hinata memang baru mengenal Sakura, tapi Hinata menyadari kepribadian Sakura yang menyenangkan, ceria dan natural. Hinata berfikir kalau tak mungkin ia akan menusuk dari belakang sahabat barunya itu.

Tapi tetap saja bayangan Sasuke mampir di fikirannya. Biarlah Sasuke jadi imajinasinya saja.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Bwha..ha..ha.. asyik juga nulis cerita Saku yang lagi ngambek, lain kali nulis lagi ah… :D

Thx udah baca


	18. Renegade 18 Akatsuki

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Mizukage Mei Terumi**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Chojuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Special apologized to sohib ane, 'Ss'.**

Bukannya nggak pingin bikin chapter yang isinya Sasuke cemburu pada pria yang suka pada Sakura. Cuman Fic ini harus segera di selesaiin. Dikarenakan laptop tempat ane buat draft mao di pake empunya. Gomen.

Dan, kalo ane buat lagi chap itu, kayaknya makin panjang fict ini. Ato nantilah buat side story aja, di new story juga.

Tapi Ane kira rasa cemburu Sasu udah cukup di chap 6 n 7, ane yg nulis aja, ampe mao nangis pas baca ulang dan ngebayangin bagaimana ancurnya perasaan Sakura akibat perlakuan Sasuke lantaran Sasu cemburu. Bahkan ane harus mikir-mikir dulu ketika mao publish tu chapter. Nggak tega soalnya.

Kalo baca kepribadian Sasu, kayaknya kalo ada yang terang-terangan suka Sakura, langsung mati tu orang :D. ingat tatapan jalang Sasori dikantor kejaksaan, kalo bukan karena di kantor kejaksaan mungkin Sasori udah langsung di gebukin. Dan saat menjalani pemeriksaan di gerbang Oto. Bahkan komandan dan pasukan keamanan aja sampai di hajar. Dan kalo nggak di cegah Sakura, bakal mampus tu komandan :XD.

Terus aja ikutin sob, karena kalo melihat tingkah Sakura sama Sasuke, kayaknya nggak ada momen dech, dimana Sasu cemburu pada Sakura.

Mulai chap ini udah mulai fokus pada big war.

Oh ya, suka juga yang asem-asem ya.. cocok banget, otak ane jorok. Pokoknya fict ane nantinya nggak jauh dari itu [Psst.. jangan bilang-bilang ya] :XD.

Thx atas sarannya, maaf karena udah ngecewain.

.

.

Q : kalo bisa jangan ada konflik sakuhina.

A : ya enggaklah. Ane setuiu sama anti (kamu). Sasu milik Saku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKATSUKI**

.

.

.

.

"Aku mempunyai satu misi untukmu, Sasuke. Mizukage dari negara Kiri meminta agar kau mengawal dia untuk beberapa hari" Madara sebenarnya tidak tega memberi misi untuk Sasuke, melihat Sakura selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Mendengar Sasuke akan menjalankan misi, Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk, itu artinya ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke yang akan menjalankan misi yang kemungkinan berbahaya.

"Maaf Sakura, misi ini terpaksa kuberikan pada Sasuke", Madara bisa mengetahui perasaan Sakura.

Madara menjadi merasa tidak enak. Itachi kembali tersenyum, baru Sasuke dan Sakuralah yang bisa membuat kakeknya itu bisa mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Aku memang selalu menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Sasuke, Itachi atau Sishui untuk kuberikan misi, termasuk misi ini, sementara yang lain, menurutku tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk misi ini. Sementara Itachi atau Sishui akan ada misi lain, makanya pilihan terakhir adalah Sasuke" imbuh Madara.

"Tidak mengapa, Kek" Sakura bisa menerima alasan Madara. Dan lagi, ia merasa kalau ia tidak punya hak kontrol atas diri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Bagaimana Sasuke? Kalau kau siap, berangkatlah sekarang" perintah madara pada Sasuke.

"Iya, Kek" singkat jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini, aku akan segera kembali, tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa". Setelah menenangkan Sakura, Sasuke segera mohon pamit.

"Tapi kau harus waspada Sasuke", Itachi menunjukan muka serius.

"Memangnya ada apa itachi", Sasuke penasaran ingin tahu.

"Kau harus tahu, pemimpin Kiri sangat cantik, kuharap kau tidak tergoda nantinya", Itachi cengengesan sambil mengangkat alisnya berulangkali.

"Brengsek, aku permisi" Sasuke kesal.

"Ingat disini masih ada sakura" teriak Itachi.

"Berisik!" balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata yang dikirim uchiha adalah pemuda tampan, apa kau yakin dengan tugas ini? kau masih terlalu muda" perempuan cantik, menyambut dan memeperhatikan Sasuke. Dialah sang Mizukage yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Mei Terumi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi apa yang di katakan oleh pemimpin cantik di depannya.

Mizukage makin intens menatap pemuda Uchiha yang ada didepannya itu. Sangat Tampan dengan tatapan yang tajam serta reaksi dingin adalah kesan pertama ia dapat dari Sasuke.

"Maaf Nyonya"

"Nyonya? Kau yakin? Aku belum nikah". Senyum mengembang di bibir Mei Terumi.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan suffix chan?"

Mizukage cantik itu memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke, "sepertinya kau tidak punya rasa sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Lagi pula kalau kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu, kau harus menjadikannku isterimu. Tapi terserahlah apa saja selama nyaman dilidahmu"

"Baiklah, nona Mizukage"

Perempuan cantik berambut merah hazel itu angkat bahu

"Lalu kapan aku akan menjalankan misiku untuk mengawalmu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, sepertinya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai pria yang terlalu terburu-buru, santai saja"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia teringat ucapan Itachi, pemimpin negara ini memang cantik. Dan Sasuke juga mengakui.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya sang Mizukage.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Nona. Hanya saja, nampaknya, Nona ragu padaku. Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa buktikan" jawab Sasuke tetap tenang, meski Sang Mizukage datang mendekat kearahnya.

Mizukage tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku hanya bertanya, apakah kau tidak terlalu muda dengan tugas ini. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi berkencan saja"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, jika memang menuruti keinginan hatinya, tentu saja ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Tapi lagi-lagi _pride_ para Uchiha akan rusak jika yang di utus adalah Uchiha biasa, atau jika ia menolak. Setidaknya yang dikirim adalah Uchiha terbaik. Dengan demikian para Uchiha tidak mengecewakan kliennya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau istrahat! Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu aku ada di meja kerjaku".

Sudah dua hari Sasuke berada di Kirigakure, namun perintah pengawalan belum juga sampai. Selam dua hari ini, Sasuke uring-uringan mengingat Sakura. Ia terlalu khawatir mengingat Sakura yang terkadang ceroboh, sehingga khawatir terhadap kondisi kandungan Sakura.

Sementara Sang Mizukage sendiri diruangannya tampak bengong, entah kenapa pemuda yang masih tergolong remaja itu selalu melintas di pelupuk matanya. Ia memang tahu kalau para Uchiha semuanya memang mempesona, bahkan Madara yang sudah tergolong kakek-kakek, masih bisa dikatakan memiliki daya tarik. Mizukage juga mengenal beberapa orang dari kalangan Uchiha, tapi tidak ada yang membuat pemimpin cantik itu sampai terbayang-bayang, kecuali Sasuke.

Selama ini ia memang sering iseng menggoda para pria, dan sudah bisa dipastikan para pria itu akan bertekuk lutut. Tapi Sasuke berbeda, ia seperti tidak mempedulikan kecantikannya.

"Sasuke" lagi-lagi Mizukage mendesahkan pemuda impiannya, sambil menangkupkan dagu.

Mizukage berdiri dan memanggil Chojuro, assistennya.

"Tolong panggilkan Sasuke, agar segera datang menemuiku"

"Siap! Nona Mizukage"sahut Chojuro dengan semangat seperti biasa. Mizukage cantik itu tersenyum melihat Chojuro yang seformal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chojuro datang bersama Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku menemui seseorang Sasuke" berkata Mizukage kemudian.

"Maaf Nona, apa hanya seorang Sasuke saja yang akan mengawal Nona" sela Chojuro.

"Memangnya kenapa Chojuro?" Mizukage balik bertanya.

"Bukankah biasanya Nona dikawal oleh sekelompok pengawal? Kenapa kali ini Nona hanya di kawal oleh satu orang?"

"Kali ini aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian"

"Tapi Nona…" Chojuro bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Chojuro" Mizukage tersenyum manis pada Chojuro, "percayalah, kali ini aku akan aman dibawah pengawalan Uchiha Sasuke".

…

"Maaf Nona, apa Nona yakin kalau berjalan hanya berdua maksudku hanya di kawal olehku?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke? Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin sedikit bersantai, kau sendiri lihat kan? Bahkan aku mau berjalan kaki denganmu" jawab Sang Mizukage dengan ceria, ia menggunakan gaun terusan warnah putih dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas Nona sebagai Mizukage?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan tugas pada Chojuro, sudahlah, aku ingin bersantai melepas penat, jangan ingatkan aku tentang tugasku, ayo!" Sang Mizukage menarik tangan Sasuke dengan ceria.

"Bukannya Nona ingin menemui seseorang? Kenapa justru Nona hanya berdiri disini?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka tiba di tepi laut yang di sana tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Maaf Sasuke, sebenarnya tidak ada, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku ingin bersantai, ini adalah pantai pribadiku, tempat aku bersantai melepas penat, meski memang jarang juga aku kesini"

Usai berkata demikian Mei Terumi segera berlari-lari kecil ke pantai.

Sasuke lebih memilih duduk tersenyum menyaksikan orang nomor satu di Kiri itu. Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Nona yang sedang bermain-main dengan riak ombak. Kadang bermain-main dengan pasir. Di mata Sasuke, orang yang diawasinya itu bukanlah pemimpin yang di hormati, melainkan remaja yang baru mengecap _sweet seventeen_.

Terang saja, kurang lebih nasib mereka sama, mereka kurang menikmati masa kecil yang banyak bermain. Mei Terumi dari kalangan atas tentu akan di kurangi masa bermainnya. Dia harus belajar dan melatih dirinya bertingkah anggun dan sopan layaknya para bangsawan.

Melihat yang demikian, Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan Mizukage yang menunjukan wajah ceria, melihat sifatnya itu, mengingatkan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Ia melihat persamaan sifat dari Sakura dan Mei Terumi Sang Mizhukage. Bahkan cara tersenyumnya juga mirip. Terbesit juga rasa rindu di dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa dari tadi diam? Ayo sini!" teriak Mizukage sambil tersenyum, ia telah menjauh tanpa Sasuke sadari karena tengah memikirkan Sakura.

Sasuke berlari kecil menyusul kemudian.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, ia seperti sedang waspada akan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Mei Terumi melihat Sasuke seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku merasa kalau ada yang mengawasi kita Nona"

"Tapi ini adalah pantai pribadiku, lagi pula dengan penampilanku yang sekarang tak mungkinkan mereka mengenaliku" Sang Mizukage berkata dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi buktinya mereka mengawasimu"

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang akan mereka ingin lakukan?"

"Entahlah, menurut asumsiku, mereka hanya mengawasi dan mengamati kegiatan Nona dan saat mereka memiliki informasi yang valid tentang Nona, barulah mereka bertindak"

"Nona!" Sasuke memekik kecil ketika Sang Mizukage tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bersikap biasalah, anggap kita berdua sedang berkencan. Dan begitu mereka lalai dalam pengawasan, kau bisa menyergap mereka" ucapan Mizukage itu membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

Sasuke dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sang Mizukage.

"Apa Nona mempunyai tempat yang biasa Nona beristrahat?" masih dengan posisi yang sama, sasuke bertanya.

"Kau ingin kita ke sana?" Mei Terumi bertanya.

"Hn"

"Ikut aku, aku memang memiliki mension tidak jauh dari sini, dan ingat! Kita sedang berkencan, jangan tegang"

"Hn"

Mizukage cantik itu segera menggandeng tangan Sasuke layaknya orang yang sedang berkencan menjauh dari pantai.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang mengawasi kita dari dua tempat" sambil berjalan Sasuke berbisik pada Mizukage yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa kau mau bertindak sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku bertindak sekarang, posisi Nona kurang aman, aku akan bertindak jikaNona kurasa aman"

Mereka kembali diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Nona, kalau boleh aku tahu, apa alasan Nona menggunakan jasa Uchiha untuk mengawal Nona, karena jika hanya pengawalan biasa, kurasa pengawal yang Nona miliki, sudah cukup" ucap Sasuke saat mereka tak jauh dari depan mension Mei Terumi.

"Kau benar, selama ini aku selalu mendapati ada orang yang tengah mematai-matai kegiatan pemerintahan Kiri, karenanya aku.."

"Awas!"

Dorr!

Sasuke segera menarik Mei Terumi.

Dor!

Dengan satu tangan yang tetap memeluk Mei Terumi, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan balas menembak kearah suara datangnya suara senapan tadi.

"Cepat masuk Nona" Sasuke merangkul untuk melindungi Mizukage masuk kedalam mension.

Peluru Sasuke mengenai sasaran, ini ditandai dengan berhentinya suara tembakan dari penembak gelap tadi.

"Ada yang aneh" ujar Sasuke saat mereka sudah berada dalam mension.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju salah satu dinding yang terdapat katana yang dijadikan semacam hiasan dinding. Tiba-tiba..

Jreebb..!

Sasuke menusuk ke kain gorden penutup jendela. Mei Terumi hampir saja berteriak jika saja ia tak refleks menutup mulut.

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu.

Dor! Dor!

Terdengar di balik pintu suara tubuh manusia yang terjatuh.

"Sudah kuduga mereka sudah berada dalam mension ini, Nona!" Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan pistol ditangan kiri segera menembak kearah belakang Mei Terumi.

Dorr!

"Aaakh!" Sang Mizukage atau Mei Terumi menjerit tatkala dibelakangnya telah roboh sesosok tubuh.

"Cepat ikut aku Nona!" Sasuke merangkul Mei Terumi dengan tangan kiri yang memegang pistol menuju tangga ke lantai dua, Mizukage menutup telinga, demikian agar nantinya telinganya tidak pekak oleh suara pistol.

Begitu di depan tangga ternyata seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung tangga.

Dor!

Orang yang diujung tangga langsung menembak.

Tring!

Seperti biasa Sasuke, memotong jalur peluru dengan Katana yang ia pegang.

Dor!

Peluru Sasuke telah melubangi dahi sang penembak tadi.

Setibanya diujung tangga lantai dua Sasuke dan Mei Terumi telah disambut oleh berondongan peluru dari senjata laras panjang. Sauke terpaksa menunduk dan membalas tembakan mereka.

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama ketiga pria pemegang senjata laras panjang itu telah dihabisi oleh Sasuke.

"Sial!" maki Sasuke sambil melompat memeluk Mei, karena tiba-tiba saja didepan mereka telah muncul granat yang dilemparkan seseorang.

Duarr!

Jreb!

Saat masih diudara dan sebelum Sasuke mendarat ketika ia melompat menyelamatkan Mizukage, Sasuke melempar Katana ke arah orang yang melempar granat.

Sasuke kembali dibuat sibuk oleh penyerang lain, ketika mendarat dan bergulingan sambil tetap memeluk Mizukage, kembali ia mendapat serangan.

Dor!

Sasuke menembak tepat mengenai dada penyerang barusan, begitu behenti berguling, saat itu pula penghadang tadi roboh tepat disamping Sasuke dan mei Terumi.

Sasuke dan Mizukage berada disamping jendela, Sasuke menoleh keluar dan hanya mendapati ada sebuah kolam renang tepat berada dibawah jendela. Ia tetap memerintahkan agar Mei Terumi agar tetap menunduk.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju tangga, tapi begitu sampai didepan tangga, dilantai bawah telah muncul beberapa orang yang telah mengarahkan senjata kearahnya dan menembak. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melompat menghindar kesamping, beruntung ditempat ia mendarat menjejakan kaki, ia mendapati pria yang tertancap katana di lehernya. Sasuke mengambil beberapa granat yang tersampir dipinggang pria itu. Sasuke lalu menarik pin granat dan melempar kebawah.

Daarrr!

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya granat, muncul pula didepan tangga tiga orang, terpaksa Sasuke melepas tembakan dan berhasil merobohkan tiga pria yang baru muncul tadi.

Sasuke kembali kearah tempat Mei berada. Dengan posisi siaga Sasuke berada didepan Mei Terumi sambil menyilangkan Katana nya didepan dada. Tapi beberapa lama tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kalau akan ada lagi para penyerang.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit perlahan dan tetap waspada terhadap kemungkinan serangan mendadak, tapi begitu sampai didepan tangga, ia tak mendapati siapapun kecuali bebrapa mayat yang bergelimpangan di lantai bawah. Ia memberi kode pada Mei Terumi agar ia tetap ditempat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lantai bawah, biar bagaimanapun instingnya mengatakan kalau kekacauan ini belum berakhir. Begitu sampai dilantai bawah, insting sasuke makin menajam, ia merasa kalau mereka semua bersembunyi. Ia hendak memeriksa, tapi …

"Sasuke, apa sudah aman?" Mei terumi tiba-tiba turun dari lantai atas menuju Sasuke. Mei merasa sudah aman karena dari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara keributan dari lantai bawah ia berada.

"Nona, jangan kesini!" teriak Sasuke, tapi terlambat. Begitu mendengar suara Mei Terumi para pengacau itu telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mereka semua sudah mengarahkan senjata kearah Sasuke dan Mizukage.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke, dengan cepat ia menelungkupkan Mei Terumi, sementara ia sendiri bergerak dengan sangat cepat menerjang para penyerang itu.

Sasuke seperti sedang mengamuk diantara para penyerang itu. orang yang dekat ia tebas, dan orang yang jauh tidak berada dalam jangkauan pedangnya ia tembak.

Mei Terumi sendiri, menyaksikan Sasuke antara kagum dan ngeri. Ia kagum dengan gerakan dan aksi Sasuke yang luar bisa cepat dan tepat, ia sering meyaksikan latihan tanding dari para pengawalnya, tapi tidak ada yang menunjukan gerakan hebat seperti Sasuke. Sementara sisi lain, ia ngeri menyaksikan darah yang telah bercipratan dimana-mana.

"Nona cepat lari" Sasuke yang telah banyak terkena cipratan darah dari para korbannya, telah berada disampin Mei Terumi. Sasuke rupanya telah mengahisi semua lawannya.

Sasuke dan Mei Terumi berlari keluar, begitu mereka diluar, ternyata sekitar dua puluh meter didepan mereka telah berada menanti mereka sambil memegang senjata laras panjang.

Sasuke betindak cepat, ia bermaksud menembak, tapi sayangnya, peluru dalam magasinnya telah kosong. Tidak sempat lagi bertindak lain, Sasuke memeluk Mizukage bermaksud melindungi dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke" Mei Terumi kaget, saat tahu kalau Sasuke bermaksud mengorbankan tubuhnya jadi tameng.

Dor!

"Tidaaak!" Mei Terumi histeris saat ia mendengar suara letusan, ia yakin kalau pemuda tampan yang diam-diam ia cintai ini pasti tewas mengorbankan tubuhnya.

Sasuke heran, ia mendengar suara letusan, tapi ia tidak merasa sakit.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara familiar terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Chojuro!" hampir bersamaan mereka menyebut nama itu. ternyata sebelum orang yang mengahadang mereka menembak, Chojuro yang datang sudah mendahului menembak.

"Ayo ikut aku segera kemobil" Chojuro berlari mendahului mereka.

Sasuke dan Mizukage segera menyusul berlari pula.

Chojuro mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada disampingnya menatap tajam kedepan. Kemudian Sasuke megarahkan pistol kedepan, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Mei Terumi heran, demikian juga dengan Chojuro.

Dorr!

Didepan sasaran Sasuke berupa mobil tiba-tiba berubah arah dan menabrak pohon. Sasuke kembali menembak tanki bahan bakar mobil itu sehingga mobil itu terbakar dan meledak.

"Teruskan kendaraanmu, jangan berhenti", pinta Sasuke dengan wajah tenang tapi sorot matanya tetap tajam menatap kedepan.

Karena kecepatan yang tinggi mereka bisa melewati mobil yang terbakar itu dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke" hampir saja Chojuro meneriaki Sasuke.

"Penyerang kita berasal dari organisasi kriminal Akatsuki, kalau kau ingin memastikan kau boleh memeriksa mereka, mereka memakai lambang awan merah" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan, maksud perkataannya tadi adalah orang yang ada di atas mobil yang menabrak pohon.

"Bagaimana bisa, sementara mobil itu sudah terbakar" Chojuro sepertinya benar-benar ingin memastikan.

"Sopir mobil itu sempat terlempar keluar sebelum menabrak pohon" sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Aku akan melihatnya" chojuro menghentikan mobil, ia mengambil sebuah _Binocular_ dan melihat orang yang dimaksud Sasuke. Chojuro sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana Chojuro" tanya Mizukage.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, Nona"

"Jadi mereka sudah memulai aksi mereka rupanya", ucapan Mizukage ini membuat Chojuro dan Sasuke menatapnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan, ayo pulang" Mizukage mengerti maksud dari tatapn mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Berhenti!" perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Chojuro. Ia pun menghentikan mobil.

"Kita sudah di cegat" kedua pasang mata Mizukage dan Chojuro menatap kedepan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Tampak oleh mereka, di kejauhan tampak asap hitam membumbung tinggi.

"Kau yakin Sasuke?" Chojuro bertanya, sepertinya ia masih ragu dengan keputusan Sasuke.

Sementara Mei terumi tidak berbicara apa-apa, ia percaya pada Sasuke. Sang Mizukage ini sudah menyaksikan bagaimana tajamnya insting Sasuke.

Dari depan tampak oleh mereka truk trailler sedang melaju kearah mereka.

"Oh! Nona segera keluar dari mobil!" usai berkata demikian, Sasuke keluar dari mobil lalu meraih tangan Mizukage yang ternyata belum keluar karena heran. "Chojuro! Kau juga, cepat!" pekik Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Mizukage menjauh dari mobil.

Braakk!

Mobil Trailler itu menabrak mobil mereka yang sudah berhenti.

Dua orang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang treiller mobil.

"Hm..."

Sasuke hanya bergumam melihat munculnya kedua orang Akatsuki itu.

"Keparat! Haaat..!"

Dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, dua orang pria memakai ikat kepala berlambang Akatsuki menerjang. Kini mereka telah mencabut senjata masing-masing, karena tidak sadar kalau untuk mengalahkan pemuda berambut emo itu sulit.

Maka, diambillah keputusan untuk menerjang maju.

Bettt! Whuttt...!

Kilatan sinar pedang dari dua lawan Sasuke itu bergerak menyambar saling mendahului.

"Ahhh...?!"

Mereka kontan berseru kaget, ketika mendapati kalau begitu mudahnya Sasuke mengelakan serangan mereka yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hm... sekarang giliranku" desis Sasuke seraya berbalik ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki sekaligus ketua kelompok yang ingin menyergap Mizukage.

"Haaat..!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dua orang anggota Akatsuki langsung bergerak menerjang Sasuke. Namun, kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi berniat main-main. Cepat t ubuhnya melesat, menyambut serangan kedua orang lawannya.

Plak! Plak!

"Akh...!"

Sepasang anggota akatsuki berteriak tertahan ketika serangan mereka dipapak pemuda itu. Tanpa ampun lagi, tubuh Sasuke bergerak cepat menyerang balik dan langsung melontarkan tendangan dan pukulan keras.

Plak! Plak!

"Hugkhhh...!"

Karuan saja tubuh kedua lawan Sasuke terpelanting ketika pukulan dan tendangan Sasuke mendarat di wajah mereka. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari hidung mereka.

"Hm... Sekarang, terimalah kematian kalian...," desis Sasuke seraya meraih Katana yang ia sampirkan di pinggang belakang , Sasuke mengirimkan sabetan maut ke leher kedua orang lawannya.

Pada saat kematian sudah di ambang pintu bagi dua lawan Sasuke, mereka berusaha menyelamatkan leher mereka. Sayangnya, gerakan mereka itu masih kalah cepat dibanding gerakan Sasuke. Sehingga, sabetan pemuda tampan itu tetap mengenai sasaran.

Kreash!

Chojuro maupun Mei Terumi tercekat melihat kebengisan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap anggota Organisasi kriminal Akatsuki tersebut.

"Apa ada jalan lain untuk pulang?" Sasuke menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"A..ada" sahut Mizukage.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu soal informasi tentang Akatsuki" kata Mei Terumi kala mereka sudah berada di kantor Mizukage.

"Nona tahu dari mana?" Chojuro bertanya.

"Pertama dari Hayate Gekko yang menjabat jaksa wilayah dikota Oto, kurasa kau sudah tahu Sasuke, dia juga sudah bercerita tentangmu. Kemudian dari Itachi Uchiha, dialah yang merekomendasikanmu Sasuke, agar kau bisa datang mengawalku"

"Jadi Akatsuki sudah mulai beraksi ya" Sauke menggumam.

"Ini hanya opersi awal mereka, menurut Itachi, yakni mengirim utusan keberbagai negara untuk dikuasai, suatu saat mereka akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran jika cara yang mereka lakukan ini gagal", sahut pemimpin cantik itu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya berfikir, sepertinya Itachi tahu banyak soal Akatsuki.

"Kurasa sudah aman, sebaiknya kau istrahat Sasuke, aku sudah memperketat penjagaan" imbuh Mizukage kemudian.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi" Mei Terumi datang menemui Sasuke yang istrahat di kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Nona, itu adalah tanggung jawabku" sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku, entahlah, hanya saja melihat tindakanmu yang merelakan tubuhmu jadi tamengku, membuatku merasa senang, aku benar-benar merasa mendapat perlindungan dari seorang lelaki, bukan dari seorang pengawal", tergetar hati Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan dari Mizukage itu.

Sasuke menatap Mei Terumi dalam-dalam, sementara Mei Terumi hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Bagi Sasuke ini kali pertama ia melihat kepala negara yang biasanya menurut Sasuke anggun dan murah senyum itu, menjadi seperti gadis biasa yang tengah tertarik pada lawan jenisnya.

"Terima kasih Nona" Sasuke tersenyum sambil merasakan gejolak di dadanya karena ia kini berduaan dengan Mizukage itu.

"Sasuke" Mizukage memanggil, Sasuke menoleh.

Mizukage mendekat kedepan sasuke, lalu kemudian ia memainkan jarinya di dada Sasuke, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap. Jantung Sasuke makin berdetak kencang, sebagai lelaki normal, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja membangkitkan hasrat kelakiannya.

"Maaf Nona Mei!" Sasuke menghentikan permainan Mei Terumi, ia hampir terlena jika saja bayangan Sakura melintas dipelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin Sasuke" kata Mizukage setelah Sasuke membelakanginya.

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak pantas melakukan hal ini pada Nona"

"Kenapa, aku juga manusia sama sepertimu, kenapa kau musti menahan"

"Lalu kenapa juga Nona mau merendahkan diri Nona dengan menyerahkan tubuh Nona?"

"Entahlah sasuke, aku melihat kau adalah laki-laki yang berbeda. Selama ini bagiku laki-laki terlalu gampang untuk ku gaet, tapi aku merasa mereka hanya tertarik pada kecantikanku saja. Dan aku tidak menyukai laki-laki mata keranjang seperti itu. beda denganmu, kau memandangku layaknya gadis lain. Dimatamu aku sama seperti yang lain".

"Tapi.." Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sendiri kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku sama seperti wanita lain, merindukan rasa sayang dari orang yang dicintainya"

"Nona sangat cantik juga ramah, akan banyak pria yang akan mau mencintai Nona dengan tulus" terang Sasuke, "Aku bukannya tidak tertarik denganmu, aku laki-laki normal. Hanya saja aku tak ingin berpaling dan menghianati Sakura" imbuhnya lagi.

"Sakura? Dia kekasihmu?"

"Hn, dan dia juga tengah hamil. Jujur, kalian memiliki banyak persamaan. Itulah hal yang membuatku, tertarik padamu" Sasuke jujur.

"Sasuke maukah kau memberiku kesempatan merasakan sesuatu dari orang yang aku cintai" Mizukage membuka sedikit pakaian bagian atas, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf Nona, seandainya saja tidak ada Sakura, bisa saja aku mengatakan iya, tapi Nona harus tahu kalau aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura, dan lagi, bagiku Sakura adalah hidupku dialah belahan jiwaku" Sasuke segera memeluk Mizukage dengan lembut. Ia dengan susah payah menahan hasrat kelakiannya.

Pelukan Sasuke inilah yang membuat Mizukage merasa tenang dan damai, perasaan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Pelukan dari orang yang ia cintai dan ia harapkan menjadi sandaran hidupnya.

"Sasuke" desah Mizukage. Ia mulai membuka pakaiannya.

"Tidak, Nona, Maaf" Sasuke segera merapikan pakaian Mizukage.

"Tapi.." Mizukage tak mau meneruskan ucapannya.

Sasuke melihat kekecewaan Mizukage. Ia mendapati kalau Mizukage memang kesepian, ia wanita rapuh yang butuh sandaran untuk saat ini. Ia menjadi tidak tega, tapi mestikah ia menghianati Sakura?

Sasuke terus memeluk Mei Terumi dengan hangat, karena merasa tenang dan damai tanpa sadar Mei Terumi tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendudukan Mei Terumi dipangkuannya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba merebahkan Mei Terumi, tapi Mei Terumi selalu mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Mei Terumi tidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia senang ia tidak menghianati Sakura. Ia juga senang Mizukage ini sudah tertidur, karena sedikit lagi ia akan menghianati Sakura.

.

.

" _Bagai mana Sasuke, apa kau sudah menyingkirkan dua orang dan angota pengacau disana?"_ tanya Itachi diseberang telepon.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka ada dua orang"

" _Tentu saja, kalau sudah selesai, segaralah pulang dan aku akan menceritakan padamu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku apa kau bertemu dengan dua orang ia membawa Schythe seperti senjata malaikat maut atau Grim Reapper berambut klimis, ia bernama Hidan dan partnernya bernama Kakuzu"._

"Aku belum bertemu dengan ciri-ciri orang yang kau maksud"

" _Kalau begitu tetaplah disana, lanjutkan pengawalanmu pada Nona Mizukage. Oh ya bagaimana menurutmu tentang Mitzuka…"_

"Cukup!" Sasuke buru-buru menutup telepon, jika tidak, Itachi akan berulah lagi.

"Brengsek kau Itachi!" Sasuke memaki sendiri.

Ia baru menyadari kalau kehadirannya di sini tak lain karena peran kakaknya itu. Padahal hampir semalaman Sasuke menderita menahan hasratnya, berkali-kali Sasuke harus menelan ludah melihat Sang Mizukage cantik yang tidur di pangkuannya. Ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit akibat yang dibalik celananya memberontak. Berterima kasihlah pada bayangan Sakura yang muncul dikepalanya.

Mengingat Sakura ingin rasanya Sasuke menelpon agar ada yang mengantar Sakura datang ke Kiri. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto, kalau kau mau ikut misi, sekarang datanglah ke Kiri" Sasuke berbicara di telepon.

" _Benarkah? Yosh! Aku akan segera kesana, jemput aku saat aku tiba disana"_

"Kalau bisa bawalah Sakura bersamamu" Sasuke menutup telepon.

.

.

.

"Jadi diakah pria yang kau maksudkan akan membantumu Sasuke" Mizukage itu menatap pada pria berambut kuning.

"Benar Nona, tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjamin kehebatannya" sahut Sasuke.

Mizukage mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kalian boleh istrahat"

"Sasuke! Apa kau ada waktu?"

Kedua pemuda yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya itu berhentidi tempat.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" Mizukage menambahkan dan disambut dengan anggukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maukah kau menemaniku lagi? Aku benar-benar dipusingkan oleh ulah Akatsuki, kau mau kan?" ucap Mizukage saat Naruto sudah tidak ada dianatara mereka.

"Berdua lagi? Sekarang ini keadaan tidak aman untuk Nona" Sasuke memberikan alasan.

"Dan terus-menerus disini sampai Hidan dan Kakuzu berhasil kau singkirkan, _huuff_! Membosankan!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Mizukage yang biasanya berwibawa ini, berubah menjadi gadis yang merajuk. ' _Benar-benar mirip Sakura'._

Berkali-kali Sasuke mendengar suara nafas berat yang dihembuskan oleh wanita cantik didepannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, temani aku" Mizukage menekankan katanya. Mulai tidak tahan dengan kebosanannya.

"Baiklah" Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan, "Tapi, apa sebaiknya kita menambah jumlah pengawal. Aku kwatir nantinya gagal menjaga Nona. Kemudian, kalau berdua lagi, aku kwatir jika menjatuhkan wibawamu".

"Jadi kau tidak mau berjalan berdua denganku?" Mizukage melotot, "dan apa pula maksudmu dengan menjatuhkan wibawaku".

"Apa Nona lupa kalau salah satu pengintai di pantai pribadi nona adalah Chojuro, begaimana jika ia bercerita yang bukan-bukan tentang Nona? kalau Nona ada _affair_ denganku. Bukankah ia telah melihat perbuatan kita di pantai"

"Bagiku Chojuro adalah adik, begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi ia tidak mungkin menjatuhkanku. Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau salah satu pengintai kita adalah Chojuro?"

"Saat aku berhasil mengatasi penyerang pertama, tidak ada lagi serangan yang menyusul sampai kita masuk mension. Padahal semua anggota Akatsuki itu profesional, mereka tahu kalau saat aku sedang mengatasi serangan pertama, itulah saat fatal karena aku lengah. Tapi ia tidak menyerangku. Dan yang terakhir, dari mana Chojuro tahu kalau Nona pergi ke pantai pribadi Nona, padahal Nona pertama kali mengatakan kalau Nona akan menemui seseorang" Sasuke menerangkan.

"Itu artinya…"

"Ya, ia khawatir pada Nona, makanya ia mengikuti Nona" lanjut Sasuke.

"Haaah.. dia itu"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Mizukage.

Mizukage cantik itu menggembungkan pipi melihat Sasuke yang malah tersenyum, bukannya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Iiish, benar-benar membosankan, ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke. Kau menolak permintaanku"

"Eeh, ini semua kulakukan demi keamanan Nona" Sasuke membela diri.

"Menjagaku, apa sih susahnya buatmu" wajah Mizukage cemberut.

"Haah, baiklah Nona" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Yeah, tunggu aku mau ganti pakaian. Dan jangan berubah pikiran, kau sudah janji"

' _Dasar! Apakah masih ada lagi yang seperti Sakura?'_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Mizukage yang ia selalu anggap mirip tingkah Sakura.

Karena sibuk mengurusi sikap Mizukage yang tiba-tiba merajuk, sasuke tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata Chojuro tengah mengawasi mereka.

Sudut bibir Chojuro tertarik tersenyum, ia segera menekan dial ponselnya, tampak ia akan menelpon seseorang.

"Nona aku akan segera menemuimu sebentar lagi, aku ingin menemui Naruto terlebih dahulu" suara Sasuke terdengar dari tempat Chojuro.

"Iya jangan lama-lama.. atau aku akan.."

"Iya Nona, aku tahu"

Chojuro segera menyingkir ketika Sasuke beregerak menuju pintu.

..

"Naruto Dobe, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sakura bersamamu hah!" Sasuke menegur Naruto saat ia menemui Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme, Itachi melarang karena kau berada dalam misi yang berbahaya, menurut Itachi itu akan membahayakan kehamilan Sakura"

"Iya kau benar, aku hanya merindukan Sakura-ku Naruto" Sasuke dengan wajah lesuh.

"Hey.. ini kan baru beberapa hari meninggalkan Sakura, masa sih udah nggak tahan" Naruto memandang Sasuke didepannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi sangat merindukan Sakura karena aku melihat sifat Mizukage sama dengan Sakura"

"Emm, sebenarnya Sakura juga sangat merindukanmu, itu kelihatan saat aku menemuinya, ia begitu senang, sayangnya kak Itachi sangat protektif pada pada adik dan calon ponakannya itu"

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Nona Mizukage itu menyukaimu Sasuke, ini bisa dilihat dari cara memandangmu"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Woi, Teme kau benar-benar hebat, bisa menggaet dua wanita cantik"

"Berisik! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura"

"Bwha..ha..ha.. jadi orang tampan adalah anugerah atau bencana?" Naruto masih setia dengan tawanya.

Sasuke tambah kesal dan segera meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	19. Renegade 19 Love In War

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Hidan**

 **Kakuzu**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Ao**

 **Chojuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respon Review tanpa men-tag nama. Sengaja diambil potongan reviewnya, mengikuti tulisan.**

aku benci mei terumi [jangan doong, dia itu karakter favoritku lho, setelah SasuSaku. Yah! meski karakternya emang agak genit sich *garuk kepala*. Tapi cantik kok :D. Trim's udah review lagi]

 **Gila aja, dia cuma seneng SENENG, krn nggak jadi menghianati sakura, bercinta dgn mizukage.** [gimana nggak senang.. bencana di hindari] **  
Apakah sasuke tidk merasa bersalah sama sekali gitu** [ya enggaklah, apanya yang di sesali sich, kecuali kalo udah 'kejadian', baru nyesal]

 **Ini malah terang terangan bilang tertarik, ck ck ck payah**.[apakah bisa dikatakan dosa ketika hanya ada didalam hati ingin berbuat dosa tapi tidak berbuat? Apakah saya bisa di katakan pencuri ketika saya bilang ingin mencuri tapi tidak jadi? Apa bisa dikatakan khianat ketika mengatakan tertarik tapi tidak jadian?]

 **bikin lemon meisasuke**? [Ide bagus juga tuh, tapi nggak bakalanlah].

 **Ganti pair**? [I can't do that]

 **judul ficnya di ganti jadi Nafsu Sex dan Wanita, lebih cocok kayaknya**. [Eermm…. kamu aja deh yg bikin, itu kan idemu :XD]

 **Jujur aku kecewa banget, udah sampai chap segini, kenapa sih selalu saja sisi seksual sasuke yg di tonjolin** [Errmmm… apa nggak baca warning di chap 1, _Cerita semau gua,_ tapi benar-benar minta maaf kalo sudah ngecewain]

 **Punya malu ngga sih, ingin bertemu sakura, bukannya niat minta maaf, tapi pasti cuma ingin ngelampiasin nafsu doang** [salah tafsir ya. setahu ku, nggak ada deh konteks yang bahas itu. Seingatku, yang tertulis bahwa Sasu menjadi sangat merindukan Saku, gara-gara melihat kesamaan sifat dengan Mei :) ]

And yang terakhir.. apa ya.. eemmm kalau membaca jangan lompat-lompat, jadinya salah tafsir kan? jangan sampe salah penafsiran dalam membaca deh, tolong kirim text nya yang bikin readers jadi salah tafsir, biar aneh jelasin. Please yak ;)

NB: ane Sasu centris

Yosh! Thx yang udah review…. Malahan ada reviewnya yang justeru ngasih ane inspirasi, buat fict baru kelak.

Sankyu dari hati yang paling dalam

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE IN WAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo, adikku yang manis, apa lagi yang kau fikirkan, huh?" sapa Itachi dengan senyum sumringah ketika ia mendapati Sakura duduk termenung di taman belakang rumah Uchiha.

"Kenapa Kak Itachi melarangku menyusul Sasuke?" sedikit nada ketus menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi.

' _Sudah ku duga penyebabnya pasti yang itu'_ batin Itachi. "Emmm, begini adikku yang manis, kau tahu misi Sasuke kali ini agak berat, dan emm.. kau tahu kan.. soal kandunganmu.. yang itu.. aahh..aku kwatir jika Sasuke banyak memarahimu disana, kau tahu kan Sasuke" Itachi jadi banyak tingkah, bergerak kiri-kanan, bingung menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia melarang Sakura untuk pergi bersama Naruto menyusul Sasuke.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Itachi seperti biasa yang tengah bersiap-menjalankan misi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone-nya berdering.

" _Moshi-moshi"_ Itachi menjawab telepon.

" _Itachi, Ini aku, Chojuro, assisten Nona Mizukage"_ jawab Chojuro diseberang telepon.

"Oh! Ada apa Chojuro?" tanya Itachi, ia heran kenapa orang kepercayaan Mizukage itu menelponnya.

" _Begini Itachi.._ " Chojuro menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya di pantai pribadi Mizukage bersama Sasuke, ia juga menceritakan detil kejadian di kamar yang disediakan untuk Sasuke. Juga tidak ketinggalan tentang aksi merajuknya pada Sasuke.

" _Ini kali pertamaku melihat Nona Mizukage, berprilaku seperti itu, maksudku ia benar-benar seperti sorang wanita normal, dan itu membuatku merasa senang. Selama ini… ia seperti wanita yang tidak bisa di sentuh, dan sebagai orang terdekatnya, aku ingin dia menjadi seorang wanita yang seutuhnya, dan Sasukelah yang membuatnya seperti itu_ " Chojuro melanjutkan.

' _Gawat!_ ' batin Itachi. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menarik pulang adikku dan membatalkan misinya?" tanya Itachi.

" _Bukan seperti itu maksudku, apa kamu tidak keberatan jika kau, maksudku kita menjodohkan Nona Mizukage dengan adikmu_ "

' _Mati aku'_ jerit Itachi dalam hati.

"Tapi, disini Sasuke sudah mempunyai calon isteri dan dia juga hamil" hati-hati sekali Itachi berucap.

" _Aku tahu, hal itu juga sudah di akui oleh Sasuke_ " terang Chojuro.

"Nah, dengan hal itu kurasa tidak mungkin kan mengikuti saranmu? Jika Sasuke mengakui, itu artinya kecil kemungkinan untuk Sasuke menyetujui"

" _Kau benar, hanya saja aku sangat menyayangi Nona Mizukage, jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaannya, aku siap melakukan apa saja_ " suara lirih Chojuro terdengar oleh Itachi.

"Maaf Chojuro, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, yang bisa kita fokuskan sekarang adalah mencegah tindakan Akatsuki menguasai negaramu, mengenai Nona dan adikku, itu adalah urusan mereka, biarkan mereka nantinya yang menyelesaikan"

" _Yah! Kau benar, maaf mengganggumu"_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Kak Itachi.." panggilan Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Oh, ada apa adikku"

"Iish! Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk membawaku menyertainya?"

"Sakura, kondisi disana bisa dikatakan hampir tidak aman, dan jika kau tetap kesana, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan kerepotan, selain tugasnya yang melindungi Nona Mizukage ia juga pasti akan kerepotan melindungimu" senyum Itachi belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi aku kangen, Kak" Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu Sakura, Aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke juga merindukanmu, mangkanya ia meminta Naruto untuk mengajakmu serta, tapi terpaksa kularang demi kebaikanmu dan bayimu sendiri" Itachi memegang bahu Sakura.

Itachi tercekat saat memegang bahu Sakura yang terasa begitu lembut, ' _serapuh inikah dirimu tanpa Sasuke?"_ batin Itachi.

"Kak Itachi, apa benar kalau Nona Mizukage itu sangat cantik?" tersirat rasa kecemburuan dari pertanyaan Sakura. Dan Itachi tahu hal itu.

"Percayalah pada Sasuke, lagi pula cantik kan relatif, bisa saja dimataku Mizukage cantik, tapi di mata Sasuke biasa saja" Itachi memegang lembut kepala Sakura.

' _Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara Mizukage dan Sasuke',_ batin Itachi sambil matanya menerawang jauh.

"Sakura, kalau kau bosan, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku" kata Itachi setelah lama terdiam.

"Kemana, Kak"

"Menemui seseorang, atau kalau kau mau belanja juga boleh, atau hanya ingin sekedar jalan-jalan?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia juga bosan tanpa ada Sasuke.

Itachi yang mengajak Sakura, berhenti didepan sebuah rumah. Ia segera mengajak Sakura untuk menemui sang pemilik rumah. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sakura mengikuti.

"Itachi, siapa dia?" Konan tiba-tiba bertanya pada Itachi ketika ia melihat Itachi berjalan masuk halaman rumahnya.

"Maaf, perkenalkan, dia adalah Sakura, kekasih Sasuke. Sakura, ini adalah Konan, kekasihku" Itachi memperkenalkan mereka.

"Oh, hay. Ternyata Adik Sasuke sangat pandai mencari pacar, kau sangat cantik Sakura" puji Konan.

"Terima kasih Kak Konan" Sakura mengakrabkan diri.

"He..he..he iya, maaf ya, tadi aku sempat cemburu padamu, kupikir tadi itu adalah perbuatannya" sahut Konan sambil mengarahkan pandangan keperut Sakura.

Itachi melotot, "kau pikir aku semurahan itu mau meniduri sembarangan gadis!" Itachi ketus.

"Iya..iya sayang.. maaf" Konan dengan bersikap manja segera merangkul tangan Itachi. Ia segera menarik tangan dan mengajak Itachi.

"Sakura, ayo ikut" Itachi berhenti sejenak dan mengajak Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Kak. Sebaiknya aku pulang duluan" Sakura berbalik.

"Membiarkanmu pulang sendiri? Apa kau ingin Sasuke membunuhku?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "ta..tapi Kak, aku akan menjadi pengganggu natinya"ngeri juga jika ia melihat Sasuke mengamuk.

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku senang jika kau mau menemani kami" Konan meraih tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk".

Itachi senang, mempertemukan Sakura dan Konan, setidaknya membuat Sakura sedikit lupa akan kerinduannya pada Sasuke. Konan memang tipikal perempuan yang mudah akrab dengan siapa pun, sama seperti Sakura.

.

.

"Nona, sekelompok orang telah menyerang, mereka sangat tangguh, pasukan keamanan kita tidak berkutik. Bahkan pasukan khusus pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa menemui Mizukage yang tengah berkumpul dengan Sasuke, chojuro dan Naruto.

"Ao, bagaimana ciri-cirinya pemimpinnya?" tanya Sasuke mendahului yang lain.

"yang satu membawa sabit berhulu panjang seperti _Schythe_ yang bermata tiga dan satunya lagi…."

"Akatsuki! Mereka Hidan dan Kakuzu, jadi mereka sudah datang" sela Sasuke memotong penjelasan orang yang baru masuk dan dipanggil Ao oleh Mizukage.

"Tidak perlu melawan mereka, minta pasukanmu mundur, mereka memang terlalu kuat buat kalian" lanjut Mizukage yang sudah tahu informasi tentang akatsuki.

"Naruto, chojuro, tetaplah disini! Aku yang akan menyambut mereka" perintah Sasuke.

Baik Naruto maupun Chojuro kesal terhadap keputusan Sasuke yang mereka anggap seenaknya. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lain lagi dengan Mizukage, justru ia khawatir jika Sasuke bertarung sendirian.

"Tidak Sasuke" Mizukage menampakkan wajah kejhawatirannya, "kau tidak…"

"Ini tugasku Nona. Keselamatanmu adalah prioritasku sekarang" Sasuke cepat memotong ucapan Mei Terumi.

Begitu Sasuke hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba diluar sudah terdengar suara keributan.

"Amankan Nona Mizukage, cepat!" Sasuke memerintah lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke, kau tidak bisa melarangku sekarang" kali ini Naruto yang menunjukan ketegasannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai mati"

"Akulah yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu, aku hanya menghadapi anak buahnya, dan kau mengahadapi pemimpinnya" wajah tegas Naruto tadi hilang, berganti dengan tampang konyolnya plus cengengesannya.

Sasuke kesal, padahal ia tadi sempat mengagumi keberanian dan ketegasan Naruto.

Sasuke bergerak keluar meninggalkan Chojuro dan Mizukage.

.

.

"Pemberontak-pemberontak Hina! Dan kewajibanku adalah membekuk kalian agar negeri ini menjadi aman dari gangguan penjahat -penjahat keji macam kalian!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat kekejian Akatsuki tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun.

"He..he..he. woi Kakuzu ternyata kita hanya di hadang oleh bocah sombong" terdengar suara mengejek dari Hidan. Pria berambut klimis itu mengacungkan senjata _Schythe_ -nya ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar.

"Kita hajar saja mereka sekarang, Sasuke. Lalu, kita serahkan ke Mizukage...," bisik Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau yakin? Kau bantu saja yang lain, yang ini serahkan padaku" bisik Sasue, ia khawatir akan jatuh lebih banyak korban dari pasukan keamanan Kiri jika Naruto tidak segera membantu mereka.

"Akan segera kuselesaikan dan akan membantumu"

"Hn"

"Yeaaat...!"

Dengan sebuah pekikan parau, tubuh pria bermasker beriris perak melayang dengan pukulan kerasnya yang menyambar-nyambar.

Wuss! Wss!

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya pada saat serangan lawan datang. Kemudian, dengan ayunan tangannya serangan itu dibalas dengan terjangan yang tidak kalah cepat. Dan tentu saja Kakuzu dengan cepat-cepat tubuhnya bergeser dengan lompatan pendek sambil mengirimkan tendangan kilat ke arah lambung Sasuke

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Hidan pun telah datang dengan serangan senjatanya.

Dan untuk menghadapi dua serangan sekaligus, tubuh Sasuke segera melenting ke samping dan berputaran beberapa kali.

Bettt..!

Tiba-tiba sambaran senjata Hidan datang.

Sasuke cepat mengegoskan tubuhnya ke samping, seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menangkap senjata di tangan lawan. Namun, pria klimis itu ternyata sangat cerdik dalam memperhitungkan serangannya. Sebelum tercengkeram Sasuke, senjatanya sudah diputar setengah lingkaran. Bahkan langsung mengancam kepala lawan.

Tapi, yang kali ini dihadapi Hidan adalah seorang pemuda yang telah digembleng oleh latihan ketat. Sehingga tidak heran kalau sabetan ssenjatanya itu mampu dielakkan dengan memutar tubuhnya menggunakan tenaga pinggang. Lalu , Sasuke berbalik memutar kakinya, dan menyapu kuda-kuda lawan.

Breeet..!

Sapuan kaki Sasuke ternyata hanya menyambar rerumputan kering, karena tubuh Hidan telah berputaran melompat. Kesempatan baik itu tidak disia -siakan Sasuke. Cepat tubuhnya melesat menerjang

Plak! Plak!

"Aihhh...!" Hidan kaget dengan serangan cepat Sasuke

Buggg!

"Aaakh...?!"

Meski bisa mementahkan beberapa serangan Sasuke, akhirnya Hidan tidak mampu menghindari sebuah tendangan Sasuke yang singgah di lambung kanannya. Tubuh Hidan terjengkang tak sanggup menerima tendangan keras dari Sasuke.

"Yeaaah...!

Kakuzu yang sepertinya sangat bernafsu untuk segera dapat melumpuhkan Sasuke, langsung menyusuli serangannya tanpa mem buang-buang waktu lagi. Sepasang tangan nya bergerak cepat, siap melumpuhkan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha menghabisi kawannya itu.

Tapi, Sasuke tentu saja tidak sudi di hadiahi pukulan itu. Maka dengan sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah melesat mencegah tindakan Kakuzu.

Dukkk, dukkk...

Bukkk!

"Aaa...!"

Kecepatan gerak Sasuke benar-benar sangat mengagumkan. Sehingga, meskipun Kakuzu sudah mengeluarkan kemampuannya, tak urung sebuah tebasan tangan Sasuke bersarang di iganya. Akibatnya, tubuh pria beriris warna perak itu terdorong dan hampir jatuh terpelanting. Meskipun begitu, tampak juga ringisan diwajahnya.

"Haaat..!"

Kakuzu kembali membuka serangan tanpa peduli rasa sakitmya, mendahului rekannya. Tubuh lelaki bermasker itu bergerak maju. Sepasang tangannya bergerak cepat, saling mendahului untuk menyarangkannya ke tubuh lawan. Hidan tidak tinggal rekanan itu seolah bergerak saling mendahului.

Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam ia menyambut serangan kedua lawannya. Pertarungan yang terjadi kali ini benar-benar menegangkan.

Sementara Mizukage yang menolak bersembunyi dan ikut mengintip pertarungan Sasuke, sampai berdebar melihatnya.

Sasuke sendiri dalam menghadapi pertarungan merasa sedikit kewalahan, karena lawan-lawannya adalah golongan elite Akatsuki. Mereka adalah gembong kriminal Akatsuki yang memiliki kemampuan diatas manusia normal bahkan yang ahli beladiri sekalipun atau lebih tepatnya manusia super. Sehingga, tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk dapat merobohkan dalam waktu singkat.

Bahkan, terkadang harus bergerak mundur untuk menghindari gempuran-gempuran hebat dari lawan-lawannya.

Sementara aksi Naruto menghadapi anak buah yang dibawahi oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu, juga tidak kala seru.

Naruto menyerang dengan pisau lempar andalannya, ia melemparkan pisaunya dengan cepat dan tepat. Saat naruto sedang menyerang ia sekilas melihat salah seorang panglima dari Kiri kesusahan menghadapi kerumunan para penyerangnya. Naruto langsung saja meraih pedang pendek yang ia selipkan dipinggangnya dan menyabetkan kedepan sehingga…

Bwet! Bwet!

Berkali-kali pedang pendek, yang ia sabetkan beberapa kali memakan korban.

Wust!

Suara decitan pedang dari belakang Naruto terdengar, Naruto dengan sigap menundukan kepala, dan saat itu pula ia memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya ke perut lawan.

Bugh!

Jleb!

Lawan yang terkena tendangan naruto terjengkang, dan saat itu dengan cepat Naruto melempar pisaunya dengan tangan kiri hingga merobek leher lawannya tersebut.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Sementara Sasuke sudah memakai pedangnya, tapi belum menggunakan pistolnya, ia tetap melayani lawannya dengan pedang saja.

Sasuke mulai merubah cara bertarungnya, ia mulai menambah kecepatan gerakannya.

Tentu saja baik Hidan maupun Kakuzu kaget bukan main melihat keseriusan Sasuke saat bertarung, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sekuat dan secepat ini. Mereka berusaha menghindar mencari selamat, namun Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan. Kemana pun mereka bergerak, ujung pedangnya selalu saja mengikuti bagaikan bayangan tubuh ke dua orang anggota Akatsuki itu. Akhirnya...

"Aaa...!"

Kakuzu langsung menjerit keras pedang Sasuke tertancap di ulu hati, hingga tembus ke punggung. Tubuh pria berambut perak senada dengan warna irisnya itu langsung tersungkur mencium tanah, bermandikan darah. Kakuzu pun tewas setelah meregang nyawa beberapa saat.

Sekarang, hanya Hidan yang masih tertinggal. Wajah pria berambut klimis itu nampak pucat pasi.

Sosok Sasuke baginya seperti bayangan malaikat maut yang siap menjemput nyawanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hidan ..!" desis Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke melesat ke depan. Ujung pedangnya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Maka, cepat-cepat Hidan melompat jauh ke belakang. Namun, Sasuke tidak ingin membiarkannya lolos. Lawan terus dikejar dengan sambaran senjatanya.

"Heaaah...!"

Seketika Hidan memekik nyaring sambil menyabetkan senjatanyanya untuk menyambut serangan lawan. Sepertinya,pria berambut klimis itu tidak ingin mati konyol. Maka akibatnya...

Breeet! Breeet!

"Aaargh...!"

Hidan kontan meraung keras saat ujung pedang Sasuke merobek-robek tubuhnya. Sedangkan senjatanya telah terlepas dari genggaman dan terpental jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh pria itu pun ambruk disertai semburan darah segar yang melumuri tubuhnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum, ia memang senang karena Naruto sangat bisa di andalkan. Sasuke bergerak membantu Naruto. Sasuke mencabut pistolnya.

Dor!

Bwet!

Tembakan pistol dan sabetan pedangnya selalu memakan korban.

Melihat aksi Sasuke, Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

Syu! Jleb!

Bwet!

Lemparannya memakan korban dan tak lupa juga pedang pendeknya juga mulai memakan banyak korban.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri mengambil nafas mengamati sekeliling. Ternyata semua anggota penyerang itu sudah habis, sebagian juga ditawan oleh sisa dari pasukan khusus Kiri.

"Semua pasukan mundur dan berlindung!" Sasuke berteriak keras.

Semua pasukan termasuk Naruto bingung dengan teriakan keras Sasuke.

"Cepat! Ada yang membawa minigun"

"Aaarrg!"

Tapi teriakan Sasuke sudah terlambat, beberapa prajurit yang meringkus anggota Akatsuki, menjadi korban dari Minigun tersebut. Beruntunglah, karena masih ada yang selamat dari rentetan serangan pengguna minigun tersebut.

"Sasuke" teriak Naruto. "kita serang secara bersama-sama pengguna Minigun itu, kita serang dari dua sisi"

Sasuke tidak membantah, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba keluar dari tempatnya, keduanya berlari berlawanan arah, tapi sayangnya ternyata pengguna Minigun itu bukan hanya satu orang tapi ada empat orang.

Keduanya terpaksa harus pontang panting mencari perlindungan dari serangan keempat orang tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu bahkan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membalas.

Sasuke tersentak ia seperti menyadari bahaya lain yang akan datang.

"Naruto dan kau komandan Ao, segera mundur dan lindungi Nona Mizukage, empat minigun itu akan dijadikan untuk membuka jalur masuk ketempat Mizukage berada"perintah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" balas Naruto.

"Dengar, dibelakang mereka berempat masih ada beberapa orang, dan kurasa mereka bukan orang sembarangan, mereka tidak mungkin sama dengan orang-orang yang kalian habisi tadi" Sasuke menarik nafas, "sekarang kitalah pertahanan terakhir, masuk dan lindungi Mizukage".

"Komandan, kau dengarkan saja perintah Sasuke, bawa semua sisa prajuritmu untuk melindungi Nona"

Segera saja komandan itu menarik dan memerintahkan pasukannya masuk ke dalam gedung tempat Mizukage berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" jerit Sasuke saat masih melihat Naruto masih berada di tempatnya.

"Sial, diantara mereka tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuandalkan bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Percuma juga kalau hanya satu orang, jadi lebih baik aku disini bertarung bersamamu"

"Terserahlah! Ku harap Hinata tidak cepat jadi janda" Sasuke bergerak.

"Kuharap Sakuralah yang tidak jadi janda sebelum menikah" balas Naruto menyindir, ia ikut bergerak mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari kesana kemari secara zig-zag untuk mengacaukan bidikan pemegang minigun. Naruto sendiri mengerti maksud Sasuke, ia meraih beberapa pisau lemparnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto beraksi dengan lemparan pisaunya, salah seorang dari pemegang minigun mengarahkan bidikannya ke Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke makin mendekat, ketempat pemegang minigun. Melihat Sasuke yang kian dekat dengan para pemegang minigun, Naruto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia segera berlari kearah lain. Salah seorang yang dari tadi memang mengincarnya kembali membidik Naruto. Tapi kali ini Naruto mempunyai sedikit kesempatan dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan, ia melompat sambil melempar pisau lemparnya.

Jleb!

"Akh!"

Pria yang mengincar Naruto mengeluh ketika lemparan Naruto mengenai lengannya. Sementara ketiga temannya sempat mengalihkan perhatian ke rekan mereka yang mengeluh itu. dan kesempatan ini di manfaatkan oleh Sasuke, karena jaraknya yang dekat ia melompat, memutar tubuhnya dan mendarat tepat ditengah keempat orang tersebut.

Dor! Dor!

Jleb!

Dua orang dilubangi dahinya oleh Sasuke, sementara satu lainnya terkena tusukan pedang Sasuke.

Setelahnya Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya, dengan posisi lutut di tekuk, ia menyabetkan pedangnya dengan posisi melintang.

Creks!

Leher pemegang minigun yang keempat tidak bisa lagi terselamatkan. Ia rubuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu menggelinding.

Sasuke menoleh ke kesembilan orang yang sedianya di persiapkan untuk menyerang masuk ke gedung tempat Mizukage berada.

"Kali ini giliran kalian" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke melompat dan menerjang sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

Bugh! Des!

Dua orang langsung terkena tendangan Sasuke.

Buagh!

Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke orang yang tepat dihadapannya ketika ia mendaratkan kakinya.

Dor!

Bwet! Jleb!

Sasuke mengamuk ditengah kerumunan kesembilan orang anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Pedang dan pistolnya yang diiringi dengan teriakan kematian dari para korban.

"Sasukee, sisakan juga untukku" teriak Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke segera menjauh dan membiarkan Naruto beraksi sendiri.

"Hiaaat!"

Diawali dengan teriakan, Naruto melempar pisaunya, lalu membabatkan pedangnya ke orang terakhir yang sengaja dibiarkan Sasuke untuk dihabisi Naruto.

Jleb!

Bwet!

"Aaakh…!"

Naruto manarik nafas.

"Kau lumayan juga Dobe" ujar Sasuke.

"Hey, seharusnya kau mengatakan aku hebat, Teme!"

Sasuke tidak peduli, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai dengan omelannya.

"Woi, Teme, apa kau mendengarkan aku? Dasar Temeee".

.

.

"Jadi, kalian akan langsung pulang?" tanya Mizukage saat Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannnya kalau mereka ingin segera kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian tunda sampai besok" nada kekecewaan terdengar dari Mei Terumi atau Mizukage.

"Kenapa, Nona?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit keseriusan diwajahnya.

Mizukage sedikit melirik ke Sasuke, "bukankah kalian masih kelelahan, jadi maksudku, sebaiknya kalian istrahat terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian kembali ke Konoha".

"Kurasa ide bagus Nona", sahut Naruto sambil melirik lalu menyikut Sasuke.

"Kurasa Sasuke tidak keberatan, Nona" Naruto menambahkan membuat Sasuke mendelik ke Naruto.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kalian bersihkan diri kalian dan segeralah istirahat", senyum Mizukage mengembang.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapati Naruto berpakaian rapi.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan malam di kota Kiri sebelum kita pulang besok" jawab Naruto enteng.

Sasuke angkat bahu, ia sudah menduga maksud Naruto.

"Oh ya. Sepertinya aku berniat untuk pulang malam ini, jadi kita bertemu besok siang saja, Ok".

"Sudah kuduga, apa kau lupa bahwa seseorang sedang menunggumu? Kau benar-benar penghianat busuk Naruto" tatpan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Teme? Ayolah aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sesaat" jawab Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Terserahlah, yang pasti aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu terhadap Sakura"

"Ha..ha..ha aku dan kau berbeda Sasuke. Yang pasti keinginan untuk meninggalkan Hinata diluar kemampuanku, dan aku juga bilang padamu kalau aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Hinata, kau mengerti pangeran Loyal?"

"Persetan denganmu, Dobe" Sasuke makin kesal, ia fikir, bisa-bisanya Naruto mencari kesenangan lain selain dengan Hinata.

"Yosh! Pangeran Loyal, aku berangkat, aku kagum denganmu, beruntunglah Sakura yang menjadi kekasihmu"

.

.

.

"Kemana kawanmu itu, Sasuke" tanya Mizukage yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah Naruto pergi.

"Sedang keluar, dan ia mengatakan kalau, dia tidak akan kembali sampai besok" terang Sasuke.

"Ooh, padahal aku juga ingin berterimakasih padanya" ucap Mizukage.

Setelah berucap demikian, suasana hening mengitari Sasuke dan Mizukage.

"Sasuke!" Mizukage memanggil saat sekian lama keduanya diam.

"Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Negaraku. Tanpa bantuanmu, aku tidak tahu nasib negara ini dibawah kekuasaan Akatsuki. Terima kasih" tambah Mizukage sambil membungkukan badan.

"Tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu Nona" Sasuke menahan bungkukan badan Mizukage. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan tindakan Mizukage, "anggap saja ini karena persahabatan Konoha dan Kiri. Jadi ini memang seharusnya".

"Sasuke, apakah kau tidak bisa berada disini maksudku menjadi mengawalku lebih lama lagi?"

"Maaf Nona, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai dan ada hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang Akatsuki dari Itachi. Dan aku sudah…"

"Merindukan kekasihmu?" potong Mizukage Mei Terumi menebak.

"Benar"

"Aku mengerti… beruntungnya dia" Mei Terumi bernada lirih nyaris bergumam, tapi masih jelas kedengaran bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mananggapi, ia tahu perasaan Mei Terumi saat ini.

"Sasuke, apakah kau tidak bisa memberiku sedikit kesempatan, maksudku, kendati hanya menerima sedikit cinta darimu. Aku tak akan menuntut terlalu banyak. Percayalah!"

"Nona…. kau memiliki paras yang cantik. Rasanya tidak sulit bagi pemuda-pemuda gagah untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu. Bahkan aku yakin mereka akan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mendapatkan cintamu", Sasuke berusaha menghibur dan menyadarkan Mei Terumi. "Kalau saja aku belum memiliki Sakura, tak sulit rasanya bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada Nona. Namun, aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya..."

"Sasuke...," Mei Terumi berdesah. Disambarnya kedua tangan Saske. Kemudian dia lekatkannya ke wajahnya. "Tapi, aku rela kau duakan, Sasuke. Bagiku asal kau terima perasan hatiku, itu sudah cukup".

Sasuke kaget, betapa hebat perasaan cinta di dalam hati Mizukage. Sehingga gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke dan biasanya tampil anggun ini, rela merendahkan dirinya demi bisa selalu berdekatan dengan pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam perangkap asmara itu.

"Nona Mei Terumi...," ujar Sasuke perlahan. "Sebagai seorang wanita, seharusnya Nona mempunyai perasaan yang lebih peka ketimbang lelaki. Semestinya Nona memahami perasaan hatiku"

Mizukage cantik itu diam, Sasuke benar, perasaannya sebagai wanita memang seharusnya lebih peka. Ia harus menghargai keputusan dan kesetiaan Sasuke.

Sebagai sesama wanita ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika ia berada di posisi Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, maaf!" ucap Mizukage setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Akulah yang minta maaf Nona, dan aku menyesal telah mengecewakanmu"

"Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, karena aku sendiri tidak menyesal karena jatuh cinta padamu"

"Maksud Nona" Sasuke bingung dengan pernyataan Mizukage.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menyesal karena, aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat setia sepertimu. Meski bukan untukku tapi aku tetap senang" Mizukage itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Mizukage kembali memanggil, "bolehkan aku merasakan sekali lagi rasa damai itu. Kumohon Sasuke, ini adalah kali terakhir, malam ini"

Mizukage mendekat ke Sasuke, ia memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada dan merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke. Mizukage memejamkan mata perlahan, menikmati rasa aman dan damai dalam mendekap Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menjauhkan mizukage yang memeluknya sambil memegang kedua bahu Mizukage, "maaf Nona, aku takut.. aku tidak bisa" Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mendudukan Mei Terumi di tepian ranjang.

"Takut apa Sasuke?"

"Kurasa Nona mengerti maksud apa yang kutakuti"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia kembali memejamkan matanya. "maaf Nona, permisi" ia pun meninggalkan Sang mizukage itu sendirian di kamarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" seru Mei Terumi, sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke berhenti. "Akulah yang minta maaf Sasuke, aku terlalu memaksamu untuk menduakan kekasihmu. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk dan lebih memilih melihat kearah lain, dari pada beradu pandangan dengan Mei Terumi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke" sedetik kemudian, ia meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sejuta perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Kecewa, karena Sasuke terang-terangan menolaknya.

Menyesal, karena ia hampir memisahkan Sasuke dan kekasihnya. Pria yang ia cintai, justeru hampir ia lukai.

Senang, karena Sasuke justeru membantu dirinya, sehingga kehormatannya masih terjaga.

Mei Terumi mencoba membayangkan, jika saja Sasuke mau menuruti kehendaknya. Bisa saja kehormatan dirinya dan Sasuke akan hancur. Di dunia ini ada banyak telinga dan mata, yang sentiasa mendengar dan melihat, banyak telinga hanya asal mendengar tanpa memastikan dari mana sumbernya. dan banyak mata yang hanya asal melihat tanpa mau mencari fakta di baliknya, dan inilah yang akan menjadi pemicu runtuhnya pride mereka. Senyuman Mei Terumi menghiasi bibirnya, menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Dan benar saja, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Naruto menyaksikan drama mereka dari awal.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Naruto sedang berjalan menjauhi tempat Sasuke berada, ketika ia sedang menikmati suasana malam Ibukota Kiri, ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang ketinggalan.

Saat Naruto mendekat ke tempat Sasuke, ia heran dengan sosok yang masuk kamar Sasuke.

"Nona Mizukage?" gumam Naruto yang mengenali siapa yang masuk kamar Sasuke.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

.

.

.

"Sasuke dan juga kau Naruto, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan kalian pada negara kami" senyum menghiasi bibir Mizukage. Kali ini mengentar kepulangan Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan pakaian biasa, agar tidak dikenali oranglain.

"Jangan di fikirkan, Nona, itu adalah pekerjaan para Uchiha, klan petarung, iya kan Sasuke?" suara cempreng dari Naruto mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut kekonyolan Naruto dengan decihan malas.

Mizukage tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabat yang kepribadiannya bertolak belakang.

"Baiklah Nona, kami langsung pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa" Naruto berangkat mendahului Sasuke.

"Iya, hati-hati" ucap Mizukage.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, ia pun berbalik badan.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" suara pelan Mizukage menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke bertanya, Mizukage memeluk Sasuke.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat ia berbalik ingin memanggil Sasuke, justru mendapati sahabatnya itu berpelukan dengan orang nomor satu di Kirigakure yang cantik itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke atas semuanya, selamat jalan"

"Hn, aku pamit Nona"

' _Keinginanku sekarang adalah menemukan suami yang sepertimu Sasuke'_ batin sang Mizukage itu, saat Sasuke telah menjauh bersama Naruto.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tipe setia, ternyata kau juga sama. Yah! Meski cuma pelukan tapi itu termasuk penghianatan lho!" Naruto ingin meledek Sasuke.

"Woi Sasuke, bisakah kau menanggapi omonganku, hah!" Naruto kesal karena Sasuke cuma diam.

"Mau kutanggapi yang mana"

"Soal pelukanmu dengan pemimpin cantik itu" kesal Naruto.

"Dia yang mulai"

"Ck, kenapa kau mau?" Naruto makin kesal.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tak perlu dibahas lagi, apalagi nanti didepan Sakura".

"Kenapa?"

"Ck, aku tahu kau bodoh Naruto, tapi kenapa sampai sebodoh itu, kau pikir ada wanita yang rela jika mengetahui kekasihnya, berpelukan dengan wanita lain. Dasar bodoh!" Sauke juga kesal.

Naruto bukannya marah, justru cengengesan mendengar umpatan kekesalan Sasuke.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	20. Renegade 20 Secrets

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha**

 **Kagami Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respon review… sebenarnya ini review untuk chap 18, gomen karena balasnya di chap ini di karenakan saya baru lihat setelah chap 19 di publish**

 **wanita penghoda yang ga tau malu, katanya pemimpin kok kelakuannya gitu :''D** [justeru dia jujur, saya kira Nona Mei malah mengajarkan kita kalau manusia itu memiliki sisi kelemahan sebagai manusia, meski ia adalah seorang kepala negara sekalipun, baca baik-baik pengakuaannya di kamar saat berinteraksi dgn Sasu]

 **Tetap semangat author untuk terus berkaya berkarya  
Tapi tetap saya tidak akan menunggu atau melirik karya author lagi :'')  
Luka ini sudah cukup tergores ga usah ditambah lagi :'')  
Hikseu :') **[Naah…Begini dong kalo jadi readers, kalo nggak suka, tinggal say goodbye. Jangan membaca lalu berkoar-koar. I love the way and your decision. Dan maaf karena sampai membikin kamu nggak enak. Wassalam.., arigatou, sayonara]

INI DARI CHAP 19

 **Ingat baik baik thor, hal yg buruk itu klo udah di pikirin, dosanya udah di catat keles.** [saya kurang sepakat. Dalam kepercayaan saya, sesuatu keburukan jika belum terjadi, walaupun sudah terpikir, maka tidaklah di anggap sebuah dosa, beda dengan amal/pahala, meski baru niat atau terpikir, itu di nilai satu pahala]

 **Wah, udah hampir melakukan kesalahan fatal, nggak ada nyesel nya sama sekali, apalagi merasa bersalah.** [untuk yang ini, di text tertulis "Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan" ini menunjukan penyesalan, guys]

 **Jika begini, sepertinya aku bisa menebak, untuk yg satu ini sepertinya itu adalah sifatmu sendiri di dunia nyata, benar kan thor**. [sayang sekali, tebakanmu salah, saya ini tipikal remaja kurang pergaulan lho!, kalau mau percaya sich] Eh, kalo kuliah semester satu, itu termasuk remaja nggak ya.. :D

Selebihnya di balas langsung ke review mu, mudah-mudahan udah di baca.

Thx udah mau mampir

 **:Cuma mau ngomong satu hal tulis aja yg mau author tulis,klo ada 1-2 orang yg gk suka plot nya maka ratusan silent reader kyk gw suka plot lu thor** [thx bangat atas support nya, tapi jangan di kira saya marah lho, saya Cuma merasa aja bahwa ada yg harus di respon. Toh! Masih saya anggap dalam level wajar, salam kenal.. keep reading]

maklum new comer, fict pertama sekaligus karya tulis pertama selama hidup ini, jadi mungkin rada-rada sensi lah

 **.**

.

.

Quotes of the day…

Kalau memang tidak mau membaca, saat author menuliskan apa yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers. sekalian jangan membaca, saat author menuliskan apa yang sesuai dengan hati readers

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : isinya sakura ngambek lagi lho! Silakan scroll agak ke bawah sampai ketemu tanda asterix, kalo nggak suka baca ngambeknya Saku.**

 **SECRETS**

"Masih murung saja Sakura, cantikmu nanti hilang lho!" senyum sapa Mikoto yang mendatangi Sakura bersama Itachi.

"Eh! Ibu, tidak kok" Sakura agak gelagapan.

"Cerialah adikku, Sasuke melapor kalau misinya sudah selesai, sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang" Itachi menambahkan.

"Benarkah? Ayo jemput Sasuke, Kak" dengan berbinar Sakura menarik lengan Itachi.

"Kurasa tidak, Sakura" Itachi menahan langkah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" kilatan rasa kecewa terpampang diwajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi sasaran amukan Sasuke, jika melihat kau datang menjemputnya"

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" Sakura merasa tidak enak, ia merasa kalau Itachi terlalu berlebihan menilai sifat protektif Sasuke.

"Berani taruhan Sakura?" tantang Itachi.

"Apa kau lupa yang pernah Ibu katakan padamu jika menyangkut hal-hal yang disayangi Sasuke, dia akan menjadi sangat sensitif" Mikoto menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura membenarkan ucapan Mikoto, ia pun bisa menerima jawaban Itachi. Tapi bukan menerima yang kata 'mengamuk'.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu saja, bukankah dia tidak akan kemana-mana" papar Itachi, "atau kau benar-benar mau bertaruh?" Itachi melanjutkan.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengambil kursi. Ia memilih duduk menunggu dari pada menanggapi Itachi.

"Biar aku yang menjemput Sasuke" ucap Itachi kemudian.

.

.

"Tumben, Sakura tidak menempel padamu Sasuke" seru Itachi yang mendapati Sasuke duduk sendirian.

"Sakura masih tidur" Seperti biasa dengan tampang cuek Sasuke menjawab.

"Jam segini masih tidur? Jangan-jangan… semalaman kau menyerangnya la…"

Bluk!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan bodoh!" Sasuke melempar bantal sofa ke Itachi.

"Ha..ha..ha.. mumpung Sakura masih tidak ada. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Itachi menatap onix adiknya.

"Tentang apa? justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu" sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Hey! Aku dulu yang bertanya!"

"Ck! Terserahlah!"

"Ini tentang skandal yang hampir saja kau buat dengan Mizukage, apa benar? Kau hebat juga, bisa membuat Mizukage jadi jatuh hati padamu, bisa kau ceritakan kejadiannya"

"Dari mana kau tahu? Ini semua ulahmu" Sasuke menuding Itachi.

"Ada yang bercerita padaku"

' _Pasti Naruto atau Chojuro yang becerita pada Itachi'_ batin Sasuke _._

"Bahkan ia sempat memintaku agar menjodohkan kalian" Itachi menyunggingkan senyum jahil yang dari tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa" Sasuke membelalakan mata. Siapa lagi yang mau menyeretnya dalam masalah.

"Hey..hey.. aku tidak bilang iya, jadi benar cerita itu? kalau kau tidur dengan Mizukage"

"Hn" gumaman Saasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Prang!

Terdengar suara pecah. Keduanya menoleh.

"Sasuke, kau… hiks.." keduanya mendapati Sakura sudah mulai meneteskan air mata,

"Tidak..! Sakura.. kau.."

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi Sasuke, aku sudah mendengar.. hiks" Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi, ia merasa dadanya terasa nyeri begitu mendengar kata 'tidur dengan Mizukage' dari Itachi.

"Tunggu Sakura…! Kau tidak mendengar semuanya"

Sasuke belum sempat menjelaskan, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Itachi?" suara Fugaku yang muncul bersamaan dengan Mikoto. Rupanya mereka mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamu.

"Ada yang harus kujelaskan terlebih dahulu kepada Sakura" jawab Itachi dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang kebingungan.

Karena penasaran Fugaku maupun Mikoto mengikuti Itachi.

Sasuke yang berhasil menyusul Sakura sampai pas didepan kamar mereka, "Sakura, dengarkan penjelasanku" Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

Sementara Sakura yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke hanya bisa mendudukan diri, dan Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti sehingga keduanya duduk dalam keadaan Sasuke tetap memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku sudah dengar Sasuke, itu sudah cukup.. hiks.."

"Tidak! Kau belum mendengarkan semua penjelasanku, kumohon dengarkan aku", Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sakiit..!" bukannya menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, Sakura malah mengeluh kesakitan.

Sasuke mengira kalau pelukannya terlalu erat, maka ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan betapa kaget Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura meringis sambil meremas kain bagian dadanya. Sadarlah Sasuke kalau rasa sakit sakura bukan saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sakura kumohon! Jangan begini, maafkan aku Sakura, tapi kumohon dengarkanlah penjelasanku" Sasuke panik, lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

"Sa..kkkiiit..!"

"jangan Sakura, kumohon berikan aku sedikit saja waktu untuk menjelaskan, kumohon!" Sasuke menciumi wajah Sakura untuk memberikan kekuatan dan meyakinkan Sakura.

"Sa..su..ke… sa..k..kit" Sakura hanya merespon dengan keluhan, lalu ia terkulai lemas.

"Maafkan aku Sakuraku sayang" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara kedua orang tua mereka yang dari tadi melihat adegan itu hendak bertanya tentang penyebab semua itu, tapi selalu di halangi oleh Itachi. Itachi memberi isyarat kepada kedua orang tuanya agar meninggalkan Sasuke, ia juga mengisyaratkan kalau ia yang akan menerangkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Hngk! Sasuke?" Sakura yang siuman di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"Tidak mengapa Sasuke, aku sudah baikan sekarang" Sakura berpindah dari pangkuan Sasuke, ia memilih duduk di samping Sasuke, "tak perlu lagi kau jelaskan Sasuke"

"Dengarkan aku Saku.."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "jadilah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab Sasuke, kumohon! Pertanggung jawabkanlah perbuatanmu pada Mizukage"

"Tidak Sakura!" hampir saja Sasuke berteriak, "tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura"

"Aku memang tidak akan pergi Sasuke,aku tidak punya tempat lain. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin anak kita lahir tanpa tahu siapa papanya".

"Sakura, kau salah tentang aku dan Mizukage.. sebenarnya.."

"Sasuke" lagi-lagi Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, "dia adalah wanita yang dihormati,bisa kau bayangkan, atau tegakah kau, jika kehormatannya dan harga dirinya jatuh karena ulahmu. Aku rela melepasmu Sasuke, setidaknya laki-laki yang ku cintai ini mau bertanggung jawab. Menikahlah dengan Mizukage! itu permintaanku padamu"

Sasuke hendak buka mulut tapi tidak jadi.

"Aku lelah Sasuke, ku mohon tinggalkan aku" suara lirih Sakura terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi memaksa Sakura untuk mendengar semua penjelasannya. Setidaknya ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bisa menjelaskan semuanya nati saat Sakura merasa tenang.

Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar, dan membiarkan Sakura menenangkan diri.

Sasuke melangkah menuju taman belakang tempat biasanya ia menenangkan diri, ia tidak peduli lagi ketika kedua orangtuanya memanggil ketika melewati ruang tamu.

.

.

Setelah memberi tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kedua orang tuanya, Itachi segera menemui Sakura.

"Sakura, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, sebenarnya kau salah faham tentang…."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Kak. Aku sudah tahu, dan aku paham.. hiks" Sakura memotong ucapan Itachi dan mulai menangis, rasa perih kembali menusuk dadanya mengingat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kau salah, kejadian yang sebenarnya.."

Sakura buru-buru memotong ucapan Itachi, "Cukup Kak! Aku tahu dia adikmu, tentu saja Kakak akan membelanya. Sudah cukup! Hiks.. aku menerima perbuatan Sasuke, aku siap melepaskan dia hiks.. tinggalkan aku sendiri Kak.. hiks.. ku mohon"

"Kalian berdua adalah adikku, aku sama sekali tidak memihak salah satu diantara kalian. Dan sebagai seorang kakak aku ingin mendamaikan atas kesalahfahamanmu"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Hn, aku mengerti, aku harap setelah kau tenang kau mau mendengarkanku. Dan satu lagi, jika kau tidak mau memepercayai Sasuke untuk menjelaskan padamu, kuminta, percayalah padaku sebagai kakakmu" selesai berkata demikian Itachi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku menyayangi kalian" imbuh Itachi, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Selesai menemui Sakura, Itachi segera pula menemui Sasuke. Itachi mendapati adiknya tengah duduk bersandar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf Sasuke, gara-gara aku, Sakura jadi marah padamu. Tapi sebenarnya aku menanyakan hal itu padamu, karena aku tidak ingin ada yang memfitnahmu telah melakukan skandal dengan Mizukage".

"Hn" Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sakura"

"Tidak perlu", Sasuke masih pada posisinya, "jika Sakura marah dan meninggalkanku, aku pasrah, aku memang terlalu sering meyakitinya. Aku siap, selama ia masih bisa tersenyum. Dan kuyakin ia juga pasti marah dengan perbuatanku, kami memang sempat berpelukan sebelum berpisah".

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian terpisah karena itu menyakiti kalian berdua, aku tidak ingin adik-adikku saling menyiksa".

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Itachi. Itachi mengerti kalau dia harus meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura ini makan malammu, sudah seharian kamu tidak makan. Dan Ibu minta jaga kesehatanmu dan bayimu" Mikoto mendatangi Sakura yang sudah seharian tidak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ibu..! Hiks..hiks.. kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini, Bu! Hiks.. kenapa? Hiks.." Sakura segera memeluk Mikoto, dan menagis dalam pelukannya.

Mikoto tidak menjawab keluhan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya, ia sudah mengetahui kejadiannya dari Itachi. Tapi Mikoto tidak berkata apapun untuk saat ini dan membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala emosinya.

Mikoto dengan penuh kelembutan membelai kepala Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sendiri sadari, ia telah tertidur setelah puas menangis.

Miris hati Mikoto melihat Sakura yang tertidur, ia menatap wajah calon menantunya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sudah cukup memberi waktu Sakura untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menelan pil pahit, Sakura menanggapi sapaan Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin.

"Sakura, hentikan tindakanmu, dan tolong dengarkan aku" Sasuke berkata dengan hati-hati, ia tak ingin sedikit mengatakan sesuatu kesalahan yang akan membuat Sakura makin sedih.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun Sasuke.. hiks" kembali air mata Sakura tumpah.

Sasuke makin miris melihat Sakura dengan perasaan hancur.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu, aku mau disini, bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan yang lain! Sakura beri aku kesempatan untuk…"

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun" Sakura membalikan badan.

"Sakura!", Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, "apakah kau sekarang sangat membenciku?"

"Tidak Sasuke, Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, bagaimana bisa aku membencimu sementara didalam rahimku ada darah dagingmu, aku mencintaimu, hanya.. hiks .. aku tidak bisa lagi hidup bersamamu. Aku mengalah Sasuke" air mata sakura makin deras mengalir dari matanya.

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, ku mohon Sakura, tetaplah disini. Karena ini adalah rumahmu" Sasuke mengertakan pelukannya.

"Aku akan disini, tapi penuhi pemintaanku, kau tahu sasuke, aku dan dia adalah wanita, aku tahu perasaannya. Sasuke bertanggung jawablah dan aku akan disini"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, ini kulakukan agar kau tidak pergi. Diluar sana kau tidak akan aman. Disinilah tempat teraman untukmu" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan mundur sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Aku memenuhi keinginanmu karena aku mencintaimu".

"Aku tahu Sasuke. Terima kasih, kau mau menjadi lelaki yang mau bertanggungjawab. Aku menunggu kabar kalian..hiks…hiks"

"Sakura.."

"Temui dia Sasuke!" Sakura mengeratkan genggaman didepan dadanya menahan perih perasaannya.

"Hn"

"Sayang, ku rasa kau tidak keberatan jika kau memiliki adik bukan dari mama" sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura berbicara sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai kelihatan membuncit besar.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk sendirian seperti keningungan, ia pusing memikirkan kedua adiknya. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena terlalu sering iseng mengganggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan salah satu akibat keisengannya itu adalah keadaan yang seperti sekarang.

"Haah!" Itachi mengambil nafas, jika Sasuke memang jadi berangkat ke Kiri dan memenuhi keinginann Sakura untuk menikah dengan Mizukage. ' _Bagaimana rasanya ya, mempunyai adik ipar seperti Mizukage'_ Itachi membatin.

' _Hm! Benarkah Sasuke ke sana?'_ Itachi mendengus.

"Woi Sasuke, dari tadi aku memanggilmu, aku juga sudah menelponmu bodoh! Dasar pangeran Loyal bodoh, payaaah!"

Lamunan Itachi membuyar mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang berteriak.

"Hey, bisakah kau agar tidak berteriak!" ekspresi Itachi nampak meringis mendengar suara berisik yang dibuat Naruto.

"He..he..he.. sebenarnya aku ingin bertanding ulang dengan Sasuke, dan setelahnya dia harus mengakuiku" Naruto menampakan wajah serius.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia mengajakmu misi ke Kiri, itu artinya dia sudah mengakuimu"

"Hah? Tidak, aku ingin mendengar dari mulutnya langsung" Naruto kembali menampakkan wajah konyolnya, "Dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke sudah keluar sejak pagi tadi"

"Siaaaal! Sasuke, kemana dia,akan kucari dia, dia harus bertanding ulang denganku" naruto masih tidak puas sambil teriak.

"Kau masih berisik Naruto, seperti biasa" suara Mikoto muncul dari dapur bersama Sakura.

"He.. .. maaf Bi! Aku mencari Sasu-chan" Naruto mengikuti panggilan Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu dari Itachi, Sasu-chan tidak ada. Dan apa maksudmu tadi dengan menyebut Sasu-chan sebagai pangeran loyal?"

"He..he..he.. anu.. eerm.. itu" Naruto bingung menjelaskan, ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap Itachi.

"Ceritakan saja!" Itachi menanggapi maksud tatapan Naruto.

"Erm..sebenarnya Sasuke itu.. eeer..aah sudahlah, Sakura ku ucapkan selamat padamu" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, sambil menatap Sakura,"Sasuke sangat setia padamu, bahkan ketika Sang Mizukage menyatakan perasaannya, dan minta untuk menidurinya, Sasuke menolak karena ia ingat padamu. Kalau aku… he..he..he secantik itu, mungkin aku tidak menolak, kau juga begitu kan? Kak Itachi"

Itachi membelalak mendengar ucapan bodoh Naruto.

"Ah!" Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Yaah..! Meski saat terakhir, dia tidak menolak berciuman dengan Nona Mizukage sih!" imbuh Naruto kemudian sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura berlari keluar. Sepertinya ia tidak sempat mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Naruto. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, karena kesalahfahamannya yang menuduh Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Mikoto segera menyusul Sakura.

"Eeh! Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto bertanya kebigungan.

"Terima kasih Naruto" Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hah? Terima kasih untuk apa?" Naruto masih kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin segera menyusul Sakura dan Ibuku" Itachi ikut melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. "Aku akan menyusul Sasuke dan memberitahukan tentang permintaanmu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kebingungan.

Sakura terus berlari ingin menyusul Sasuke, ia tampak kesusahan berlari dengan perut yang membuncit. Tapi ia seperti tak peduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah berharap Sasuke belum _take off_ menuju Kirigakure. Ia ingin segera minta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyusul Sasuke hanya dengan berlari" Itachi menyusul Sakura dengan mobilnya.

"Kak Itachi, Ibu!"

"Segeralah naik dan kita akan menyusul Sasuke, mudah-mudahan masih sempat"

Didalam mobil, Sakura tidak berhenti menitikan air mata. Dia menyesal telah menyakiti dan tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah sambil berharap Sasuke belum berangkat.

"Kak! Apa Kak Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke belum berangkat" nada Sakura yang menahan suara tangisnya, ia hampir sudah kehilangan harapannya.

"Kalau menurut jadwal pemberangkatan, seharusnya ia berangkat pada siang ini karena untuk jadwal tadi pagi, jelas ia sudah tidak sempat" jawab Itachi. Tampak Itachi berkali-kali menekan dial pada ponselnya, menelpon dan kembali menutup.

"Nomornya tidak diaktifkan" Itachi sedikit menggumam.

"Mungkinkah…!" Tubuh Sakura melemas, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan harapannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dia miliki lagi. Membayangkan hal itu, rasa nyeri kembali menusuk dada Sakura.

"Sasuke memang tidak pernah lagi mengaktifkan ponselnya" Mikoto menguatkan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya sebelum berada di sekitar bandara.

"Ada apa Kak Itachi" Sakura bertanya, ia khawatir jika tidak sempat lagi menjumpai Sasuke.

Itachi menundukan kepala. Sakura makin cemas.

"Maaf! Kita sudah terlambat" jawab Itachi kemudian.

Sakura menatap jauh kedepan, dan tampak sebuah pesawat yang memang baru _take off._

"Tidak, Sasuke, ku mohon jangan pergi.. maafkan aku.. hiks" suara Sakura melirih.

"Sakura.."

Panggilan Itachi dan Mikoto hampir bersamaan saat melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil dan pergi menjauh. Sakura berlari menuju pintu bandara yang masih jauh dari tempat Itachi menghentikan mobilnya.

Itachi kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya untuk menyusul Sakura yang berlari sambil meneriakan nama Sasuke.

"Sakura, sudah cukup!" Mikoto segera memeluk Sakura agar berhenti.

"Ibu.. hiks..Sasuke.. Sasuke.. hiks.. maafkan " Sakura menangis tersedu didalam pelukan Mikoto.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura sambil membelai rambut pink itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mikoto makin bingung apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini. Meski dibuat repot oleh ulah Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi momen seperti ini yang sangat disukainya, berkat Sakura, Mikoto bisa menumpahkan rasa sayangnya. Mengingat kalau Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan Itachi yang mengalami pendewasaan dini.

"Ayo pulang Sakura, aku akan segera menyusul Sasuke" Itachi memegang bahu Sakura.

"Kak Itachi.. hiks" Sakura segera mengalihkan pelukannya pada Itachi.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku janji akan segera membawa Sasuke kembali padamu, ayo pulang!" Itachi segera merangkul Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-ku Kakak bodoh!" tahu-tahu entah dari mana satu suara bariton terdengar.

"Sasuke…" hampir bersamaan suara Itachi dan Mikoto. Mereka melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sishui.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi.

"Kau.." nada Sasuke menggeram, "kau telah membuatnya menangis!"

"Gawat!" seru Itachi. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlambat. Ia sudah mendapat serangan dari Sasuke.

Serangan pertama Sasuke berhasil dielakan oleh Itachi dengan melompat menjauh dari Sakura, tapi serangan susulan Sasuke tak bisa lagi dielakan. Terpaksa Itachi menahan dengan tangannya.

Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan adik bodoh!" seru Itachi sambil menghindari serangan Sasuke yang demikian cepat. Sekali-kali Itachi membalas serangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau berani membuat Sakura-ku menangis, apa itu bukan alasanku untuk menghajarmu, kakak bodoh!" balas Sasuke sambil terus menyerang atau menepis serangan balasan Itachi.

Plak!

"Ini juga karena ulahmu Bodoh!" Itachi menahan dan berhasil menangkap serangan sikut Sasuke.

"Oh!" masih dalam posisi sikut yang masih dipegang Itachi, Sasuke sadar kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke" suara Sakura memanggil sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Itachi melihat ada kesempatan, ia segera melompat menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..hiks..hwaaa.. maafkan aku Sasuke..hiks" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sakura… kau.. memaafkanku?" pelan-pelan Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura. Ia membelai lembut dan mencium kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, "akulah yang meminta maaf Sasuke.. hiks.. aku sudah tahu".

"Ssst.. sudahlah Sakura, aku juga minta maaf" Sasuke tetap memeluk dan menenangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh saat Mikoto menegurnya, "bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Maksudku tiba-tiba saja kau bersama Sishui? Bukannya dari tadi kau sudah berangkat?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Mikoto karena penasaran.

Mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari Mikoto, Sasuke malah menoleh ke arah Sishui.

Sishui angkat bahu, "tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan meminta ku mencarikannya rumah sewa, dan memintaku agar merahasiakan hal ini dari Sakura, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tadi, ketika kami sedang mencari rumah sewa, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang memaksaku kesini, ia kelihatan panik, dan ia mengatakan kalau Sakura membutuhkan kehadirannya".

Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan Sishui. Keduanya termasuk Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak memenuhi permintaanmu", suara Sasuke memelan. "Karena kamu tidak mengizinkanku berada di dekatmu, jadi aku memilih untuk mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau selalu aman".

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Mungkin itulah yang disebut ikatan" Sishui melanjutkan sambil angkat bahu.

Sasuke balas tersenyum ke Sakura, "siapa yang telah bermulut besar dan berhasil meyakinkanmu" suara Sasuke pelan pada Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke" Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke, "karena aku lebih mempercayai orang lain.. hiks.. maaf"

"Sssst…Aku tidak marah Sakura, justeru aku akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah membantuku mengembalikanmu padaku" Sasuke kembali membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dia.. Naruto"

"Ooh, ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih padanya"

Sasuke segera mengangkat dagu Sakura dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam, ia membalas pagutan bibir Sasuke. Mereka berdua lupa kalau di tempat itu bukan hanya mereka berdua.

Ketiga orang lain yang berada disitu melotot menyaksikan perbuatan sepasang anak muda didepan mereka.

"Ehem! Woi…woi.. Dunia ini milik siapa sih! Apa kalian sadar kalian dimana? Dan sebaiknya kalian lakukan di rumah saja. Ayo pulang" Itachi membuyarkan keasikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke maupun Sakura tersentak setelah mendengar teguran Itachi, keduanya dengan wajah memerah menoleh kearah lain.

"Hn, ayo pulang!" Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil bersama Sishui. "ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu" Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura.

"Oi.. aku bagaimana?"

"Kau ikut dengan kami Sishui, sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka" seru Itachi pula.

Sishui angkat bahu dan menyusul bibi dan sepupunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kami semua sudah berkumpul, Sasuke. apa tujuanmu memanggil kami. Kuharap kau ingin membagi info penting" Madara berbicara ketika melihat Sasuke datang.

Di ruang tamu keluarga Fugaku semuanya sudah hadir, termasuk Kagami dan Sishui.

"Sasuke…" Sakura yang duduk berdekatan dengan Itachi, bergidik ngeri merasakan aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Benar, dan aku tidak bisa mengatasi sendiri", nada datar dan dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan?" Mikoto heran dengan prilaku Sasuke kali ini.

Grebb!

"Menjauh dari dia!" Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura dan menyembunyikan Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

Sakura makin heran, ia ingin bertanya tapi,

"Itachi, katakan sekarang apa hubunganmu dengan kelompok Akatsuki!" Sasuke menodongkan pistol pada Itachi yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Sasuke, jangan!" Sakura hendak menengahi.

"Tidak Sakura! Menjauh darinya" Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukan tangan kirinya. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak karena bahunya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

Semua yang hadir disitu makin kebingungan, berkali-kali semuanya kecuali Madara dan Itachi, berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sasuke.

"Jangan, Ibu! Itachi katakan! Apa hubunganmu dengan Akatsuki" Sasuke mencegah ibunya yang juga ingin menengahi keduanya.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Suara tegas Madara terdengar.

"Tidak!" Sasuke tidak kalah tegas, ia tetap menatap tajam Itachi.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya bukti" Madara bertanya.

"Duduklah Sasuke!" giliran Itachi yang berbicara pada Sasuke, dengan tenang ia menatap Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya.

Sasuke perlahan menurunkan pistolnya, Sakura juga merasakan dekapan erat Sasuke, perlahan mengendur.

"Maaf karena membohongimu Sasuke" Itachi berbicara dengan nada datar dan lembut, "aku memang telah bergabung dengan Organisasi Akatsuki"

"Kak Itachi, kau bercanda kan?" Sakura kaget dengan pengakuan Itachi. Sakura tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tahu soal Akatsuki?" Madara bertanya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Madara.

"Lebih dari itu, jelaskan sekarang Itachi!" Sasuke makin tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah misi dariku Sasuke" Madara kembali angkat bicara. Mendengar ucapan Madara, Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Jelaskan pada semuanya, terutama pada adikmu Itachi!" Madara beralih pada Itachi.

"Ketika aku sedang mencari Sakura, aku bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Kizame, yang memang sedang merekrut anggota baru. Aku sempat bentrok dengannya, karena aku bertemu mereka di tempat kumuh, tempat para Renagade, makanya mereka mengira kalau aku adalah seorang renegade sehingga mereka merekrutku. Karena aku curiga dengan mereka, maka aku setuju".

"Aku meminta Itachi agar ia mengamati kegiatan mereka, bahkan aku mengijinkan Itachi untuk melakukan apa saja demi meyakinkan mereka. Dengan kata lain, Itachi menjadi agen ganda" Madara ikut menambahkan.

"Tujuanku adalah mengawasi pergerakan mereka dan melaporkan pada para tetua di aliansi Konoha"

Sasuke terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Itachi dan Madara.

"Oh ya Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa mencurigaiku kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Akatsuki" tanya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke kembali tenang.

"Aku sempat terlibat dalam menggagalkan aksi mereka di Ottogakure, dia bernama Sasori, dan dia sangat mengenalku, maksudku dia mengenalku sebagai Uchiha. Dan aku menyimpulkan kalau dia bisa mengenalku karenamu. Jika orang melihat kita berdua, orang tidak akan ragu untuk berkata kalau kita bersaudara. Dan yang kedua, ketika aku berada di Kirigakure, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dua orang yang ditugaskan merebut wilayah Kirigakure, jika kau bukan bagian dari mereka".

"Mereka adalah organisasi yang terkordinir dengan baik, orang yang berada di belakangnya bukanlah orang hanya sekedar menempatkan mata-mata biasa, bukan yang terlatih dengan sangat baik, kurasa tidak akan berhasil" Sasuke menambahkan analisanya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. ternyata begitu, sebenarnya gara-gara Chojuro yang menelponku, makanya aku ingin tahu perkembangan disana karena aku kuingin kau segera pulang" Itachi kembali mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya.

"Jadi Chojuro yang memberitahumu? Termasuk.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi dengan wajah serius Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Yap!"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu tentang Akatsuki" Sishui mulai menanyakan tentang Akatsuki.

"Mereka memang organisasi kriminal yang ingin menanamkan pengaruhnya disetiap negara. Mulai dengan mengirim utusan untuk menguasai setiap negara. Dan hampir semuanya gagal. Dua diantaranya ternyata digagalkan Sasuke"

"Hampir? Berarti ada yang berhasil" Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Benar! Kami bekerja secara berpasangan, untuk wilayah Otogakure kurasa kau sudah tahu Sasuke, mereka Sasori dan Deidara, begitu juga di Kirigakure, mereka adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Di Suna dikirimlah dua cyborg, yaitu Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih, juga sudah gagal, karena sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahu Gaara, sehingga Gaara dan pasukan khususnya melakukan serangan tiba-tiba, mereka juga telah membuat jebakan. Dan di Iwa adalah aku dan Kizame, dan itu yang berhasil"

"Apa? Kau.." Sasuke hampir saja murka, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau itu adalah misi Itachi untuk melakukan apa saja agar meyakinkan para petinggi Akatsuki.

"Negara Iwa adalah negara yang memiliki banyak pejabat korup, mereka dengan mudah menyerah dan bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki, sementara pejabat bersih telah kuungsikan dari Iwa. Dan Kizame sendiri telah kuhabisi. Meski begitu, sekarang Iwa menjadi basis mereka"

"Bagaimana tindakan mereka selanjutnya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Karena usaha pertama hampir semuanya gagal, mereka kini tengah bersiap-siap menyerang kesetiap negara dengan kekuatan penuh"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang berdiri dibelakang Akatsuki?" giliran Sishui yang bertanya.

"Mereka adalah Orochimaru dan Kabuto, dua dokter gila. Orochimaru dalam penelitian fisika, biologi dan quantum, sementara Kabuto dalam bidang pengembangan persenjataan. Bahkan Orochimaru telah menciptakan serum yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan atau kemampuan manusia sampai bekali lipat. Dan kekuatan utama mereka adalah cyborg Zetsu, dan mereka sedang dalam produksi massal"

"Cyborg? Serum?" Sishui bertanya heran.

"Benar, mereka adalah mesin petarung hasil dari penelitian mereka berdua, dan untuk pimpinan pelaksana, diserahkan pada Yahiko atau biasa juga dipanggil Pain".

"Soal serum, efeknya bukan saja menambah kekuatan, tapi kecepatan dan juga refleks, bahkan mereka kehilangan rasa sakit" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, Deidara yang pernah memakainya ketika kami bertarung"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke, "Oh ya Sasuke, Obito sebenarnya juga adalah anggota Akatsuki. Tapi tenang saja, dia berada di pihak kita, dia memakai nama Tobi. Awalnya kami saling mencurigai kalau kami sebenarnya tidak bersunguh-sungguh menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Dan akhirnya kami saling terus terang, dan membuka identitas kami masing-masing"

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengar Itachi menuturkan tentang Obito.

"Tentang Gaara, kau mengenal dia?"

"Benar, aku meminta dia untuk mengawasi Jiraiya, seorang pejabat korup di Oto, tujuannya untuk menangkapmu saat menjadi The Gunder, sayangnya dia juga gagal"

"Dunia ini benar-benar sempit, kau tahu, dia mengaku kalau dia adalah agen ganda. Ia juga sama sepertiku, agen dari Obito" Sasuke mendengus.

"Jiraiya? Sasuke, jangan-jangan waktu itu…" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"benar, akulah yang melukai Gaara, seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak membunuh orang yang bukan targetku, jadi aku hanya melukai dia. Dan satu lagi, dialah orang yang tahu identitasku sebagai The Gunder Sang Pembantai"

"Jadi waktu itu dia menatapmu karena.."

"Iya.." lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, "dia menatapku ingin memberimu isyarat kalau akulah pelakunya, sayangnya kau salah tanggap, kau justru mengartikan tatapannya kalau ia hendak bertanya siapa aku"

"ooh.." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke melihat justru tersenyum, dan sakura malah sebal.

"Kembali ke persoalan Akatsuki, tadi kau bilang mereka tengah mempersiapkan diri melakukan serangan besar-besaran, menurutmu kapan" Sishui bertanya.

"Soal kapan waktunya aku juga kurang tahu, tapi saya akan terus mengawasi, dan rencana mereka telah kubeberkan keseluruh negara, dan ada kemungkinan Konoha yang berbatasan dengan Iwa sebagai basis mereka, akan menjadi ladang pertempuran"

"Kalau begitu kita akan memanggil orang-orang penting disetiap negara dan membicarakan hal ini" Madara kini berbicara.

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengungsikan para penduduk" Kini giliran Kagami yang berbicara.

"Tidak begitu paman", Sasuke membantah usul Kagami. "Ingat kalau mereka tengah menyiapkan diri dan mungkin sekarang sudah rampung, tinggal menunggu waktu. Kurasa mereka sudah menempatkan mata-mata di Konoha, sehingga yang ku takutkan, kita belum selesai mengungsikan penduduk, mereka sudah menyerang karena laporan mata-mata"

"Kalau begitu sama saja, apa kita menunggu sampai mereka datang menyerang? Barulah kita mengungsikan penduduk?"

"Kapan waktu mengungsikan penduduk, kita menyerahkan pada Itachi. Bukankah dia yang mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki, Kak Itachilah yang tahu kapan waktu yang tepat, karena jika kita lakukan sekarang, mereka curiga kalau kita telah mengetahui mereka. Dan ada kemungkinan rahasia Kak Itachi akan mereka ketahui. Akibatnya mereka bisa melakukan serangan mendadak. Untuk sementara kita berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa, sementara untuk mengetahui dan menyingkirkan mata-mata Akatsuki, kurasa Kak Sishui dan aku bisa" Sasuke mengusulkan rencana.

"Bisakah mereka ditemukan?" giliran Fugaku yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya mereka sangat fanatik, jadi untuk menegtahui mereka adalah Akatsuki atau bukan, tidaklah terlalu sulit, cukup cari tahu saja simbol awan merah pada tubuh mereka, bisa berupa styker, atau mungkin tattoo, pokoknya temukan saja simbol awan merah" Itachi membantu usul Sasuke.

"kalau begitu, kita akan kirim undangan pada setiap negara dan membicarakan hal ini, upayakan agar besok kita akan melakukan pertemuan. Dan kau Sasuke, kau juga kalau bisa upayakan hadir di pertemuan" Madara yang bersuara.

"Eeh! Bukankah Kak Itachi yang menjadi sumber informasi, kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Sasuke seperti menolak, ia merasa tidak memiliki informasi penting tentang Akatsuki.

"Pokoknya upayakan saja!"

"Iya Kek" Sasuke pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau juga tahu soal Akatsuki?" Itachi bertanya pada Sakura.

"Iya kak, waktu di Otogakure"

"Waah! Kau keterlaluan Sasuke, sampai melibatkan Sakura sampai sejauh itu" nada Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Sasorilah yang melibatkannya, dia dan Deidara menculik Sakura dan hampir…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, ia mengingat peristiwa penculikan Sakura, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Sasuke.." Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "maaf"

"Apa yang terjadi"

"Deidara hampir memperkosaku, tapi dia sudah menyentuh…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunduk sedih.

"Cukup, tak perlu dilanjutkan, maaf" Itachi menyesal, lagi-lagi keisengannya melukai kedua adiknya.

"Kurasa pertemuan ini sudah cukup. Ingat Sasuke kau harus hadir dalam pertemuan" Madara menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Oh.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, kenapa saat kami berusaha menghentikanmu menodong Itachi, kau tidak bergeming, tapi saat Itachi menatap Sakura dan Bibi Mikoto, kau jadi menurut?" Sishui bertanya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas, "maksud tatapan Itachi, jika memang ingin berbuat kejahatan seperti anggota Akatsuki yang lain, dia memiliki banyak kesempatan"

"Benarkah itu Itachi?"

"Hn, benar"

"Ikatan persaudaraan kalian memang kuat, tapi sepertinya ikatan cinta Sasuke dan Sakura lebih kuat"

Sasuke dan Sakura merona ketika mendengar kelakar Sishui.

"Ha..ha..ha.. aku juga ingin membangun ikatan kuat dengan Anko, sama seperti kalian, Dah!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Jia..ha..ha.. gaje amat. Udah ane bilang sebelumnya kan? Kalo ane bakal buat Sakura ngambek lagi.

Cerita Sasuke di Kiri sebenarnya lebih saya fokuskan menjadi penyebab bagaimana Sakura ngambek lagi pada Sasuke. Eit.. tapi masih bagian inti cerita juga lho!

. jadi panjang deh ni chapter.


	21. Renegade 21 United

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sishui Uchiha, Hokage Hashirama Senju**

 **Madara Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha**

 **Mizukage Mei Terumi, Sabaku no Gaara**

 **Kazekage Rasa, Raikage**

 **Genma, Ao**

 **Matsuri, Chojuro**

 **Tsucikage Oonoki, Shiro Zetsu**

 **Hayate Gekko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNITED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari masih sepenggala naik,Udara yang masih tergolong pagi ini masih lumayan sejuk. Di antara pepohonan dan rerumputan yang terawat ditaman belakang sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut model emo dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat mirip pantat ayam sedang menikmati kesegaran udara pagi. Sesekali tangannya meraih bunga yang memang sengaja dirawat, lalu mencampakkannya ke udara.

Si pemuda atau Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas sebuah kursi, pandangan matanya begitu nanar, menatap lurus kedepannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini" suara yang begitu dikenali pemuda Uciha ini terdengar melintasi indera pendengarannya.

"Sakura" Sasuke meoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sakura mendekat.

Begitu Sakura mendekat, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Bukannya kamu seharusnya siap-siap hadir di pertemuan para tetua" sesaat setelah Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Pertemuannya akan dilakukan eerrm.. entahlah, mungkin sore nanti atau bisa juga malam ini, itu tergantung dengan undangan yang dikirim oleh Hokage Hashirama. Sebelumnya aku ingin menemui Naruto, aku kan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya" Sasuke menyahut.

"Oh! Maaf Sasuke" Sakura menundukan kepala.

Sakura kembali mengingat peristiwa kecemburuannya yang nyaris memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura juga sadar kalau peristiwa yang meminta dirinya berpisah dengan Sasuke, pasti menyakiti Sasuke. Dan Sakura menyesal.

"Tak perlu minta maaf" Sasuke membelai surai Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura segera merapatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau ingin Ikut?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hm, kyaaaa… apa yang kau lakukan Sasu?" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku bukan anak kecil, turunkan aku".

"Diam! Aku bukan orang lemah" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi ini seperti menggendong anak kecil. Turunkan aku!" suara Sakura lirih. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, "aku malu dilihat orang seperti ini".

"Biar saja"

"Se..sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan…"

…..

"Haaah…" Sishui sedang berdiri diatas balkon, menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa Sishui? Bukannya kamu harus segera bergerak, melacak mata-mata Akatsuki yang berada di Konoha?" Itachi muncul menyapa Sishui.

Sisshui menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Bisakah kau membagi info dengan Sasuke, agar dia saja yang menyampaikan nanti pada pertemuan dan undangan dari berbagai negara"

Itachi menatap Sishui dalam-dalam, ia bingung dengan pernyataan Sishui.

"Lalu?"

"Agar kau saja yang menemaniku"

Itachi makin bingung dengan pernyataan Sishui.

"Akulah yang paling tahu soal Akatsuki, semua pertanyaan tentang Akatsuki aku bisa jawab. Jika informasi ini ku beritahu pada Sasuke, ia pasti tidak akan tahu banyak hal tentang Akatsuki" Itachi mengambil jedah sesaat.

"Ok, aku akan bergerak sendiri kalau begitu" Sishui memotong kelanjutan ucapan Itachi.

"Bukannya kau akan bergerak dengan Sasuke?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

Sishui menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mengangkat dagu sebagai isyarat agar Itachi mengikutinya sebagai penunjuk.

Itachi nyaris tertawa keras mengetahui maksud dan penyebab kegalauan sepupunya itu, Itachi juga turut menyaksikan bagaimana adiknya itu memanjakan Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja, mereka kan masih anak kecil, biarkan saja mereka bermain-main" sahut itachi tersenyum sambil menyikut Sishui.

"Anak kecil?" Sishui menoleh, "Aah, iya, anak kecilnya lagi hamil" Sishui menyahut dengan sarkastik.

"Ha..hah..ha… memang anak kecil seusia Sakura belum bisa hamil? Sudahlah, Sasuke bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ia katakan, sebaiknya kau juga segera bersiap"

"Hn" jawaban ambigu Sishui.

.

.

"Sasu, apa Naruto sudah pindah?" Sakura bertanya karena merasa kalau jalan menuju rumah Naruto bukanlah melalui jalan yang mereka lalui kini.

"Yah! Sepertinya aku harus menunda ucapan terima kasihku pada Naruto, Itachi baru saja mengirimiku pesan kalau pertemuan dengan para undangan utusan dari berbagai negara akan di adakan sebentar lagi"

"Jadi, maksudmu kalau kita sedang menuju ke… eermm.. oh ya, tempat pertemuannya di adakan dimana?" Sakura juga ingin tahu.

"Hokage ingin pertemuan diadakan di markas Uchiha"

"Hm?"

"Mungkin terlalu menarik perhatian jika diadakan di kantor Hokage" gumaman Sakura dianggap Sasuke sebagai pertanyaan yang meminta alasan.

"Para tetua Uchiha memang tidak suka jika diliput, karena pertemuan ini dirahasiakan, maka markas Uchiha adalah tempat yang paling tepat" Sasuke mengimbuhkan.

"Ooh.. eh itu… apa sebaiknya jika aku pulang saja. Bukankah aku tidak perlu ikut? Maksudku apa tak mengapa kalau kau membawaku bersamamu?" Sakura merasa tidak perlu terlibat.

"Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu jika kau bersamaku" Sasuke tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Sakura. "Lagi pula markas para Uchiha itu seperti penthouse. Akan ada banyak ruangan untuk kau tempati, disana juga ada ruang tunggu. Jadi kau bisa menungguku jika aku sedang ikut pertemuan"

Sakura menanggapi dengan cara mengangguk.

"Lalu, siapa yang menemani Kak Sishui dalam mencari keberadaan mata-mata Akatsuki di konoha"

"Kami sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, dan menurut kesimpulan kami, kalau mereka berbaur dengan para renegade, sebagian juga menyamar menjadi pekerja. Dan yang bisa kita duga, mereka telah mendirikan markas di Konoha. Dan itulah yang akan kami cari tahu" Sasuke menjawab setelah mengambil nafas. Ia membelai kepala Sakura penuh kelembutan.

"Eeh.. kalian sudah melakukan penyelidikannya? Kapan? kenapa aku tidak tahu, Sasuke" Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Yeah! Kami melakukan penyelidikan menjelang tengah malam, setelah kamu tidur lelap. Aku yang meminta pada Kak Sishui, dan dia setuju".

"Tapi…"

"Tak perlu lagi kau pertanyakan hal itu Sakura" ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir ranum Sakura. Bagi Sasuke, cara itu bisa menghentikan Sakura bertanya. Sasuke malas membahas hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting.

"Yah sudahlah, lagi pula pengintaian paling mudah dilakukan tengah malam" Sasuke menambahkan keterangannya, ia bisa mengira kalau keterangan tambahan darinya akan cukup memuaskan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, ia memang menganggap kalau membahas hal itu terlalu jauh memang tidak penting. Dan bagi Sakura juga, ia seakan mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan panjang tentang penyelidikannya terhadap para mata-mata Akatsuki.

Cup!

"Tapi seharusnya kau memberi tahuku, agar aku tidak khawatir, tahu" Sakura menjawab setelah membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Iya, maaf" ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Satu tangannya kembali membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut

.

.

.

Sakura mengamati bangunan megah seperti _penthouse_ yang ada di depannya. Bangunan dengan dinding yang mayoritas di hiasi kaca berwarna hitam. Di dinding tersebut terdapat gambar kipas warna merah dan putih simbol para uchiha. Ini memang kali pertama Sakura menginjakan kaki di markas utama para Uchiha.

"Hay Sasuke, kau hadir juga?" suara yang dikenali Sasuke terdengar olehnya.

Sasuke dan Saakura menoleh kesumber suara. Di depan mereka terdapat seorang wanita cantik dan dua orang pria disampingnya.

"Nona Mitzukage? Eh.. oh.. Hay Nona, Chojuro dan komandan Ao" Sasuke jadi agak gelagapan. Ia sedikit melirik ke Sakura. Ia jadi sedikit canggung, karena pemimpin Kiri ini yang sempat di cemburui oleh Sakura.

"Nona, kenalkan ini…"

"Sakura" Sang Mitzukage memotong ucapan Sasuke, ia bisa menebak kalau wanita yang ada di samping Sasuke adalah Sakura. Ia bisa menebak karena dari awal Mitzukage itu melihat sasuke menggandeng mesra Sakura.

"Hay, Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasuke sudah bercerita tentangmu" dengan senyum ramah penuh persahabatan, Mitzukage menyapa.

"Ah.. iya salam kenal. Maaf" Sakura membalas dengan sikap tak kalah ramah.

Sakura dan Mitzukage saling menatap. Didalam hati masing-masing mereka saling memuji.

Dimata Mitzukage, selain sangat cantik, Sakura juga tipikal wanita manja dan lembut. Tipikal wanita yang sangat di sukai Sasuke.

Dan Sakura, ia berfikir, ' _benarkah Sasuke pernah menolak wanita cantik ini'_. Di mata Sakura, Sang Mitzukage ini sangat cantik. Dan sungguh hebat jika Sasuke bisa menahan hasratnya saat berduaan dengan wanita ini. Dan ia bangga sebagai Sakura, karena Sasuke tetap memilihnya bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk menghianatinya.

"Cepat juga kau sampai, Sasuke. Kufikir kalian masih di perjalanan" suara Itachi juga terdengar dan membuyarkan fikiran mereka berdua.

"Hn"

"Nona Mizukage, sudah lama?" tak lupa juga Itachi menyapa Mitzukage dengan ramah dan penuh hormat.

"Kami juga baru tiba" Sambil tersenyum Mei Terumi atau Mizukage menjawab.

"Sakura.. Sasuke" Suara baru yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing ditelinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Matsuri" teriak Sakura setengah kaget, setelah tahu kalau suara yang barusan ia dengar adalah milik sahabatnya.

"Hey!"

Greb!

Kala Sakura ingin berlari menyambut Matsuri, Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sakura sadar, tentu saja Sasuke demikian karena faktor kekhawatirannya pada kandungan Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke" suara sakura lirih.

"Sakura, apa kabarmu? Beberapa bulan tidak ketemu ya" Matsuri makin mendekat.

Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke, ia bergerak dan menyambut sahabatnya itu. keduanya tersenyum ceria sambil berpelukan melepas rindu, bahkan Matsuri sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan, sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Dasar!" karena kesal atau kenapa. Saat Sasuke melihat tingkah Sakura dan matsuri malah seperti kekanak-kanakan

"Sudahlah Sasuke" Itachi memegang bahu Sasuke saat Sasuke ingin menghentikan tindakan Sakura dan matsuri yang saling berpelukan erat.

"Perbuatan mereka tidak akan membahayakan janin Sakura, tahu. Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menghawatirkan Sakura" imbuh Itachi sambil menyindir Sasuke.

"Ck, seperti kau pernah mengalami saja" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada jengkel.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "dan lagi, jika dibanding dengan perbuatanmu yang sering menindih Sakura, bukankah itu lebih.. ukh!" Itachi menghentikan kelakarnya karena Sasuke menyikut perutnya.

Sang Mitzukage yang mendengar kelakar dua bersaudara itu ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Ia bisa lihat bagaimana roman Sasuke yang sedang merona, menjadi lebih menawan.

"Hay. Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapaan singkat dari Gaara dan seorang pria paruh baya yang juga berambut merah, yang datang bersama Matsuri.

"Iya, aku sehat, Gaara" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gaara melihat ke arah perut Sakura yang membuncit,"Selamat yah! Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Sakura" tak lupa juga Gaara memperkenalkan pria yang berambut merah seperti dirinya, dialah Rasa yang menjabat sebagai Kazekage.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih Gaara" sahut Sakura dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibir. "Ah.. anoo.. Garaa.. itu.., soal .. Sasuke.. maaf!"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya, "hm?" Gaara bingung dengan maksud Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada lengan kanan Gaara.

"Ooh.. yang itu" akhirnya Gaara mengerti maksud Sakura, "jadi kau sudah tahu.. tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku tidak menyalahkan dia karena hal itu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja. Lagi pula sudah berlalu, kami sekarang sudah bersahabat"

"Terima kasih, Gaara"

"Ah iya" Gaara melempar senyumnya. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman markas para Uchiha.

"Yoo! Sasuke!" suara cempreng dari pria blonde spike khas Naruto juga terdengar dan setelahnya berada didekat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Berisik" siapa lagi yang menanggapi selain Sasuke.

"Oh.. hay Nona" sapa Naruto pada Mitzukage sambil membungkukan badan. Mei terumi membalas dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Naruto" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Eh.. Terima kasih untuk apa?" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan terima kasih Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman sambil beralih pandang pada Sasuke.

Kebingungan Naruto buyar oleh, "Maaf semuanya, Tuan Hokage dan beberapa utusan lain sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kita segera ke dalam" suara berat dari Fugaku yang datang bersama Madara.

Madara memberi isyarat kalau mereka segera menyusul untu menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

"Maaf tuan Madara, mudah-mudahan kami belum terlambat" Madara menoleh kesumber suara yang baru datang, dia adalah utusan Oto, Hayate Gekko yang datang bersama Genma.

"Kurasa belum. Dan mohon, silakan masuk" sahut madara hormat.

Genma menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, "Oh! Tuan Haruno anda juga hadir rupanya" Genma menyapa Sasuke. Genma dengan ramah menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera menyambut uluran tangan Genma. "Uuh.. Iya", meski sedikit kelabakan karena dipanggil dengan nama lain, Sasuke tetap dengan nada tenang, menjawab.

Kecuali Itachi dan Sakura, baik Madara dan Fugaku bahkan Mizukage Mei Terumi juga heran dengan sapaan pria yang dianggil Genma itu. Semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke sebagai Uchiha, sama-sama menautkan alis.

Untunglah bagi Madara dan Fugaku cepat tanggap dan mengerti. Kalau Sasuke yang pernah menjadi Renegade, tidak mungkin memakai nama Uchiha. Tapi mereka tidak menduga kalau nama yang Sasuke pilih adalah nama marga dari Sakura.

"Kami memang memanggil beberapa orang yang kiranya bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama" ujar Madara sambil terus melangkah ke tempat pertemuan.

"Nah! Sekarang semua undangan telah hadir, maaf sebelumnya jika kami melakukan penyambutan yang buruk, hal ini di karenakan, pertemuan ini sebenarnya rahasia" sambutan dari pria berambut panjang, dia adalah Hokage, kepala negara Konoha, Hashirama Senju.

Disamping Hashirama duduk pula Madara dan dibelakangnya duduk dengan tenang Sasuke, Fugaku dan Kagami.

Semua yang di undang telah duduk dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran, dengan Itachi yang berlutut di tengah mereka.

"Begini, laporan yang telah saya terima, kalau akhir-akhir ini, ada kelompok kriminal yang muncul dan menamai diri mereka Akatsuki. Motif kemunculan mereka memang belum yang jelas kemunculan mereka sudah meresahkan. Dan laporan yang saya terima mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat dengan ilmuwan hebat dibelakangnya" Hokage Hashirama membuka pertemuan.

"Begini, untuk informasi yang lebih valid, silakan bertanya pada anak muda yang ada di tengah-tengah kalian. Dia bernama Itachi Uchiha" lanjut Hashirama.

Itachi secara detil menjelaskan tentang Akatsuki. Agak lama itachi menjelaskan tentang Akatsuki, dikarenakan puluhan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing kepala negara.

Sayangnya selama menanggapi pertanyaan, selalu muncul nada sinis dari seorang pria besar pemimpin Kumogakure yang bergelar Raikage.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui informasi itu, Anak Muda!" pria pirang bertubuh besar, Raikage bertanya.

"Maaf Tuan Raikage, itu di karenakan saya telah bergabung dengan mereka. Saya tidak bermaksud menjadi kelompok pemberontak seperti mereka, melainkan memata-matai kegiatan mereka" jawab Itachi jujur.

"Nah! Berhubung kita sudah mendengar bagaimana bahayanya organisasi Akatsuki, saya mengundang dengan hormat sekaligus mengajak untuk menyatukan kekuatan menghadapi Akatsuki" suara Hashirama melanjutkan sekaligus menyampaikan gagasannya.

"Hm!" pria bertubuh besar, Sang Raikage mendengus. "Jika hanya organisasi seperti Akatsuki, tak perlu di khawatirkan. Ternyata itu tujuan saya diundang kesini. Buang waktuku saja" jawaban pongah dari seorang Raikage.

"Tapi Tuan, yang kita hadapi ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan Cyborg, kekuatan satu Cyborg setara dengan empat atau lima orang manusia biasa. Tolong difikir lagi tuan" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalian saja yang penakut, kalau kalian memang takut, kalian boleh mundur. Cukup kami saja dari Kumogakure yang menghadapi para kecoak busuk itu".

"Ternyata si brengsek ini masih saja sombong" dengus orang tua yang bergelar Tsucikage.

"Tanpa diminta pun tentu saja kami setuju, kami ingin merampas kembali negeri kami yang telah direbut oleh para keparat itu. Saya akan memanggil orang-orangku yang masih setia agar segera bergabung dengan Konoha" Imbuh Tsucikage, sebagai kepala negara Iwagakure.

"Saya mewakili Kirigakure, tentu saja dengan senang hati, menyatakan dan bersedia menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Konoha" Mizukage juga angkat bicara, "alasannya juga mungkin hampir sama, kami sudah menyaksikan pergerakan Akatsuki, bahkan saya pernah menjadi target pembunuhan mereka".

"Huh! Dari dulu kau adalah perempuan genit, dan aku tahu kalau kau tertarik dari salah satu pemuda Uchiha yang ada di belakang Hashirama. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan utamamu agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu bukan?" Raikage mencibir Mei Terumi.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Raikage" Mei Terumi dan Chojuro hampir bersamaan.

"Aku bisa melihat dari caramu memandang pemuda Uchiha itu"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan!" Chojuro menggeram, meski ia membenarkan dalam hati, tapi ia tidak rela jika wanita yang ia hormati di pandang rendah.

"Tahan amarahmu, Chojuro" Mei Terumi stengah berbisik.

"Disini kita ingin menyatukan kekuatan. Bukan mencari musuh baru lagi dengan cara saling mencibir" Sasuke balas ucapan Raikage. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan kalau ia ingin sekali menghajar pria besar itu.

"Sabarlah Sasuke" Hashirama menenangkan Sasuke, sebenarnya ia juga sudah mulai memanas karena sejak awal pertemuan, pemimpin Kumogakure itu selalu sinis terkesan meremehkan.

"Lihat! Nona! Pacarmu telah membelamu"

"Begini Tuan Raikage yang terhormat, tujuan tuan Hashirama tidak ada paksaan, jika anda yang terhormat ini menolak, silakan, tapi ku mohon pikirkanlah keselamatan rakyatmu. Mungkin anda sudah mendengar kondisi di Iwagakure yang telah direbut. Bagaimana kehidupan masyarakat disana akibat ulah para Akatsuki" nada antara mensugesti dan menyindir kembali dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Mizukage Mei Terumi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, _'kau ternyata cocok juga jadi seorang pemimpin, Sasuke'_ batinnya.

"Kami bukan orang lemah seperti mereka Anak muda"

Dengusan terdengar saling menyahut akibat kepongahan dari seorang Raikage. Bahkan nada sarkastik dari beberapa pengawal yang mengawal pemimpin negara itu juga makin menggaung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa dan sampai kapan kalian ingin jadi sampah" suasana yang sudah mulai memanas, seperti makin tersulut oleh nada datar dari Gaara yang entah ditujukan buat siapa dan maksudnya apa.

"Sepertinya dia menyindirmu, Kek!" suara sedikit berbisik dari seorang gadis yang lumayan manis yang berada dibelakng Tsucikage.

"Diam!" balas Tsucikage kesal.

"Dasar bocah!" senyum Mei Terumi sambil mengangkat minuman yang disediakan oleh pelayan barusan.

Sasuke bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Nona! Tahan!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di samping Mei Terumi dan memegang pergelangan tangan sang Mizukage tersebut. "Jangan ada yang minum atau memakan suguhan yang telah disediakan" kembali suara Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam ketika suasana mulai memanas, tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan pelayan yang menyuguhkan minuman. Sasuke melihat dengan jelas sebuah tatto awan merah berada di balik lengan pakaiannya yang tersingkap ketika mengulur tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Mizukage dengan keheranan.

Tidak hanya pemimpin kirigakure, yang lainnya juga merasa heran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mizukage, Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat. Ia segera menarik tangan pelayan wanita yang tadi datang, dan segera mengunci pergerakan pelayan tersebut. Sasuke dengan cepat pula menodongkan pistolnya ke pelayannya.

"Kak Itachi, apakah semua informasi tentang Akatsuki sudah kau ketahui" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tersirat dari para tamu undangan.

"Iya, kurasa" jawaban singkat dari Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke, dan apa yang salah pelayan itu" tanya Madara makin heran dengan ulah cucunya ini.

"Bisa saja suguhan yang ada didepan kalian sudah di racuni, dan si brengsek ini, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki. Dan jika Itachi sudah mengantongi banyak informasi soal Akatsuki, berarti kita tidak butuh lagi sampah ini"

"Sasuke, tunggu…."

Dorr!

Naruto yang juga hadir hendak mencegah Sasuke, tapi terlambat. Sasuke sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Naruto berdiri dan bergerak menuju Sasuke, "Sasukeee.. apa kau sudah gila! Dia…."

"Lihat pergelangan tangannya" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Naruto segera meneliti pergelangan tangan dari pelayan yang sudah menjadi mayat itu, "Ini…" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Itu adalah simbol Akatsuki" Sasuke memotong sekaligus memberikan kejelasan pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Lihat!" perhatian tertuju pada Mizukage. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan sesuai arah pandangan sang pemimpin cantik itu.

Keanehan terjadi terhadap mayat yang telah terbujur didepan Naruto dan Sasuke. secara perlahan, mayat itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia berwujud pria tapi sekujur tubuh berwarna putih seperti kapur.

"Zetsu!" Itachilah yang paling mengenali wujud akhir dari perubahan mayat pelayan tadi. "Ah iya, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau tubuh Zetsu putih memiliki program untuk bisa meniru manusia yang disentuh?"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Bahan Zetsu seperti silikon, mudah dibentuk tapi dengan kepadatan yang kuat, setahuku awalnya Zetsu di buat untuk program mata-mata, tapi karena bisa di produksi massal dan cukup kuat untuk bertarung, maka Zetsu berubah fungsi menjadi prajurit petarung. Meski programnya tetap di pertahankan, yakni bisa merubah diri menjadi bentuk manusia yang dia sentuh".

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal mencari saja yang mengendalikan Zetsu, maka…." Suara salah seorang pemimpi dari negara lain.

"Zetsu adalah Kecerdasan Buatan, tentu saja ia tidak butuh pengendali" Itachi memotong

"Hanya yang disentuh ya, syukurlah!" Naruto sedikit menggumam.

"Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" nada Sasuke seperti menghentak yang lain.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" giliran Madara yang angkat bicara. Ia menatap intens pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri disamping Mizukage.

"Selama perjalanan ke sini, apakah ada di antara pengawal kalian yang sempat memisahkan diri, walau sesaat"

"Kami hanya datang bertiga, dan seingatku, kami tidak pernah berpisah" jawab Komandan Ao yang duduk di belakang Mizukage.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, menunggu kepastian pada yang lain.

"Kalau berpisah sementara, maksud saya kurang dari satu jam, itu tidak perlu di curigai. Setahu saya, Zetsu bisa meniru dengan sempurna paling tidak, butuh satu jam" Itachi kali ini yang memberi kepastian.

"Dari pada mencurigai kami, sebaiknya kau juga melihat yang disekitarmu, termasuk pacarmu yang disampingmu, bahkan isterimu yang tengah hamil yang menunggumu di luar juga perlu kau curigai, Tuan tukang seleweng"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, kalau saja ia tidak sadar situasi yang dihadapi, sudah bisa dipastikan ia benar-benar membunuh pemimpin Kumo.

Naruto yang berdiri disamping Sasuke juga tidak ayal menjadi kesal, sahabat baiknya di lecehkan habis-habisan.

Sasuke menatap dengan kilatan amarah pada Raikage, sedetik kemudian ia curiga pada gelagat pria yang berdiri di belakang Raikage.

Jleb!

"Ukh!"

Pria yang berada di belakang Raikage memekik tertahan, sebuah pisau telah menancap di lehernya.

"Bocah Keparat!..."

Plakk!

Meski serangan Raikage sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke masih sempat menahan dan mengahalau serangan Raikage.

Wutt!

Sebuah serangan dari belakang Sasuke yang justeru mengarah pada Raikage. Raikage masih sempat melihat sekilas serangan dari belakang Sasuke, maka buru-buru ia menghindar dan melompat kebelakang.

"Jika kau berani melukai cucuku, maka aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman perang dari Akatsuki. Karena perang akan terjadi antara Uchiha dengan Kumogakure"

Ternyata serangan tadi berasal dari Madara.

"Tahan!" teriak Hashirama melihat suasana makin memanas.

"Dengan senang hati akan kulayani kalian, Clan gila pertarungan" Raikage tidak mau kalah.

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi lihat" Sasuke menunjuk ke pria yang baru saja di habisi oleh Sasuke.

Seperti keadaan pelayan sebelumnya, pengawal Raikage juga telah berubah secara perlahan menjadi Zetsu.

"Negara kalian sudah di susupi" Sasuke masih tetap dengan expresi yang tidak berubah. Masih tampak tenang dan datar.

"Seperti inilah jika kaum bar-bar mendirikan sebuah negara, mereka hanya bertindak berdasar otot" sindiran dari Mizukage yang juga tersinggung dengan ucapan Raikage.

"Huh! Dasar jalang, kau pikir kau tahu tentang ucapanmu" dengus Sang Raikage.

"Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek!" Chojuro berdiri dengan penuh emosi begitu juga Ao.

"Tak perlu melayani ucapan orang bar-bar, Chojuro, Ao" Mizukage menahan Chojuro. Ia merasa sudah cukup puas dengan membalas dan mengatai Raikage.

"Tapi, Nona…" senyuman Mizukage pada chojuro, sedikit meluluhkan Chojuro dan membatalkan niatnya untuk menyerang Raikage.

"Hentikan!" teriakan Hashirama membuat keadaan menjadi hening, "sadarkah kalian dengan keadaan sekarang? Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pemimpin bagi yang mau beraliansi dengan kami, aku hanya ingin kita bersatu, tapi, jika ada yang menolak, kami memang tidak memaksa. Rapat ini akan segera di tutup. Bagi yang menolak, silakan tinggalkan ruangan ini. Dan bagi yang bersedia bekerja sama, tetap di sini untuk mengatur strategi" di akhir ucapannya, Hashirama melunak.

Pada akhirnya, yang bersedia diajak bekerja sama, adalah Suna, Oto, Kiri dan Iwagakure serta beberapa negara kecil seperti Yuki, tanigakure dan Uzu negara asal ibu Naruto.

Drrrrrrrt! Drrrrrrrt!

Sasuke segera melihat phonselnya yang bergetar tiba-tiba.

"Itachi, sepertinya Sishui telah memastikan dan siap bertindak para mata-mata Akatsuki yang bercokol di Konoha. Aku harus segera kesana"

"Kau butuh bantuan Sasuke?" madara yang kali in bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Kek! Kalau kita terlalu banyak yang melakukan pergerakan, kwatirnya ada mata-mata Akatsuki yang sama seperti mereka berdua yang meniru menjadi orang atau keluarga biasa" Sahut Sasuke sambil menoleh kedua Zetsu yang sudah tergeletak.

"Lalu bagaimana kita membedakan manusia hasil tiruan Zetsu dan manusia yang asli" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab ia malah membalas tatapan Naruto, "iris mata hasil tiruan Zetsu berwarna hijau buram pupilnya juga membentuk seperti pupil ular", katanya kemudian.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" suara Gaara menyela.

"Aku dan Sishui akan melakukan penyergapan"

"Kalau begitu aku Ikut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berterima kasih tadi, tapi aku akan menolak ucapan terima kasihmu jika kau tidak menyertakanku bersamamu" cengiran Naruto membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal, meski akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan ikut" giliran Gaara yang kembali menyela. "Atau permintaan maaf Sakura juga ku tolak" Gaara sambil berbisik, "Kau pasti tidak ingin Sakura kecewa kan"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi, "Itachi…! Sakura". Ujar Sasuke sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Aa"

"Lho! Kenapa lewat belakang?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan, ia menoleh ke Itachi.

"Sakura akan merengek jika ia lewat depan" jawab Itachi sekenanya. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh sejenak, ingin rasanya ia menghajar kakaknya itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa Sakura begitu merepotkan?"

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke. Ayo!" jawab Gaara menyusul Sasuke.

"Jadi..., Pasukan Cyborg Zetsu akan jadi musuh utama kita?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah, dialah Kazekage.

"Benar, Tuan Kazekage," jawab Itachi penuh hormat, sambil tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Hm..." Uchiha Madara mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Kernyitan di dahinya memberi tanda kalau orang nomor satu di Uchiha tengah berpikir keras

"Tapi kenapa mereka lebih senang dengan melakukan serangan fisik?" Tanya Mizukage.

"Keuangan Akatsuki habis dipakai dengan penelitian, adapun mereka yang telah menyerang termasuk penyerangan ke Kiri, mereka adalah manusia biasa pengguna serum yang belum terlatih, jadi peningkatan kekuatan mereka mungkin hanya sampai dua-tiga kali lipat. Dan kenapa mereka tidak mengenal rasa Takut? Padahal sebagai manusia normal, rasa takut menghadapi deru peluru senapan pasti akan ada, nah untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya mereka di cuci otak" jelas Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ada di Oto? Kenapa mereka begitu mudah di lumpuhkan, kecuali Sasori dan partnernya?" Hayate bertanya.

"Itu karena kesombongan Sasori, yang terlalu memandang remeh pekerjaan. Sehingga ia mengatakan kalau ia akan merebut Oto dengan caranya sendiri dengan mudah, tanpa butuh bantuan prajurit Akatsuki"

"Syukurlah, karena jika andai itu terjadi, mungkin Sasuke akan kewalahan"

"Jadi intinya, para prajurit Akatsuki yang di hadapi ini, bukanlah lagi manusia normal, baik dari segi fisik maupun mental"

"Benar sekali Nona, dan jangan lupa dengan para Zetsu"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	22. Renegade 22 Hunting Spies

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Hashirama Senju**

 **Sakura Haruno, Fugaku Uchiha**

 **Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Genma**

 **Sishui Uchiha , Hayate Gekko**

 **Madara Uchiha, Matsuri**

 **Mei Terumi, Oonoki**

 **Rasa, Orochimaru**

 **Ao, Yakuzi Kabuto**

 **Chojuro, Pain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh respon review…**

 **Sakura wajar sih kalau dia manja2 malah lucu jdinya,** [ooh.. jadi suka ya kalo karakter Sakura di bikin manja.. ya udah, karena kamu yang minta, di chap ini saya bikin Sakura super duper manja, sayangnya, adegannya nggak terlalu banyak sich. Entar kepanjangan :D]

Ha..ha..ha…jujur sich, saya sangat menyukai cewe manja.. bahkan cewe saya ntu, manjanya persis kayak Sakura di sini. Nyebelin sich, tapi bikin ketagihan *lho! Kok malah curhat ya. yang ini abaikan*

.

.

Keep reading….

.

.

.

.

 **HUNTING SPIES**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kali ini berlari menuju sebuah gedung tua. Sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan Sishui.

"Pantas lama, kenapa malah berlari kesini" tanya Sishui ketika Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara pun telah berada bersama mereka. Mereka berempat kini sedang mengawasi sebuah apartemen yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sishui sebelumnya melihat kalau Sasuke tidak datang sendirian, dan yang pasti ia sudah mengenal kedua orang yang datang bersama Sasuke. Karena ia merasa kalau Naruto dan Gaara cukup bisa di andalkan, maka ia tidak berkomentar.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sishui, ia malah semakin tajam memandang ke apartemen yang sebenarnya tidak tergolong mewah. Selain karena daerah ini bukanlah kawasan elite.

"Oh, pasti gara-gara Sakura-mu, benar kan?" Sishui menambahkan karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau ketularan Itachi, berisik"

"Kau benar-benar selalu memanjakan Sakura, Sasuke" Naruto setengah berbisik, sambil matanya juga terus mengawasi apartemen yang di curigai sebagai tempat mata-mata Akatsuki berada.

"Sasuke sepertinya haus akan hal itu" giliran Gaara yang menyahut.

"Berhenti membahas soal Sakura-ku!"setengah menghardik, "Naruto, Gaara, kalian perhatikan iris orang yang berjalan itu. Irisnya berbeda dengan orang biasa, dia itu adalah manusia jelmaan Zetsu. jika kita menyergap dan melihat manusia beriris seperti itu, jangan ragu untuk menghabisinya" sahut Sasuke sambil terus mengawasi orang yang telah masuk apartemen. Sasuke segera memberikan scope pada Naruto.

"Di mengerti!" jawab Naruto dan Gaara hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Nah! Karena kita semua sudah sepakat, kita juga sudah punya rencana. Atau masih ada ide yang akan di bicarakan" Hashirama senju sepertinya akan menutup pertemuan.

"Bagiku untuk sementara, cukup segitu saja" Mitzukage langsung menyahut.

"Iya, dan satu lagi Itachi, bisakah aku minta bantuan kalian untuk menyusup dan mengumpulkan orang-orangku yang masih setia. Aku akan memberikan catatan daftar nama-nama orang yang bisa ku percaya" Tsucikage menatap Itachi.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan"

"Dan yang berikut, apa tidak sebaiknya kalian bermalam saja. Ada kekhawatiran kalau pertemuan ini sudah bocor oleh para penyusup. Khawatirnya jika kalian pulang dan akan mendapat serangan mendadak" Madara menambahkan.

"Kurasa…"

"Atau kalian butuh pengawalan, sebaiknya kita tunggu Sasuke dan Sishui menyelesaikan misi penyergapan mereka" Itachi kembali menawarkan jasa.

"Ermm tidak perlu seperti itu, maksudku, tidak perlu merepotkan Sasuke, cukup Uchiha yang lain saja" Mitzukage menanggapi.

"Pada saat seperti sekarang, Pengawalan kali ini di butuhkan orang-orang terbaik. Dan pilihan yang bisa dimiliki adalah, Sasuke, Itachi atau Sishui" sahut Hashirama. "Bukan berarti pilihan alternatif juga tidak ada, masih ada banyak"

"Sebaiknya kalian memang bermalam saja, keamanan kalian akan lebih terjamin, dan besok kalian berangkat. Dan untuk anda tuan Tsucikage, kami akan segera meminta agen kami untuk segera mengumpulkan orang-orang iwa yang masih setia pada anda" Itaci kembali bersuara. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melaksanakan permintaan Tsucikage, tapi ia lebih ngeri menghadapi amukan adiknya, jika ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Para pemimpin undangan itu hanya bisa saling menatap, dan pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

….

"Sakura, ayo pulang" Itachi yang datang menjumpai Sakura yang tengah duduk ngobrol bersama Matsuri dan salah satu utusan Oto, Genma, yang memang tidak ikut dalam rapat.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Itachi.

"Errmm, Sasuke masih mempunyai urusan, dan dia memintaku untuk menemanimu pulang.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan, "Maaf Kak, aku ingin menunggu Sasuke saja sampai selesai".

' _Aduh! Bagaimana merayu dia yah!'_ batin Itachi.

"Tapi Sakura, kau tahu? Waktunya masih sangat lama, dan Sasuke tidak ingin kau kelelahan menunggunya disini"

Sakura masih menggeleng, keinginannnya untuk menunggu dan pulang bersama Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin Sasuke memarahiku,ayo pulang" Itachi menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, menarik tangannya dari pegangan Itachi.

"Maaf Nyonya Haruno, bukankah anda sedang hamil, dan setahuku orang yang hamil itu butuh banyak istrahat, jadi menurut saya, sebaiknya anda menuruti saja dengan pulang bersama Tuan Uchiha Itachi. Bukankah ini juga adalah permintaan Tuan Haruno Sasuke" Genma yang masih belum tahu identitas Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ikut menasehati Sakura.

"Itachi-San dan Genma-San benar Sakura-chan, Sasuke nanti khawatir, ermm.. kalau Itachi-san Tidak keberatan biar aku ikut juga mengantarmu" Matsuri ikut merayu Sakura agar pulang.

"Kubilang Tidak! Aku tetap ingin menunggu Sasuke" Sakura ngotot.

Itachi dan Genma menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan kuat-kuat. Mereka memang sudah mengetahui sifat Sakura.

Matsuri baru kali ini melihat sisis lain Sakura, Matsuri menilai kalau sahabatnya itu tidak hanya memiliki sifat pemberani. Ternyata Sakura juga sangat manja jika menyangkut Sasuke.

"Sakura", dengan lembut Itachi memanggil Sakura , "ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan ini tidak baik untuk orang hamil yang masih terjaga tidak tidur. Kau butuh istrahat. Ayo pulang!" Itachi kembali menarik tangan Sakura."Maaf Sakura, Sasuke memintaku agar memaksamu pulang"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentakkan tangannya, "tidak mungkin Sasuke sampai berlebihan seperti itu" Sakura dengan nada agak meninggi.

Sakura memilih tidur meringkuk dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal di sofa panjang tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. "Aku ingin tetap menunggu Sasuke" tegasnya dengan nada menurun.

"Kalau Kak Itachi ingin segera pulang, silakan saja duluan" imbuh Sakura dengan suara lirih, ia menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai bantal, dan yang lain untuk memeluk perutnya yang membuncit.

"Baiklah" akhirnya Itachi menyerah. "Mudah-mudahan Sasuke tidak membunuhku", Itachi segera membuka jacketnya dan menyelimuti Sakura, ' _Mood orang hamil memang merepotkan, kuharap Konan tidak seperti ini'_ Itachi menepuk perlahan dahinya.

"Eermm, baiklah Sakura, aku mengalah. Ini kan penthouse, apa tidak sebaiknya kau pilih kamar lain untuk istrahat" Itachi sudah angkat tangan menghadapi Sakura. kini pilihannya adalah mencari ruangan yang bisa membuat Sakura beristrahat nyaman.

"Tidak!" mata Itachi membelalak mendengar jawaban Sakura. stress!

.

.

.

"Sekarang siapkan senjata kalian, kita akan bergerak" perintah Sishui.

Keempat pemuda itu bergerak perlahan mengikuti seseorang yang akan memasuki apartemen.

"Apakah kita langsung menyergap dan membiarkan jika keributan terjadi atau kita menyatroni setiap ruangan, secara diam-diam?" tanya Gaara sambil menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sushui.

"Masuk saja, ingat kenali mereka, karena yang menghuni apartemen ini bukan hanya mata-mata Akatsuki, tapi ada juga rakyat sipil"

"Lalu bagaimana membedakannya? Bukankah mereka sudah membaur?"

"Mereka yang melawan" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sasuke bergerak mendahului ketiga yang lain, ia segera menyergap orang yang akan memasuki apartemen. Dengan cepat pula ia membekuk dan menghabisi orang itu.

"Dari mana ia tahu kalau itu adaalah anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto pada Sishui.

"Insting" jawab Sishui, yang juga sekenanya, ia segera mendekati Sasuke.

Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah lain.

Tring! Tring!

Pada waktu ini, mata pedang dari menghalangi lajur peluru dari peluru pertama dengan akurasi yang sangat tepat.

Dor!

Melihat Sasuke yang telah menebas untuk menghalangi lajur peluru kedua, Sishui dengan cepat menarik senjatanya dan menembak ke arah orang yang menembak tadi.

Keempat pemuda itu merangsek masuk dan melakukan pembersihan di lantai pertama apartemen tersebut.

Tratattata..

Suara berondongan senjata _M4 carbine automatic_ terdengar dari arah lorong apartemen. Ke empat pemuda itu dengan sigap mencari perlindungan.

Tratatataa…

Kembali terdengar. Berondongan senapan _M4 carbine automatic_ dari lorong lain.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pada Naruto dan Gaara. Ia berlari menuju arah sumber suara senjata tadi, ia berjungkir balik, lalu berlari dan menjejakkan kaki-kakinya di dinding sebagai pijakan.

Naruto dan Gaara paham maksud Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu berguling dan telungkup di lorong. Karena posisi Sasuke yang di udara memudahkan kedua pemuda itu membidik penyerang tadi.

Dor! Dor!

Berkali-kali suara letusan senjata dari Gaara dan Naruto mengenai para penyerang tadi.

Dirasa kalau lantai satu sudah di amankan, keempatnya lalu berlari menuju tangga lantai dua.

Keempatnya segera berlari menuju lantai berikut dan tiba-tiba, "awas!" Naruto yang paling cepat menyadari.

Tratatata…

Kembali suara berondongan senapan dari ujung tangga atas. Terpaksa keempat pemuda itu segera melompat kesamping dan berlindung.

Gaara bergerak ingin mendahului yang lain untuk bertindak. Sementara dari ujung tangga masih terdengar suara rentetan peluru.

"Sial!" Gaara hampir saja terkena peluru.

"Tunggu Gaara" Sishui menahan pergerakan Gaara yang ingin kembali mencoba. "Ada berapa, penjemput kita di atas tangga"

"Dua orang" sahut Gaara yang memang sempat melihat penembak mereka di ujung tangga atas.

Sishui berdiri dan mengambil pistol yang ia selipkan di pinggang. Ia meluruskan tangannya yang memegang pistol ke samping. Gaara dan Naaruto merasa heran dengan perbuatan Sishui.

"Kalian berdua bersiap!" Sasuke memberi aba-aba, pada Gaara dan Naruto yang berada didepannya.

Gaara dan Naruto siaga.

Sishui dengan cepat mengayunkan tangan yang memegang pistol kedepan.

Dorr!

"Ukh!"

Suara tertahan lalu terdengar suara jatuh sesorang di ujung tangga.

"Sekarang!" seru Sasuke.

Seperti di kagetkan, Naruto dan gaara bergerak keujung tangga.

Dor! Dor!

Lawan yang tadinya di ujung tangga, tidak sempat lagi membalas. Selain karena dikagetkan oleh rekan mereka yang tumbang tiba-tiba, serangan Gaara dan Nruto juga tiba-tiba, Sisa lawan yang tadi di ujung tangga akhirnya tumbang oleh tembakan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau mengendalikan pelurumu hingga bisa berbelok menuju sasaran?" Naruto semakin heran, baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang seolah-olah bisa mengendalikan arah peluru.

"Itu salah satu keahlian mereka" jawab Sasuke bergerak menuju ujung tangga dan memeriksa keadaan. Sasuke memberi isyarat kalau di ujung tangga sudah aman.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka?" tanya Gaara menghampiri Sasuke.

"Itachi dan Sishui"

"Nah, kita lakukan dengan cepat telusuri dan bersihkan setiap tingkat, kalian bisa kan?" tanya Sisshui sambil menoleh pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto dan Gaara hampir bersamaan.

"Dan kau Sasuke, jangan mengambil beban sendiri, kami ada di sini"

"Sakura bisa khawatir lho!" naruto menimpali.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sakuraku, Ayo!"

Keempatnya bergerak meyusuri lorong dan kamar di setiap lantai. Mencari dan membunuh para mata-mata Akatsuki, baik yang berasal dari manusia biasa pendukung akatsuki. Begitu juga dengan Zetsu yang masih dalam wujud aslinya maupun yang sudah menjelma menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

"Kamar untuk para tamu ada di atas, melewati ruang tunggu" jelas Madara, sekaligus mempersilakan para tamu menuju kamar istrahat.

"Itachi.. kau masih disini, apa kau sudah kembali mengantar Sakura?" tanya fugaku melihat putera sulungnya duduk di ruang tunggu.

Itachi menjawab dengan memberikan isyarat, para tamu dan yang lainnya menoleh ke Sakura yang tidur meringkuk di kursi sofa panjang yang hanya berselimut jaket Itachi.

"Lho!..."

"Sudah ku bujuk, tapi dia bersikeras ingin menunggu dan pulang bersama Sasuke"

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan adikmu tidur disini, kau bisa kan, mengantar dia tidur di kamar?" Madara angkat bicara. Nadanya terdengar menyalahkan Itachi.

Merasa di salahkan, "dia juga menolak", Itachi memberi keterangan.

"Apa Sasuke dan yang lainnya belum memberi kabar tentang misi penyergapan mereka" tanya Hashirama.

"Belum, kita tunggu saja" jawab Madara.

"Sepertinya sudah beres, baru saja Sasuke memberiku kabar, mereka sedang menuju kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai" Itachi yang kali ini menanggapi.

Madara mengangguk, "sebaiknya para kage segera beristrahat, seperti janji kami, kami akan mengerahkan pengamanan" selesai berkata demikian, Madara memberikan instruksi pada pasukan Uchiha agar bersiaga.

Para Kage termasuk Hashirama menuju kamar Istrahat, di antar oleh para maid yang bekerja di markas para Uchiha.

"Itachi, kau masih di sini?" suara Sasuke menegur Itachi. Sasuke yang muncul bersama yang lainnya, tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura yang tidur di atas sofa. "…. Sakura?! Itachi kau.." Sasuke kembali menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sakura meno…."

"Aa. Aku tahu" Sasuke memotong ucapan kakaknya. Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang akan di katakan Itachi.

"Dasar bandel" dengan senyum tipis, Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Kau yang terlalu memanjakannya" nada Itachi terdengar seperti menggerutu, namun senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Raut wajah senang dan bangga terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke sendiri nampak tidak peduli, ia hanya menoleh sekilas sambil menarik senyum tipis di bibirnya pula.

"Emm sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, mengenai laporan, saya serahkan pada mereka bertiga" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Sasuke" panggil Madara, "sebaiknya kau juga bermalam di sini, aku akan menghubungi ibu kalian"

Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sasuke" terdengar suara lirih Sakura, kedengaran seperti sedang mengigau.

"Iya Sakura, ini aku, tidurlah.. ssst.." Sasuke terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kepergian Sasuke yang menggendong sakura di iringi dengan gelengan kepala Kakek dan ayahnya. Entah kagum atau heran, bagaimana Sasuke begitu memanjakan Sakura. _'Apakah dulu jika kau tahu Sakura seperti itu, apakah kau tidak memilih menjadi Renegade, Sasuke?"_ batin Madara.

Dan masih ada pasang mata iri gadis cantik lainnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemimpin Kiri yang memang sempat melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas, yah! Dia hanya bisa berharap, tanpa bisa memiliki. Ia mengerti kalau memiliki bahkan menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Untuk kalian bertiga. Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat. Mengenai laporannya besok saja. Dan untuk Sabaku, ayahmu ada di atas"

"Terima kasih, Tuan" sahut Gaara pada Madara dengan hormat.

"Namamu Genma, kan?" langkah Genma terhenti mendengar teguran dari Itachi, sementara yang lain sudah berjalan menuju kamar istirahat masing-masing.

"Benar Tuan", jawab Genma, "maaf Tuan, jika saya melakukan kesalahan"

Itachi tersenyum, "tidak perlu, hanya saja, dari tadi kau memandangku. Tampak sedang menyelidiki sesuatu"

"Tidak terlalu penting, tuan. Hanya saja, saya merasa aneh dengan Tuan Sasuke Haruno dan anda, saya melihat kemiripan antara kalian berdua. Tapi kenapa justeru Sasuke memakai marga Haruno. Maaf"

"Bukankah dia pernah berada di Oto, uuh.. sebenarnya dia adalah adikku. waktu di Oto, dia dalam penyamaran, jika ia memakai nama Uchiha, bukankah itu terlalu mencolok? makanya ia memakai nama Haruno" terpaksa Itachi berbohong tentang Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bisa memberi alasan agar tidak seperti kriminal yang selalu di selidiki oleh Genma

Genma menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Ia juga segera mohon pamit untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura perlahan, ia memeluk wanitanya dengan erat. Sejak melihat arsip Akatsuki saat penggrebekan. Muncul perasaannya yang aneh, kalau ia akan berpisah dengan Sakura, memikirkan hal itu, ada rasa miris dari dalam dada Sasuke. Mampukah ia terpisah dari Sakura dalam waktu yang lama? Atau sebaliknya, bisakah Sakura sendiri tanpa dirinya? Sasuke kembali menarik kepala sakura dan merapatkan erat pada dadanya, sementara dagunya ia tempelkan pada pucuk kepala Sakura. _'Aku mencintaimu'_ hanya itulah kata yang bertubi dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke.." Sakura sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hn.. tidurlah, maaf terlambat" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam tidur Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang tertidur di pelukannya dengan lelap. Ia menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang tertidur dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menciumnya. Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekilas lalu beralih pada dahinya. Mengecupnya penuh sayang.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar tempat Sakura tidur. Karena posisi kamar yang ditempati ini sangat tinggi maka ia bisa mengamati indahnya pemandangan Konoha di malam hari. Ada rasa menyayangkan kalau daerah ini akan menjadi ladang pertempuran, setidaknya itulah pirasat Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju balkon. Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah yang datang mendekatinya.

"Tumben tidak menggerayangi Sakura" lagi-lagi nada iseng itachi meneror pendengaran Sasuke yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Itachi" Sasuke memanggil tanpa menanggapi keusilan sang kakak.

"Hn" Itachi menoleh, ia heran, biasanya sang _baka otouto_ akan menanggapi keusilannya dengan mengumpat atau paling tidak ada sesuatu yang melayang padanya. Kali ini Itachi melihat wajah sang adik yang menampakkan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, dan tampak kalau ekspresi dan sorot mata kekhawatiran yang lebih mendominasi.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, apakah Sakura tidak memberimu jatah lagi? Ayolah mengertilah sedikit, dia itu kan se…dang….." Itachi menghentikan kelakarnya, saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya. Sasuke justeru menatap lurus semakin jauh kedepan. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang butuh keseriusan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" kali ini nadanya mendalam menunjukan kalau Itachi juga mulai serius.

Sasuke menatap _baka anniki-_ nya balik. Dan Itachi bisa melihat gambaran wajah Sasuke yang ketakutan dan khawatir.

Itachi ingin bertanya tapi..

"Itachi, Maukah kau menjaga Sakura?" sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus jauh kedepan menatap pemandangan malam Konoha.

"Tugasku sebagai Kakak adalah mengawasinya, soal menjaganya adalah tugasmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi satu hal, jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sakura-mu sehinnga ia tersakiti. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika sampai kau melakukan hal itu, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu"

"Hn"

Itachi merangkul bahu adiknya, "penuhilah janjimu Sasuke"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, "aku akan melakukan apapun, demi keselamatannya".

"Ini bukan masalah keselamatannya, tapi kehadiranmu disisinya. Kau menyayangi dia, kan?" Itachi menepuk bahu dan langsung meninggalkan adiknya. Membiarkan sang adik untuk sendiri.

"Itachi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" panggilan Sasuke menahan langkah Itachi.

Itachi menoleh, menunggu apa yang akan di bicarakan Sasuke.

…

Apa? Kau sudah gila!" teriak Itachi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan rencana dan keputusan adiknya.

"Tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya"

Itachi menarik nafas melonggarkan paru-parunya, "Sudahlah! Semua sudah terlanjur, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan para Kage" Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Bagaimana kau bisa mempengaruhi mereka? Sampai mereka mau menurutimu"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia tidak menjawab.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Aku mendukungmu"

.

.

.

"Sebelum pertemuan ini benar-benar selesai, aku berharap laporan dari kalian" Hashirama berbicara pada empat orang pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Yang pasti perang akan terjadi" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang menjawab tanpa menunggu di beri kesempatan. Itachi melihat raut wajah Sasuke masih tidak berubah sejak semalam.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kami menemukan arsip yang berada di apartemen para anggota aktsuki semalam, dan info yang kami ketahui, bahwa tempat kami melakukan penyergapan merupakan base baru di konoha" Gaara memberi keterangan mendahului Sishui.

"Dengan melihat hal ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau hal yang sama telah mereka lakukan di negara lain" Sishui mengambil giliran memberi keterangan.

"Lalu?" giliran Sang Kazekage yang berbicara.

"Uuh.." terdengar kalau Sasuke memiliki keraguan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Sasuke menatap Itachi seperti meminta persetujuan untuk memberi penjelasan. Balasan pandangan dari Itachi juga menunjukan keraguan tentang sesuatu hal yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan?" tanya Madara.

"Begini" Sasuke mengambil keputusan, "para Kage sebaiknya tidak usah pulang"

Semua yang hadir tidak menanggapi, mereka menunggu kelanjutan dari Sasuke.

"Aku, maksudku, kami sedikit mengetahui rencana Akatsuki, dan sudah kami putuskan kalau kita akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai ladang pertempuran" tanpa Ragu Sasuke menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjadikan Konoha sebagai ladang pertempuran"

"Semalam, dengan diam-diam kami mengirim para pembawa sandi ke berbagai negara dan memanggil pasukan lain untuk segaera menuju Konoha, dan bersatu dengan para prajurit di Konoha" Sasuke menarik nafas,

"dan menurut kabar dari para prajurit yang kami kirim semalam, para pasukan yang akan bergabung sudah berada di perbatasan Konoha" Itachi menambahkan.

Kecuali Sasuke yang lain sangat kaget dengan pemberitahuan ini, dengan kata lain, prajurit pertahanan negara sekutu sudah kosong dan lemah.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Dan atas ide siapa melakukan hal tersebut" Madara nampak menahan amarahnya atas ide ceroboh yang dilakukan kedua cucunya. Dan bisa jadi kalau seandainya mereka bukanlah cucunya, sudah di pastikan kalau kedua kakak beradik itu mendapat akibat. "Dan satu lagi bagaimana kalian bisa meyakinkan para prajurit di negara lain?"

"Itu ideku" Sasuke tanpa ragu dan takut mengaku, "begini, alasanku ada dua, yang pertama,pertemuan ini telah bocor sampai ke Aktsuki, dan yang kedua, target mereka adalah para Kage dan kantor pemerintahan serta para prajurit. Menghabisi rakyat sipil bukanlah prioritas utama mereka" keterangan tambahan dari Sasuke.

"Dengan berkumpulnya para Kage disini, maka mereka bisa memusatkan penyerangan ke Konoha, dengan demikian akan mengurangi jumlah korban di berbagai negara. Dan ada pun masalah penduduk Konoha, kita tinggal memerintahkan untuk tetap bersembunyi dalam rumah masing-masin atau tempat aman lain" giliran Itachi yang menambahkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka terlalu kuat jika kita melawan mereka secara terpisah, tapi bukan berarti disetiap negara aliansi tidak kami sisakan prajurit angkatan bersenjata, mereka tetap ada sebagai cadangan dan buat jaga-jaga menghadapi anggota Akatsuki yang kemungkinan sudah bercokol di negara lain"

"Jadi Kita sudah bisa dikatakan terlambat menyadari penempatan mata-mata Akatsuki di semua negara" Tsucikage angkat bicara.

"Lalu menjadikan Konoha sebagai ladang pertempuran, dan mengancam Konoha dalam kehancuran, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Sasuke.." Naruto hampir saja meneriaki sahabatnya. "Bukannya itu sama saja"

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengurangi dampak kehancuran yang lebih luas"

"Kau pikir berapa banyak rakyat Konoha yang akan jadi korban?" Fugaku ikut menyela.

"Tidak ada perang yang tidak meminta korban" Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara tegas.

Perdebatan kembali terjadi antara Itachi dan Sasuke dengan para kage. Madara dan Fugaku berkali-kali mengeluarkan suara kesalnya, menganggap keputusan Sasuke dan Itachi terlalu ceroboh. Setelah semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Begini, anggap saja terjadi kemungkinan terburuk. Semua Kage terbunuh sekaligus secara bersamaan di satu tempat, maka serangan Akatsuki terhenti. Tapi jika para Kage terpisah, tentu saja mereka akan mencari para Kage dengan brutal. Dan bisa di tebak siapa yang akan jadi korban" Sasuke masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana dengan strategi kalian" Gaara yang kembali membuka suara.

"Uchiha tidaklah terlalu ahli dalam strategi militer, kita bisa minta pada Hyuuga atau Nara"

"Tapi bagaimana pertemuan ini bisa bocor, bukankah ini sangant rahasia" otak Hashirama mencurigai kalau masih ada penyusup di markas Uchiha.

"Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membocorkannya"tanpa di sangka, Sasuke mengaku.

"Apa?"

Fugaku bergerak cepat dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak. "Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiranmu hah! Apa kau sudah membelot? Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang terancam akibat perbuatan bodohmu, Sakura, Ibumu dan semua klan yang ada di Konoha, kita berada dalam ambang kehancuran bodoh!"

Grep!

"Tahan Fugaku" Fugaku hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh Madara.

"Apapun yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke, aku akan mempercayai kalau Sasuke sudah mempertimbangkan resikonya" Mei Terumi berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tadi sempat di dorong oleh Fugaku. Ia segera membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Kenapa Nona malah membelah anak bodoh ini" Fugaku masih belum reda emosinya.

"Tujuannya agar mereka memusatkan serangan ke Konoha. Pertempuran akan kita tentukan di sini" Sasuke menyahut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kalah" Hayate Gekko juga ingin tahu.

"Kalau penyatuan kekuatan ini, kita juga kalah. Lalu apa bedanya saat kita diserang secara terpisah? Kita akan lebih mudah di lindas, jumlah Zetsu yang di produksi sangat banyak" Itachi membantu memberikan argumen.

"Bagaimana dengan pasukanku, Sasuke" Mei Terumi tampak kalau ia menyetujui rencana dari kakak beradik putera Fugaku.

"Lebih dari setengahnya terkirim kemari" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang Mizukage.

"Kau yakin itu sudah cukup?"

Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Mei Terumi atau Mizukage dengan anggukan.

"Ao, segera hubungi komadan di sana agar menambah jumlah armadanya kesini, sisakan pasukan khusus di Kiri" perintah Mizukage langsung di patuhi oleh Ao.

Fugaku makin melotot melihat interaksi antara puteranya dan pemimpin Kiri. Dalam hatinya, ia curiga dan mulai merutuk dukungan Mizukage, jelas tercampur dengan masalah pribadi. Dan sepertinya ia membenarkan Raikage kalau Mizukage memang menyukai putera bungsunya.

Dia pikir cerita Itachi tempo hari hanyalah keslahpahaman, tapi kini ia sudah menyaksikan, Mizukage itu memang menaksir putera bungsunya.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke, dengan sedikit berbisik, "Sasuke, sepertinya Sang Tuan Puteri sudah bangun, ia pasti akan mencarimu" tapi sebenarnya bisikan (menurut Itachi) itu masih terdengar oleh yang lain. Sasuke mendelik, ia tahu dan ia kesal, di saat-saat seperti sekarang ia masih menunjukan keusilannya.

"Segeralah Sasuke, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab di sini"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia mohon pamit dan langsung memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum ia melewati pintu yang otomatis terbuka, Sasuke berhenti. "Aku tahu resiko yang harus ku tanggung, Ayah!"

Madara mendengus, "aku selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke"

.

.

.

Pria berwajah pucat berambut panjang sedang duduk diatas panggung sambil menatap ke orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Akhirnya, saat yang dinanti-nantikan tiba. Kita menyerang dan menghancurkan Konoha, Kumo, suna dan Kiri. Keempat negara ini adalah negara kuat, jadi keempat negara inilah yang menjadi prioritas utama kita!" Pelan dan satu-satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. Tapi karena memang  
suaranya kecil dan mendalam, sehingga kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya jadi terdengar berwibawa.

"Hidup Akatsuki...!" teriak seorang pria bertopeng dengan pola bentuk spiral warna oranye di wajahnya, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Hidup...!" sambut seluruh yang berada di situ.

Sesaat kemudian, kesibukan besar pun terjadi di markas Akatsuki. Jumlah manusia memang tidaklah terlalu banyak. Tapi di samping itu yang berada didepan mereka telah berkumpul ratusan ribu Zetsu. Mereka adalah mesin petarung yang tidak kenal rasa takut.

"Tuan Orochimaru, kami mendengar kalau para kage sedang melakukan pertemuan di Konoha" seorang pria penuh tindikan di wajah, tiba-tiba datang menghadap.

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu, Pain" pria berambut putih berkacamata,menanggapi.

"Benar sekali Kabuto sensei"

"Tapi para mata-mata dan markasnya di Konoha telah di hancurkan" pria pucat berambut panjang, Orochimaru seperti ingin membantah kebenaran dari laporan anak buahnya.

"Ada yang lolos dari penyergapan orang-orang Konoha, Tuan" sahut Pain.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku ingin mempersiapkan rencana dan pasukanku menuju Kumogakure" sela pria bertopeng.

"Baiklah Tobi, dan pasukan yang lain, tetap kirim sedikit ke masing-masin Negara untuk menghancurkan kantor pemerintahan. Dan berikutnya serangan total ke Konoha"

"Tapi…" Tobi kembali ingin mengetahui rencana pemimpinnya.

"Dari awal target kita adalah para Kage. Tapi jika mereka semua sudah berada di Konoha, maka serangan total ke Konoha akan di lakukan, segera kirim alat _Super Scanner"_ perintah Kabuto

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa pasukan yang banyak di kirim ke Kumo?" tanya Tobi.

"Ada laporan kalau mereka terpecah, Konoha, Suna, dan Kiri menyatukan kekuatan, sementara Kumo dan beberapa negara lain, menolak bergabung" sahut Orochimaru.

"Sekarang siapkan pasukan Zetsu, tunggu sampai Super Scanner telah siap".

Serempak seluruh prajurit manusia menyambutnya, sementara para Zetsu tampak dengan wajah dingin tidak memberi respon. Bahkan seperti ada yang memberi perintah, mereka secara berirama meneriakkan kata-kata hidup Akatsuki. Orochimaru tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk. Hatinya merasa puas sekali melihat semangat pasukannya. Maka dibiarkan saja mereka berseru-seru keras beberapa saat.

Ketika para anggota Akatsuki meneriakan kejayaan organisasi mereka, pria bertopeng yang di panggil Tobi, segera berpindah dari situ. Alasan awalnya adalah mengkordinir dan mengatur strategi penyerangan ke Kumo. Tapi bukannya Tobi menuju ke pasukan bawahannya, ia malah melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat.

Tobi mengamati sekeliling, saat ia yakin kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi, ia menekan dial pada ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	23. Renegade 23 Greatest War Begine

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sakura Haruno, Hashirama Senju**

 **Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku No Gaara**

 **Sishui Uchiha , Rasa**

 **Madara Uchiha, Genma**

 **Fugaku Uchiha, Nara Shikamaru**

 **Kagami Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga**

 **Mikoto Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Mei Terumi,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Greatest War Begin**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur. Sasuke sudah membocorkan tentang pertemuan kita ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti rencana mereka. Dan kita pun harus bersiap menanggung resiko bersama" Hashirama memilih untuk mengambil keputusan agar perdebatan tidak berlangsung panjang, dan terus menerus memojokan dua bersaudara itu.

Sambil mengangkat bahu mendengar keputusan tetuanya di klan senju sekaligus pemimpin Konoha, Naruto bertanya, "Sasuke bersama kita dari kemarin, bahkan saat penyergapan pun kita juga bersama, bagaimana bisa ia membocorkan pertemuan rahasia ini?"

"Sasuke sengaja membiarkan lolos salah satu dari mata-mata Akatsuki, Sasuke mengaku kalau ia adalah penyamaran dari Zetsu" Itachi memberi penjabaran.

"Haaah.. dasar Teme, dia malah memilih mengantar Tuan Puteri-nya, seharusnya dia juga disini kan?"

Pandangan kesal dari Gaara mengarah pada Naruto.

"Dasar…."

Tapi sebelum Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Itachi kembali mengecek ponselnya yang segera memohon pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan untuk menerima telepon dari seseorang.

.

.

"Obito?"

" _Itachi, bagaimana dengan pertemuan para Kage di sana"_ seseorang yang di panggil Obito berbicara di seberang telepon.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, ataukah mata-mata yang sengaja dilepaskan Sasuke belum sampai disana?"

" _Benar, dia sudah sampai dan melaporkan kegiatan para Kage, dan sekarang para Akatsuki sudah berkumpul dan menyiapkan serangan, pada Konoha dan Kumo_ "

Itachi nampak kaget, "waktu tepatnya, Kapan?"

" _Tepatnya kurang tahu, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siao saja. Oh, ya Itachi, apa yang membuatmu tidak ikut di pertemuan tentang rencana penyerangan Akatsuki?"_

Itachi mendengus nyaris tertawa sendiri, "Sebenarnya gara-gara kedua adikku bertengkar" Itachi menarik sudut bibir.

" _Hmm.. Apa yang dilakukan oleh agen terbaikku itu?"_ terdengar kekehan Obito.

"Sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya"

" _Disaat seperti ini kau masih kedengaran Santai. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak hadir, karena sekarang kau di cap sebagai penghianat Akatsuki. Ada mata-mata yang melaporkanmu kalau kau sering berinteraksi dengan Uchiha"_

"Begitu ya"

" _Aa.. perintahkan saja para kage agar berkumpul, perang tidak bisa lagi kita hindari sekarang. Dan seperti kata Sasuke, kita hanya tinggal mengurangi dampak kerusakan perang yang lebih luas"_

"Hm.. dan Konohalah yang harus jadi tumbal"

" _Benar. Kurasa sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Aku akan terus memantau mereka. Aku akan mengabarimu perkembangan selanjutnya"_

"Tunggu.. lalu kau sendiri?"

" _Aku di utus sebagai salah satu komandan, yang menyerang ke Kumo. Dan untuk sekarang aku memiliki rencana lain. Yaitu menyelinap dan menghancurkan markas Akatsuki"_

"Aku mengerti" jawab Itachi sambil menutup telepon.

.

.

Itachi kembali muncul dengan ekspresi yang lain ketika ia keluar, "sepertinya kita harus bersiap. Para Akatsuki sudah berkumpul dan mulai mempersiapkan penyerangan"

"Kapan?" Madara yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti evakuasi semua penduduk, yang ada di sekitar gerbang Konoha. Karena kita akan menyambut mereka di sana"

"Baiklah, siapkan semua angkatan bersenjata" sahut Hashirama menanggapi.

"Dan untuk para Kage, sebaiknya kalian segera menuju kantor Hokage. Di sana sudah di pasang system perlindungan dari sasaran udara, jika kemungkinan mereka menyerang dari udara" Madara segera memberi instruksi.

Ponsel Itachi kembali bergetar.

"penyerangan akan mereka lakukan besok, jadi kita masih mempunyai sedikit waktu pengevakuasian, serta persiapan strategi. Sishui kontak segera klan Nara agar mereka mempersiapkan strategi" Itachi memberi keterangan tambahan setelah mengecek ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua tentang itu Itachi?" Rasa bertanya penasaran. Yang lain kecuali uchiha, juga menatap Itachi seperti menunutut jawaban.

"Karena diantara mereka masih ada Uchiha Obito, dialah selama ini yang menjadi partnerku dalam mengamati pergerakan Akatsuki" jawab Itachi.

"jadi mereka sudah berkumpul?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Lalu, di Akatsuki, posisimu apa? Maksudku, apakah kau hanya prajurit biasa atau kau memiliki jabatan".

"Posisiku sebagai salah satu pelaksana, eksekutor" Itachi menatap Rasa, Mizukage dan Hyate secara bergantian, "Aku sama seperti mereka yang menyerang dan merebut negara kalian".

"Itachilah yang menolongku dari penghianat busuk di Iwa. Aku telah di hianati oleh para pejabat di sana. Dan Itachilah yang membantuku dan membuktikan penghianatan orang-orangku yang langsung memihak pada Akatsuki. Tugas Itachi di Akatsuki adalah merebut Iwa" Oonoki Tsucikage melanjutkan keterangan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk membenarkan.

.

.

.

Tampak iring-iringan kendaraan limosin melaju meninggalkan markas para Uchiha. Tujuan iring-iringan itu sesuai rencana awal menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto seperti membangunkan yang lain yang berada dalam satu limosin.

"Ada apa Naruto Berisik?" Itachi dan Gaara menegur hampir bersamaan.

"Iikhhk!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut sendiri seperti seorang yang sedang prustasi, tatapan matanya menuju ke suatu tempat. Saat pandangan mata menuju kesatu tempat. Tampaklah pria berambut raven sedang memangku wanita berambut merah muda sambil bercanda ria di sebuah taman, pasangan itu juga sedang menyaksikan sepasang angsa yang sedang berenang di kolam.

Itachi dan Gaara kini memahami kondisi justeru tersenyum.

"Sakura memang lebih cantik dari Hinata, Naruto" senyum Itachi menggoda Naruto. Seakan memaklumi dan menganggap wajar jika Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Diam, Hinata lebih seksi tahu!" balas Naruto, di wajahnya masih menunjukan kekesalan, "Disaat seperti ini….!" Naruto makin menggerutu.

"Itachi kan bilang cantiknya, bukan seksinya" Gaara tampak ikut-ikutan memanasi Naruto. Tapi ia membenarkan dalam hati.

"Iyaa… Diam! Sakura memang lebih cantik dari Hinata, Puas!" kejengkelan Naruto kian menjadi-jadi

"Hey Teme, jika selesai acara kencanmu, segeralah ke kantor Hokage!" teriak naruto pada Phonselnya yang terhubung dengan Sasuke. Kekesalannya kini di lampiaskan pada sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin mengomeli Sasuke, tapi sambungan sudah di tutup oleh Sasuke, "Dasar..! kau Teme!"

Di kejauhan tampak Sasuke mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah disini Naruto. Kau harus memberitahu orangtua dan isterimu untuk segera mencari tempat perlindungan" Itachi menghentikan Limosinnya.

"Iya, dan aku akan segera menyusul"

.

.

.

.

Di kantor Hokage di sebuah ruangan yang luas kini berkumpul perwakilan dari berbagai klan yang ada di Konoha, bahkan beberapa komandan pasukan pun juga telah hadir.

"Perhatian!, sekarang saya di tunjuk sebagai ahli strategi oleh Tuan Hokage" seorang pemuda berambut kucir nanas muncul dan hadir di tengah-tengah.

"Tentunya aku sudah mengenal latar belakang kalian, jadi langsung saja. Yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah membagi pasukan ini dalam beberapa divisi. Divisi Konoha 1, semuanya adalah Uchiha, ikuti Sasuke, Itachi dan Sishui. Divisi Konoha 2 terdiri dari sebagian Uchiha dan Senju, kalian di bawah komando Minato Namikaze. divisi Suna di pimpin oleh Gaara dan Kankuro, divisi Kiri di pimpin oleh komandan Ao, divisi gabungan antara Iwa dan Oto di pimpin oleh Genma. Semua divisi ini nantinya bertugas bertempur secara langsung melawan para Zetsu, kecuali divisi pimpinan Genma, yang harus berada di garis pertahanan sambil meng-Cover para pasukan petarung. Oh ya, khusus untuk para tetua Uchiha, keselamatan para Kage adalah tanggungjawab kalian"

"Dan untuk pasukan penerbang tugas kalian adalah menghalau serangan udara dan meng cover para prajurit lain dari udara. Jadi tugas kalian ada dua, selain tetap mengawasi pertempuran darat, kalian juga harus fokus pada serangan udara mereka juga. Selain itu, spertinya jumlah angkatan udara mereka sedikit lebih banyak dari kita. Tapi tetaplah bertarung"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan strategi pertempuran darat, merekalah kunci dari peperangan ini" Mizukage bertanya.

"Seperti kita ketahui mereka sangat kuat, jadi kita harus melakukan pertempuran kontak fisik dengan mereka" Hyuuga Neji mulai menganalisa.

"Bukankah mereka tidak dipersenjatai dengan pistol atau senjata api lainnya. Jadi para pasukan darat lebih baik jika dilawan dengan senjata api" Rasa menyela.

"Memang benar, tapi ingat dengan info dari Itachi, bukan hanya kekuatan fisik mereka, tapi pergerakannya juga sangat cepat. Lompatan mereka lebih tinggi dan terjangannya lebih jauh daripada manusia biasa. Jika mereka sudah mendekat dan merampas senjata para prajurit. Maka bisa dipastikan kita akan berakhir" Sasuke yang menanggapi.

"Perlu dicatat mereka tidak mengenal rasa takut dan rasa sakit, karena mereka hanyalah cyborg yang dibekali _Artificial Inteligence_. Program mereka adalah bertempur. Cara satu-satunya adalah melawan secara fisik" Neji ikut juga menyela.

"Sekarang Strateginya adalah…"

.

.

.

.

Di depan alun-alun kantor konoha yang luas, berkumpullah ribuan prajurit yang kini tengah siap tempur.

Para komandan yang ditunjuk memimpin divisi kini sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan di kantor Hokage, sama seperti markas Uchiha, kantor Hokage juga menyerupai penthouse.

"Informasi tentang kekuatan musuh tampaknya semakin menyebar luas, dan bisa di saksikan wajah-wajah ketakutan dari para pasukan divisi" Naruto mengawali perbincangan sambil mengamati mimik para pasukan yang berkumpul.

"perasaan cemas saat menghadapi pertempuran besar seperti ini adalah hal wajar" Sasuke menyahuti.

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka lemah, ingatlah yang akan kita hadapi bukanlah manusia" Gaara menambahkan.

"Sangat lucu ya, nyawa kita akan di tukar dengan mesin" Mei terumi yang berada di antara mereka juga ikut menimpali, dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya yang manis.

"Sudahlah, Obito sudah melapor kalau, mereka telah menuju kemari, ayo siap-siap" Itachi segera menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke tidak segera mengikuti Itachi, ia melangkah ke arah lain, melihat Sasuke, Naruto juga melangkah ke arah lain pula.

"Jangan kuatir Hinata, aku akan baik-baik saja" ia segera mengecup kening isterinya dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, sebaiknya kau juga ke bunker, dan jaga Boruto" imbuhnya kemudian.

"A..aku percaya padamu Naruto" sahut Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena mendapat ciuman di depan banyak orang. Tapi meski begitu, wajah khawatir dari Hinata sangat kentara.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke, kau akan selalu melindungiku, maksudku melindungi kami" Sakura mendahului ucapan Sasuke saat Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Hn" Sasuke segera berlutut di depan Sakura, tangannya membelai lembut perut sakura. "Doakan Papa ya, sayang. Dan satu lagi, tolong jaga mama-mu"

Sasuke mencium perut Sakura lalu ia berdiri dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia segera merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nak" Mikoto menghampiri anak bungsunya lantas memeluk puteranya itu. Sasuke mendekap erat kedua wanita yang ia cintai dalam satu pelukannya.

"Nah, Sakura. Segeralah menuju ke bunker perlindungan"

Sakura menggeleng, "a..aku ingin melihatmu…"

"Sakura…"

"Lalu kau bertaruh nyawa, dan aku berada di tempat nyaman" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan nada lirih sambil menatap ujung kakinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menolak keinginan Sakura, adalah mustahil untuk bisa di penuhi. Ia tahu sifat Sakura. Pasti akan ngotot, saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tapi tetaplah disini"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"tenang saja, nak. Ada Ibu yang menemani Sakura-mu" senyum Mikoto menghias bibir setelah Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Dan jangan lupa pula, Tuan Haru… maksudku tuan Uchiha, aku sudah memilih beberapa pasukan dari Oto untuk menjaga Nyonya Uchiha Sakura" genma melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu"

"Kakak anda sendiri yang mengatakannya" jawab Genma sambil menoleh ke Itachi.

"Tunggu Tuan Genma, apa maksudnya dengan menyisakan pasukanmu, tugas anda adalah mengkover pasukan penyerang darat, dengan senjata minigun kalian" seru Onoki.

"Hanya sedikit, sepuluh orang mungkin. Sudahlah, ceritanya terlalu panjang, kalau kita selamat, akan ku ceritakan kenapa aku memutuskan hal ini" jawab Genma tak ingin berdebat lagi.

Sasuke memutar tubuh setelah terlebih dahulu memberi kecupan di kening Sakura dan mendapat kecupan dari mikoto, juga di dahinya.

"Sasuke" Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, saat Sakura memanggil, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarmu sampai di luar"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kami memang akan mengantar kalian sampai di luar" Madara menambahkan.

.

.

.

.

Didepan seluruh prajurit, terdapat tempat tinggi yang menyerupai panggung, disanalah para komandan diviisi semuanya berkumpul dengan perlengkapan masing-masing. Para komandan divisi dan beberapa prajurit unggulan memang di bekali _earphone wireless_ untuk tetap berkomunikasi.

"Mereka benar-benar ketakutan" bisik Naruto disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bergerak kedepan, "Ini adalah pertaruhan nyawa kita semua, jika ada yang ingin mundur sekarang, lakukanlah dan cari tempat yang aman", Sasuke mengamati sekitar, "jujur, aku tidak tahu tentang Akatsuki. Apakah mereka adalah organisasi yang benar-benar kriminal yang ingin menjadi penguasa diktator atau bukan, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Ataukah mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang ingin memaksakan ideologinya, aku pun tidak mengerti". Sasuke berhenti sesaat menunggu respon dari para pasukan gabungan.

"Ini bukanlah lagi soal siapa benar dan siapa salah, bukan lagi perkara yang mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Tapi yang pasti", Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Mikoto dan yang lainnya, "ini tentang melindungi orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita"

Memang tidak dapat di pungkiri, banyak para pejuang yang ada sekarang memang merasa takut setelah mengetahui kekuatan para musuh.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, mereka seakan mendapat sengatan dan semangat baru untuk maju ke medan laga tanpa mempedulikan nyawa mereka. Semuanya sudah sadar bahwa melindungi orang yang disayangi adalah hal yang paling berharga dan penting dari apapun.

"Sekali lagi jika ada yang ingin mundur sekarang mundurlah, aku tidak akan menuntut kalian", Sasuke mengayunkan dua pedangnya kesisi kiri dan kanannya, "yang jelas, aku akan berdiri disana demi melindungi orang yang kusayangi" Sasuke menyampirkan kedua pedangnya kepunggung. Kemudian ia berlari menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Sasuke, tunggu" Teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Jangan bersenang-senang sendiri, dasar Teme"

Sasuke menoleh dan melempar sebuah pistol kearah Naruto.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi jangan sampai Hinata Namikaze menjadi janda" Sasuke kembali berlari.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya berkata, jangan sampai anak Sakura lahir dalam keadaan yatim" teriak Naruto menyusul lari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah jauh melampauimu, Itachi" Sishui berujar seraya mendekati dan memegang bahu Itachi.

Itachi menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah berlari jauh ke depan menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Sebenarnya kau salah, Sasuke memang jauh melampauiku. Sasuke jauh lebih berpotensi dari padaku. Sayangnya selama ini ia hanya melihat emas yang ada padaku, tapi ia tidak sadar kalau ia memiliki intan permata" Itachi tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sishui.

Itachi menghadap kepara prajurit gabungan, "aku tidak punya pesan banyak, kurasa penyampaian dari adikku sudah cukup. Yang ingin aku katakan, di tempat kami, jika mereka memukulmu,balas dan lukai mereka. Jika mereka melukaimu, balas dan bunuh mereka. Tapi, jika mereka membunuhmu…. Apa boleh buat. Biarkan saja" Itachi kembali melempar senyum, tapi sekilas. Matanya kembali menajam memberi perintah, "para Uchiha, maju dan _cover,_ Sasuke dan timnya". Itachi segera berlari disusul yang pasukan Uchiha yang akan berada di garis depan.

"Woi… sambutan macam apa itu!" seru Sishui menyusul.

"Terimakasih pada kalian berdua, yang telah memberiku cucu-cucu yang hebat!" senyum Madara mengembang memandang sambil menepuk bahu kedua puteranya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Mikoto yang melahirkan mereka, jangan padaku" senyum fugaku membalas ucapan Madara.

Di lain fihak, "kalian ingat jasa yang Sasuke telah berikan, sekarang giliran kalian yang membalasnya, lindungi orang yang dia sayangi, untuk kalian, prioritaskan keselamatan Nyonya Sakura", sepuluh orang yang memegang minigun, yang telah di tunjuk Genma, telah mengambil posisi dan berdiri di depan Kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus agak keras, dan sudah tidak terasa sejuk lagi di kulit. Sehingga, membuat rambut tiga anak muda yang sama-sama berwajah menawan menjadi berkibaran dipermainkan angin.  
Mereka memang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk negara kiri kanannya ditumbuhi pepohonan besar dan semak , saat ini matahari sudah sejak tadi muncul di langit.

Tidak jauh di belakang mereka berdiri sekumpulan orang-orang dengan senjata masing-masin di tangan.

Ketiganya kaget bukan kepalang. Sepasang mata mereka yang tajam bisa menangkap kalau benda-benda berkilatan yang menuju ke arahnya tidak lain adalah pisau terbang.

Sasuke salah satu di antara pemuda itu langsung mengerahkan kecepatannya pada kedua tangan. Lalu serangan itu dipapaknya dengan sampokan kedua kedua pedang.

Tak, tak, tak...!

Suara berdetak keras terdengar ketika kedua pedang Sasuke berbenturan dengan pisau-pisau yang menuju ke arahnya. Senjata-senjata itu pun terpental tak tentu arah.

Itachi dan Sishui juga tidak mau kalah, mereka berdua membantu Sasuke mengahalau pisau yang beterbangan itu. Malah ada yang sebagian kecil yang mereka tangkap dan dilempar balik menuju ke arah asalnya.

Prasss, prasss, cappp. .!

"Akh...!

Terdengar jerit kesakitan, pertanda ada di antara pisau-pisau itu yang mengenai pemiliknya sendiri.

Sedangkan sebagian besar menancap di pohon, atau lenyap ke dalam kerimbunan saja jeritan itu selesai, terdengar suara berkerotokan keras, disusul bermunculannya sosok-sosok tubuh dari balik kerimbunan semak-semak dan pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Cepat bukan main gerakan sosok-sosok tubuh itu. Begitu keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mereka sosok yang aneh, tubuh mereka semua berwarna putih seperti di sengaja diwarnai.

"Jadi serangan di lakukan oleh manusia dan zetsu" suara Itachi terdengar menggumam. Saat melihat kumpulan Zetsu telah tampak di penglihatan mereka. Awal pertempuran dimulai dari sini

 **Serangan Pertama: Peperangan dimulai**

Pertempuran pun akhirnya dimulai. Akatsuki yang menyangka bahwa pasukan Uchiha sebagai divisi 1 dan dibantu divisi 2 Konoha dan sebagian dari divisi lain, itu adalah keseluruhan pasukan Konoha telah mengarahkan keseluruhan pasukannya untuk masuk ke medan pertempuran. Mereka menyerbu masuk dengan jerit pekik yang kuat.

Sasuke, Itachi Sishui dan pasukannya berdiri tenang di tempat masing-masing menantikan serangan pasukan Zetsu yang berjumlah berlipat ganda dari bilangan pasukan mereka. Apabila pasukan Akatsuki sudah dekat kepada mereka, Itachi memberikan isyarat kepada pasukannya untuk bergerak ke depan. pertarungan terbuka di mulai

Pemilihan pasukan oleh Nara Shikamaru memang tepat. Para Uchiha yang ahli petarung yang dipilih untuk berperang sejak awal dengan Akatsuki dan menghabiskan prajurit Akatsuki adalah Uchiha terbaik. Mereka adalah petarung yang tsudah banyak menyelesaikan misi yang tentu saja melibatkan tekhnik bertarung yang baik pula. Mereka memiliki kemahiran perang yang tinggi.

Pasukan gabungan yang lain dan di jadikan induk pasukan masih menanti di balik tempat persembunyian mereka menyaksikan peperangan tersebut dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ke serangan kedua.

Saat pasukan Uchiha dan beberapa gabungan pasukan lain berhasil menarik sebagian besar dari pasukan Akatsuki

 **Serangan Kedua: Mengepung pasukan Akatsuki**

Saatnya sudah tiba untuk Nara Shikamaru memberikan instruksi baru. Komando seterusnya adalah para komandan divisi. Agar Uchiha dan pasukannya mundur secara teratur dan berpura-pura lemah.

Itu bukanlah taktik yang mudah. Itu memerlukan satu perkiraan yang tepat. Terlalu cepat akan menyebabkan musuh menyadari taktik tersebut. Terlalu lambat akan menyebabkan kematian pasukan aliansi.

Para komandan divisi memberikan instruksi kepada pasukannya masing-masing. Dengan cepat mereka menyerang pasukan Zetsu yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Dan lebih dari setengahnya kini telah terjebak dalam taktik ini. Taktik ini berhasil. Pasukan Akatsuki telah berada dalam kepungan. Ketika induk pasukan divisi muncul. Nampak kematian semakin menghampiri para zetsu. Kalan-klan lain di Konoha juga telah bergabung, bahkan para Renegade juga sudah banyak yang ikut berjuang.  
.

.

.

.

Saat pertarungan terus berlangsung, di darat pertarungan terbuka antara negara yang beraliansi melawan pasukan Zetsu. Sementara dari udara serangan dari pesawat tanpa awak dari Akatasuki terus menggempur dan melumpuhkan serangan udara pasukan aliansi empat negara. Bahkan peluru dan balistik dari jet tempur pun ada yang nyasar ke arena pertempuran darat.

Tapi tampak kalau pasukan Zetsu mulai terlihat unggul, selain karena individu yang notabenenya cyborg, para Zetsu juga jauh lebih kuat saripada sebagian besar prajurit aliansi secara individu. Hanya para uchiha dan beberapa orang Non Uchiha sebagai prajurit terlatih khusus seperti Gaara, yang bisa sedikit mengimbangi atau bisa melampaui kekuatan para Zetsu. Dan inipun tidak seberapa banyak

Hanya saja pasukan aliansi unggul dari segi jumlah yang sebagian besar adalah prajurit biasa pada umumnya.

"Siall!.." teriakan Naruto saat salah satu zetsu hampir saja menebas lehernya.

"Brengsek!"

Srats!

Suara leher yang terpotong, tertebas oleh pedang Naruto.

Siasat yang di pakai Shikamaru ini hanya berhasil mengurangi setengah dari kekuatan Akatsuki, setengahnya lagi datang bagai air bah, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Sebagian dari Zetsu bahkan sudah ada yang lewat dengan cara melompati para prajurit, perlu di ingat kembali mereka sangat kuat, jadi untuk melompat tinggi dan jauh itu tidaklah sulit bagi mereka. Yang bisa menandingi ini, hanyalah para Uchiha atau manusia terlatih lainnya seperti Gaara dan Naruto. Hal seperti itu pun bagi Naruto dan Gaara masih agak sulit.

Mendapati laporan ini, maka para pasukan divisi Iwa dan Oto yang memegang senjata minigun sebagai pertahannan darat terakhir kini perlahan merangsek maju. Mereka mulai memberondong zetsu dengan minigun mereka

"Ha…ha…ha.." suara tawa muncul. "tidak kusangkah, hanyalah organisasi tapi ternyata empat negara kuat telah beraliansi… sangat tidak adil. Namaku Pain aku yang membantu menghilangkan ketidak adilan ini" suara ini muncul dari pria bertindik berambut jabrik.

Selesai berkata demikian, pria berambut jabrik ini melompat ditengah-tengah pertempuran, ia segera menyerang pasukan aliansi. Melihat hal ini Gaara tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari sambil menebas para Zetsu yang berada didepannya.

"Heaaa"

Teriakan Gaara menerjang pria bertindik tadi. Mendapati serangan tiba-tiba ini. Pria bertindik atau Pain dengan mudah menghindar.

Serangan pertama gagal, Gaara menundukan tubuhnya menyapu kaki Pain.

Sial" gerutu Gaara saat beberapa serangan cepat yang ia lakukan, tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Pain.

Naruto mendengar gerutuan Gaara. Naruto menlihat Gaara yang tengah kesulitan menghadapi Pain. Maka diambilnya keputusan untuk membantu Gaara.

Heaat

Naruto maju dengan serangan cepat. Pain menyambut, ia menghadapi serangan Naruto dengan menangkis serangan Naruto.

Plak!

Serangan bertubi naruto hanya di layani dengan satu tangan oleh Pain. Dengan mudah pula pain menyarangkan satu tangan yang lain.

Bugh!

Naruto memang masih sempat berkelit tapi masih kalah cepat oleh gerakan Pain sehingga pukulan Pain menghantam bahunya.

Gaara segera menahan tubuh Naruto yang barusan mendapat serangan Pain.

"Sepertinya kita berdua harus mengeroyoknya, Gaara ia terlalu kuat".

"Aku tahu, ayo"

Heaat!

Kedua pemuda itu maju secara bersamaan di tangan mereka pun juga sudah menggenggam pedang masing-masing

Senjata-senjata yang tergenggam di tangan, siap diarahkan ke tubuh lawan.

Wukkk!

Naruto menyodokan senjata itu ke arah dada Pain. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dari arah samping kanan Gaara meluncurkan pedangnya ke leher

Serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan kedua pemuda ini memang serangan maut. Apabila salah satu  
ada yang mengenai sasaran, mungkin cukup untuk mengirim Pain ke akhirat

Kini Pain bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan-serangan yang datang Naruto dan Gaara. Serangan-serangan yang meluncur ke arahnya, dihadapi. Tangan kanan ditetakkan ke bawah, sedangkan tangan kiri diangkat ke atas kepala untuk melindungi leher.

Takkk, tappp, tappp

Pain menyunggin meremehkan kedua lawannya. Dalam waktu demikian singkat, senjata-senjata milik Naruto dan Gaara telah tertangkap. Karuan saja Naruto dan Gaara kaget bukan kepalang melihat senjata masing-masing tercengkeram tangan lawan. Buru-buru mereka mengerahkan tenaga untuk menarik pulang senjata Pain melepaskan cekalannya. Tak pelak lagi, tubuh kedua orang itu terjengkang ke belakang, terbawa tenaga tarikan sendiri. Namun Naruto dan Gaara telah berhasil memperbaiki keadaannya. Dan saat itulah Pain meluruk ke arahnya. Naruto dan Gaara bergegas menyambutnya.

Wukkk! Bukkk!

"Akh...!"

Begitu Naruto menyerang lewat bawah kakinya, kaki kanan Pain langsung meluncur ke arah dada. Bidang lowong itu sama sekali tidak disadari Naruto. Akibatnya, tendangan Pain telak mengenai sasaran.

Pada saat terpentalnya Naruto Pain segera melayangkan pukulan ke pelipis Gaara. Gaara yang tadi kaget, tidak sempat lagi menghindar

Plak!

Sama seperti naruto, gaara pun terjungkal ke belakang.

Pain tidak lagi peduli pada Naruto dan Gaara yang telah tersungkur, ia kini menatap jauh kedepan. Arah tatapannya menuju ke kantor Hokage.

Dengan cepat Pain melompat melewati para pasukan Aliansi dan Zetsu yang sedang bertarung. Pain tampak sedang mengamuk hebat ditengah para pasukan Aliansi, sbelum kembali berlari menuju Kantor tempat para Kage berkumpul.

Sementara Sasuke yang tengah membantai para Zetsu, dari kejauhan melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah diserang oleh Pain. ia bergerak mengabaikan para Zetsu yang ingin mengejarnya. Bahkan para zetsu yang ingin menghadangnya pun juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah terpotong oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari menuju ketempat Gaara dan Naruto di jatuhkan.

.

.

.

Syuuuut…

Duarr!

Sebuah serangan roket menuju kantor Hokage, tapi jauh sebelum roket itu mengenai sasaran, roketnya sudah meledak.

Belum sampai disitu, kepanikan dikantor Hokage kembali terjadi, saat beberapa pesawat pembom tanpa awak melintas dan menyerang Kantor Hokage.

Tapi di antara serangan gencar itu tak satupun yang sampai, menembus bahkan hanya sekedar membuat kaca pecah.

"Tenanglah, Kantor ini memiliki sistem pertahanan serangan udara, termasuk serangan peluru senapan. Jika merekan ingin membunuh kita, mereka sendirilah yang harus masuk kesini" Madar sang pembuat system pertahanan itu menenangkan.

Raut wajah kelegaan mucul mendengar pemaparan Madara.

Lalu bagaimana dengan angkatan udara aliansi, meski banyak yang masih bertahan, namun tampak kalau jumlahnya makin berkurang banyak.

Ledakan dan jatuhan puing pesawat juga masih sering terjadi.

Para petarung pun tidak luput dari serangan udara dari fihak masing-masing lawan.

"Kakek!" seru Sakura menatap jauh je depan.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Kantor Hokage, tampak puluhan Zetsu telah lolos dari kepungan para pasukan aliansi.

Selain karena pasukan Aliansi memang di sibukan dengan gelombang Zetsu yang baru datang.

Tratatat…

Dor..dorr..

Suara dari para pasukan Divisi Iwa-Oto, yang memakai senapan mesin atau minigun juga sudah menyambut.

"Aaakhhh!"

Jeritan kematian terdengar saat para Zetsu berhasil memporak-porandakan prajurit di Divisi Iwa-Oto. Tapi beruntung bebrapa pasukan dari Divisi lain segera membantu sehinngga prajurit divisi Iwa-Oto kembali stabil

"Sial ada yang lolos" teriak Genma sebagai komandan.

Tratatata…

Zetsu yang sudah berada didepan dan siap masuk kekantor Hokage, tumbang menerima serangan dari Genma.

"Kepada para pasukan yang ku tunjuk, segera kedalam. Lindungi Nyonya Uchiha Sakura" perintahnya lagi melalui earphone yang ia gunakan.

Kembali Genma memberondong para zetsu yang datang dari depan.

"Aaarrrgh!"

Serangan senjata mini gun yang Genma gunakan tidak mampu lagi membendung Zetsu yang datang. Ia mendapat sebuah terjangan dan terlempar jatuh.

Para zetsu kini merangsek masuk kedalam Kantor Hokage. Kepanikan kembali melanda, karena praktis yang menjadi petarung disitu hanyalah Madara, Fugaku dan Kagami.

Fugaku dan Madara menginstruksikan agar para Kage segera mudur keruangan lain yang lebih aman. Sementara keduanya kini menyambut para Zetsu yang sudah berada di dalam Kantor Hokage.

Ketiga ayah beranak itu mulai meladeni kedatangan para Zetsu, meski ketiganya bisa dikatakan telah berusia uzur, terutama Madara. Tapi ketiganya ternyata masih cekatan dalam bertarung.

Meski semakin banyak Zetsu yang menerobos masuk, ketiga orang tua itu masih bisa melayani.

Pada akhirnya hukum alamlah yang berbicara, ternyata stamina ketiga orang tua itu semakin berkurang. Sedikit banyak ketiganya semakin terdesak. Bahkan sudah ada yang berhasil melewati hadangan ketiga pria tua itu.

Dor.. Dorr..Dorr..

Sakura berhasil menjatuhkan Zetsu yang telah melewati hadangan Madara.

Dorr..dor..

Sakura sekali lagi menembakan senjatanya ke arah Zetsu yang mendesak Fugaku dan Kagami. Seperti di komando, Zetsu yang lain mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura. Dan mereka kini seperti ingin mengarahkan serangan ke Sakura.

"Sial! Sakura, lari!" teriak Madara saat yakin kalau Sakura akan menjadi sasaran para Zetsu.

Sakura menentang dengan mengarahkan FN five seven nya, tapi ternyata peluru dalam magasinnya sudah habis. Sakura jadi kaget, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan…!" teriakan Mikoto segera memeluk dan melindungi tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ibu…" seru Sakura kini ketakutan, ia tak menyangkah secepat itu Mikoto melindunginya.

Tratatata…

Kembali suara minigun menghalau Zetsu yang nyaris menebas Mikoto yang melindungi Sakura. Semua Zetsu yang berada di dekat Sakura dan Mikoto akhirnya tumbang mendapati berondongan dari sepuluh oranga yang tadi diluar yang ditugaskan oleh Genma untuk melindungi Sakura. Ternyata mereka masih hidup dari terjangan para Zetsu tadi.

"Aakh!"

Pengawal yang di tunjuk melindungi Sakura ternyata tidak menyangka kalau Zetsu kembali merangsek masuk kedalam Kantor Hokage, bahkan lebih banyak. Sementara, tetua Uchiha itu makin kewalahan.

"Nyonya mundur dan bersembunyilah" Hashirama menarik Mikoto dan Sakura.

Tapi..

"Sakura"

"Mikoto"

Teriakan Madara dan Fugaku bersamaan, mereka tidak bisa lagi bertindak karena beberapa Zetsu yang lebih dekat telah menyergap ke arah Hokage yang memegang lengan Mikoto dan Sakura.

Ketiga orang itu tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya memejamkan mata menunggu sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa ketiganya.

Prang!

Bwett! Crash! Crask!

Suara leher yang terpenggal dari para Zetsu.

"Sasuke" Sakura begitu girang mengetahui siapa yang menolong mereka bertiga.

Sasuke datang dengan tepat waktu, dengan menerjang dinding kaca.

"Sakura, mundurlah. Kakek, Ayah dan paman, kalian juga sebaiknya mundur" nada Sasuke tanpa menoleh, ia tetap menatap tajam pada para Zetsu yang lain, yang akan masuk kedalam kantor Hokage.

"Sakura, ganti magasinmu" Sasuke melemparkan beberapa magasin pada Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menggunakan senjata Sakura?" Mikoto bertanya dengan nada santai pada Sakura.

"Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Selanjutnya ia memasang magasinnya.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke memegang pedang di kedua tangannya. Ia segera menyambut kedatangan Zetsu.

"Sakura mundur" desak Sasuke saat para zetsu makin mendekat.

Diawali Sasuke melakukan sebuah jungkir balik di udara, Sasuke menyambut para zetsu. Dengan kecepatannya ia menyayat dan memotong para zetsu. Sasuke tampak seperti penari sedang melakukan pertunjukan dengan ayunan kedua pedangnya.

Wutt

Crassh!

Sambaran pedang Sasuke langsung menebas dua zetsu sekaligus. Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kiri kanan.

Duk!

Ternyata tidak hanya pedangnya yang meminta korban, kakinya juga demikian.

Duk… dugh!

Zetsu yang berada di belakang Sasuke berusaha hendak menebas Sasuke, tapi tahu-tahu tubuh Sasuke berputar disertai tendangan kilat mengenai batang leher.

Zetsu yang terkena terlempar karena pengaruh tendangan sasuke, setsu itu melayang dan menimpa Zetsu yang lain.

Crats

Kembali Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya dan memotong leher beberapa Zetsu.

Selain Sakura dan Mizukage yang pernah menyaksikan Sasuke bertarung. Yang lainnya kagum melihat kepawaian Sasuke dalam menghadapi keroyokan para Zetsu.

Wukk! Dess!

Suara pertarungan lain muncul tak jauh dari Sasuke. Rupanya Itachi juga telah tiba, ia kembali ke kantor Hokage saat tahu kalau sudah ada Zetsu yang lolos dan menerobos ke kantor Hokage.

"Kemana saja kau, hampir saja aku bersenang-senang sendiri" kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Itachi

"Mampir di pasar" Sasuke nyaris menendang bokong kakaknya yang sekenanya menjawab itu.

"Ayo bertanding Sasuke, siapa yang paling cepat memberesi sampah ini"

"Hn.. Traktir yang menang"

Maka kedua kakak-beradik ini kembali menari membantai para zetsu.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	24. Renegade 24 Last Stand

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sakura Haruno, Hashirama Senju**

 **Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku No Gaara**

 **Sishui Uchiha , Rasa**

 **Madara Uchiha, Genma**

 **Fugaku Uchiha, Pain**

 **Kagami Uchiha, Shiro Zetsu**

 **Mikoto Uchiha, Orochimaru**

 **Mei Terumi, Yakushi Kabuto**

 **Neji Hyuuga,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST STAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kakak beradik, Itachi dan Sasuke telah berhasil menghalau gelombang Zetsu yang dari tadi ingin masuk ke kantor hokage dan ingin membubuh sasarannya, yakni para Kage.

Keduanya saling menatap saat berhasil menumbangkan musuh terakhir, keduanya segera mengambil nafas panjang.

"Itachi, Sasuke" Suara cempreng dari Naruro terdengar kemudian. Gaara pun muncul sesaat kemudian. Meski melihat tumpukan para Zetsu, mereka tidak kaget, karena itulah paktor kkenapa Naruto dan Gaara memilih berlari kembali menuju Kantor Hokage karena mereka mendengar kalau sudah banyak Zetsu yang lolos dari pengepungan. Mereka menjadi lega ketika melihat Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berhasil membereskan para zetsu yang lolos dari hadangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Sasuke segera menghampiri pasukan yang di perintahkan Genma untuk melindungi Sakura. Genma juga sudah ada diantara mereka.

Mereka semua terluka parah karena sempat memberikan perlawanan terhadap Zetsu, bahkan tiga diantaranya sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan di garis depan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Saat menyadari kalau sudah ada pasukan Zetsu yang lolos dari kepungan, aku segera memerintahkan sebagian besar para Uchiha untuk membantu garis pertahanan, ini bertujuan untuk menutupi kekosongan di garis belakang. Sedang sebagian sisanya, kepemimpinan kuserahkan pada Sishui" Sasuke pertama kali menyahut.

"Pasukanku kugabung dengan pasukan Kiri yang sudah mulai kewalahan, lagi pula tadi aku dan Naruto sempat bertarung dengan seorang pria bertindik, dia kuat sekali, dan saya yakin dia lebih kuat dari kalian berdua" timpal Gaara sambil menatap Uchiha bersaudara.

"Dia adalah Pain"

"Benar, ia juga sempat menyebutkan namanya, tadi kami pikir ia menuju kemari, makanya kami terpaksa meninggalkan yang lain" Naruto menambahkan, "tapi ternyata dia tidak datang"

"Tadi Sakura terpisah dari para Kage, tapi kenapa mereka sempat mengalihkan serangan pada Sakura?" Mizukge bertanya ketika keempat pemuda itu telah berkumpul.

"Apakah Sakura melakukan gangguan" tanya Itachi

"Benar, bahkan Sakura berhasil menembak mati beberapa diantaranya" Mikoto ikut menimpali.

Sasuke sempat melempar tatapan tajam pada Sakura, Sasuke memang sempat melihat aksi Sakura yang tengah menembaki beberapa Zetsu.

Sasuke kesal dengan ulah nekad Sakura, beruntung ia masih sempat menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Tak perlu marah, Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Mizukage memegang bahu Sasuke sambil melempar senyum pada Sakura, yang tampak kalau ia menyesal dengan aksinya tadi.

"Mereka adalah kecerdasan buatan, Mungkin mereka memiliki semacam alogaritma dan analog target, dan target awal adalah para Kage, jadi serangan dari Sakura dianggap mengganggu kinerja Alogaritma, maka mereka harus menyingkirkannya. Seperti anti virus pada program komputer" Itachi menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu melawan kan? Tinggal diamkan saja lalu para prajurit menyerang tiba-tiba" Gaara memebri pendapat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara,"Itulah fungsi dari scanner yang selalu melintasi kita dengan kecepatan tinggi, jika yang terkena scanner itu, maka dianggap sebagai taget pula".

Sishui melaporkan kalau pergerakan Para zetsu sedikit bisa di tahan, meski jumlah mereka masih banyak.

Prang!

Suara mengagetkan dari suara kaca yang pecah. Tampaklah didepan mereka seorang pria bertindik berdiri.

"Rupanya kalian para sampah telah berkumpul disini, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mencari kalian" Pain berkata sambil meremehkan.

Semua diam tidak menanggapi, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Itachi berada dalam siap bertarung. Pain menatap satu per satu orang yang berada di dalam kantor Hokage tersebut.

"Hm.. kau si penghianat Itachi" dengusan meremehkan dari Pain dia tujukan pada Itachi.

"Ooh.. dan kau" Pain menuding Sasuke, "aku masih ingat wajah menyebalkan darimu. Kau pernah mempermalukanku di hadapan kekasihku yang ingin kau tiduri, brengsek!" Pain meninggikan suaranya pada Sasuke.

"Gara-gara kaulah aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dan menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka. Dan hasilnya bisa kau lihat. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku habisi"

"Diam" geram Sasuke, kupingnya memanas mendengar makian Pain. "Gaara, Naruto, mundurlah dia bukan tandingan kalian. Lindungi saja yang lain"

Jleb!

Dengan cepat Pain menyuntikan serum ke lehernya.

Menyaksikan hal itu, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang menerjang Pain.

"heaaa…."

Plakk!

Serangan cepat Sasuke berhasil dimentahkan Pain. Sauke tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menarik sedikit tubuhnya.

Sasuke melompat lalu melakukan tendangan putar dengan posisi tubuh melintang di udara,

Bukk!

Tendangan yang mengarah kedada Pain kembali berhasil di tepis Pain. Sesaat setelah Sasuke menjejakan kaki. Pain melancarkan tendangannya ke dada Sasuke.

Dess!

Sasuke menahan dengan cara menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, namun tak ayal tubuh Sasuke terjajal mundur, bahkan sampai kakinya terseret.

Itachi menyadari kekuatan Pain yang telah memakai serum, pasti sangat kuat. Maka ia melompati melewti kepala Sasuke, dan langsung mengarahkan tendangannya ke Pain.

Plakk! Plak!

Dua kali serangan Itachi, dua kali pula Pain menahan serangannya. Itachi kini sadar kalau Pain memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari awal mengetahui kekuatan Pain, ia segera mencabut pedangnya.

Wutt!

Pain mengegoskan badannya, pedang yang disabetkan Sasuke lewat begitu saja. Dan pada saat bersamaan pain mengarahkan tendangannya kerusuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat lututnya untuk menahan tendangan pain.

Duk!

Sasuke langsung terjatuh menahan kuatnya tendangan Pain, pedangnya pun terlepas. Melihat Sasuke terjatuh, pain tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mengarahkan tumitnya ke Sasuke.

Itachi dengan cepat memungut pedang Sasuke.

Wukk!

Pain terpaksa menarik kembali kakinya, ketika Itachi membabatkan pedangnya. Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke buru-buru bangkit.

Dor! Dor!

Sakura memberanikan diri menembak Pain. Entah bagaimana caranya, tidak seperti Sasuke atau Itachi yang memilih menghindari peluru. Pain justeru menangkapnya.

"Dasar Jalang" geram Pain ketika tahu siapa yang telah menembakinya.

Sakura mundur, bukan karena takut, tapi kaget dengan Pain yang malah menangkap peluru. Pain segera menerjang Sakura dengan penuh amarah.

Wut! Plak!

Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berada didepan Sakura untuk menahan serangan Pain.

"Jangan coba sentuh dia" Sasuke masih memegang tangan pain.

Pain tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena tangannya masih dipegang Sasuke. Akibatnya, Sasuke berhasil menyarangkan tendangannya di perut Pain.

Buk!

Pain terdorong kebelakang.

Dari sisi lain Itachi melayangkan pukulannya, Pain terpaksa menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan Itachi. Pain dengan cepat bangkit, dan menyapu kaki Itachi. Itachi terpaksa melompat menghindari sapuan kaki Pain, namun disaat yang bersamaan pula sambaran pedang Sasuke datang.

Pein buru-buru menekuk kakinya lalu berpijak dan melompat menjauh.

Ketiganya kembali saling tatap.

Sasuke terlebih dahulu bertindak, ia kembali menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal, mengancam dan akan membelah dua tubuh pain. Pain memiringkan tubuhnya. Tapi pada posisi miring Itu, serangan Itachi datang menyerang kekepalanya.

Plak!

Pain terpaksa menahan serangan Itachi. Sasuke melempar pedang ke Itachi, dan saat bersamaan pula Sasuke memutar tubuh menendang ke rusuk Pain.

Plak! Buk!

Pain berhasil menahan serangan Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sempat lagi menghindar saat pain memutar tubuh dan menyarangkan tendangannnnya ke paha Sasuke.

Itachi menyabet pedang yang diberikan Sasuke, Pain menghindar, tapi serangan Sasuke datang lagi.

Terpaksa Pain menahan serangan Sasuke. Itachi kembali mengoper pedang ke Sasuke sambil memasukan serangannya pada Pain.

Duk!

Pain kena.

Wutt!

Serangan Sasuke datang lagi tapi masih bisa di hindari Pain. Sasuke kembali mengoper pedang.

Begitu seterusnya sehingga membuat Pain makin kewalahan mengatasi kombinasi serangan kakak beradik itu.

Sasuke menendang paha Pain hingga pain berlutut, serangan kedua dari Itachi behasil di tepis.

Duk! Des!

Di awali gerakan indahnya, dua kali serangan Sasuke berhasil bersarang ketika Pain sibuk mengatasi ayunan pedang Itachi. Pain yang terjajar sedikit masih sempat membalas Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali tapi setiap serangan yang mengenai Pain sepertinya tidak berdampak padanya

Buk!

Sasuke terjungkal jauh kebelakang saat mendapat serangan telak dari Pain mengenai dadanya. Pain yang melihat kini tinggal Itachi. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan telak ke arah Itachi.

Buk.. buk!

Pedang terlepas dari genggaman Itachi. Itachi terlempar deras kearah sasuke. Sasuke bukannya menahan laju tubuh Itachi yang terlempar, tapi Sasuke malah melompat sambil bersalto menangkap pedang yang masih melayang diudara, sementara tubuh Itachi melayang ke arahnya, ia biarkan lewat dibawahnya.

Sasuke langsung menyerang seakan membagi dua tubuh pain.

Clap!

Pain berhasil menahan pedang di atas kepalanya dengan menjepitkan kedua tangannya. Melihat hal ini Sasuke bersalto dan menendang pedang hingga terlepas dari pegangan Pain, dan melayang ke arah belakang Sasuke.

Dari arah belakang sasuke, muncul Itachi menangkap pedang lalu melompat lewat diatas kepala sasuke dan hendak menyabet leher Pain. Dan masih dengan posisi Itaci di udara Pain dengan cepat menyambut Itachi dengan tendangan di perut Itachi.

Dess!

"Ukhh!"

Itachi kembali terlempar kebelakang. Pada posisi yang sama Sasuke menangkap pedang yang terlepas dari tangan Itachi.

Wurt!

Sasuke membabat kaki Pain. Pain melompat, dan disaat yang sama pula, dengan cepat sasuke menangkap tubuh Pain, lalu memutar tubuhnya, dan melemparkan tubuh Pain pada Itachi.

Itachi segera bangkit.

"Hiyaaa"

Dess!

Itachi langsung melompat dan melayangkan tendangan putar pada tubuh Pain. Karena hal itulah tubuh Pain seperti dipantulkan kembali pada Sasuke.

Ckrasssshh!

Pain tak sempat lagi berteriak saat pedang tajam Sasuke telah menembus jantungnya.

Gkhh!

Pain masih sempat mencekik sasuke meski pada akhirnya cekikannya lepas karena nyawa Pain keburu hilang.

Sasuke dan Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Ternyata kau juga aneh Sakura" Itachi mendekati Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau tampak tidak takut sama sekali ketika Pain mengalihkan serangannya padamu" Itachi masih tampak meringis menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Pain tadi.

"Mhmmm" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena aku percaya kalau dia pasti melindungiku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang masih membelakangi mereka.

Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke, kami hampir gagal melindungi Nyonya Sakura" genma datang dengan tertatih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak terluka.

"Anak buahmu tidak gagal, Sakura selamat, terima kasih Genma"

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar Sishui?" serunya sambil memegang ear phone-nya.

"Kurasa kami sudah bisa menahan para Zetsu, untuk yang ini, entahlah kalau masih ada tambahan Zetsu lagi" sahut Sishui di seberang. Karena komunikasi melalui ear phone bukanlah komunikasi dua arah, maka bukan hanya Sasuke, semua yang memakai ear phone pasti mendengar info ini.

Syuuut!

Duarrr!

Ternyata ledakannya begitu dahsyat sehingga membuat tanah berguncang hebat.

"Ledakan apa itu" pertanyaan hampir bersamaan dari mulut semua orang.

" _Itachi, kau mendengarku?_ " suara seseorang terdengar di telinga orang-orang yang menggunakan ear phone.

"Tentu saja Obito" jawab Itachi.

 _"Hati-hatilah, pesawat induk yang sangat besar sudah berangkat, yang terbesar menuju ke Konoha, dan yang satunya lagi sedang di arahkan menuju Kumo"_ jawab Obito.

"Maksudmu…."

 _"Benar, Helicraft"_

"Sepertinya sudah tiba, dan ia barusaja membuat ledakan dahsyat" lanjut Itachi.

 _"Maaf, terlambat menginformasikannya"_ nada menyesal dari Obito yang di seberang terdengar.

"Hah pesawat apa itu!" tidak hanya Naruto yang takjub, tapi juga yang lain.

"Itu di sebut Helicraft karena menyerupai kapal induk atau _Aircraft_ _Carrier Vessel._ pesawat itu memang seluas tiga lapangan sepak bola, mampu menampung penumpang 3 ribu orang, bahkan bisa di jadikan landasan pesawat jet dan heli" terang Itachi.

"Kepada semua Unit arahkan serangan kalian arahkan pada pesawat raksasa itu" intruksi Hashirama pada angkatan udara.

Seperti menjawab tantangan dari serangan jet aliansi, dari Helicraft juga meluncur sekitar dua puluhan pesawat tempur.

Dengungan puluhan pesawat jet tempur menyerang Helicraft.

Duar! Duar!

Ledakan rudal dan pesawat yang hancur saling berganti bersahutan. Ternyata setiap serangan rudal maupun peluru kaliber pun tidak mempan pada pesawat yang modelnya menyerupai kapal induk itu.

Tidak kurang dari semenit, puluhan dari pesawat aliansi sudah berjatuhan, sepertinya Helicraft itu memiliki pertahanan yang mampu menghalau berapapun serangan ke arahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, memang percuma. Helicraft itu nyaris tidak bisa di jatuhkan" Suara seperti tanda kalau Itachi akan menyerah.

"Kakek, siapa sebenarnya Orochimaru itu?" Sasuke menatap Madara.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku dan Itachi mentap Sasuke. Menanyakan maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke pada kakeknya.

"Jujurlah Kek, system pertahanan yang digunakan Helicraft itu, sama dengan system pertahanan yang di gunakan di Kantor Hokage, dan aku tahu kalau kakeklah pembuat system pertahanan ini."

Madara menarik nafas panjang, "Orochimaru adalah profesor yang hebat, dia adalah juniorku dan sekaligus sahabatku, aku mengangkatnya menjadi kepala di lab. Sayangnya ideologi kami mulai berseberangan saat kami berhasil menciptakan sebuah serum yang bisa menambah kekuatan. Aku ingin membentuk prajurit super seperti cara yang sudah ditanamkan oleh Uchiha selama ini, tapi bagi Orochimaru, ia ingin membuat prajurit super secara instant dengan menggunakan serum ciptaan kami. Selain itu dia juga mempunyai tujuan lain di balik keinginannya itu, dia ingin menguasai Konoha dengan prajurit supernya. Tentu saja aku menolak, kami bertengkar, dia lalu membakar lab kami dan membawa serta formula ciptaan kami".

"Sekarang, ternyata tidak hanya itu, sekarang dia telah berhasil menciptakan Helicraft dan cyborg zetsu, sebaiknya dulu, aku membunuh saja dia" nada penyesalan dari madara, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau tindakannya yang mengampuni Orochimaru, justeru membawa kehancuran.

"Lalu bagaimana menembus system pertahanan itu"

"System pertahanan itu tidak bisa di rusak kecuali dari dalam, tapi masalahnya, ia tidak bisa ditembus dan di dekati, bahkan rancangan orochimaru itu sudah di kembangkan lebih baik dari pada yang kita gunakan pada Kantor Hokage. Belum lagi, pesawat itu di lengkapi dengan ratusan senapan canggih"

Syuuut….

Duarrr!

Ledaka dahsyat kembali terjadi dari suatu tempat.

"Itu.. markas militer angkatan udara, itu artinya…." Hashirama menadahkan kepala. Semua basic militer di konoha telah hancur, praktis sekarang yang bisa di andalkan adalah, prajurit aliansi di darat.

"Hentikan pertarungan" suara dari Helicraft terdengar membentak. "Atau aku akan meratakan Konoha dengan tanah sekarang"

Mendengar peringatan itu para prajurit dan zetsu sontak menghentikan pertarungan.

"Orochimaru" gumaman dari Madara.

Helicraft itu itu mulai terbang rendah, "semua pangkalan militer kalian telah kuhancurkan, termasuk, yang di Kiri dan Suna. Sebaiknya kalian para Kage dan prajurit menyerah, atau dengan mudah aku bisa menghancurkan kalian dari sini"

Semua prajurit tetap dalam siaga perang.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak percaya!"

Syuuuts!

Duarr!

Ledakan yang lebih dahsyat akibat dari sebuah tembakan _Beam_ disertai sebuah roket menuju ke suatu tempat _,_ dari kejauhan sebuah asap besar mengepul kelangit.

"Itu adalah district Shimura dan Yamanaka. Mereka hancur dalam sekejap dan sekali tembakan" suara laporan dari pengawas yang di kepalai dan diawasi oleh Nara Shikamaru.

Tanda menyerah? Itulah jalan satu-satunya, karena jika mau hanya dengan sekali serang, semua prajurit bisa di binasakan. Bahkan Konoha bisa rata dengan tanah, hanya dalam beberapa kali serangan. Sementara pasukan udara sudah di jatuhkan semua.

Suara tawa kemenangan dari Helicraft.

Semua tampak sudah mulai melemas, semua senjata telah di jatuhkan. Bendera putih telah dikibarkan.

Para kage kini keluar menuju pelataran Kantor Hokage, juga bersama yang lainnya.

"Madara Senpai! Bagaimana hasil kreasiku, hebat kan?" nada mengejek dari orang yang di duga adalah Orochimaru.

Kembali semuanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Bangsat!" makian kembali terdengar dari Helicraft itu, "Siapa yang telah menghancurkan markas kita" karena Orochimaru tadi berbicara di depan microphone, tentu saja makiannya juga terdengar.

"Itu pasti Obito, tapi tetap sia-sia" Itachi menanggapi dengan suara pelan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita menang" seruan Orochimaru terdengar lagi kemudian.

"Berarti perjuangan kita sia-sia, nyawa ribuan prajurit melayang sia-sia juga" nada sedih dari Mizukage.

"Itachi, kalau mereka benar-benar menjadi penguasa, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum miris, "diktator dan memperkaya dirisendiri"

Sasuke menundukan kepala, selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Sakura entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri disamping Mikoto, berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sakura segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, "Sasuke, tidak apa-apa Sasuke, seperti apapun keadaanya kelak, aku akan tetap bahagia, selama aku bersamamu" Sakura menunjukan senyum hangatnya, meyakinkan Sasuke. Nampak kalau ia mengerti kekalutan Sasuke.

Memang benar, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan dibawah kekuasaan Akatsuki. Apakah Sakuranya tetap aman?

Tapi mendapati senyum hangat dari Sakura, "Belum selesai" Sasuke bertekad tidak ingin menyerah, ia tak ingin Sakura hidup dibawah kediktatoran pemimpin Akatsuki. Sasuke tak ingin senyuman itu menjadi tangisan.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, cukup, percuma kalau kau ingin melawan, kau hanya akan menambah korban" Seru Madara.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyerah" nafas Sasuke meburu, "Neji!" ia memegang ear phonnya.

"Aku di sini Sasuke" suara Neji dari ear phone.

"Kau adalah Hacker, bisa kau membobol system pertahanan Helicraft itu"

"Akan kita lihat, dan sudah ku usahakan dari tadi" dengan cepat tangan Neji menekan tuts, yang ada di depannya, tidak menunggu lama, "aku bisa Sasuke, tapi hanya sebentar"

"Itu sudah cukup"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Angkatan udara kita bahkan yang dari aliansi juga sudah habis" seru Fugaku.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menaggapi, ia menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum, selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Itachi, Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian.

Sasuke segera berbicara melalui ear phone, semua pengguna ear phone pasti akan mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tidak perlu. Sudah cukup" Hashirama bernada pelan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia menunjukan tekadnya pada rencana.

Sementara saat itu juga Orochimaru dengan bangganya memproklamirkan kemenangannya, tampak kalau ia mau mulai berpidato.

Sebuah jet pribadi tiba-tiba melintas, "Neji sekarang saatnya, hentikan systemnya" Sasuke berlari pada Itachi, Gaara dan Naruto yang telah berkumpul.

Ketiga pria itu saling menautkan tangannya, "bersiaplah sasuke" seru Gaara. Sasuke menjejakan kakinya pada tautan tangan Itachi, gaara dan Naruto.

"Itachi, tolong lindungi Sakura" itulah ucapan yang dikatakan sebelum, Sasuke dilempar ke atas dengan kekuatan ketiga pria itu.

Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang tampak menggantung di bawah pesawat jet. Benda itu seperti dipasang dengan sengaja agar Sasuke bisa meraih dan menggantung, ternyata benda itu adalah gulungan benang baja yang kuat dan di ujungnya terdapat pengait. Pengait itu menyangkut pada ban pesawat jet pribadi yang barusan melintas.

"Tidak perlu terlalu mendekat, ayunkan saja aku kesana" teriak sasuke sambil menggerakan tangannya sebagai Isyarat pada pilot jet tadi.

Pesawat itu tiba-tiba saja bermanuver ke atas, membuat Sasuke mengayun kedepan menuju ke Helicraft.

Semantara Orochimaru sendiri tidak peduli dengan pesawat jet yang melintas, ia malah memerintahkan agar menembaki jet tersebut dengan _senapan anti pesawat 25 mm,_ tanpa mengetahui kalau Sasuke sedang melayang menuju kearahnya.

Sasuke mendarat di pesawat

Dorr..dorr

Bebrapa kali berondongan senjata api menuju Sasuke. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain lagi kecuali menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Dari sini saja sudah bisa diperkirakan jumlah zetsu yang menyerangnya. Belum juga Sasuke sempat memperbaiki keadaannya, dari baik sebuah pintu muncul puluhan sosok sosok putih.

Sasuke terpaksa mengambil dan melempar peledak ke arah kumpulan orang yang tadi memberondonginya senjata berbuat demikian Sasuke dengan cepat mencecar sosok Zetsu yang muncul dari balik pintu tadi dengan pukulan.

Buk..buk.. plak

Sebagian serangannya mendarat ke tubuh beberapa Zetsu, tapi ada juga Zetsu yang sempat menahan serangannya. Sasuke belum berhenti ia tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia mencabut pedangnya,

Srt!

Bwet! Bwet!

Beberapa tubuh Zetsu yang menghalangi Sasuke menjadi terpotong-potong.

"Neji sekarang aku ada di Hanggar, sekarang arahkan aku ke tempat Orochimaru"

"Aku mengerti, majulah kedepanmu dan belok kanan, tapi hati-hati ada pengawal lain yang akan menghadangmu" jawab Neji yang sedang intens mengawasi monitor.

Dorr! Dorr!

Sasuke segera melumpuhkan para penjaga, "Pintunya menggunakan akses khusus" imbuh Sasuke saat berada didepan pintu.

"Sedang Ku usahakan, aku akan membuka semua jalanmu"

"Nah, sekarang sudah terbuka, cepatlah bergerak, karena sebentar lagi System Defender nya akan berhasil memblokir ku" seru Neji lagi.

Sesuai Instruksi Neji, Sasuke terus bergerak berburu dengan waktu, penjagaan setiap pintu ia musnahkan dengan cepat.

"Tinggal dua pintu lagi maka kau akan sampai pada Orochimaru"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terus berlari, tapi sayangnya serangan cyber Neji sudah ketahuan System, maka alarm keamanan pun berbunyi.

"Bangsat, rupanya kalian telah menyusp kemari, jadi kalian semua ingin mati. Zetsu habisi mereka" teriak Orochimaru.

Kembali pertarungan sengit terjadi.

"Kalian keparat, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kehancuran kalian, aku tidak akan lagi menaruh belas kasihan" seru Orochimaru saat menyadari kalau Helicraftnya telah di bobol dan di susupi.

Sebuah senapan laser nampak menyala sedang mengumpulkan energi. Bahkan semua system persenjataan sudah di arahkan pada Konoha.

Sementara pintu terakhir yang ada didepan Sasuke sudah mulai menutup. System keamanan kembali berfungsi, dan salah satu mekanismenya adalah menutup semua jalur.

Sasuke berlari Sangat cepat menuju pintu terakhir sebelum benar-benar menutup, Sasuke melompat seperti Harimau yang sedang menerkam. Dan ia pun berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan Orochimaru.

"Matilah kalian…. Apa? Sial" pria pucat itu benar-benar kaget, saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di ruangannya sekaligus sebagai ruang kontol Helicraftnya.

Secara serempak, pengawal yang berdiri mendampingi Orochimaru meluruk memburu tubuh Sasuke. Senjata-senjata yang tergenggam di tangan segera berkelebatan cepat ke arah berbagai bagian tubuh Sasuke. Suara-suara mendesing nyaring mengawali tibanya serangan senjata para pengawal Orochimaru.

Kali ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengelakkan serangan. Sasuke malah menangkis serangan dengan menggunakan dua pedangnya.

Tring…tring….tring

Suara berdenting keras terdengar berulang-ulang ketika senjata-senjata itu saling berbenturan. Sasuke yang tidak mau bersikap main-main lagi, langsung mengerahkan kemampuan yang dimiliki. Akibatnya sudah bisa diduga. Seketika terdengar jeritan-jeritan dari mulut para pengawal Orochimaru itu ketika pedang Sasuke membabat mereka.

"Sial!" pria berkacamata memaki, ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke

Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat menarik pistolnya,

Dorr…dor…dor

Tumbanglah pria berkacamata tadi.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja tindakan Sasuke. Ia menendang Orochimaru yang nampak menekan dua tombol.

Degk!

Bahu Orochimaru terkena tendangan dan berguling dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Tombol yang ditekan oleh Orochimaru sebenarnya adalah tombol untuk mengumpulkan energi pada salah satu senapan Laser yang akan di tembakan langsung ke Kantor Hokage, senjata yang sama yang digunakan ketika menghancurkan beberapa distrik di konoha. Di samping itu tombol yang satunya adalah tombol system persenjataan _Non Laser_ . Beruntunglah Sasuke cepat datang dan menggagalkan aksi Orochimaru.

Aaarghh!

Orochimaru menjerit kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke telah menancapkan dua pedangnya pada paha Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "kau sengaja tidak membunuhku karena ingin menangkapku, Bocah!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau pikir bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat, pintu itu tertutup otomatis dan hanya dibuka secara manual dari luar, pada setiap pintu yang kau lewati tadi" Orochimaru masih menyeringai.

Sasuke makin menggeram.

"Dan satu lagi Bocah, perang ini tidak ada pemenangnya, lihatlah timer di sampingmu"

Sasuke melihat timer yang sedang berjalan mundur, ternyata itu adalah hitung mundur penghancuran sendiri atau self destruction pada Helicraft.

"Aku melihatmu tampak tidak asing, apakah kau cucu Madara, pasti benar, aku mau berbaik hati padamu"

.

.

.

Setelah Orochimaru berbicara, Sasuke mendengus, "Yang terakhir bertahan adalah para pasukan aliansi, dan hanya kita yang akan…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya pada Orochimaru.

"Dan terima kasih pada informasimu"

"Sebentar lagi akan Usai, kita pemenangnya" Sasuke mulai berbicara melalui earphonya.

"Kalau begitu turunkan pesawat itu, kami akan memandumu" Itachi bernafas lega, "kau bisa kan".

"Tidak perlu, ada yang ingin kulakukan"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sasuke", Madara yang juga memiliki Ear phone, menyahut.

"Membantu Kumo, untuk menjatuhkan Helicraft yang ada di sana"

"Oh.. bagaimana kalau kau mengarahkan seranganmu pada Zetsu" seru Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, untuk yang ini, sebaiknya kalian berjuang sedikit lagi. Beberapa pasukan cadangan dari Oto dan Kiri yang akan membantu kalian" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau.." Gaara menahan ucapannya.

"Benar.. jenis heli tempur, meski hanya beberapa, kurasa sudah cukup"

Setelah Sasuke menembakan sebuah beam dan menjatuhkan Helicraft yang ada di kumo, Helicraft yang di tumpangi Sasuke justeru meninggi.

"Sasuke, apa lagi yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau malah meninggikan Heli itu" teriak Itachi.

Merasa ada yang gak beres, Sakura meraih earphone yang dipakai oleh Genma.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura?" Sasuke kaget dengan suara barusan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mendaratkan heli ini, orochimaru sudah mengaktifkan penghancuran diri"

"Lalu kenapa, biarkan saja pesawat itu hancur, segeralah keluar dari sana" seru Fugaku.

"Itu sama saja membunuh kalian semua"

"Apa Maksudmu?" giliran Rasa yang bertanya.

"Helicraft ini memiliki inti nuclear yang tidak stabil karena pengaktivan penghancuran diri, ledakan heli ini adalah setara dengan ledakan puluhan bom Nuklir. Jika aku mendaratkan pesawat ini di Konoha, maka ledakannya mampu menghancurkan seluruh Konoha," Sasuke menarik nafas.

"Kalau begitu bawah saja ketengah lautan, dan kau bisa menyelamatkan diri" suara Mizukage terdengar di telinga Sasuke

"Tidak bisa Nona, ledakan hebatnya bisa memicu Tsunami, dan bisa di pastikan Kiri dan Iwa akan hancur tersapu tsunami. Dan waktunya juga sudah sempit, kurasa tidak akan sampai kesana. Bisa saja meledak di tengah perjalanan. Karena ledakannya yang sangat dahsyat, bahkan pada ketinggian ini, efek ledakan bisa saja terasa sampai di tempat kalian sekarang. Karena itulah aku harus meninggikan posisi heli ini setinggi mungkin".

Mendengar keterangan Sasuke, Sakura menitikan air mata, "Jangan Sasuke, hiks.. itu sama saja kau bunuh diri… kau bisa mengaktifkan auto pilot, dan segeralah melarikan diri dari sana" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, kakinya pun sudah melemas tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, lantas ia duduk bersimpuh. Mikoto tidak bisa berkata selain membelai Sakura, sebagai penguatan.

"Maaf, _Hime,_ itu juga tidak bisa. Auto pilot tidak berfungsi. Dan yang kedua, pintunya telah tertutup dan hanya bisa dibuka secara manual dari luar"

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar setelah mendengar keterangan Sasuke.

"Kumohon Sasuke.. Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku..hikss..hikss.. kau pembohong.. kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah tinggalkan aku..hiks.. kau pembohong Sasuke.. kau pembohong" suara sakura lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar jelas karena sudah di dominasi oleh suara tangisannya.

' _Maaf, Sakura, demi keselamatanmu'_ hati Sasuke seperti tercabik mendengar suara Sakura menangis. Tapi ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

Lutut madara juga seperti tidak bisa lagi menahan berdiri, Madara berfikir kalau ia benar-benar akan kehilangan cucu kesayangannya itu.

Helicraft itu makin meninggi. Bahkan kelihatan makin mengecil.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke.. hiks.. Ka.. kau ingin nama anak kita diberi nama apa?" Sakura kembali berusaha berbicara sesaat kemudian.

Tapi kali ini tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..hiks"

"Sa…."

Duaaarr!

"Su…ke.."

Benar kata Sasuke, meski posisi Helicraft sangat tinggi, tapi ternyata ledakannya masih bisa membuat guncangan, meski tidak terlalu kuat, tapi siapapun pasti merasakan. Beberapa kaca lantai atas gedung yang tinggi, mengalami keretakan, bahkan sampai ada yang pecah dan jatuh.

"Sasuke…kyaaaaaa… Sasuke.. hiks " teriakan histeris Sakura, ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari. Tapi tidak sampai beberapa puluh langkah iapun terjatuh. Beruntung Itachi dengan cepat menangkap Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak sampai jatuh tersungkur. Sakura pingsan.

Sementara Mikoto yang sempat pandangannya mengabur, tapi masih bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan iapun hanya bisa menangisi kematian putera bungsunya.

"Kak Sishui, bagaimana keadaan disana?" Naruto mencari tahu keterangan dari pasukan Zetsu

"Para zetsu tampak makin kacau, serangan mereka tidak teratur, bahkan sudah banyak diantara mereka yang saling serang, sejak ledakan terjadi"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Helicraft yang hancur sebenarnya adalah konsol atau sebut saja otak pengendali dari Zetsu" suara Obito memberi keterangan.

"Sishui, Lakukan pembersihan, habisi semua Akatsuki… pada para Uchiha, jangan ada satu pun yang mundur dari kalian" Itachi menggeram marah sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih pingsan.

.

.

.

Perang telah usai dan mengakibatkan banyaknya kehancuran, terutama Konoha yang menjadi ladang pertempuran. Nasib yang sama tapi juga di alami oleh Kumo dan beberapa negara yang memilih untuk berdiri sendiri, tidak mau beraliansi. Kiri, suna maupun Oto juga mengalami kerusakan akibat serangan Zetsu meski tidak separah Konoha ataupun Kumo. Beruntunglah, berkat rencana Sasuke ketiga negara itu hanya mengalami kerusakan pada bagian instansi pemerintahan.

Mikoto menatap sendu Sakura yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang masih bagus kondisinya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia membelai kepala Sakura

"Sakura masih belum sadar Itachi" tanya satu-satunya pemimpin wanita, Mizukage.

"Masih belum, Nona" Itachi masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesedihannya.

"Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih pada Sasuke melalui dirinya" Gaara ikut menimpali.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miris, menanggapi ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kami permisi saja, untuk segera membenahi negara kami" Rasa sang Kazekage mohon pamit. Tak lama kemudian Mizukage juga ikut pamit undur diri.

"Tuan Itachi, maaf, sampaikan salamku pada Nyonya Sakura" genma yang terakhir ikut pamit.

Itachi mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sasuke..!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangun mengakibatkan Mikoto kaget. Sakura segera bangun dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sakura!" Itachi segera menangkap Sakura.

"Sasuke, Kak! Dia masih hidup.. hiks.." Sakura berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri dari Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa lolos dari ledakan itu"

"Sasuke masih hidup, Kak, dia terluka, dia butuh pertolongan… kumohon… lepasakan aku Kak.. hiks, dia masih hidup" meledaklah tangisan Sakura mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjagamu" Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Terimalah Sakura, Sasuke sudah tiada" suara itachi menjadi serak.

"Sasuke…. Kyaaa…" jeritan Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Itachi.

Mikoto hanya bisa menyaksikan sambil meneteskan air mata..

.

.

.

... TO BE CONTINUE OR THE END ...…

Jangan salahkan saya, yang tiba-tiba menulis ini.

Waduh! Kok jadi gini sich! Ini benar-benar nggak ada dalam rencana. Helm eh helepp.. eh salah lagi maksudnya help me. Gimana nih, apakah endingnya Sasuke tewas?

Minna… ada nggak ide untuk merasionalkan Sasuke bisa selamat dari ledakan dahsyat itu. Kasih tau yak! Isi aja di review kalo ada yang punya ide.

Ato biarin aja Sasu gugur. Kalo gitu, cerita ini dah finish.

Ya sudahlah, seperti kata Sasuke, perang memang membutuhkan pengorbanan

Pokoknya ikutin aja terus sampai status cerita ini menjadi Complete

Oh, ya kutunggu masukannya.

Mudah-mudahan cerita ini tidak berakhir sampai disini.

Gomen


	25. Renegade 25 My Guardian Angel

**Char :**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Konan**

 **Yugao**

 **Rock Lee**

 **Maito Guy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke balas… eerrr ada di bagian akhir chap ini**

.

.

.

Itachi sedari tadi sudah kesana kemari mengendarai mobilnya. Bahkan ia sudah naik-turun puncak gedung sambil membawa teropong. Itachi tampak gelisah, ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sial!" makinya, tapi pada siapa.

"Tidak adikku, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan. Kumohon jangan bahayakan dirimu" nada dan raut kecemasan terpampang jelas di wajah Itachi.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan, dari tadi kau seperti sedang mengelilingi Konoha dengan wajah panik" teriak Naruto pada Itachi saat Itachi ingin segera menaiki mobilnya.

"Sakura, dia.. menghilang lagi" deru nafas Itachi karena ia baru saja naik turun dari sebuah menara.

"Mencari Sasuke lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk

"Ini yang kesekian kalinya Sakura kabur dari rumah, hanya demi satu alasan, ia ingin mencari Sasuke. Entah apa karena ia belum merelakan Sasuke atau memang firasatnya benar kalau Sasuke masih hidup, aku tidak tahu"

Naruto diam.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali mencari adik manjaku itu. Sampai jumpa" Itachi segera mohon pamit.

"Tunggu aku juga ikut membantumu, oh ya, dimana Sishui, bukankah ini keahliannya?"

"Dia sedang tidak ada. Baru saja ia menerima misi"

Itachi dan Naruto melangkah menuju mobil masing-masing , "kita berpencar, jangan lupa hubungi terus aku" Itachi mengingatkan.

"Begitu juga denganmu"

"Oh. Apakah dia tidak mencari lagi di sekitar puing-puing Helicraft?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku sudah dari sana, dan dia tidak ada"

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah muda berjalan menyisir sungai dan kelihatan agak kepayahan melewati bebatuan. Karena merasa lelah ia segera mendudukan diri pada sebuah batu, sambil duduk tak henti-hentinya ia mengelus perutnya yang membuncit besar, dan jika di lihat dari kondisi kehamilannya, bisa di pastikan kalau ia akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Kita akan menemukan Papamu sayang, Mama juga yakin kalau Papamu masih hidup" gumamnya sambil membelai perutnya.

.

.

.

"Itachi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku melihat Sakura sedang berjalan menyisir bantaran sungai" seru Naruto menghubungi Itachi via telepon.

"Apa? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" jawab Itachi, ' _sejauh itu?'._

Itachi dan Naruto mendapati Sakura tengah berjalan kesusahan, selain kerena melewati bebatuan, perutnya yang membesar juga menambah kepayahan dirinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Itachi.

Sakura menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Sakura berusaha berlari, tapi apalah daya, bebatuan dan kehamilannya menghalangi.

Itachi melompati lebar sungai, sementara Naruto hanya melompat di atas bebatuan yang timbul di tengah-tengah aliran sungai.

Itachi sudah berada di samping Sakura, dia langsung memegangi tangan Sakura, "lepaskan aku, Kak! Aku ingin mencarinya.. lepaskan, hiks.." Sakura mulai menangis sambil memberontak melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Itachi.

Sakura tetap meronta bahkan sambil memukul tanga Itachi yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan Sakura, kau ingin…"

Plakk!

Itachi kaget melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menampar Sakura, "bisakah kau berhenti membahayakan diri dan bayimu, hah! Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan, tapi kami juga. Kau pikir Sasuke mau berkorban agar kau menjadi seperti ini!" seru Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. "Kami mengerti perasaanmu Sakura, tapi bukan seperti ini, Sasuke ingin kau aman"

Sakura berhenti meronta dan mengencangkan tangisannya, Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku melupakan dia..hu..hu..hiks.. bantu aku.. hiks..kalau kalian ingin aku berhenti mencari Sasuke, ajari aku melupakann dia… hiks..hiks " sakura mulai memukul-mukul dada Itachi yang memeluknya.

"Sakura aku mengerti" Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura dengan memegang bahunya. "karena aku juga merasa kehilangan, dia adalah sahabatku….."

"Kalian tidak mengerti..!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya, sambil menampik tangan Naruto, "Kalian tidak mengerti… karena bukan kalian yang kehilangan orang yang kalian cintai…hiks..hiks.. aku tahu kalian seperti apa.. hiks.. kau hanya kehilangan sahabatmu…hiks.. kau masih memiliki sahabat yang lain..hiks.. sebagai pengganti… bahkan.. bahkan kalian bisa dengan mudah mendapat pengganti orang yang kalian cintai hiks.."

Itachi dan Naruto bukanlah pria cengeng, tapi mereka sebenarnya adalah pria perasa. Tentu saja melihat Sakura yang menangis sendu seperti itu, tak ayal membuat kedua pria itu menitikan air mata.

"Tapi aku… aku mencintai dia. Dia yang selalu melindungiku.. hiks dan dia adalah papa dari anakku, hiks.. bagaimana kalian bisa mengerti.. hiks.. hiks.. aku benci kalian..hiks…." Seru sakura di sela tangisan pilunya. Bahkan suara sakura pun tidak terlalu jelas terdengar karena sudah tenggelam oleh suara tangisannya.

Itachi terus memeluk Sakura, sampai suara tangisan Sakura memelan dan menyisakan senggukannya.

"Sakura" Naruto dengan suara pelan, "aku memang tidak mencintai dia seperti kau mencintai dia. Tapi.. satu hal yang harus kau tahu.. dia adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga, aku menyayanginya. Dulu sebelum Sasuke masuk ke Akademi Uchiha, kami sempat sekolah bersama di TK. Aku yang selalu di pandang aneh, julukanku adalah Bocah Rubah Aneh. Aku selalu di bully, aku selalu di singkirkan. Seolah tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Bisa kau bayangkan kesedihanku? Tapi, orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya menunjukan persahabatan adalah Sasuke. Sebagai korban Bullying, tidak hanya diriku, bahkan barang-barangku pun turut menjadi korban, termasuk, makan siangku, dan Sasuke bahkan pernah tidak memakan bekalnya karena semua dia berikan kepadaku" kenang Naruto.

Disela isak tangisnya, tampak kalau Sakura tertarik dengan cerita Naruto tentang Sasuke.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan reaksi Sakura, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Bahkan di usia kanak-kanak itu, ia pernah menantang untuk di keroyok, hanya karena demi melindungiku.. hehe… dan kau tahu, dia menang. Tapi waktu begitu cepat, dia diwajibkan masuk pelatihan. Hari terakhir di TK, ia sempat mengancam anak-anak yang lain agar tidak menyentuhku. Meski dibalik tampang dinginnya, tapi aku tahu dia memiliki kepedulian. Bahkan ketika sudah berada di Akademi, aku tahu ia kadang membolos dari Akademi, demi memantau dan memastikan aku tidak di ganggu lagi".

"Berkat ancaman Sasuke, entah karena takut atau apa, tapi perlahan yang lain mendekatiku, bahkan sampai menerimaku dan perlahan menjadi sahabat. Sasuke adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga, kalau seandainya bisa ditukar dengan nyawaku demi mengembalikan Sasuke, tentu saja aku mau. Kau bilang aku masih punya sahabat yang lain?" Naruto terdengar terkekeh, "Bahkan aku rela menukar mereka semua demi Sasuke" Naruto mengambil jedah.

"Sakura, aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa ku kenang dari Sasuke, selain karena keberadaanmu dan anakmu yang akan lahir", Naruto menghapus air matanya, yang meleleh dari tadi, "karenanya aku merasa berkewajiban pula untuk menjagamu, menjaga sesuatu yang demi-nya, Sasuke, sahabatku rela mati"

"Dan untuk itulah…." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Sakura sudah terkulai lemas.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, ayo pulang" Itachi segera menggendong Sakura dan berlalu dari tempat mereka. Narutopun juga mengikuti Itachi

"Tidak kusangka, kau bisa juga bercerita" ujar Itachi ketika Naruto sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"Karena itu memang ku alami, kau pikir aku mengarang cerita?"

"Hm" gumaman yang gak jelas dari Itachi menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Hei.. "

"Sudahlah, tak perlu lagi mengomel, cepat hubungi Konan, dia yang mengendarai mobilku pulang"

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera menelpon Konan.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Itachi dengan pandangan sendu. Entah apa yang berada dalam fikirannya sekarang.

"Itachi, apakah kau setuju dengan pirasat sakura?" tanya Naruto saat mereka menunggu Konan menjemput.

"Entahlah Naruto, tapi hati dan logikaku saling bertentangan. Kalau mengikuti perasaanku, aku juga merasa kalau Sasuke masih hidup. Tapi logikaku menolak, tidak akan mungkin ada yang selamat dari ledakan dahsyat itu. Bahkan untuk sebuah keajaiban"

"Atau Sakura benar, bukankah dia bilang.."

"kuharap pirasat Sakura benar, bukankah perasaan wanita sangat peka"

"Iya.. kurasa" kembali Naruto menatap Sakura, ingin sekali dirinya menjadi penghibur bagi Sakura yang bahkan dalam pingsannya pun tampak terpancar raut wajah kedukaan.

Itachi melirik Naruto, "Kau akhirnya mengakui kalau Sakura lebih cantik dari Hinata?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Heh! Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau tertarik pada Sakura"

Naruto tentu sudah mengenal Itachi, berbohong pada Itachi adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan.

"Kalaupun aku tertarik padanya, sudah dipastikan tidak akan di terima. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kurasa kau juga suka padanya" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Rasa suka-ku dan rasa sukamu beda, aku tidak hanya menyukainya, tapi menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi kau, kau menyukainya sebagai seorang laki-laki" balas Itachi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak menafikannya. Dan kau juga, berhentilah berbohong" Naruto tidak mau berdebat.

Itachi tidak langsung menanggapi, ia lebih memilih menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Dia adalah adikku Naruto. Aku ingin melindungi adikku, aku sangat menyayanginya" suara Itachi terdengar menggumam.

"Aku sudah menikah, dan aku sangat bahagia dengan isteriku yang sekarang" sahut naruto juga dengan perlahan.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Kau tersinggung?"

"Tidak juga"

"Tapi di samping menjaga Hinata, aku juga akan menjaganya" Naruto menatap Sakura, "kenangan dari Sahabatku yang tersisa. Boleh, aku juga ikut menjaga adikmu ini" imbuh Naruto perlahan.

"Aa.. tapi jangan di utamakan"

"Aku tahu" Sahut Naruto.

"Eh! Itu Konan" Naruto menunjuk kedepan.

"Naruto, terima kasih. Tapi lain kali jika kau menyakiti adikku seperti tadi, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu" meski terdengar mengancam tapi senyum Itachi tetap mengembang.

"Aku bahkan tidak segan mengurung dirinya jika ia masih membandel, membahayakan dirinya dan bayinya" setelah berkata demikian, Naruto pamit saat Konan sudah mendekat.

.

.

.

"Jangan cemburu, Konan, aku tidak akan tertarik untuk jatuh cinta padanya, meski dia cantik, karena dia adalah adikku" ucap Itachi ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kali ini Konan lah yang mengendarai mobil. Sementara Itachi memangku Sakura yang masih pingsan.

"Iya, dia memang lebih cantik dariku" jawab Konan dengan agak ketus.

"Kenapa sich, wanita sangat sensitif jika menyinggung soal kecantikan?"

"karena pria lebih gampang tertarik pada wanita yang lebih cantik" nada kesal Konan pada kekasihnya.

"Hey…hey… aku tidak lah seperti itu" Itachi membela.

"Lagi pula, wanita mana yang suka di banding-bandingkan"

Itachi tersenyum, "Maaf, tapi kaulah wanita yang paling kucintai"

Konan tidak menanggapi, ia malah lebih mengamati Sakura.

"Konan, kau benar-benar cemburu pada Sakura?" Itachi menatap Konan penuh selidik, "Ayolah Konan, dia adalah adikku. Kurasa kau juga tidak keberatan menganggap dia sebagai adikmu. Jadi intinya, sekarang dia adalah adik kita" Itachi menganggap Konan sedang cemburu.

"Aku tidak cemburu"

"Lalu kenapa kau sering-sering menatap kami?" suara Itachi masih melembut.

"Bukan kalian, tapi dia, aku sangat kasihan padanya, membayangkan seperti apa perasaannya yang telah kehilangan pegangan dan pelindungnya" Konan menatap Itachi, "karena aku juga wanita"

"Ooh….Yah! Hanya wanita yang mengerti tentang wanita"

Konan menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat, "Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada adikku, Itachi. Sekarang kau bertanggung jawab pada adik kita"

Itachi mengangguk membalas senyuman Konan

.

.

.

"Itachi!" seru Mikoto menyambut kedatangan Konan dan Itachi dengan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya, "Syukurlah kamu menemukannya"

Sesuai instruksi Mikoto, Itachi segera membawa Sakura menuju kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto segera membantu Itachi untuk menidurkan Sakura di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke..Hiks.." Sakura tampak mengigau, ia mengencangkan pelukannya di leher Itachi. Itachipun kesusahan menempatkan Sakura di tempat tidur.

"Sakura" suara Itachi pelan, "Ini aku, Itachi" Itachi berkata perlahan di telinga Sakura.

"Sasuke..Hiks..hiks.." Sakura kembali pada igauannya saat Itachi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada lehernya. Itachi seperti tercekik saat Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau menemaninya saja tidur, mungkin dalam mimpinya, dia menganggap kau adalah Sasuke" pinta Mikoto.

"Baik, Bu" Itachi pun merebahkan dirinya bersama Sakura yang masih terus melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi.

"Kasihan kamu, Nak" ucap Mikoto sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Konan, sebaiknya kau juga bermalam di sini. Untuk malam ini kamu boleh tidur bersama Itachi" senyum Mikoto pada Konan.

"Tapi, Bi" Konan berusaha menolak

"Ini terlalu malam, tidak baik jika kau sendirian, sementara Itachi tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"Baiklah, Bi"

.

.

.

.

"Kak Itachi, Maaf… soal yang kemarin" Sakura perlahan mulai merebahkan diri menghadap pada Itachi, yang sedang duduk, "aku sudah banyak merepotkan Kakak", suara sakura lirih.

Itachi berpindah dari tempatnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Sambil tersenyum, Itachi membelai kepala Sakura, "aku kakakmu Sakura, dan seorang kakak tidak perlu merasa di repotkan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

Sakura diam membiarkan Itachi terus membelai pucuk kepalanya. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya, nafasnya pun mulai teratur perlahan.

Itachi menatap Sakura, yang sudah memejamkan matanya, "selamat tidur adik manis ku", Itachi mematikan lampu dan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura beristrahat.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, sedari tadi Sakura memang pura-pura tidur ketika Itachi masih berada di kamarnya. Perlahan Sakura meinggalkan kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengamati sekitar, memastikan kalau semua orang telah tidur. Selanjutnya ia berada di depan kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto,

Sakura menghadap pintu kamar, "Ibu, maaf, aku sangat merindukan Sasuke. Aku ingin mencarinya, Bu. Aku yakin ia masih hidup" suara Sakura perlahan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu, dan buru-buru meninggalkan rumah Uchiha elite itu.

"Malam begini, hendak kemana, Nyonya?" Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang terdengar menyindir.

"Kak Itachi?" Sakura menatap seseorang yang telah berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Sakura meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan sambil menunduknan kepala.

Itachi diam menatap Sakura yang berdiri serba salah didepannya.

"Kak Itachi… a..anu.." Sakura masih gelagapan.

"Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura tidur, kau bisa membohongiku" nada datar terkesan dingin dari Itachi.

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah mengambil arah lain untuk pergi.

Tap!

"Lepaskan aku… aku mau pergi.. ku mohon percayalah, Sasuke masih hidup" Sakura mulai memberontak melepasan tangannya yang digenggam Itachi.

Sakura masih memberontak, terpampang di raut wajahnya, kalau ia akan menangis. Bahkan Sakura pun mulai menendang Itachi. Ia benar-benar ngotot tidak ingin dihalangi.

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, Nyonya manja!?" kecemasan terpaksa untuk kali pertama Itachi meninggikan suaranya pada Sakura.

Sakura seperti tercubit dengan bentakan Itachi, Sakura berhenti memberontak, dan hanya bisa menangis.

Itachi menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku benar-benar takut kau juga pergi dan menghilang. Kau tahu, sekarang kaulah yang menjadi penghubung antara kami dan Sasuke. Lihat saja pada ibu, saat Sasuke memilih pergi dari rumah, ibu sering sakit-sakitan, tapi, saat ini, bisa kau lihat kan, ibu tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sama seperti ku, karena kau dan anak kalianlah yang menjadi penghubung antara ibu dan Sasuke" Sakura diam.

"Kumohon Sakura, jika memang firasatmu benar, maka yakinlah, Sasuke akan kembali padamu. Bersabar dan tetaplah disni, Sakura. Demi Sasuke. Demi Ibu. Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada Ibu? Sekarang beliau adalah ibumu juga, nenek dari anakmu" Itachi masih membelai Sakura dan menyapu air mata Sakura, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sakura, Sasuke ada di sini" di sela Itachi menyapu air mata Sakura.

Sakura perlahan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, ia mencari orang yang di maksud.

Itachi meraih tangan Sakura, "Sasuke yang ku maksud ada di sini" lalu Itachi meletakan tangan Sakura di atas perut Sakura sendiri.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, "dia adalah bagian dari kehidupan Sasuke yang dia titipkan padamu, sekarang giliranmu yang melindungi Sasuke".

Perasaan Sakura menghangat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sembari mengelus perut buncitnya, ia menggumam, "maafkan Mama, sayang".

Sakura membenarkan, ulahnya yang sering minggat dan mencari Sasuke, nyaris membahayakan bayinya sendiri.

"Sakura, aku menyayangimu. Aku memang bukan Sasuke, tapi biarkan aku yang menjaga dirimu dan anakmu. Bantu aku memenuhi janjiku pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan adikku lagi" Itachi memegang wajah lembut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, perlahan ia menurunkan tangan Itachi dari wajahnya. Ia meyakinkan agar Itachi mempercayainya, agar tidak perlu lagi menghawatirkan dirinya. Sakura melap air matanya dengan tangan.

Itachi dan Sakura mulai saling melempar senyum.

"Itachi… Sakura!" Itachi dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan. Ternyata orang yang memanggil adalah Mikoto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" tambah mikoto.

"Ta..Tadi aku tidak bisa…"

"Tadi katanya, Sakura tidak bisa tidur, makanya ia memintaku untuk menemaninya" Itachi memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Benar?" pertanyaan Mikoto di alihkan pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, Bu. Maaf"

"Yaa.. ampun, Sakura, angin malam tidak baik untuk orang hamil, ayo masuk. Ibu yang akan menemanimu" kecemasan terpampang di wajah Mikoto.

"Iya bu, tapi sepertinya aku langsung tidur saja, aku mulai ngantuk. Trima kasih, Kak!" Sakura menatap Itachi.

Atas permintaan Mikoto, Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak pandai berbohong. Sakura mau pergi lagi?" tanya Mikoto saat Sakura tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sekarang Ibu tidak perlu lagi khawatir, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi"

"Ibu berharap kamu benar"

Mikoto menuju kamar Sasuke yang kini ditempati oleh Sakura. Mikoto tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat wajah damai Sakura yang tertidur.

Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berbalik menuju kamar Sakura. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di posisi Sakura yang memunggunginya. Mikoto ikut tidur sambil memeluk dan mengelus lembut perut Sakura hingga akhirnya Mikoto terlelap.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura kadang meminta untuk ditemani tidur oleh Mikoto.

Dan sejak itu pula, Sakura memang tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan rumah untuk menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, tapi Itachi maupun Mikoto tidak jarang mendapati Sakura menangis dalam kesendiriannya sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Prang!

"Sakura..!" Mikoto panik mendapati Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil meringis.

"Ibu.. Sak..kkit.." Sakura berusaha berdiri, sambil memgangi perutnya. Di wajah nya jelas sekali kalau ia sedang merasa kesakitan.

"Sakura..jangan-jangan…. Itachi!" Mikoto memanggil Itachi.

Akhir-akhir ini, sejak selesainya pertempuran dengan akatsuki, Itachi kerap kali menolak misi yang di berikan. Alasannya hanya satu, menjaga Sakura.

Dua orang perawat menjemput Sakura ditemani Itachi dan Mikoto, keduanya datang dengan membawa ranjang dorong. Meski lorong rumah sakit tampak ramai. Kedua perawat itu sma sekali tidak terhalang dengan membawa sebuah tempat tidur dorong dengan Sakura di atasnya.

Sementara Itachi mengikuti di sampingnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Namaku Yugao", seorang wanita muda cantik, berambut indigo panjang datang dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab menangani pasien. Dan kuharap kalian sebagai kerabatnya. Mohon tunggu disini"

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Itachi ketika dua perawat akan mendorong masuk ke ruang bersalin.

"Bertahanlah, Nak" ucap Mikoto mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, ia mengatur nafas mengurangi rasa sakit nya.

"Kak Itachi, aku takut" ucapnya lagi

"Sakura, kau harus menjemput dia sekarang. Berjuanglah" Itachi menghibur Sakura sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Sakura juga harus berjuang menyelamatkan buah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Madara yang datang bersama Fugaku.

Itachi dan Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab, tapi melihat raut wajah mereka. Sudah bisa di pastikan kalau Sakura masih berjuang menyambut kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Dari dalam kamar bersalin, berkali-kali terdengar suara Yugao menginstruksikan Sakura.

Diluar, Itachi dan Mikoto tidak berhenti berdoa. Yang baru datang, Fugaku yang biasanya tenang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Sasu…kk…kyaaaaaa" teriakan Sakura di susul dengan suara tangisan bayi yang cukup keras.

Srett!

Yugao muncul sambil membuka maskernya, "Selamat Tuan. Isteri dan bayi anda selamat" ucapnya pada Itachi.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" nada lega terdengar dari Mikoto.

"Boleh kami melihatnya?" Fugaku tampak tidak sabar ingin segera melihat cucu pertamanya.

"Oh, tentu silakan, tapi mohon jangan berisik" Yugao menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Tampak kalau semua yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Sakura dan bayinya, segera masuk, kecuali Itachi ia tidak langsung masuk,

"Maaf, Yugao _Sensei_ , dia adalah adikku, bukan isteriku. Dan aku belum menikah" Itachi melempar senyuman manisnya pada Yugao sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Mendapat kerlingan dari pria tampan seperti Itachi, tentu saja membuat kedua mata dokter muda itu, mengejap-ngejap.

"Itachi…!"

Grep!

Aksi menggombal dari Itachi harus berhenti ketika sang ibu kembali dan menarik daun telinganya.

Sakura yang kini tidur di atas _Hospital Bed_. Di wajah Sakura masih nampak kelelahan, tapi menggambarkan kelegaan juga. Di sampingnya juga telah terdapat seorang bayi yang masih merah.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Mikoto datang sambil menjewer telinga Itachi yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura… jenis kelamin cucu ibu ini apa?" tanya Mikoto sambil menerobos diantara suami dan mertuanya. Ia lalu membelai bayi merah itu dengan sangat lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, "Perempuan Bu"

"Lihat Fugaku, Ayah. Dia sangat mirip Sasuke. Dia sangat cantik.. lihat.." Mikoto dengan mata berbinar menatap cucu perempuannya.

Fugaku dan Madara tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka.

 _'Sahabatku Kizashi, cucu kita telah lahir'_ batin Fugaku,

Dalam hati Madara, ' _Sasuke, karunia dan hasil dari pengorbananmu sudah hadir, terima kasih cucuku'_ , Madara dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap bayi yang baru saja lahir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Itachi melangkah ke ssisi lain Sakura, "Selamat, adikku" ucapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Kak"

"Anoo.. permisi Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya, mungkin sebaiknya, Nyonya Sakura harus istirahat", dokter Yugao kembali masuk dan memperingatkan dengan agak terbata, dan ia kelihatan agak kikuk ketika menatap Itachi. Mengingat perbuatan Itachi tadi sempat menggodanya

"Oh iya.. maaf Sakura-chan" sebenarnya keempat orang itu belum mau meninggalkan Sakura. tapi mereka juga membenarkan kalau Sakura butuh istirahat.

"Aah.. ingatlah Sakura, ASI pertama itu sangat penuh nutrisi" seru Itachi, "Benar kan? Yugao sensei?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yugao.

"Eh.. I..itu benar. Si..silakan keluar". Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu kelabakan bertatapan dekat dengan Itachi.

Grep!

"Maaf ya, Yugao Sensei" Mikoto menarik telinga Itachi menjauh.

Dan lagi-lagi Itachi harus merelakan daun telinganya jadi gantungan tangan Mikoto.

' _Sasuke, anak kita sudah lahir…dia sangat mirip denganmu'_ Sakura menitikan air matanya lagi, malaikat pengganti Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini dia Sakura. Sakura..perkenalkan ini Rock Lee" senyum ceria Mikoto menyambut Sakura. Ia memperkenalkan seorang pria beralis tebal, rambut Bob style, berpakaian ketat warna hijau sehingga tampaklah otot-ototnya.

"Dia ingin meminangmu, dan kami…."

"Tidak..!" Sakura, menutup mulut dan menggelengkan kepala, dari matanya kelihatan kalau ia akan menangis. Ia berbalik dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar" Mikoto berpaling pada pemuda Rock Lee yang duduk bersama seorang pria paru baya yang berpenampilan sama dengan Rock Lee.

"Silakan Nyonya" sahut seorang yang berpenampilan sama dengan Rock Lee. Ia memperkenalkan diri bernama Maito Guy. Cengirannya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Mikoto segera meninggalkan kedua tamunya yang selalu tampak bersemangat, di temani Itachi.

"Sasuke.. hiks..hiks.. aku baru saja melahirkan tapi aku sudah dipinang hik..hik.. tolong aku Sasuke.. hiks..hiks.. ku mohon pulanglah Sasuke, aku takut..hiks hiks.." Mikoto menyaksikan Sakura menangis sambil memeluk bingkai foto yang bisa di pastikan kalau itu adalah foto Sasuke.

Mikoto tersentuh menyaksikan Sakura menangis sendu di dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura.." Mikoto segera menyapa Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ibu.. hiks" Sakura menatap Mikoto, "Apakah aku tidak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha.. hiks.."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura", dengan nada lembut sambil Mikoto mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa aku di jodohkan Bu, Aku mencintai Sasuke...hiks..hiks.. Ku mohon, Bu. Jangan nikahkan aku dengan pria lain, aku mencintai Sasuke, Bu. Aku tidak mau hiks..hiks.."

"Sakura…" Mikoto memeluk Sakura, "Kau adalah puteri ibu, dan kau sangat pantas menyandang nama Uchiha" Mikoto mulai membelai Sakura, "kau akan selalu menjadi puteri Ibu. Dengan siapapun kau menikah, kau tetaplah puteri Ibu"

"Tapi kenapa ibu menerima pinangan pria itu..hu..hu..hu.."

Dengan senyum penuh kehangatan, Mikoto menatap mata Sakura, "Siapa yang bilang kami menerima pinangannya Sakura, tadi aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau, Ibu malah senang. Itu artinya kau akan tetap menemani Ibu"

"Ibu, kumohon jangan terima siapa pun yang ingin meminangku.. hiks..hiks aku sangat mencintai Sasuke.. ku mohon hikss..hikss aku tidak tertarik dengan pria lain hiks..hiks"

Mikoto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, "maafkan Ibu sayang, Ibu baru ingat kalau puteri Ibu ini hanya milik Putera bungsu Ibu. Maaf kan Ibu kalau telah menyakitimu Sakura… Ibu janji tidak akan menerima pria yang ingin meminangmu"

Sakura berhenti menangis, ia menatap Mikoto sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih, Ibu"

"Iya, maaf kan Ibu ya, sayang,.. Eh! Sarada sudah bangun. Mungkin dia lapar. Tetaplah disini, biar ibu yang menjumpai mereka" Mikoto segera meninggalkan sakura, menuju ruang tamu menemui tamunya tadi.

 **Tobi mbantu sasuke [** terimakassih idenya, tapi, Tobi/Obito kan ada di Iwa, dia yang memporak-porandakan mabes nya Akatsuki]

 **(Deshady)… Selamat karena kebetulan terjatuh ke dalam suatu ruangan yang tertutup oleh baja atau semacamnya yg bs menahan ledakan tersebut**. [ini mungkin tidak saya pakai, karena Helinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Berarti tidak ada tempat yang seperti itu. Dan lagipula kalau dibayangkan, benda apa yang bisa selamat dari ledakan maha dahsyat nuclear. Tapi idenya ini memberi ane inspirasi dan ide baru. Thx bangat karena ada pencerahan]

 **(Joan)…Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri diungsikan ke salah satu laboratorium entah milik Orochimaru atau Kabuto selaku seorang ahli apalah misalnya microbiologist/bioteknologi etc. Jadi, untuk beberapa alinea kamu harus masukkan sedikit hal-hal yang berbau sciene tapi dengan syarat jangan terlalu spesifik nanti jatuhnya jadi Sci-Fi.**

Thx bangat..

Atas inspirasi dari DeShady dan idenya joanna.. maka ane akan gabungkan keduanya.. Jadi next chapnya mungkin agak lambat.. tapi mudah-mudahan aja bisacepat up date

Dan itu artinya, next chap juga bukan murni karangan ane… kalo nggak keberatan, kita sebut aja colab yak. :D

.

.

Yosh karena sudah FIX sasu harus hidup, so yang menjadi PR ane adalah bagaimana momen SasuSaku bertemu.

.

Next Chap "MY GUARDIAN ANGEL IS BACK"

.

.

Dan ini **bonus** yang menceritakan tentang harapan dan kesetiaan Sakura pada Sasuke.


	26. Renegade 26 My Guardian Angel is Back

**Char :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno / Sakura Uchiha**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

 **DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GUARDIAN ANGEL IS BACK**.

.

.

.

 **(Special Collab With Joanna Katharina and DeShady Lady)**.

.

.

Satu tahun pasca perang.

Konaha masih tampak sibuk disana sini membangun. Sebagai negara yang paling banyak mengalami kerusakan, tentu saja butuh waktu lebih dari setahun untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi setidaknya sudah rampung sekitar 90 persen. Itupun karena di bantu oleh sekutunya.

Sakura terlihat sedang mendorong kereta bayi, di dalamnya terdapat Sarada yang Nampak sedang tertidur pulas

"Sakura" Itachi menyapa Sakura, ketika sudah berada di depan rumah elite bergaya tradisional itu.

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum menatap Itachi.

"Kak Itachi…, sudah lama? Kak Konan mana?" Sakura menanyakan Konan yang kini sudah menjadi isteri Itachi, "biasanya datang bersama Kak Itachi"

"di dalam, sedang bersama Ibu. Kami juga baru datang".

"Sarada sedang tidur kan, kenapa malah di bawa jalan-jalan?" Itachi menambahkan.

"Tadinya masih bangun, Kak"

"Ooh!, sudahlah, kau segera masuk. Dan tidurkan Sarada" titah Itachi sambil mengamati bayi Sasuke versi perempuan.

"Iya" respon Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat kearah lain dan melihat seorang anak sedang merengek pada ayahnya. Melihat situasi itu, senyum ceria Sakura menghilang di ganti Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia merasa kalau ia tak akan pernah menyaksikan keluarganya atau puterinya merengek pada seorang ayah.

Memikirkan lagi hal itu, Sakura kembali mangenang masa kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya, selalu memberinya rasa aman. Godaannya yang membuat Sakura sebal, tapi Sakura sangat Suka. Perlakuan Sasuke padanya yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan membuat wajahnya merona merah. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke yang selalu memanjakan dirinya.

Melompat pikiran ke masa depannya, bagaimana dengan Sarada? Sarada tidak akan pernah lagi memiliki sosok ayah. Meskipun Sakura tetap pada keyakinannya kalau Sasuke masih hidup. Tapi, jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak kembali, adakah umpamanya yang bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang tepat bagi puterinya. Sakura ragu mengatakan iya. Tidaklah sama seorang ayah tiri dengan ayah kandung. Meski ayah tiri itu, memberi kasih sayang.

Seperti halnya dengan dirinya, meski ia mendapat rasa aman dan kasih sayang dari Itachi, tapi tidaklah sama rasanya dengan rasa yang di berikan Sasuke. Dan adakah lagi sosok yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke di hatinya? Untuk yang ini, Sakura mustahil mengatakan iya.

Memikirkan semuanya itu, pandangan Sakura mengabur, air matanya tumpah tanpa bisa lagi ia bendung.

Itachi mengerti, ia segera meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura memang sering menitikan air matanya, jika melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak.

"Kak.. Hiks..hiks.." akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menangis. Kembali kerinduannya pada Sasuke terasa menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku merindukan Sasuke, kak. Hiks…hikss.. Sasukee…" yang terucap hanyalah nama tanpa adanya sosok orang yang di panggil.

Seperti sebelumnya, Itachi tidak berkomentar, ia membiarkan Sakura menangis menumpahkan beban kerinduannya.

Setelah puas menangis, "maaf Kak. Aku terlalu cengeng ya. He..he..he.." Sakura menyekah air matanya. Itachi tersenyum gemas melihat Sakura. Yah! Seperti itulah Sakura di mata Itachi. Setelah puas menangis, ia kembali pada senyumannya. Itachi kembali menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Seandainya Sasuke melihatmu menangis begini, pasti Sasuke menghajarku lagi"

"Mmmhm" Sakura membalas dengan mengangguk, tetap dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Itachi sedikit tertawa, "Tapi aku benar-benar berharap Sasuke saat ini muncul dan menghajarku"

"Dengan senang hati, akan ku penuhi keinginan mu, Itachi" tahu-tahu terdengarlah suara bariton. Mata onix itachi dan emerald milik Sakura membulat. Suara yang muncul benar-benar suara yang telah satu tahun menghilang. Itachi dan Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Sasuke" Sasuke muncul dengan penampilan berbeda, rambut agak panjang dengan bagian depan yang menutup sebelah matanya. Wajar saja, karena Sasuke sudah satu tahun tidak bercukur. Rambut model _chicken butt_ -nya juga hilang.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya pada siapa yang telah berdiri di depannya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, "Sasuke.. hwaaaaa…." Sakura berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke, dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Menumpahkan semua kerinduannya. Sasuke menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menangis sepuas-puasnya.

Itachi juga tidak bisa berkata lagi, ia begitu bahagia melihat _baka Otouto_ -nya itu ternnyata masih hidup.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata Sakura. Dan Sasuke membiarkannya, ia malah memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala sakura dengan memegangi kedua pipinya, "Aku pulang _, Hime_ " seraya mengecup hangat kening Sakura.

Dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata, "Selamat datang…hiks.. selamat datang kembali malaikatku _"_

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, " _Ne,_ apa kau ingin melihat Sarada, puteri kita?"

"Puteri?" Sasuke tersenyum, "dia pasti sangat cantik sepertimu"

"Dia memang cantik, tapi dia lebih mirip denganmu" suara lirih Sakura, menunjukan kemanjaannya.

Sakura menarik Sasuke menuju kereta bayi yang sempat terabaikan.

Sasuke berjongkok didepan kereta bayi, Sasuke menatap bayi perempuan berusia sepuluh bulan yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Sasuke.. itu…" Sakura ingin mencegah aktivitas Sasuke yang menjulurkan tangannya hendak membelai puteri pertamanya. Tapi terlambat. Bayi itu sudah terlanjur bangun karena mungkin merasa terganggu.

"Maafkan Papa sayang, papa baru datang", bayi yang di belai Sasuke itu tampak tertawa. Sasuke membenarkan Sakura, kalau bayi itu memang mirip dirinya, kecuali mata dan hidung adalah warisan dari Sakura.

"Oh, ya. Tadi ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Anoo, Sarada kalau bangun tidur, biasanya akan rewel. Dan lagipula, Sarada juga jika melihat orang asing ia pasti menangis", Sasuke kembali meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Mungkin karena dia juga merindukan papanya, jadi ketika ia tahu papanya datang, ia malah senang. Oh ya, aku selalu memperlihatkan foto mu padanya, dan dia selalu senang"

Sasuke berdiri di ikuti Sakura yang kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi, yang dari tadi mereka abaikan, "terima kasih Itachi"

"Untuk apa?" sebenarnya Itachi ingin sekali memeluk adiknya, tapi karena dari tadi selalu di dominasi oleh Sakura, makanya tidak jadi.

"Karena telah menjaga Sakura, dan maaf"

"Itu adalah kewajibanku Sasuke, dan untuk apalagi minta maaf"

"Karena Sakura pasti banyak merepotkanmu"

Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "iya sich"

Madara, fugaku dan Konan datang buru-buru karena tadi sempat mendengar suara tangisan Sakura.

Alangkah kagetnya ketiga orang itu, ketika melihat siapa yang berpelukan dengan Sakura.

Sama seperti Itachi, Madara ingin sekali memeluk cucunya, sayangnya Sakura selalu menempel.

"Sasuke, ternyata benar kalau kau masih hidup… selamat datang kembali" Madara sangat senang melihat salah satu pahlawan perang itu ternyata masih hidup. Ia hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan" panggilan yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu-chan, kau sekarang bukan hanya memiliki Sakura, tapi juga Sarada, kau harus adil. Dasar!" seperti di komandoi semuanya membelalakan mata mendengar Mikoto justeru mengomel. Bukan memeluk Sasuke.

Mikoto mengomel demikian karena ia mendapati Sasuke malah terus berpelukan dengan Sakura, dan jadinya kelihatan mengabaikan Sarada.

"Sini sayang, kalau papa-mu lebih menyayangi mama-mu, tenang saja, ada nenek" Mikoto meraih Sarada dalam gendongannya.

"Dan Kau.." menuding Sasuke, "kau benar-benar papa yang buruk Sasu-chan" usai menuding Sasuke, Mikoto berlalu begitu saja.

Anggota keluarga ini kembali tersenyum melihat Mikoto mengomeli Sasuke.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, "Sasu-chan!" Mikoto kembali sambil berlari merentangkan tangannya. Sakura dengan berat hati sedikit mundur memberikan kesempatan pada Mikoto untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Mikoto memeluk erat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya minta maaf.

"Ibu…" Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya, "Sarada..?"

"Eh! Sarada-chaaaan!" Mikoto sontak meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari menuju ke arah datangnya tadi.

Kembali tawa mengiringi Mikoto yang sibuk sendiri.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dan merangkul bahunya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari ledakan hebat itu?" Fugaku yang dari tadi penasaran bertanya.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke masih menggenggam kendali pada Helicraft. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar tangisan Sakura di bawah sana. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menenangkan Sakura.

Hatinya makin miris, tanpa ia sadari juga, air matanya telah menetes.

' _Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu'_

Genggamannya makin mengencang. Ia menarik tuas kendali ke arahnya.

Sasuke sudah pasrah, Sesaat kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumannya, 'I _tachi, terima kasih, kau mau melindungi Sakura-ku, maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi'_ Sasuke hanya membatin, ia tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan satu kata pun, meski di ear phonnya masih terdengar suara dan tangisan Sakura _._

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia kini berfikir, kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Kizashi dan Mebuki jika mereka berjumpa di alam sana.

Seperti ada yang menginstruksikan, Sasuke menoleh pada Orochimaru.

Sasuke melihat Orochimaru yang telah dilumpuhkan, merangkak menuju sebuah pintu rahasia.

Sasuke bisa melihat, kalau itu bukanlah sembarang pintu rahasia. Melihat bagian dalam yang berbentuk sililder, Sasuke bisa menduga kalau itu adalah kapsul penyelamat. Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursi kendali.

"Minggir kau!" Orochimaru yang sudah berada di pintu masuk, terpaksa harus rela ketika ia di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Kau, brengsek! Hentikan keparat!" Orochimaru memaki.

Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan makian Orochimaru. Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan menekan bebrapa tombol peluncuran kapsul penyelamat.

Beberapa detik setelah peluncuran, Helicraft meledak sangat dahsyat. Bahkan efek dari ledakannya itu sangat berpengaruh pada kapsul penyelamat yang ia tempati. Kapsulnya rusak parah dan terlempar sangat jauh dengan Sasuke yang ada didalamnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu, sejauh mana dirinya terlempar. Dan yang pasti, kapsul yang dia tempati itu mengalami benturan keras. Sasuke tidak ingat apapun setelah mengalami benturan.

.

.

.

"Ikh..!"

Sasuke terbangun di sebuah ruangan. Ia mendapati dirinya, berada dalam tabung kaca. Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke juga sudah merasa beberapa anggota tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Sasuke mencoba menggerakan tangannya, tapi tidak bisa, bahkan jari-jari tangannya.

Sasuke mengamati tabung kaca tempat ia berbaring. Ia melihat sekilas kilatan cahaya selalu melewati dirinya seperti sedang di scan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak dari seorang wanita tua terdengar di indera Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggulirkan matanya mencari sumber suara.

"Sudah satu minggu kau tidak sadar. Kami menemukanmu sedang sekarat. Tulang-tulang mu banyak yang patah. Kau pun masih bisa terselamatkan karena tubuhmu yang kuat dan juga berkat alat yang kau tempati dan obat buatan kami" seorang suara pria yang lain muncul di belakang wanita tua tadi.

"Tunggu!" suara Sasuke serak dan nyaris tidak terdengar jelas. Kedua penolongnya itu bisa mengerti melalui gerakan bibir Sasuke. "Kalau semua tulangku berpatahan, itu artinya aku akan cacat dan terus menghabiskan hidupku berbaring di sini?" suaranya serak dan perlahan.

Si Nenek tersenyum, "Kau masih memiliki harapan sembuh. Kami sudah memasukan obat ke dalam tubuhmu. Dan kau bisa pulih, tapi bersabarlah, mungkin sedikit butuh waktu untuk proses penyembuhan"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke masih ragu. Tulang yang sudah patah atau bahkan sampai hancur, tidak mungkin lagi pulih dan menjalani kehidupan normal.

"Aku dan Kimimaro adalah ahli biotechnologi, kami berhasil memanipulasi sel tumbuhan. Kau ingat ketika kau melubangi batang pohon. Maka mekanisme yang ada pada pohon itu akan menutupi lubang itu oleh jaringan epidermis, jaringan inilah yang kami manipulasi"

"Meskipun system regenerasi sel pada manusia juga ada, tapi mekanisme sel yang dimiliki manusia dan tumbuhan tidak sama. Maka kami memakai system pada tumbuhan"

"Tempat yang kau tempati itu, mengandung sinar Gamma yang akan membantu dan tetap mengontrol sel yang kami masukan ke dalam tubuhmu" sahut pria berambut puith yang di panggil Kimimaro. ,

"Tunggu.. "Sasuke menarik nafas yang serasa sesak, "bagaiman jika sel baru yang kalian masukan tidak berhenti tumbuh seperti pada tumbuhan. Bukankah dengan begitu, tulang-tulangku akan terus membesar. Dan selain itu, bagaimana dengan system imunku yang mungkin akan memakan sel baru ini"

"Tenang saja, itulah fungsi sinar Gamma itu. Jika tubuhmu sudah tidak lagi terkena sinar gamma itu, maka sel baru tadi tidak akan berfungsi. Dan yang berikut, system imunmu tidak akan mengenali sel ini karena kami sudah memodifikasinya"

Sasuke meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubunya. "Bukankah matahari juga mengandung sinar Gamma"

Kimimaro tersenyum, "benar, tapi kerapatan partikelnya beda. Dan sel tadi hanya bisa sinkron dengan Sinar gamma tempatmu berbaring itu"

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas kuat-kuat, tanda mengerti.

"Kimimaro adalah ahli tulang, jadi dia akan terus menerus memantaumu sampai peregenerasian dalam tubuhmu bisa di sesuaikan, terutama pada tulang mu, agar kau bisa kembali normal" kembali Si Nenek berbicara. "Beberapa persendian dan patahan tulangmu juga bergeser, dan semua akan di urus oleh Kimimaro"

"Nah, Istrahatlah, aku akan menyuntikmu dengan zat analgesi agar kau tidak merasa sakit. Istrahatlah, 90 persen tubuhmu rusak. Dan jangan terlalu banyak berusaha menggerakan anggota tubuhmu, karena itu akan mengganggu kinerja sel baru tadi" Imbuh Kimimaro.

Kimimaro melangkah ke samping Sasuke. "Dalam pingsanmu kau masih menyebutkan satu nama. Tapi kurang jelas"

Kimimaro tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyebut apa ya, ha….ku..a, da…ku..ya, ja..ku.."

"Sakura" Sasuke menegaskan.

Kimimaro tersenyum kembali, "Sudahlah, setelah kau sembuh, kau boleh bercerita tentang Sakura"

"Tuan Kimimaro, terimakasih"

Kimimaro mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, ' _tunggulah aku, Sakura'_

 **[FLASH BACK END]**

.

.

.

Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Sakura makin erat memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ngeri jika membayangkan penderitaan sasuke saat itu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura, "Oh ya, Sakura. Aku berutang terima kasih pada keluarga Sabaku. Karena orang yang menolongku adalah nenek dari Gaara yang bernama Ciyo. Dialah yang membantu merawat dan menyembuhkanku, selama satu tahun ini"

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

"Menurut pengakuan Kimimaro, dia adalah salah satu staff di lab penelitian Orochimaru. Dia sangat menyukai science, tapi ia dimanfaatkan Orochimaru. Dia melarikan diri dari orochimaru karena ia tidak menyukai jika science digunakan untuk kehancuran" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Tapi satu hal, mereka sangat menyukai science, tapi mereka tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang mengganggu dan memanfaatkan hasil pengetahuan mereka"

"Lalu selama ini Sasuke berada dimana?" usai berkata demikian, Sakura kembali merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, seakan ia tak akan melepas diri dari Sasuke.

"Aku, Nenek Ciyo dan Kimimaro tinggal di hulu sungai Konoha, yang berada di perbatasan".

Sakura menatap Itachi seakan menyalahkan Itachi yang tidak mempercayai ucapannya kalau Sasuke masih hidup _._ Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Itachi meoleh kearah lain.

Sasuke menautkan alis melihat kekasihnya memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Sakura…" panggilan Sasuke tidak di tanggapi Sakura. Tapi Sakura menggembungkan pipinya menatap kesal pada Itachi.

Tidak ingin di sesali, "baiklah aku mengaku, aku salah"

Sasuke makin menautkan alisnya.

"Ketika kami semua sudah menganggapmu sudah tewas, Sakura pernah bilang kalau kau masih hidup" respon Itachi terhadap tatapan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Sakura beberapa kali nekat meninggalkan rumah untuk mengikuti firasatnya itu. Dia mencarimu. Tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh membiarkan adikku yang hamil delapan bulan, berjalan menyusuri sungai menuju hulu"

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura, "Senekat itu?"

"Habis, aku kangen" Sakura lirih menundukan kepala, "aku sudah memberi tahu kak Itachi, tapi Kak Itachi tidak percaya"

Sasuke tersenyum ia kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "seharusnya kau cukup menungguku"

Sasuke menoleh pada Konan, "mungkin terlambat, tapi selamat atas kehamilanmu Kak"

Konan dengan senyumannya menganggukan kepala.

Naruto sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi Itachi membicarakan tentang misi. Dan ia malah kaget melihat Sakura sedang memeluk seseorang. Naruto memang tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang di peluk Sakura karena posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, "jadi, Sakura sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke, ya" Naruto sedikit tersinggung, anggapannya, begitu mudahnya Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke. Meski itu sah-sah saja, tapi perasaan Naruto tetap tidak enak.

"I..itu tidak mungkin Naruto" Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya menanggapi. Dia bisa menebak pikiran Naruto.

"Buktinya…" Naruto mulai ingin berdebat.

"Tidak mungkin… aku wanita sama seperti dia. Bagi kami para wanita, sangat sulit bagi seorang wanita untuk jatuh cinta lagi kepada yang lain, ketika sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada satu orang" Hinata seperti seorang pengacara yang membela kliennya.

"Lalu bagai mana menjelaskan yang itu"

"Mungkin Sakura sudah menemukan sosok yang tepat menjadi ayah bagi Sarada. Yang bisa melindungi Sarada. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura telah menyerahkan hatinya" nampak meyakinkan bagi Naruto, "kalau aku di posisi Sakura, mungkin aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang bisa mengayomi anakku".

"Begitu ya" sangat masuk akal bagi Naruto, "itu memang hak Sakura, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani kehidupan dan membesarkan anaknya sendirian. Dan syukurlah kalau sudah ada yang bisa menjaganya" ucapan Naruto memelan, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Entah apa yang berada dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto-kun, itu kan Sasuke" Hinata menunjuk pada pria yang di peluk Sakura. Hinata sempat melihat sebagian wajah Sasuke ketika menoleh pada Konan.

"Benarkah" Naruto masih tidak percaya. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sasuke, Benarkah itu kau?"

Orang yang di panggil menoleh, "ada apa lagi Dobe. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Temeee.." Naruto berlari. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. melihat hal itu, Naruto terpaksa berhenti dan membatalkan keinginannya memeluk Sahabatnya, sambil cengengesan. "He..he..he.. selamat datang kembali Teme. Ternyata Sakura benar, kau masih hidup. Ikatan yang benar-benar hebat" Naruto memuji, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Sudah tahu".

"Naruto, kenapa kau kesini, bukannya kau mau bersiap menjadi pengawal bersama para Uchiah besok?"

"Oh, justeru aku kesini ingin membicarakannya denganmu. Kemarin kau tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti. Kau setuju atau tidak" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Itachi.

"Satu tahun meninggalkanmu ternyata kau masih belum pintar. Bukannya baru saja Itachi menanyakan kesiapanmu, itu artinya, kau di setujui untuk ikut" urat kepala Naruto menegang ketika mendengar sindiran Sasuke.

"Gizzk… dari dulu kau benar-benar menyebalkan Teme.. aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura mau bertahan untuk mu" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil menuding sahabatnya.

Seperti biasa Sasuke memilih bermasa bodoh, menanggapi semprotan Naruto. Keluarga Uchiha memang sudah paham keadaan ketika kedua sahabat itu saling bertemu. Pasti akan menjadi seperti pasar karena keberisikan Naruto.

"Tunggu… besok? Memangnya ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke menghentikan omelan Naruto.

"Sudah menjadi kesepakatan pada negara yang sudah beraliansi dengan Konoha. Bahwa setiap tahun kita akan mengenang para pahlawan pertempuran dengan Akatsuki. Sekaligus menjadi titik awal persatuan kita" Madar menjelaskan.

"Upacara sekaligus ritual meletakan karangan bunga akan dilakukan di lokasi pertempuran dengan Zetsu. Tempat itu juga sudah di bangun monumen sekaligus menjadi kuburan bagi para pahlawan. Dan telah di tulisi pula daftar nama para pejuang yang tewas di sana" Fugaku menambahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Oh, tadi aku sempat membaca nama dari daftar Uchiha. Dan sepertinya masih ada nama yang belum selesai di pahat di deretan pertama. Uchiha Sa..?, siapa yang di maksudkan?" sasuke memang tadi ketika datang, tanpa sengaja membaca daftar para pahlawan perang dari deretan nama Uchiha.

"Aha..ha..ha.. Ketika nama itu mulai di pahat, seorang wanita rambut merah muda datang mengamuk dan mengatakan kalau pemilik nama itu masih hidup" kenang Naruto.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak capek, dari tadi terus berpelukan?" Naruto sok memakai tampang polosnya.

Sasuke mendelik, "Tidak akan" kesal juga oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau harus siap-siap" imbuh Itachi kemudian.

"Aa.. baiklah aku akan pulang. Sasuke, selamat datang kembali" Naruto berbalik menuju mobilnya tempat Hinata menunggu.

"Hn"

Naruto begitu terharu setelah melihat sahabatnya itu ternyata masih hidup. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, "jangan tinggalkan dia lagi, merepotkan tahu!" lanjutnya lagi. Ia melangkah menuju mobil sambil melap air mata harunya yang sempat tumpah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang, sebaiknya kau masuk rumah dan istrahatlah" madara berkata kemudian. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa nggak enak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, ia merasa kalau kehadirannya mengganggu pasangan itu untuk melepas kerinduannya

"Baik, Kek"

Madara berjalan mendahului di susul Fugaku. Meninggalkan dua pasangan itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan Mikoto?

Setelah mengambil Sarada dari salah seorang maid-nya, ia kembali ingin menemui dan memeluk Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke dan Sakura terus menerus berpelukan, membuat Mikoto mengurungkan niatannya. Ia lebih memilih melihat dari jauh, membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura saling melepas kerinduannya. Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat puteranya yang juga ia rindukan, ' _maaf Sasu-chan, ibu hampir memberikan milikmu pada yang lain'._

Itachi berjalan mendahului dan menyenggol kasar bahu Sakura yang masih berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

"Hei.."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu Sakura!" suara tajam nan dingin keluar dari mulut Itachi. Posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itachi/Kak Itachi" SasuSaku bersamaan

"Kenapa!" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sakura hampir menangis tapi masih bisa di tahan, karena Sasuke juga memeluknya erat.

Dalam pikiran Sakura ' _Jadi selama ini, Kak Itachi… berpura-pura'_ Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia akan di benci oleh semua Uchiha bahkan semua orang, asalkan ia bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai lembut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Bukankah selama ini kau mengatakan kalau kau menyayangi Sakura sebagai adikmu?" seru Konan protes.

Itachi menatap tajam Sakura, sedetik kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. Sasukepun menatap tak kalah tajam pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat tidak menyukai mereka. Aku tidak menyukai Sakura, karena ia telah mengambil adik bodohku" Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan, "dan kau Sasuke, aku ingin sekali menghajarmu karena kau telah memiliki kembali adik manjaku"

"Brengsek!" Sasuke dan Konan bersamaan.

"Aaaaa…. Hufffff!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, sadarlah kalau Itachi ingin menggoda mereka.

Seandainya saja Sakura tidak masih memeluknya, sudah pasti Sasuke akan menendang bokong Itachi.

"Aha..ha..ha… menggoda kalian berdua sangat menyenangkan, terutama kau Sakura" Itachi tanpa rasa bersalah, sangat senang melihat tampang menggemaskan dari Sakura ketika kesal.

"Hm!" Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tahu Itachi, si manja ini hanya di titipkan padamu, sekarang si manja ini sudah kembali pada pemiliknya".

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Oh ya?" Itachi menatap Sasuke, "Aku menang lagi darimu Sasuke".

"Maksud Kakak?" Sakura yang menanggapi.

"Kalian baru punya anak, tapi belum nikah. Tapi aku, aku sudah menikah, dan sekarang kau bisa melihat Konan juga hamil" sepertinya Itachi masih belum puas menggoda kedua adiknya.

"Iiishhh…" lagi-lagi Itachi ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sakura, karena gemas melihat ekspresi sebalnya,

"Sasuke akan menikahiku kok, benarkan Sasu" sahut Sakura setelah menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pipinya yang di cubit.

"Hn. Menikahlah denganku, minggu depan. Waktu persiapanmu satu minggu" sahut Sasuke.

"Eh!"

"Huh! Dasar tidak romantis" dengus Itachi.

"Tentu saja, karena aku bukanlah laki-laki penggoda sepertimu"

"Itachi!" nampak kalau Konan sangat cemburu mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Hei..hei" Itachi masih santai, "Jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu bicara. Eeerr, gadis rambut merah itu siapa ya, Sasuke. Dan jangan lupa pula, pemimpin yang cantik itu. Jadi, siapa yang penggoda Sasuke? atau kau memang suka yang berhubungan dengan merah?" balasan Itachi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Itachi" geram Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu. Benar kan, Sasu?" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke lega, ucapan Itachi tidak sampai membuat Sakura ngambek.

"Sudahlah, hentikan kekonyolan kalian, ayo masuk" Konan melerai. Ia segera menarik Itachi.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura mengikuti langkah kedua Kakaknya.

"Ne Sasuke, kenapa kau baru mau menikahiku setelah aku melahirkan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Konan. Mereka juga penasaran, kenapa Sasuke dulu menunda pernikahan mereka

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, "karena aku ingin menunggu anak kita lahir. Sebelum anak kita lahir, Sakura adalah milik Sasuke. Tapi setelah anak kita lahir, berarti kita harus menikah karena Mamanya Sarada adalah milik Papanya Sarada"

"Alasan konyol" gerutu Itachi. Sasuke mendengus.

Sakura kembali merapatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga tidak pernah bosan dengan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan.

Bagi Sakura, anggapan orang tentang Sasuke dan para pria Uchiha lain yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan adalah Salah. Bahkan bagi Sakura, jika ingin belajar cinta yang hakiki, belajarlah pada Sasuke dan Uchiha. Sakura telah mengalami dan membuktikan dengan berada di tengah-tengah para Uchiha.

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke adalah sosok seperti iglo, ia diciptakan dari kumpulan salju dingin yang di bentuk dan dipadatkan, sehingga dari luar, ia tampak sangat dingin dan membekukan. Namun sebenarnya, ia menyimpan kehangatan dan memberikan perlindungan.

.

.

.

=== Keep Moving Down

 **.**

 **-** **[ THE END ]** **-**

 **.**

Omake ada di bawah

.

.

Read Me

Yosh! Ini benar-benar finish… **\\(^-^)/**

Bacot ending

 ** _Inspirasi sasu lolos dengan kapsul penyelamat, lahir dari idenya DeShady. Dan inspirasi yang di flashback juga adalah hasil dari ide joanna._**

 ** _Pokoknya yang di Flashback adalah ide Shady dan Joanna, kalo ada yang salah, jangan salahkan ane. Tapi salahkan mereka berdua. [Author:*kabur*…. Shady and Joanna: WTF…dasar tidak bertanggung jawab *menghantam author pake monas*]_**

 ** _Terima kasih yang sempat ngasih saran tentang rasionalkan Sasuke selamat._**

 ** _Kalau begini, sudah termasuk colab kan?_**

.

.

Kok malah endingnya maksa bangat juga ending gaje.

Gomen lagi nih, sebenarnya ini memang sengaja buru-buru diselesaiin, soalnya Empunya Laptop mao pake, katanya sih buat kerja apalah.. gak tahu tuh. Maklum aja.. he..he..he..

Yosh sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya. Entar deh kalo ane punya laptop pribadi, ane bakal buat fic yang banyak.. Eh ada nggak yang mau nyumbang [ngareeep]. Ya enggaklah, Cuma bercanda kok, ane bakal usahain deh. Doain ya. **[ADA YANG BISIKIN READER:.. jangan percaya, nih bocah bisa apa, kencing aja belum lurus, sok mao beli laptop sendiri]**

Eermm.. untuk beberapa bulan ke depan mungkin nggak publish fict multichap.. Fokus mid dan final test di universitas [di rahasiakan], apatah lagi masih maba.. aduuh… pada tahu kan, kalo masih berstatus MABA, pasti di tuntut harus baiiiiik banget.

Tapi fict oneshot, mungkin masih bisa di luangkan waktu.

Tapi tenang aja sohib ane semua, ane tetap akan berusaha membuat fict. Selama nafas dan darah masih mengalir dalam tubuh *plakk* sok

 **.**

.

See you on the next Fict.

Ingat ya, fict ane pasti nggak jauh dari **action** dan **lemon**.

.

.

Special thx.

Para Sohib baru ane di FFn ini

 **,** **Kirach,ranindri, ,younghee lee,Thasya Rafika Winata,Arinamour036,Dewazz,Guest,carnation,Ss,puma178,** **Nurulita as Lita-san** **,** **Knisasa,FashionSaku,Lightflower22,zarachan,Donat Bunder,Gome Gome,** **dark blue and pink cherry** **,** **DeShadyLady** **,** **Asuka Kazumi** **,** **dina haruno** **,** **Uchiha Nazura** **,** **hira1804** **,** **ayie** **,** **Sa** **,** **chibiu** **,** **Kaame Yuu** dan yang lain yg tidak sempat di tulis. Review kalian adalah penyemangat ane untuk up date

Sankyu Yang udah follow and favoritkan kan cerita author. bahkan udah ada yang favoritkan author.

Thx juga buat Para silent readers,

Oh ya, **Joanna** sempat nulis ini di kolom review (Well, bukan promosi ya…) itu memang bukan lagi promosi karena ane udah baca :D. Fict-nya juga sangat bagus. Di update lagi ya.. sumpah keren.

Ane memang selalu melakukan **kunjungan balik,** jika ada yang isi kolom review ane. Meski ane jadi silent reader sich. Terpaksa jadi silent readers, Soalnya aneh kehabisan kata, karena ternyata para author yang sempat mampir, semuanya sudah **level profesional**.

Ane merasa jadi kecil bangat, ane sampai malu bikin fict abal-abal kayak gini *pundung di dalam laci*

Thank you so much, guys. Without you, I'm nothing

.

.

.

.

 **Omake…**

Sekalian warning juga

.

.

.

Mikoto muncul berpakaian rapi dengan bayi Sarada berada dalam gendongannya.

Melihat Mikoto dengan penampilan yang berbeda, membuat anggota keluarga menjadi heran.

"Mikoto…" fugaku, dialah yang paling heran dengan penampilan sang isteri yang kali ini sangat cantik.

"Ibu, bukannya ibu ingin menyiapkan makan malam, aku bantu" Konan bergerak hendak menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu, Konan" Mikoto tersenyum menahan menantunya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita semua makan malam di luar, malam ini juga sebaiknya kita bermalam di markas Uchiha" Mikoto tersenyum menawan, "nah, Sarada-chan juga, jangan ganggu papa dan mama ya" sembari Mikoto mencium cucu pertamanya itu.

Melihat anggota keluarganya masih tidak bergeming, " _ara..ara_.. ayo.. ayo, segera berangkat, apa lagi yang ditunggu, biar mereka melepas kerinduannya" Mikoto tersenyum mengingatkan dia baru saja menyaksikan Sasuke seperti melahap habis bibir mungil Sakura.

Fugaku dan Konan terpaksa menuruti tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Mereka beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu ibu" seruan Itachi menahan langkah yang lain.

Itachi segera melangkah kembali masuk rumah menuju lantai dua, tapi tak lama kemudian dia muncul sambil berlari keluar.

"Eh?"

 **[FLASH BACK]**

Sasuke perlahan memasukan penisnya ke kelamin Sakura, "Aakh" Sakura mendesah menikmati gesekan perlahan penis Sasuke dalam vaginanya, rasa yang telah satu tahun ia rindukan.

"Sakura, benarkah kau sudah melahirkan?" Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ke..kenapa Sasuke? Aaah…nm"

"Vaginamu masih sempit" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya

"Ah..ahn.. a.. i.. ini untukmu Sasuke, oh,aah" Sakura meracau lagi.

"Ahss… sasuke… ku…mo.. hoooon.. aku mau yang lebih.. buat aku orgasme berkali-kali.. buat aku tiidak bisa berjalan besok.. Sasuu.. aaahngg" racauan Sakura di dengar oleh Itachi di luar kamar.

Itachi makin melebarkan senyumnya, sebenarnya ia kesini karena penyakit iseng pada sang adik kambuh lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, kami mau keluar dan tidak akan pulang malam ini. Oh ya, Sarada juga bersama kami" usai berkata demikian, Itachi memilih mengambil langkah seribu.

 **[FLASH BACK END]**

"Itachi…! Brengsek kau!" Suara teriakan Sasuke masih terdengar.

Sadarlah Mikoto, kenapa Itachi tadi minta izin untuk menunggu.

"Itachi… tadi ku bilang jangan ganggu adik-adikmu!" Itachi yang di teriaki sang ibu sudah menjauh.

 **.**

 ***oHHHHHHHo***

 **Finished : October 31, 2016**


End file.
